


Nervous With A Side Of Teasing

by jisungknowie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alpha Lee Know, Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Bite, Claiming Bites, Epilogue, First Date, Flashback, Fluff, Han & Felix & Hyunjin are best friends, Human Jeongin, Human Seungmin, Hurt, Lies, M/M, Mates, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Multi, Other, Scenting, Secrets, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, alpha chan, an actual mess, angsty Hyunjin, angsty woochan, attempt at fluff, beta changbin, beta felix, beta hyunjin, changlix, familiar, hyunmin, members are so out of character, minsung - Freeform, pansexual seungmin, soulmate, swearing since they are teenagers, unpresented jisung, witch woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungknowie/pseuds/jisungknowie
Summary: Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung have been best friends for a long time. Falling in love is a mess at any age, let alone when you're 16.Felix found his mate at 14 and now at 16, he's living life and enjoying himself while watching his two best friends living the terror of first bonds and first dates, but things weren't real smooth during his firsts either.Hyunjin has worked hard getting his mate to go on a date with him, but will their date go well or will the nerves be too much for Hyunjin.Jisung has spent years wishing he would present.All the boys his age presented years ago.He's beginning to believe he doesn't have a wolf within him, but that wont stop him from finding a mate and teasing his friends relentlessly.Woojin has been hiding a big secret from Chan for years now. When the truth comes to light, will the two's life remain peaceful?





	1. Felix's Mate Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I have gone over this chapter so many times and still don't feel like it's ready to be posted but here I am.  
> This is the first time I have written a fic, and it is way longer then I expected it to be. I'm sorry.  
> It is honestly such a mess. I didn't expect to write a chapter on Felix. When I began thinking of writing a fic, it was supposed to be Jisung's POV, but when I began writing, Felix became the main character of the chapter. I hope you don't find it boring and enjoy it.

“He’s going to be late again.” Felix sighed.  
  
“I know, but what do you expect. When is Jisungie ever on time?” Changbin asked rhetorically. It was true, since the day Felix met the squirrel like brunette 9 years ago, not once was he on time for anything.  
  
“He could at least be early for the first day of the new semester!” Felix was annoyed.  
  
“Calm down Lix. Look here he comes now.” Changbin pointed down the hall at said boy running towards them. “Guys! Hey!” Jisung greeted the boys standing by their lockers.  
  
“Jeez, Jisung you just made it. The bell will ring in less than two minutes.” Felix reprimanded.  
  
“Oh Lixie, you worry too much. I still have lots of time.” Jisung unlocked his locker and threw his bag in as sheet music and what looked to be the math assignment due the previous semester fell from the locker.  
  
“You are so disorganized. You’re never going to find a mate like this.” Felix shook his head exasperated by his best friend.  
  
Jisung shoved the papers back in and pinched his cheek, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. My mate will find my lateness and messiness endearing.”  
  
Changbin snorted, “Oh yeah, I bet they will.” At that moment the bell rang.  
  
“Well my _sweet_ friends, I must head to class. Mustn’t be late now. Felix might have a conniption.” Jisung laughed and ran off before Felix could hit him.  
  
“Why must he be like that...” Felix sighed.  
  
“Hey, he’s your best friend. You have to deal with him.” Changbin kissed Felix on the forehead, “I’ll see you at lunch,” and started walking toward his classroom. Felix put his hand up to his forehead smiling. Then started speed walking to his class when he noticed the halls were almost empty.  
  
Over the nine years Jisung and Felix have been friends, Felix had wondered countless times why they are friends. It hadn’t been all bad of course, just a few close calls. Like the time Jisung thought it would be fun to go in the woods and search for treasure just to instead get attacked by a bear and spend three days in the pack infirmary. Of course, the injuries would have been less if Jisung didn’t insist on taking it down and bringing it back to the pack instead of running like Felix insisted they do. However, there were good moments too. One being the day he introduced Felix to Changbin.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Changbin and Jisung have been working on music together with a third person named Chan. Felix knew Chan, as he was also part of the same pack, and since Chan and Felix were from the same mother country, Australia, Felix felt comfortable with him and they met up often. However, Felix never met Changbin, he was curious about the other but wasn’t going to go out of his way to meet Changbin. If it happened, it happened.  
  
However, one day, two years ago, Jisung and Felix were laying in the grass staring at the sky when Jisung rolled over to face him, “recording has been hell lately.”  
  
“Why? No inspiration?” Felix turned over too, so they were face to face.  
  
Jisung sighed, “No it’s not that we lack inspiration. Changbin is just being fussy. He can’t get the proper sound he wants for the track, so he keeps replaying and replaying the same part while altering little things and it’s starting to get annoying. We might just scrap the song.”  
  
“What? No. After all the work you guys put in, you can’t just scrap it. What kinda sound is he looking for?”  
  
“He wants more of a deep sound for the part. One that really makes an impression on the listeners. However, he can’t reach it himself. His rap voice is more raspy, mine is too high, and Chan’s doesn’t work for him either. If he can’t find the – wait!” Jisung sat up quickly looking down at Felix. “You!” He pointed with wide eyes and a bright smile. The face Jisung only made when he got crazy ideas. Felix was beginning to get worried and slowly sat up.  
  
“Yes? Me? Sungie are you okay? Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t think it’s worth getting in trouble again. I mean we are still on probation for the time – ” Felix got cut off.  
  
“What? No! Felix! Your voice! It might be the type of sound Changbin has been looking for!” Jisung stood up. “Come on! We have to go to the studio!” He pulled Felix to his feet, and they started walking toward the woods on the edge of the pack housing.  
  
“We’re going now? What about dinner? Your mom said she’s cooking steak soon.” Felix complained.  
  
“There is no time Felix. We have to go now. You can order food at the studio. Now transform so we can get there quicker.” Jisung was still holding Felix’s wrist and pulling him along.  
  
“Ugh, fine, but you’re paying for whatever I order and there is no limit on price. Got it?” Jisung nodded. “Your lucky I’m wearing my transformation clothing today.” That was the one complaint about transforming into wolf form. If he didn’t wear clothing made of the special material, his clothes would be ripped to shreds if he transformed while wearing them. If he wanted to save his clothes, he would have to strip before transformation and that is the last thing he wanted to do in front of others, even if it was just Jisung.  
  
“Even if you didn’t wear them. We have spare clothes at the studio you could wear.” Felix didn’t like wearing other people’s clothes. They didn’t have his scent on them, and it just made him feel uncomfortable. Unless it was Jisung or Hyunjin’s since they felt like home to Felix and their scents brought comfort. However, since Jisung hadn’t presented yet, any extra clothes at the studio would belong to either Chan or this Changbin guy.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to shift?” Jisung sounded impatient at this point.  
  
“Oh, I’m _sorry_. Last time I checked I was doing _you_ a favour. But if you’re going to act like this, I’ll just go back and eat with your parents.” Felix began to turn around.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I’m very grateful. I just want to get there quickly and work on this song. You know how I get.” Jisung rushed.  
  
“That’s better.” Felix started to stretch. He loved to shift. Some found the process painful, but Felix always found it freeing. He liked the calm that came over when he began to think of the forest and the wind. He felt at peace thinking of the way his paws would feel on the ground and how his fur would feel blowing in the forest wind. That’s when he felt the shift. It felt like a knot that wasn’t noticeable until now came undone in his stomach. He felt his limbs stretch and when he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at Jisung’s stomach. He had completely shifted.  
  
“It’s always so beautiful watching you shift. You’re so at peace. I hope when I finally present and shift, I will feel as peaceful as you look.” Jisung spoke with longing in his voice. Felix knew how badly the brunette wanted to present. He watched all those around his age present now, and he was beginning to lose hope that he had a wolf within him. However, presentation wasn’t an exact science, and it occurred for each pup at different times and in different ways. Felix had faith that Jisung would present soon, and they would be able to run around the woods together.  
  
Felix nudged Jisung’s hand with his head in a way to communicate to him that he was ready to go. “Now look who’s in a hurry to go” Jisung laughed as he got onto Felix’s back. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go” Jisung leaned against Felix’s back and held on tight.  
  
This was Felix’s favourite part of being in wolf form. Running at full speed through the forest. Just them, the trees, and the other animals. The two of them could have walked into town, but this way was much faster. One day Jisung timed it, and it took them 5 minutes to get into town at full speed, whereas it took 20 minutes to walk and that was only if Jisung didn’t get distracted by something on the street or in the ditch.  
  
Felix’s senses were much stronger in wolf form. The scent of the forest stronger. He could see the rabbit hopping through the bushes ten feet away. He could hear the river rushing by 30 feet from their present spot. He ran quickly and all too soon they had reached the edge of the woods that circled the town. Jisung got off his back gracefully, and by graceful, it meant when he slid off, he landed on his knees in a mud puddle to the left of Felix.  
  
Felix began to think of everything that made him human: feelings of love and pain, expression with words, and walking on two feet. He felt a pull in his stomach, and when he opened his eyes, he was in human form again.  
  
“Felix!” Jisung whined “You couldn’t have stopped farther from a puddle.”  
  
“Yes, because you falling was my fault.”  
  
“We don’t have time to argue. Even if it was your fault” at this Felix rolled his eyes, “we need to get to the studio.” Jisung started speed walking in the direction of the studio and Felix jogged to catch up.  
  
The town wasn’t very big. They had one high school, a food market, a few small restaurants, a bakery and a cafe. Nothing much for teenagers to do. That was probably why Jisung was always getting the two of them into some kind of mess, and Hyunjin was always there to help clean it up. After a three-minute walk, they finally arrived at the studio. Which turned out to just be a small basement apartment in Chan’s parents’ apartment complex that they turned into a makeshift soundproof studio.  
  
“Dude, I thought you guys worked out of a real studio” Felix remarked.  
  
“And where would we find one of those in this small-town genius?”  
  
They headed down to the basement while talking. “Okay, snippy. You have a point.”  
  
“Well this is it: Room 3B.” Jisung swung the door open “Welcome to 3racha studios!” Felix could see a boy sitting in a chair with his back to the door and another through a glass panel in a makeshift recording area.  
  
The boy in the chair turned around, and Felix saw that it was Chan. His blonde hair was in its natural curly mess, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a day or two.  
  
“Jisung, how many times do I have to tell you to stop slamming that door and be quieter. The neighbours are complaining.” Chan reprimanded.  
  
“Sorry” He didn’t sound too apologetic. “But I brought Felix with me!” Jisung exclaimed with his hands out to showcase Felix like he was a prize from the Wheel of Fortune.  
  
“I see that. It’s good to see you Felix, so don’t get me wrong, but why did you bring Felix?” Chan asked.  
  
“I’m glad you asked.” Jisung smiled brightly. “You know how Binnie has been, oh so very annoying lately with finding the right deep sound. Well, I, the amazing Jisung, talented and with god-tier looks – “  
  
“Okay get to the point” Chan cut in.  
  
“Fine, I found the solution, my beautiful bestie here has quite the deep voice. Maybe it’s what Changbin was looking for.” Jisung finished.  
  
Chan looked Felix up and down. His eyes were sharp, and it seemed like he was analyzing Felix. It made him feel like he was a species to be dissected. Felix hadn’t seen Chan like this before, usually he was soft, sweet and welcoming. This Chan confused Felix, and when he was about to ask why Chan was looking at him like that, the sharp eyes were gone. Chan’s eyes became soft and a big smile took over his face. Then he spoke,  
  
“I can’t really speak for Changbin, but I think Felix’s voice might just work for this track. Due to personal experience, I too know just how much of an impression his voice leaves, and an impression is what Changbin’s looking for after all.”  
  
At that moment the door to the makeshift recording room opened and a strong scent came out. It wasn’t like anything Felix had ever smelt before. It was intoxicating, and Felix wanted to inhale it all day, everyday. The scent was of freshly fallen leaves, and honey, which he has smelt before, but never encountered such a powerful reaction to the scents. Felix wanted to follow the scent, to go into the room and find the smell that was making his wolf go crazy, but before he could move someone came out of the room.  
  
He was beautiful. He was shorter than Felix, his black hair shimmered in the light and looked so soft Felix wanted to go over and run his hands through it. He had a cute nose and his eyelashes fanned prettily on his cheeks as he looked down at the papers in his hand. He was dressed in all black and seemed to be in good shape, his shoulders wide and his arms looked muscular from the way his black t-shirt hugged his torso and arms, yet he still managed to look so cuddly. Felix wouldn’t mind spending all day in bed cuddling this boy.  
  
However, he hadn’t looked up yet. Oh, how Felix wished he would look at him. _What is wrong with me?_ He had never been like this with another person before, especially not with someone he hadn’t properly met, and yet his wolf was going haywire. Before he could think about it any longer, the boy spoke, and it sounded like the voice of an angel to Felix.  
  
“Chan, this still doesn’t seem to be working right. Also, what is that sme – “ The boy broke off, looking up and stared straight at Felix. As soon as they made eye contact, he found out why his wolf was going crazy. This boy standing in the doorway of the makeshift recording area was Felix’s mate.  
  
“Yo!” Jisung waved his hand in front of Felix’s face, “what’s gotten into you two? Why are you standing there like statues just staring at each other? It’s starting to freak me out, so cut it out.” But Felix and Changbin couldn’t pull their eyes away from each other and just remained frozen as Chan chuckled.  
  
“Sungie, leave them be for a minute.”  
  
“What? Why? They are being weird and it’s scaring me now. Why are they like this Chan?” Jisung whined.  
  
“Because, our little Felix and Binnie have found their mates.”  
  
“Oh my god! Felix and Binnie are mates! Holy shit!” Jisung exclaimed.  
  
At Jisung’s shouting Changbin and Felix snapped out of it and both looked over at him and Chan.  
  
“Stop shouting. We are going to get another noise complaint.” Changbin spoke as he walked towards the pair.  
  
Felix couldn’t move. He was stuck by the entrance to the basement. He didn’t know what to do or say. Standing in front of him was his mate. The person he was supposed to be with forever. _What if he doesn’t like me, what if he thinks I’m ugly, do I even look good today, I was playing in the grass and running around with Jisung. My hair is probably a mess._ These types of thoughts ran through Felix’s head as he stood there. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Jisung tell him to come sit down.  
  
Jisung walked up to Felix and nudged him. “Dude, what’s up? Come in. Make yourself at home. Channie and Binnie don’t bite. Come sit.” Jisung took his hand and guided him to sit on the couch against the wall perpendicular to Chan’s chair and audio equipment.  
  
“So, Binnie, I think I found the solution to your sound problem. Felix here has quite the voice. I think it might be what you are looking for.” Jisung explained.  
  
Changbin looked at Felix again like he was studying him. It was different from the first time Changbin looked at Felix. Before they couldn’t break eye contact, but this time he was really looking at Felix and his whole physic. It made Felix start to worry again about his appearance, and he squirmed in his seat. He leaned closer to Jisung in an attempt to hide behind him. When he was half way behind him and clinging to Jisung’s shoulders, Changbin let out a small growl causing Felix to quickly let go of Jisung, and they all looked at Changbin in shock.  
  
Changbin cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”  
  
“I do. You and your wolf are jealous.” Chan snickered. “I’m kind of thirsty and a bit hungry, so me and Jisung are going to go down and get food for everyone. You two can talk and maybe Changbin can see if you’re the right fit for the sound he is looking for.” Chan suggested getting up from his chair. “Come on Sungie.”  
  
“I don’t want to go. You go and I’ll stay here with these two.” Jisung whined. “It’s going to be awkward and funny. I want to watch.”  
  
“No. You’re coming with me. Let’s go.” Chan commanded.  
  
“Ugh. You know your alpha voice doesn’t work on unpresented wolves, but fine I’ll go.” Jisung slowly got up from his seat.  
  
“Seems like my alpha voice worked fine to get you to do what I want” Chan laughed as they started to walk toward the door.  
  
Before the door shut behind them, Jisung shouted “You know how obvious it is that we are leaving to give them alone time and not for food.” And then they were gone.  
  
The room became silent. Felix was too nervous to say anything or make eye contact. He was never good around new people and the fact that this new person was his mate made it worse. Instead, he focused on the red stain on the basement floor.  
  
“Um… Hello, I’m Changbin, but I guess you already know that.” Changbin scratched the back of his head.  
  
“He-he-hello” _Smooth Felix,_ “I’m Felix” Felix knew his face was bright red if the heat radiating off it was any indication. He still couldn’t make eye contact.  
  
Changbin sat down in the chair Chan was occupying earlier and rolled it to sit in front of Felix. Felix looked up at Changbin and he smiled at Felix. If Felix could see that smile everyday for the rest of his life, he would die happy or of over heating because it made his blush even darker.  
  
“I have heard a lot about you from Jisung. He really cares for you.” A small smile formed on Felix’s face at that.  
  
“You wouldn’t think so by the things he makes me put up with” Felix laughs and at that laugh Changbin grinned  
  
“Jisung was right about your voice. I won’t know until I record you, but I think you might be the perfect match.” Any blush that may have dissipated from Felix’s face reappeared but stronger and he began to choke on his own spit when he heard Changbin mutter “and mate.”  
  
“Are you okay?! Here drink this!” He handed Felix a water bottle. “I can’t have my mate die the day I meet him. Especially when your blushing is so cute.”  
  
“That’s …… not …… helping.” Felix spoke between coughs while Changbin patted his back.  
  
Once Felix calmed down, he asked to see the song Changbin had been working on, and Changbin explained the hardships he had been going though trying to find the perfect sound. As Felix listened, he saw how passionate Changbin was for music and hoped that one day in the future he would be this passionate when speaking of Felix. It warmed his heart thinking about it.  
  
The two talked of hobbies and school. Changbin wanted to work with music, whether it was creating it or performing it for others. The preference would be both, and Felix found it funny how Changbin likes to create music and Felix loved to dance to music.  
  
“It’s like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Your passion of music making and mine for dance. Maybe one day you could produce something for me to choreograph. I me–mean you don’t have to. I don’t want to pressure you into doing it, but I have heard the music you guys make and it’s so good and I – “ Felix began to ramble. Which happens often when he got nervous.  
  
“Felix, I would be very happy to create something for you one day.” Changbin’s cheeks turned pink at Felix’s rambling and he needed to cut him off before they got any redder. His mate was adorable.  
  
“Um…. I’m sure Chan and Sungie are going to be back soon, but ….. um …. If maybe you weren’t busy sometime…. maybe we could …. I don’t know …. Get coffee or dinner or something?”  
  
Felix was bright red at this point. He had never asked someone out on a date before, and this was turning out to be a mess. _Of course. I make an embarrassment of myself asking him on our first ever date. What’s wrong with me? Why am I so bad at this?_ Felix started to spiral in his head. He couldn’t meet Changbin’s eyes, and instead stared at his hands clenched in his lap waiting for a response.  
  
However, if Felix did look at Changbin, he would have seen how red he was, and how he was staring at the floor trying to answer Felix without his voice sounding as high as a 12-year-old girl. After Changbin calmed down a little, which gave Felix enough time to completely spiral and accept his rejection, Changbin responded.  
  
“Yes, I do” Changbin whispered. “I mean I want to get coffee or dinner with you.” Changbin smiled when Felix’s head snapped up to look at Changbin in shock.  
  
“Okay!” Felix bright smile was enough to rival the sun. “Let’s exchange numbers and this way we can set a date.” Changbin smiled back and nodded.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Jisung and Chan came back to the studio with food and drinks. Felix felt much more comfortable around Changbin now and sat beside him to eat.  
  
“I see you two got closer” Jisung smirked while glancing at the two hands interlaced. Felix didn’t remember doing that. It must be the pull felt when bonded with a mate. Felix had started doing things to be closer to his mate without noticing.  
  
“Yeah, I guess we did.” Changbin smiled at Felix. It was nice and comforting being with a mate Felix realized. Felix always thought his mate would be an alpha since Felix felt he was more on the submissive side, but Changbin was a beta just like him.  
  
“Well, if we are done eating lets try recording and see if Felix’s voice fits what you’re looking for Binnie.” Chan suggested.  
  
“Okay!” Everyone agrees.  
  
Felix was exactly what Changbin was looking for. In more ways then just his voice. He realized that the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful blonde with a galaxy of freckles on his face. It was a day that changed his life and it made him even more grateful for being friends with Jisung.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Felix smiled at the memory of meeting Changbin for the first time. There are many days when Felix thinks becoming friends with Jisung wasn’t a good idea. That day, two years ago, was not a day he regretted his choice. For all Jisung’s bad ideas, there was bound to be a good one eventually. That day proved it. However, Jisung was a special case, and by the next day, there was a new reason to end their friendship before anything worse happened (catching fish in the lake with a bow and arrow was maybe not a good idea). But would Felix ever have it any other way? _No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out while writing this chapter, that I am not good at writing fluffy or romantic scenes, but I do believe that I am good at writing friendship scenes. The scenes between Felix and Jisung came very naturally to me and I hope you enjoyed them. The members are probably really out of character. I wrote this more just taking their names and relationships and then giving my own spin to it. If you know what I mean.


	2. Felix's First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Thank you so much for reading this story.  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Anything in italics is Felix's thoughts in first person.  
> Also Felix is 14 and Changbin is 15 in the flashback.  
> Since I am from Ontario Canada, I will be following Ontario Canada schooling where high school is divided into 2 semesters with 4, 90 minute classes per semester. With exams in January and June.

“Ugh, what am I going to wear? You have nothing here either. What good are you?” Hyunjin was throwing pairs of pants all over the room.  
  
“Hyunjin. You are being awfully rude to someone who is helping _you._ ” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and threw a pair of pants from Felix’s closet at him. “Also, I already told you. You won’t find any good pants. You’re much taller than me. My pants won’t fit you, so stop making a mess of them.”  
  
“Yeah, but I might be able to find a cute pair of shorts to match a shirt with, but your closet seems to be lacking. Also, a lot of your clothes smell like Binnie, and I would prefer not to smell of him all night.” Hyunjin moved to Felix’s dresser.  
  
“Changbin smells good. What’s wrong with smelling like him all night.” Felix inhaled the sweater he was wearing. “Half the time you smell of him more then I do, and anyway, if not him, you will smell of me all night.”  
  
“Yeah, but you smell of mint and snow. It’s refreshing and calming. I need calming for tonight.” Hyunjin had moved to finding a shirt in the dresser. The pant search completely forgotten.  
  
“I don’t understand why you’re making such a fuss. Seungmin is your mate. He will love whatever you wear.”  
  
“You don’t understand Felix. Seungmin is a human, not a wolf. He doesn’t smell my scent and he’s not attracted to it like I am to his. He doesn’t have a wolf in him howling for me like I do for him. He only feels a pull towards me. Humans don’t find love for life at 16. It’s not normal for them.” Hyunjin sounded scared.  
  
“Forget about the clothes for a minute and come sit on the bed with me.” Hyunjin walked over to the double bed against the wall in the middle of the bedroom.  
  
“Jinnie. You are spectacular. You dance like no one I have seen before. You are one of the sweetest people I know. You always care about everyone else’s feelings first and put yourself last. You are beautiful physically, yes. But more importantly, you are a beautiful person inside.”  
  
“Thank you, Felix.” Hyunjin had a dusting of pink on his cheeks.  
  
“I understand how nervous you are. I do, but Seungmin, human or not, is your mate. He feels the pull and maybe not as strongly as us wolves do, since we have the contributing factors of scent and a wolf inside, but he does feel one. The longer you two are together, the stronger it will be. The Luna goddess matched you two together. You two are meant to be mates. Don’t second guess that. You care for him, right?” Hyunjin nodded. “Then believe in him and his feelings and believe in your own feelings too. He may feel a pull towards you slightly, but he is falling for you willingly without knowing about all this mate stuff. That is even more special. It means he wants to be with you for you and not because you’re his mate. So, trust in him. Your outfit will not be the deciding factor. Especially when you will look good in whatever you pick.” Hyunjin’s eyes were glossy. He looked ready to cry.  
  
“Thank you, Felix” Hyunjin sniffed. “I feel a lot better. I don’t feel as panicked.”  
  
“Don’t worry. You will be all nervous again when you meet him for dinner. I know I was for my first date with Changbin.”  
  
“You were a mess. I had to calm you down so many times that day while Jisung teased” Hyunjin laughed. “Speaking of Jisung, where is he?”  
  
“Grounded. He thought it was a good idea to jump out of his bedroom window, on the second floor, on to a trampoline under his window and then bounce to the pool from there.” Felix shook his head.  
  
“Oh my god! The pool is like 15 feet from his bedroom window. Did he make it?”  
  
“Of course not. Now he will be supporting a pretty pink cast for 6 weeks.” Sometimes Jisung really surprises Felix with his ideas. Felix had just as much responsibility to stop him, but Felix didn’t think he would actually do it since Jisung is afraid of heights. However, something in Jisung’s eyes at the time told Felix not to stop him. Thinking back, Felix realized he probably did it in the hopes it would cause him to present.  
  
While watching, Felix really thought he was going to make it, until he didn’t and fell on his arm 2 feet from the pool edge. All Felix could hear was a sickening snapping noise that he assumed was Jisung’s arm breaking followed by said boy screaming. Luckily, he fell on grass, otherwise he could have had much worse injuries.  
  
“That sucks. He has to heal slowly like a human.” Hyunjin got back up to look through more of Felix’s shirts in the dresser, but less frantically this time.  
  
“Well, why don’t you take care of him. It can give you practice for if Seungmin gets hurt.” Felix joked.  
  
“Ha, yeah right. I am not being at Jisung’s beck and call. It would never end. Anyway, I don’t need practice. Seungmin is very cautious. He rarely gets hurt, and he is also the only one I will take care of.” They both started laughing.  
  
After another hour of Hyunjin riffling through Felix’s clothes asking Felix what he thought about some of the clothes on him, Hyunjin finally decided on a shirt. Since none of the pants fit, like Felix said, and shorts would look weird with the shirt, Hyunjin decided to just wear the pants he came in.  
  
“Finally! You decided on an outfit. You look wonderful! No need to change a thing!” Felix rushed. He just wanted this to be done. Halfway through he got bored and started texting Changbin, but Hyunjin stopped that as soon as it started by taking his phone away.  
  
“Yes, I like what I chose too. The red shirt looks nice with these black jeans.”  
  
“Are you picking him up or is he coming here?”  
  
“I’m picking him up, so I better head out now. I don’t want to be late for our first date.” Hyunjin laughed. “Thanks a bunch Felix. You are honestly the best. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
  
“Go buy clothes at a mall instead of stealing mine.” Felix deadpanned.  
  
Hyunjin laughed, “Yeah I probably would have to. Well bye Lixie.”  
  
Felix waved as Hyunjin left his bedroom. Felix had faith that everything would work out well for the two of them. Felix has spent time with the two, and they are so natural together and fit so well that there was nothing for Felix to worry about.  
  
He looked around his room and it was like a tornado ran through it. Felix got off his bed to start putting the clothes all over the floor back in their proper spots. When he was halfway done, Felix picked up a white shirt with a bright pink stain on it. It was the shirt he wore on his first date with Changbin two years ago.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Felix thought finding clothes for his first date would be easy. That’s why he left it to the last moment. Pants, he had down. Those were easy. He decided to wear his go-to black jeans. Now finding a shirt was a whole other story. At the moment, he was standing in the middle of his room with shirts of all types thrown everywhere. Not only his, but both Jisung and Hyunjin’s shirts were mixed in since Felix texted them twenty minutes earlier when he first began to panic and told them to bring practically all their shirts over immediately because he had nothing to wear.  
  
“You consistently reprimand me about always being late and never preparing earlier and yet here you are without an outfit twenty minutes before Changbin is supposed to be here. I don’t understand why you left your outfit choice to the last minute.” Jisung shook his head. “tsk tsk, bad pup.”  
  
“Did I ask for your opinion? No, I don’t think I did, so shut up.” Felix snapped.  
  
“Felix? What were you doing instead of deciding an outfit?” Hyunjin tentatively asked as to not anger the boy more.  
  
Felix started to dig through the tops he had thrown on the floor hoping one of the shirts he previously rejected would change to approved now that he was desperate. “I was too focused on finding things to talk about. You know I’m not good at speaking to new people. I was a stuttering mess when we first met. I don’t want to look stupid in front of him.”  
  
Hyunjin got off Felix’s bed where him and Jisung had inhabited since their arrival and headed into Felix’s walk-in closet straight across from the bed. Not much remained in the closet since the majority was on the floor in the room.  
  
“Felix. Everything will be fine. He’s your mate. He will love everything about you. You could go naked and he would still be happy.” Hyunjin tried to comfort his friend.  
  
“You should. He would definitely prefer you arriving naked. Less work for him.” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Felix turned bright red and threw the shirt he was holding at Jisung.  
  
“Yah! You’re disgusting! Stop!” Jisung picked up the shirt that was thrown at him.  
  
“Why not wear this shirt. It’s nice. White looks good on you and it’s not over the top.” Felix looked over. The shirt Jisung held towards him was a white cotton shirt. It was really plain in Felix’s opinion and he didn’t think it would impress his mate.  
  
“I don’t know Jisung. It’s kinda plain.”  
  
“You just have to accessorize the shirt.” Hyunjin walked out of the closet carrying an army green jacket. “This will go well with the shirt.” Hyunjin handed the jacket to Felix. “Try it on.”  
  
Felix looked at the clock. Changbin would be here in ten minutes. Five if he was early. Felix had no other options at this point but to wear what his two friends decided. Felix removed the black hoodie he was wearing.  
  
“Maybe shirtless is your best option. Changbin would looov-“ Jisung was cut off when the hoodie hit him square in the face.  
  
Felix’s ears were bright red as he put the white shirt and jacket on. He examined himself in the mirror and decided that Jisung and Hyunjin were right. The outfit looked good on him. Hyunjin saw the small smile on Felix’s face.  
  
“See. I told you, it’s all in how you accessorize the shirt. Here put this in your ear.” Hyunjin handed him a cross dangling earring.  
  
“When did you become a stylist?” Jisung laughed.  
  
“Do you think I was born this good looking?”  
  
“Yes.” Felix and Jisung responded in sync. The three started to laugh and that’s when the doorbell rang.  
  
“Oh god. What am I going to do? I’m not ready. What if this goes terribly? I should have waited a few more weeks. Is it too late to tell him I can’t make it today? I can’t do this. I look sick right? I could totally pass off being sick.” Felix started to freak out. It was becoming difficult to breathe as he spoke so much at once.  
  
“Felix. Calm down. You’re going to pass out if you don’t breathe.” Hyunjin walked closer to Felix and started rubbing his back to calm him down.  
  
“Dude are you sure you don’t want to join 3racha? You are a natural rapper. That freak out was so fast.”  
  
“Jisung this is not the time.” Hyunjin glared at Jisung and then returned to looking Felix in the eye. “Felix, just breathe. It’s okay. You’re going to worry your mate.” Hyunjin could smell the fear radiating off Felix. It was strong and it won’t be long before Changbin smells it too and freaks out.  
  
Felix’s head was spinning. The thoughts he pushed to the back of his mind all week came rushing forward when that doorbell rang. All the things Felix found annoying about himself came rushing to the forefront of his thoughts. _My mispronunciation isn’t cute but annoying. He is going to hate having to correct me. My deep voice doesn’t suit my appearance at all. Changbin probably wants someone who has a cute voice that matches their face. Why couldn’t my voice be higher like Jisung’s? What if I’m too quiet? I kept thinking about things to say but now I can’t remember anything. I’m not funny like Jisung or good-looking like Hyun-_  
  
Felix was interrupted from his thoughts by Jisung violently shaking him. “Snap out of it. It’s too late to run away at this point. Binnie is right outside now. Hyunjin went to get him.”  
  
“What?!” Felix broke free of Jisung’s grip on his shoulders and ran in the direction of his front door. Hopefully he could reach it before Hyunjin let Changbin into the house. However, he wasn’t that lucky. When he turned the corner, Felix could see his front door and see Hyunjin’s back as he spoke to whom he assumed was Changbin if the scent wafting into the house was any indication.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Changbin was so nervous for today. All week he couldn’t sit still and composing or producing music was pretty much impossible. Jisung and Chan were no help either. Chan’s advice was just to let things flow naturally and that everything would work as it was meant to. Changbin figured the guy who had been mated the longest would have better advice then that. Jisung on the other hand just enjoyed teasing Changbin any chance he got. Changbin would ask questions about Felix, but Jisung would never give any answers. Instead, he would tease at answers without giving full fledged answers. Changbin wasn’t being difficult. He wasn’t expecting Jisung to write a full 2000-word MLA formatted essay on Felix’s favourite food or colour, but a longer response to “does he like spicy food?” then “maybe” would have been appreciated.  
  
So here Changbin stood in front of Felix’s house five minutes early pacing, worrying about all the things that could go wrong today. _What if I’m boring? I mean his best friend is Jisung. How can someone be more fun than him? What if I don’t understand the things that he enjoys? I spend practically all my free time in the studio. What if we don’t have anything in common? What if he finds my clinginess annoying? Oh god, this is going to be a mess._ These types of thoughts ran wild until he decided that worse than any of it would be not being with Felix or Felix thinking he stood him up. Which he would have if he listened to his worries, so he conjured every bit of courage in him and rang the doorbell.  
  
It felt like eons before it opened, but when Changbin looked up, the person standing in the doorway wasn’t Felix. It was a boy he had never seen before. This boy was beautiful but in Changbin’s opinion, Felix was much prettier.  
  
The boy smiled brightly “Hello! Changbin right?” Changbin nodded. He could smell his mate all over this boy and he didn’t like it. Jisung having his scent was one thing. He knew how close the two boys were, and Changbin has known Jisung for a long time. However, this boy was new to Changbin, and he didn’t like Felix being so close to another person he has never heard about or seen before even if he only met Felix a week ago. But he didn’t remember Jisung talking about a third person in their little group; he only spoke of Felix.  
  
“Hello, I’m Hyunjin. It’s nice to meet you! I have heard a lot about you.” The boy, now known as Hyunjin, smiled again.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Jinnie!” Jisung jumped on Hyunjin’s back. “Are you going to let him in or just make him wait outside?”  
  
“Oh! Yes come in.” Hyunjin moved to the side to let Changbin come in and that was when he laid eyes on his mate for the first time since they met a week ago. He didn’t realize how exhausted he was all week until he was reunited with Felix. The second-gender teachers always said your stronger with your mate at your side and without them it’s draining, but Changbin didn’t think it was true until today. It wasn’t noticeable until they reunited. His scent washed over Changbin. Under the scent of snow and mint, Changbin could smell fear. _He must be just as nervous about today as I am._ Changbin felt a sense of relief.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Hi.” Felix timidly waved. Changbin looked just as good as he did the first time they met, maybe even better if that was possible.  
  
“He-Hello Felix” Changbin stuttered out. His ears were tinged red, but Felix pretended not to notice. Jisung was not as gracious.  
  
“Awe, baby Changbinnie’s ears are red. Is someone nervous?”  
  
“Jisung! Quit it!” Hyunjin smacked the back of his head. “Wait till you present and get a mate. Everyone will attack you in tenfold for your relentless teasing.”  
  
Jisung rubbed the back of his head where it now stung. “First off: Ouch! Second: Doubtful, I’m not the type to be shy and embarrassed so it would be quite difficult for you all.”  
  
“Just wait and see squirrel.” Changbin glared darkly.  
  
“We will be leaving now. Have fun!” Hyunjin grabbed Jisung and dragged him out the front door.  
  
Now that Felix and Changbin were left alone, Felix didn’t know what to do, and instead found the floor extremely interesting. He couldn’t look at Changbin, let alone make eye contact.  
  
“I wasn’t too sure what you like to eat since Jisung wouldn’t tell me, but I thought eating down by the river would be nice since the forecast said it would be sunny today.”  
  
“Th-that s-s-sounds good. I like any-anything so wha-whatever is fine.” Felix finally choked out. Hopefully his nerves would calm down as the date progressed.  
  
Changbin held the front door open and as Felix passed through asked, “Do you want to walk there or take the woods?”  
  
It would take 20 minutes to walk into town and then another five to get to the river. However, his outfit was not made of transformation material and Felix wasn’t too keen on being naked for his first date, no matter what Jisung said. Also, it was a nice day for a walk, and it would give Felix an opportunity to calm his nerves.  
  
“W-would you mind walking. I mean it’s a nice day and everything.”  
  
Changbin shut the door and Felix locked it. “Walking sounds good to me.”  
  
Felix didn’t fully think out the option of walking. He forgot how much of an awkward and shy person he is. Now as they walked in silence, he wished they had gone through the woods. He could have just changed clothes before they left his house. It didn’t help that he could feel the pull of his wolf. It wanted to be closer to Changbin. It made Felix want to hold hands while they walked; his wolf just wanted any type of physical contact, but it was way too soon for anything like that. They held hands the day they met, but that happened subconsciously. Right now, Felix was conscious of everything.  
  
Changbin broke the silence “Um, maybe we should ask each other questions to get to know each other.”  
  
“Okay. You can go first.” Felix still hadn’t taken a good look at Changbin. His nerves wouldn’t let him. He would look past him or at his feet as they walked.  
  
“Do you have any siblings?”  
  
“Two sisters. I’m the middle child, but they both live with my parents in another pack overseas.”  
  
“Oh, they don’t live here?”  
  
“No. My parents lived in this pack before I was born, and then they moved back here when I was seven. Two years ago, when I was twelve, they decided to move back to Australia for my father’s work, but they let us decide if we wanted to stay here or move with them. My sisters decided to go with them.”  
  
Felix missed his family everyday, but he never regretted his decision to stay. The bond he formed with Jisung and Hyunjin was too important to him and too strong for him to leave them. His parents understood this, and they trusted the pack to protect and care for Felix.  
  
“Have you seen them since they left?”  
  
“Yeah. I went up there last summer, and they come here during the holidays.” Talking about his family made him feel warm and nostalgic. It was causing Felix to feel more comfortable around Changbin, and it helped to lessen his nerves.  
  
“What about you Changbin? What’s your family like?” Felix looked at Changbin, really looked at him for the first time since he arrived. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black and yellow plaid zip-up hoodie on top and a pair of black jeans. It suited him well. It was causal but not too casual. Felix wondered if it took him a long time to decide his outfit like it did for Felix. Maybe when they get closer, he would gain the courage to ask.  
  
“I also have an older sister, but my family live in the area and we are all part of the same pack.”  
  
“Do you get along with her?”  
  
“I do. I mean, I think I do. We talk nicely, but we don’t spend much time together. She does her thing and I do mine.”  
  
Felix understood. He always found it difficult to relate to his sisters when they would complain to his mom about a friend or a boy one of them liked or someone else’s relationship. However, he didn’t know if it was because it was a girl thing or because he wasn’t interested in gossip or dating.  
  
“How long have you been close with Jisung and that other boy?” There was something in Changbin’s tone when he asked the question that Felix couldn’t identify.  
  
“I have known Sungie for 7 years now, I think. I met him the first day I moved here. He lives right next door.” Seven-year-old Jisung was all smiles that day when he greeted Felix. That smile remained even as they sat next to each other in the pack infirmary with matching blue arm casts after falling down the stairs when racing in the laundry baskets down the stairs. That day, they decided to be best friends. Felix smiled at the memory, and then he caught Changbin staring at him as if to continue, but with what? So, he just stared confusedly back.  
  
“and the other boy?” The weird tone still present in Changbin’s voice.  
  
“Oh! Hyunjinnie! He-“ Felix was cut off as he felt something collide with him and he fell to the ground. When he looked down, he saw a boy laying on top of him and felt something cold on his tummy.  
  
“Owwww” the boy groaned. Felix also groaned in pain, and when the boy noticed he was on top of another person, he quickly got to his feet and reached his hand out for Felix to grab. That was when Felix saw who it was.  
  
“Eric! Can’t you watch where you’re going” Felix took his hand and Eric pulled him to his feet.  
  
“Sorry Lix. Didn’t see ya.” Felix noticed the cold sensation on his tummy again and looked down to see a big pink stain on his shirt.  
  
“What did you spill on me?”  
  
“No! My strawberry smoothie!” Eric got down on his knees and looked up to the sky. “Why would you do this to me?!” He was acting like his beloved pet just died.  
  
“Would you knock it off? Your making a scene.” Hyunjae, who was walking from the same direction Eric came, said. “I told you not to run.”  
  
“But Hyunjae –“  
  
"No buts. Let’s go. You already bothered Felix enough. Sorry about this Felix.” Hyunjae picked Eric up off the ground.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it will come out.” Felix waved them off and then noticed that they were in the park by the river. He didn’t remember even arriving here.  
  
“Well, I guess I should go to the bathroom and see if I can clean some of this off.” Felix pointed towards the bathrooms.  
  
“Okay. Do you want me to go to the convenient store over there and get some food?” Felix nodded. “What do you want?”  
  
“…… Ramen?”  
  
“Okay. I’ll meet you back here.”  
  
After five minutes of rinsing the pink spot under water, Felix had accepted that the stain would be permanent. He sighed. Why wasn’t he paying more attention to his surroundings. If he wasn’t so concerned with trying to figure out why Changbin’s voice changed when asking about Hyunjin, he would have seen Eric barreling towards him. Felix decided to accept the pink stain as a part of the shirt and go meet Changbin since he didn’t want him to wait too long.  
  
Outside, Changbin had laid a blanket on the ground. It must have been in the backpack Felix just noticed him wearing. _I’m really not an observant person apparently._ Changbin had set the food out and it looked really good.  
  
“I see you couldn’t get the stain out.” Changbin smiled at him, and that smile could give Felix all the needed Vitamin D he usually gained from the sun with how bright it was and how warm it made Felix feel.  
  
“N-no.” Felix smiled shyly as he sat across from Changbin on the blanket.  
  
“Is Eric a friend of yours?”  
  
Felix looked up from his ramen that he had begun to eat. “Sort of. We don’t hang out in person often, but we play video games online together frequently.”  
  
Changbin nodded and began to eat. While eating, they made small talk. Numerous topics were discussed, such as favourite foods, drinks, colours, and music. Felix learned about Changbin’s group of friends outside of 3racha. He has two best friends: Minho and Woojin. They discussed future professions. Felix told him of his dream to work in the dance field, whether it be a dance instructor or as a performer. Changbin discussed his dream of becoming a true producer and/or a rap artist in more detail. Both took the other’s dream seriously and did not call it unrealistic. It was nice for his far-fetched dream to be accepted by someone other than Hyunjin and Jisung.  
  
“So, you never told me about that boy, Hyunjin?” There it was again. The same tone of voice he used the last two times Hyunjin was brought up. Felix still couldn’t figure out what it was.  
  
“Jinnie is part of our pack. He joined it a year after I moved here. So, I have known him for 6 years now. He lives across the street from me, so Jisung and I went over when they moved in and greeted him. He was like the missing puzzle piece in our friendship, but for the last few months, he has been more focused on studying, so he doesn’t spend as much time with us.” Felix had missed Hyunjin, so spending time with them both today before his date was great, even if Felix was freaking out the whole time.  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Changbin’s ears were a bit pink. Felix was confused. Nothing he said should have made Changbin embarrassed.  
  
“Changbin? Do you know Hyunjin? Do you not like him? When you asked about him you seemed upset.”  
  
“No. I don’t know him, and I don’t hate him or anything.” Changbin scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. “Ugh... how embarrassing.” He hid his face in his hands.  
  
That’s when it clicked. Changbin was jealous. A boy who Changbin didn’t know answered Felix’s door and greeted him. Hyunjin was probably covered in Felix’s scent from spending so much time around him. Also, Hyunjin was ridiculously good looking. Felix was surprised Jisung never talked about Hyunjin around Changbin since it seemed like Changbin didn’t know of Hyunjin.  
  
“Were you jealous?” Felix smiled. He was trying to hold in his laughter. Changbin didn’t respond. He just sat with his head in his hands. Felix could see his blush was migrating from his ears to the back of his neck.  
  
Felix crawled across the blanket until he was sitting in front of Changbin with his knees pressed against Changbin’s.  
  
“You were, weren’t you?” The smile on Felix’s face just kept growing. Felix reached over and pulled Changbin’s hands away from his face.  
  
“Changbin. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s understandable that you were jealous. I’m surprised Jisung never talked about Hyunjin.” Changbin slowly looked up at Felix. He looked so shy and Felix just wanted to wrap his arms around Changbin and protect him from the world. His face was still red, but it seemed to be slowly dissipating.  
  
“I just feel so stupid. There was no reason to be jealous.” Changbin went to hide his face in his hands again, but Felix was quicker and grabbed his cheeks with both hands first.  
  
“I think its cute. I think your cute.” Felix smiled his famous 1000-watt smile. He didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from. He was usually the shy and embarrassed one, but maybe seeing Changbin in the same state made him more comfortable to be himself.  
  
Felix couldn’t tell you why he did it, or where he gained the courage. He didn’t know if it was because Changbin looked so cute, all shy, with his face between Felix’s hands or because all day his wolf was crying for skin ship. It could have been because touching Changbin’s face wasn’t enough. But before Felix even realized what he was doing or could stop himself, he began to lean in. Felix saw Changbin close his eyes before their lips touched.  
  
They teach about mates in second-gender class on the pack grounds. It’s mandatory for all wolves to attend when they turn 13 or if they present before 13. They teach the pull mates feel to be together and the want to always maintain some sort of physical contact. However, they never teach how pleasant it is when physical contact occurs. How those soapy romances are right about a first kiss. If Felix was told a kiss with his mate would be this amazing, the first thing he would have done when the bond formed was kiss him.  
  
The warmth from the kiss spread from his lips to his heart and from there it spread to his fingertips and toes. He felt lightheaded, but his being felt whole and warm. His wolf was ecstatic, and Felix felt like he had found a missing piece and this kiss was filling it. It was the type of missing piece one only noticed was there once it’s filled, and Changbin was the person he needed to fill it.  
  
The kiss wasn’t hot and heavy. It was soft and sweet. It was warm and described the stage the two were in at this point of their relationship. When they broke apart, both were bright red but smiling at each other.  
  
“Wow. That was amazing.” Changbin whispered. Felix smiled. He was happy Changbin felt the same way about the kiss.  
  
“It was.”  
  
Felix noticed it was beginning to get dark outside. “I hate to be the type to kiss and run, but it looks like it’s starting to get dark. Maybe we should head back.”  
  
Changbin started to get up. “Yeah you’re right. Let’s go before it gets too dark.”  
  
They cleaned up their area and walked back to Felix’s house with their hands intertwined.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Felix fell back onto his bed. “Done! Next time this happens, I’m making Hyunjin clean this mess.” It took Felix two hours to put all the clothes back in their proper spots after Hyunjin’s fiasco. However, Felix couldn’t blame him. Hyunjin was right, Felix did the same for his first date, but Felix was also right. Seungmin won’t care what Hyunjin decided to wear. Felix spent most of his date in a white shirt with a big pink stain and Changbin didn’t care. ( _speaking of the stain. I’m going to text Eric and make him buy me a new shirt._ ) Felix smiled. His date will probably be a nervous mess, but what first date isn’t. Felix’s sure was, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> I thought it would be fun to see Changbin's point of view for a little bit.  
> This will be the last Changlix chapter for a little while so I hope you enjoyed their story of first.  
> While writing this, I have noticed I enjoy writing flashback stories. I don't know if it's because its easier or if I want you to know the background info first.  
> Thank you again for giving this fanfic a chance!


	3. Hyunjin's Might have Chemistry with his Mate but his Feelings are a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> Hey guys,  
> After writing this chapter, I realized some inconsistencies occurred with the previous chapter.  
> In the last chapter, when Felix was telling Changbin about Hyunjin, he said that since grade 8, Hyunjin has been more focused on studying and his mate, so he has had no time for Felix and Jisung. However, this has since been changed. Now it is only that he has been more focused on studying for the past few months because Hyunjin did not meet his mate until the beginning of grade 10.  
> This note really only concerns those who read the chapter before this one was released. Since the release of this chapter, it has been changed.  
> I am sorry for the mistake and small change to the story. If this has brought any confusion, I recommended rereading the previous chapter with the change or just that part.

_Should I drive, or should I transform and run to his house?_ In Hyunjin’s haste to get ready, he forgot that he didn’t decided on how he was going to pick Seungmin up. Obviously, he can’t transform and run to his house. _Why did I even think of that as a viable option._ Therefore, he had to drive, but there was one small problem. He hasn’t driven a car since he went for his driver’s licence test, and he only got one so Seungmin would be impressed. Hyunjin was still shocked that Seungmin actual agreed to go on a date. It seemed hopeless when the bond first formed.  
  
Hyunjin has been pinning for Seungmin since he transferred to Crescent High at the beginning of the school year. Seungmin went to the other high school in town with Changbin, but since the town was so small, they decided to close their high school, and all the students transferred to Crescent High.  
  
Changbin was more then happy with this, as now he got to spend even more time everyday with Felix. Hyunjin was glad Changbin transferred schools too. It was evident that Felix was so much happier having Changbin at the same school, but Changbin and Hyunjin also became quite close after Changbin overcame his initial jealousy. Hyunjin finally found another person who was just as clingy as he was, and Hyunjin wasn’t hesitant about expressing his fondness of skin ship.  
  
Felix joked every now and then that if he didn’t know any better, he would think Changbin was Hyunjin’s mate and not his own, and it probably looked that way to outsiders.  
  
Hyunjin was a bit worried at first that Felix would be jealous, but when asked, Felix just laughed it off and said that if it was someone other than Hyunjin or Jisung, he would be. Hyunjin being clingy was just who he was, and Felix knew that.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hyunjin has been a goner for Seungmin since the moment he laid eyes on him walking through the door of his homeroom classroom the first day of grade 10. The scent of oranges and strawberries made his wolf go crazy. Hyunjin had never experienced another’s scent being so strong before, but by his wolf’s reaction, he knew that this boy was his mate. However, one thing was missing from this boy’s scent. The underlying scent of a wolf. It is an identifier that all presented wolves have. _My mate is a human! How am I supposed to explain all this to him! Why is my life never easy? Maybe he is just unpresented like Jisung._  
  
The boy looked around the room and then smiled in Hyunjin’s direction. _Was it possible for someone to have such a bright smile?_ Hyunjin sat up straight in his seat when the boy started heading in his direction. _Maybe he is a wolf and his scent is just masked by the strong scent of strawberries and oranges. Maybe he knows I’m his mate. What do I say? He’s coming over way too fast._  
  
That was when he walked past Hyunjin and sat at a desk beside a very pretty girl two desks behind Hyunjin. _Of course. On top of the hurdle of possibly being human, he also has a girlfriend. When I ask for things to be easier, the Luna goddess just makes it worse._  
  
“Did you have trouble finding the class Seungminie?” Hyunjin overheard the girl ask. _So, his name is Seungmin. What a pretty name. It really suits him. Hyunjin and Seungmin. It sounds so good together._  
  
“Yeah. It wasn’t too difficult to find.” His voice was like music to Hyunjin’s ears. He folded his arms on his desk and put his head in his arms. He started to inhale his sweater hoping it would dilute the strong scent his mate was expelling. His wolf was crying for Seungmin, but Hyunjin couldn’t go to him. It would creep Seungmin out to have a random stranger approach him. This was going to be a long class for Hyunjin.  
  
When the bell rang, Hyunjin all but ran out of the room. He just couldn’t take the overwhelming scent of his mate, but what made it worse was the little giggles that escaped Seungmin whenever the girl next to him said something funny. Hyunjin wished he didn’t have superhuman hearing, because the sound of Seungmin giggling made his longing even stronger.  
  
Hyunjin wanted to skip the rest of his classes and just go home. He needed time to think and plan what he was going to do, and how he was going to approach Seungmin. If he was Felix or Jisung, that was exactly what he would do, but he has become more studious in the last two years. So, he gathered everything in him and went to his second period class: chemistry.  
  
“Mr. Hwang, I’m glad you could grace us with your presence. Please, take your time. Your friends here seemed to have made it on time.” Hyunjin glanced at the clock. He was only two minutes late, but the chemistry teacher has had it out for him, Felix, and Jisung since grade nine when Jisung mixed a bright blue solution and a bright red solution together hoping to get a pretty purple solution. Instead, a toxic gas was released, and the school needed to be evacuated. Not only did the three boys get reprimanded, so did the teacher for not carefully supervising the students. However, Hyunjin just watched Jisung do it, so he didn’t understand why the teacher had it out for him too.  
  
“Sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” Hyunjin looked down at the ground.  
  
“Since you couldn’t bother being on time. You do not get a choice in seats. Go sit over in the only empty seat.”  
  
Hyunjin looked up and noticed that the seat the teacher was referring to was right behind Jisung and Felix who were smiling brightly at him. Of course, the two of them found this funny. _At least they saved me a seat._  
  
Due to the distraction of his teacher reprimanding him, he didn’t notice the scent present in the room until he started walking toward his seat. The scent seemed to get stronger as if it was controlled by attention. _Oh no, he is in this class with me too._ When Hyunjin got to his seat, he noticed that Seungmin was sitting at the lab bench already. _This is even worse. How am I supposed to pay attention with my mate this close? Maybe I can use this as an opportunity to get closer._  
  
Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin “Hello, I’m Seungmin” He whispered since the teacher had started talking again.  
  
“H-hy-hy-Hyunjin.” He squeaked out. He could hear Felix and Jisung snickering in front of them. Hyunjin cleared his throat. “I mean my name is Hyunjin. Hello” He felt the tips of his ears burning.  
  
The remainder of class, they sat in silence paying attention to the teacher. Well, Hyunjin assumed Seungmin was paying attention, but Hyunjin wasn’t. He tried to pay attention, but everything the teacher said went in one ear and out the other. He was too distracted by his newfound mate being in such close proximity. If the scent wasn’t distracting enough, his wolf howling in his head wouldn’t let him focus on anything except Seungmin. So, he sat for the full hour trying to fight the urge to move even closer to Seungmin, to hold his hands, and run his fingers through his fluffy hair. He wanted so badly to whisper sweet nothings in Seungmin’s ear so he would blush a pretty pink and make stupid jokes just to hear his giggles directed towards him.  
  
However, there was nothing Hyunjin could do. Seungmin had a girlfriend, he didn’t have a right to flirt with him. The members of the pack would say otherwise. They would claim that since Seungmin was Hyunjin’s mate, he belonged to Hyunjin not another person. His wolf would agree, fighting the fact that Seungmin belongs with him would be wrong. Hyunjin didn’t feel like that was right. He believed that no one belonged to another person, that everyone, including a wolf’s mate, had the right to choose if they wanted to be with that person. It didn’t mean Hyunjin wouldn’t be friendly and get to know the boy. He wants, no _needs_ , to be in Seungmin’s life, and if that meant being a very close friend who supported him in his endeavours, that’s what Hyunjin would do. Because in Hyunjin’s opinion, Seungmin’s happiness was much more important to him then being romantically involved with Seungmin. Therefore, he decided during chemistry class that he would not push his feelings on Seungmin, and instead get to know him and develop a good friendship with his mate. If Seungmin developed feelings in the process that would be favourable.  
  
The bell finally rang to indicate the end of class and the start of lunch. Hyunjin sighed and put his head on his desk.  
  
“It was nice meeting you Hyunjin.” Hyunjin looked over at the smiling Seungmin who was getting up from his seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“B-b-bye” Hyunjin sat up and waved. How was he supposed to become close friends with his mate if he can’t even say one word to the boy without stuttering.  
  
Felix and Jisung turned around in their seats so they were now facing Hyunjin.  
  
“H-hy-hy-Hyunjin.” Jisung mocked. “What was that about?” the two started laughing.  
  
“Stooop. I already know I made a fool of myself. I don’t need you pointing it out.” Hyunjin started whining.  
  
“Why were you so nervous around that boy anyway?” Felix had never seen Hyunjin act this way around someone.  
  
Hyunjin, too, knew he was acting strange. Usually he was the overly friendly one. The one who got on well with anyone. If Seungmin was anyone else, Hyunjin was sure that by the end of the next class, they would be friends. Hyunjin prided himself on his ability to become fast friends with people.  
  
“The boy, Seungmin, he’s….. um… well, he’s my ….. you know.” Hyunjin whispered. He couldn’t explain why he was so shy all of a sudden. Since he found his mate today, he had experienced all these emotions he rarely, if ever, felt. Being shy and nervous were two of these said emotions.  
  
“Your what?” Jisung asked at the same time as Felix shouted, “OH MY GOD!” which made Jisung jump in his seat out of fright.  
  
“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Jisung glared playfully at Felix.  
  
“If I wanted you dead, you would have been a long time ago.” Felix smiled sweetly at Jisung, while Jisung put his hand on his chest in mock offense.  
  
“You two would miss me too much. Your lives would be _so_ boring without me.”  
  
Hyunjin scoffed, “more like it would be more peaceful”  
  
“And calm” Felix added.  
  
“Less punishments” Hyunjin continued.  
  
“Less near-death experiences” Felix supplied.  
  
“Me being a joy in your life – ” “more like a misery” Felix muttered. Jisung glared at Felix but continued “was not the point of this conversation. Why did Felix shout oh my god? Who is this Seungmin?”  
  
“Seungmin is my mate, dummy.” Hyunjin knew he had to tell the two he found his mate. He can’t keep secrets from them, but at the same time, he didn’t want to tell them. He knew they would have at least 100 questions, and Hyunjin knew he didn’t have any answers because he knew it was hopeless with Seungmin, and he knew when he voiced this, Felix and Jisung would do everything in their power to convince him otherwise. That was what made them such good friends. That was how their friendship was. If one was sad, the other two would drop everything and go cheer him up.  
  
Sometimes they didn’t even need words for the other two to know that something was wrong. This was one of those times.  
  
“The face you’re making isn’t one of a newly bonded wolf.” Felix observed.  
  
“Why aren’t you happy to find your mate?” Jisung looked confused, and Hyunjin understood his confusion Finding your mate is supposed to be one of the most joyous days, yet Hyunjin probably looked like his dog just died.  
  
“Seungmin doesn’t know we are mates. He’s human.”  
  
There was silence. It felt like hours went by before one of them spoke, but it was probably only 10 seconds. Hyunjin was just dramatic.  
  
“Okay. He’s human. That’s no reason to be sad. You just need to get close to him and when the connection is very strong, reveal what we are.” Felix suggested.  
  
Hyunjin sighed, “easier said then done. Anyway, Seungmin has a girlfriend. I can’t just steal him from her. I mean, he might not like boys that way. I can’t just shove my feelings onto him. Mates or not. It’s not right or fair to him.”  
  
“You’re right, but he _is_ your mate. The moment you laid eyes on him the bond formed. Whether he knows about it and this world or not, he will feel the pull towards you and want to spend time with you. Especially when he gets to know you, and he sees what a wonderful person you are.” Felix smiled his famous 1000-watt smile.  
  
“Yes, but he is human. The pull and bond won’t be as strong for him. He won’t feel the intensity until we become full mates. If that ever happens. Humans and the unpresented don’t feel it so strongly because they can’t smell their mate’s scent, nor do they have a wolf howling to be closer which just strengthens their own want of intimacy. All these mix with the pull, and it makes the pull so much stronger for a wolf. For Seungmin, he will just get to know me and think the pull he feels is just because he likes hanging out with me.”  
  
“This is not the Hyunjin we know. You are usually overflowing with confidence in your ability to make friends or become more with someone.” Jisung finally contributed to the conversation. “I understand where you are coming from. He has a girlfriend, and you are right, he deserves to choose who he wants to be with. However, you aren’t giving him a choice. How can he decide if he wants to be with you, romantically or not, if you don’t talk to him?”  
  
It was rare times like this that Jisung would push his jokes to the side and say heartfelt words and gave advice. When it did happen, it was best to follow the advice because usually, to Hyunjin’s chagrin, it was good advice.  
  
“I would be beyond angry if my mate decided not to get to know me because I was dating someone else, or because they didn’t want to push their feelings onto me while I was unpresented. It’s my choice to make if I want to be with them. That is why you should get to know him. The Luna goddess chose for you two to be mates for a reason. It may have been just to be amazing friends or maybe to be something more, but you need to take the first step to determine why you’re mates.” Jisung added.  
  
“Wow, you can be quite heartwarming sometimes.” Felix looked at Jisung in surprise.  
  
“Why are you shocked?! I am more then a pretty face!” Jisung spoke indignantly.  
  
“Really? Because I thought you were just all bad ideas.” Hyunjin’s comment made both him and Felix laugh.  
  
“Fine then. I won’t give either of you anymore of my amazing advice.”  
  
“Oh no. What will we do?” Felix feigned sadness. All three boys broke out into laughter.  
  
“We better go get food before lunch is over.” Hyunjin suggested once he caught his breath.  
  
Felix and Jisung were right. He needed to get closer to Seungmin and give them both the opportunity to get to know each other. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them to decide on his own that they shouldn’t get to know each other. After all, it could develop into a wonderful friendship unlike any other.  
  
So that was what Hyunjin did. He gathered all his courage and pushed all his wants of being in a romantic relationship down and decided to talk to Seungmin in Chemistry the following day.  
  
“Hi Seungmin.” _Good, your voice stayed steady._  
  
“Hello” Seungmin’s bright smile caused Hyunjin’s heart to skip a beat. The exact thing he didn’t want to happen.  
  
_What do I say to continue the conversation?_ But before Hyunjin had to think of anything, Seungmin began to speak.  
  
“The chemistry teacher doesn’t like you, does he?”  
  
“No, not really. My friend” Hyunjin pointed at Jisung sitting in front of them, “sort of released a toxic gas last year and the teacher got reprimanded for it.”  
  
“That’s not fair to you. You didn’t do anything.”  
  
“Exactly. I didn’t stop him so now I’m in the doghouse with him.”  
  
Seungmin laughed. “Hey! It’s not funny this is very troubling for me.” Hyunjin smiled.  
  
Maybe talking with Seungmin was easier than he thought, and Hyunjin was right. Every day they would greet each other and chit chat before class about random things. One day during their pre-class conversations, Hyunjin found out that Seungmin likes to sing.  
  
“Can I hear you sing?”  
  
“No, I am not good enough to sing in front of others. Only good enough for the shower.” Seungmin giggled nervously.  
  
“I am sure you sing wonderfully. Even your speaking voice is nice. I can’t imagine your singing would be bad.” Seungmin’s ears turned red, and Hyunjin found it adorable. _This is not good for the feelings I am trying to pretend don’t exist._  
  
Hyunjin would love to hear Seungmin sing. Hopefully, one day Seungmin would be comfortable enough with Hyunjin to sing around him. He would love to see Seungmin just belt out to the radio as they drove somewhere.  
  
The pre-class conversations evolved to lunch conversations, and by the middle of the semester, the two were exchanging texts whenever they weren’t with each other. Hyunjin already didn’t spend much time with Felix and Jisung since he started caring more for his studies, but now even when he was with the two, he wasn’t really there. He was too busy texting Seungmin. Felix and Jisung understood. Seungmin was Hyunjin’s mate, but to an outsider, they probably thought the trio had a falling out and Hyunjin found a new best friend. He was worried that Seungmin might find it weird that Hyunjin was always texting him, but maybe because of the pull, Seungmin never brought up that he found it weird.  
  
One day, two weeks before the first semester exams, Hyunjin greeted a sad looking Seungmin who had his head down on the lab bench. He had never seen Seungmin sad, and it tore his heart in pieces to see him in such a state.  
  
“I just saw you not even 5 minutes ago and you weren’t sad. What happened?”  
  
“Things aren’t going well with my girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh. How come?” Hyunjin tried to act unaffected by the news. One part of him was hurt that romantic problems with another person made Seungmin sad, another part of him, mostly his wolf, was happy that there was problems, part of him was sad because his mate was also sad, and the last part of him was upset because his mate wasn’t happy. Hyunjin could summarize his feeling as one big mess. However, he hoped Seungmin wouldn’t ask for his advice because Hyunjin was afraid his want for their relationship to end would win out and his advice would be biased. He couldn’t, in good conscious, do that to Seungmin.  
  
“She’s upset because she thinks I’m not interested in being with her.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“After homeroom, she brought up that lately when we spend time together, I am always on my phone, and she said that even when I’m not, it’s like I’m in a different world when she’s talking. I think me being on my phone throughout homeroom brought this on.”  
  
Hyunjin really didn’t want to talk about Seungmin and his girlfriend’s relationship issues. He had avoided the topic of Seungmin’s girlfriend since they became friends. The most he has knew was they started dating at the beginning of grade 9, and she was only brought up if Seungmin was with her and Hyunjin asked what he was doing.  
  
“Of course, I told her that wasn’t true. I told her I cared, but then my phone went off and it set her off. She got really angry and said that my phone going off just proves she’s right. She said that even during an important conversation like this, I am still conversing with you instead. However, I didn’t even look at my phone when it went off. I would have understood if I picked my phone up and texted you, but I didn’t. So that’s what I said. I told her that I am here with her right now, but it was like she didn’t even hear me. She just started going off about how it was weird that we message each other all the time and spend so much time together. She said it was strange that we became such close friends so fast.”  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s my fault you two fought.” Hyunjin really felt guilty. He felt that if he hadn’t gotten close to Seungmin, he wouldn’t be having problems with his girlfriend.  
  
“It’s not your fault Jinnie. If I had agreed with her and told her I would distance myself from you, we would have made up, but I can’t do that. It made me mad that she even wanted me to do that. I don’t want to do that. I should have been more attentive to her. I know that now, but I won’t sacrifice my friendship with you to make her happy. She has no reason to be jealous.”  
  
Seungmin’s last sentence stung Hyunjin’s heart. He was right, Hyunjin had developed a wonderful friendship with Seungmin over the first semester. His girlfriend really had nothing to be jealous about because Hyunjin never acted on his feelings for Seungmin. Hyunjin had pretended his feelings don’t exist so he had no right to be hurt, but feelings and logic don’t always go well together. There was a reason they say to follow your head and not your heart. So now Hyunjin sat there hurt because he was to scared to act on his feelings. Instead, he hid behind the excuse of not wanting to push his feelings onto Seungmin.  
  
“I’m sure you two will work it out. You two care for each other a lot.” The words were difficult to speak and made Hyunjin’s mouth go dry, but what was worse was seeing the hopeful smile on Seungmin’s face.  
  
Hyunjin was right too. Seungmin and his girlfriend did make up, but it wasn’t long, and the day after their last exam of the first semester, Seungmin texted Hyunjin with the news that they broke up. Hyunjin did the only thing he could think of. He went to Seungmin’s house with ice cream and let him vent it all out even if it pained Hyunjin to see Seungmin so hurt and heartbroken over another person.  
  
It took two weeks for Seungmin to bounce back to his old self, and Hyunjin was very happy when his old self returned. By then, they were in their second week of the second semester. However, Felix and Jisung brought up that Seungmin wasn’t exactly back to his old self.  
  
“What do you mean? He seems happy and smiley like he used to be.” Hyunjin argued.  
  
“You’re right. He is, but haven’t you noticed. Lately, he has been clinging to you?” Felix looked surprised that Hyunjin hadn’t noticed. Hyunjin just shook his head.  
  
“How are you this oblivious? Whenever you two are free, Seungmin is with you or going to find you. It’s like he sewed himself to you. He goes everywhere with you lately.” Jisung was in disbelief that his “smart” friend was being this dumb.  
  
“You two are just seeing things. Nothing has changed between us.”  
  
“Hyunjin. I understand. You don’t want to give yourself hope that you two could be more then just good friends. You are afraid to confront your feeling for him, and you are afraid that Seungmin won’t accept them. You’re afraid it will ruin your friendship. We understand that, but what if your feelings are accepted. Do you really want to hold yourself back from that?”  
  
Felix was right. Hyunjin had spent so long convincing himself not to read into the things Seungmin did. He had convinced himself that they meant nothing, and that Seungmin didn’t have feelings for him. It was sad, but Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he knew how to have hope for something romantic with Seungmin.  
  
“Guys. He just got out of a long relationship. We also don’t know if he likes guys that way.”  
  
“Ask him.” Jisung shrugged. He made it seem like it was the most simple and obvious thing to do, but how would Hyunjin just randomly bring that up in conversation. He didn’t get the chance to think on it long because Seungmin walked up to them in the cafeteria with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Hey! Whatcha talking about?” Seungmin sat in the free seat next to Hyunjin.  
  
“You.” Jisung only lied when it benefited him, and never lied to someone he considered a friend. Hyunjin always valued that in him, but today, it was a quality he hated.  
  
“Ohh really? Bad things?” Seungmin laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Jisung.  
  
“Actually, I was wondering. Since you have become our friend and not just Hyunjin’s, I thought it would be good to ask if you’re comfortable with me dating Changbin. You know, since he’s a boy and all.” Hyunjin was happy Felix took the initiative to ask because they all knew Hyunjin was too much of a chicken and Jisung would have just come out, without any tact, and asked “do you like boys.” That would have been much more embarrassing.  
  
“Yeah. Of course, I am. Love is love and it’s not my relationship what right do I have to judge. I’m hurt though. Did you think I would be against it?” Seungmin looked sad that they would think he would be homophobic. It made Hyunjin’s wolf angry that Felix upset his mate.  
  
“Oh, no. I didn’t mean it to come off that way. I’m sorry. You don’t come off as the type, but I still wanted to make sure. Changbin and I have gone through a lot.” It was evident that Felix felt bad for hurting Seungmin.  
  
“Truthfully, I don’t believe love stems from gender. I believe you fall in love with a person’s personality. When someone is asked why they love another, no one ever states that it is because they are a certain gender. They always list all their personality traits and quirks as reasons they love a certain person. To me, it doesn’t matter a person’s gender when I decide on who to date.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re pansexual.” Jisung commented.  
  
Seungmin just smiled and put his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Any other day, Hyunjin wouldn’t think anything of it, but after his conversation with Jisung and Felix and now this revelation, Hyunjin was hyper aware of every little thing Seungmin was doing. It was causing his heart to have palpitations, and he could feel his ears getting red. He had to get out of there and away from Seungmin before he ruined their friendship.  
  
“I have to go. I …. Uh…. Have a test next period, so I have to study.” Hyunjin got up and practically ran out of the cafeteria. When he arrived at his locker, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a message to their group chat, **Jisung is going to get us killed** , and it was from Jisung.  
  
**Jisung:** Chicken. This is good news. You are allowed to have hope now. He is single and pansexual. You won’t be pushing a sexuality on him nor pushing your feelings. Also, he looks sad that you left. I would say the boy is developing feelings for you. The pull is getting stronger for him.  
  
**Felix:** Jisung’s right.  
  
Hyunjin didn’t respond, but he was beginning to hope. It was the first time he had felt the slightest bit of hope that he may be with his mate romantically. He smiled to himself. He felt happier than he had in a long time. It was nice.  
  
A week passed with no progress on Hyunjin’s side, but he was completely aware of Seungmin’s clinginess at this point. Maybe, on top of being in denial, he didn’t notice the clinginess because Hyunjin was just as bad. He always loved skin ship with others. Changbin could attest to that, but Hyunjin hasn’t been very clingy with Changbin lately. Seungmin met Changbin not long ago, and they didn’t seem to get along very well. Seungmin usually liked everyone and got along with anyone, but he seemed not to be a big fan of Changbin, and since Hyunjin spent so much time with Seungmin lately, he spent less time with Changbin. Therefore, the clinginess usually reserved for Changbin, transferred to Seungmin.  
  
It was a group study/homework period in math class, so Seungmin and Hyunjin had pushed their desks together and were working on homework.  
  
“Ah! Something is in my eye! It hurts!” Hyunjin looked over at Seungmin holding his right eye.  
  
“Here, let me see.” Seungmin turned his head toward Hyunjin but kept his right eye closed.  
  
“Seungmin, you need to open your eye so I can see if anything is there.”  
  
“But it hurts!” Seungmin was whining but did as he was told and opened his eye. Hyunjin couldn’t see anything so he got closer.  
  
“I’ll blow in it and see if that will help.” Hyunjin placed his hands on Seungmin’s cheeks and softly blew air into Seungmin’s eye.  
  
“Is it better?”  
  
Seungmin blinked a couple times and whispered a small yes. Hyunjin realized how close he was to Seungmin. Their faces were millimeters away from each other, but neither of them moved away. They made eye contact. _It’s now or never._  
  
“Seungmin, I really like you. Will you go on a date with me?” Hyunjin whispered.  
  
Seungmin swallowed and nodded in Hyunjin’s hands that were still on his cheeks.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hyunjin was beyond ecstatic when Seungmin agreed. Never in his wildest dreams did Hyunjin think this day would come. He never thought he would be going to pick up Seungmin for their first date. All day he thought he might have been dreaming. He couldn’t count on both hands how many times since meeting Seungmin, he has had a dream where he asks Seungmin on a date and he said yes.  
  
Hyunjin arrived at Seungmin’s house. He has been there countless times, but today the house seemed daunting. He hovered his finger over the doorbell. _Today will be fine. The date will go great. You have known this boy for a long time. He is one of your best friends and your mate. You care for each other. Wait, do we? I don’t even know how he feels for me. I never asked if he likes me. He agreed to go on the date, but that doesn’t mean he wants to actually dat –_  
  
At some point during his panic, he must have pushed the doorbell because Hyunjin was cut off from his internal monologue when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> I hope you enjoyed a change POV.  
> This was a difficult chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I have been going through a bit of a writers block, so that's been fun.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> and again sorry for the little change to chapter 2.


	4. Seungmin's Ignorance was Probably Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> So I have decided to write Hyunjin and Seungmin's date from Seungmin's POV so I hope you enjoy it.  
> This date was spoken of for 2 chapters now, and its finally here!!  
> So YAY!
> 
> Just a quick note,  
> The front door to Seungmin's house is in their living room and a couch is placed against the wall straight across from the door and the tv on the wall perpendicular to the door and couch.  
> (I just thought I would explain, but honestly picture the house however you want. That what I usually do when reading stories)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

“Ugh…. When will he get here?” Seungmin was sitting upside down on the couch in his living room staring at the front door.  
  
“It’s 10 minutes before your agreed upon time. Why are you whining?” Jeongin walked into the room in time to hear Seungmin’s complaint.  
  
“I know, but I’m hungry. If he takes any longer, I will just be skin and bones.”  
  
“Because you aren’t already? Anyway, isn’t this your first date with Hyunjin? Why aren’t you nervous?” Jeongin was looking at Seungmin like he had two heads. This wasn’t the first time he heard this question since being asked on a date by Hyunjin. Jisung and Felix had asked at lunch the day before while Hyunjin had went to buy food. They too had the same look that Jeongin was giving him now.  
  
“Why does everyone think it’s so weird that I’m not nervous about this date?”  
  
“I just don’t get how you can’t be. First dates are supposed to be the most nerve-wracking time for someone. Also, this is the first time you’re going on a date with another boy. It’s not like dating a girl.”  
  
“Gee, thanks Sherlock. How _ever_ did you deduce that one?” Seungmin was starting to get annoyed. Why was it so difficult for people to understand that he was not nervous? Everyone was making him feel bad for not being nervous.  
  
“Okay. Sorry.” Jeongin put his hands up in defense. “Is there a reason though? Why you’re not nervous I mean? Because when you went on your first date with your ex-girlfriend, I remember you were very nervous.”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I was friends with Hyunjin first. Maybe because I know him really well. Maybe because I feel comfortable around him. I didn’t feel any of that with my ex before our first date since we hardly knew each other.”  
  
“But aren’t you worried that it won’t feel like a date and instead feel like when you two usually go out to eat. Like it’s just two friends hanging out.”  
  
“Jeongin, are you trying to make me nervous and worried, because it won’t work. But to answer your questions, no. Hyunjin asked me out on a date, so I am sure he will make it seem like a date.” _Maybe not, he was quite nervous when he asked me on this date. I hate to admit it, but Jeongin might be right. No, I can’t give Jeongin the satisfaction of getting to me._  
  
“Anyway, this is just a date. If the date doesn’t have that romantic vibe to it, then it will just determine that we are meant to stay friends. That’s what going on a date is about. Finding out if someone is a match for you romantically. That is what I’m determining during this date. Anyway, aren’t the best relationships the ones where you view your significant other as your best friend?”  
  
“But do yo – “ Jeongin was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
“Finally! He’s here!” Seungmin got up from his seat and ran to open the door.  
  
Jeongin sighed, “Of course you don’t care what I was going to ask.” He got up to follow Seungmin the five steps from the couch to the door.  
  
“Jinnie! You’re here!” Seungmin smiled brightly when he saw said boy on the other side of the door. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with wide eyes and pink cheeks. _He’s nervous. How cute._  
  
“H-Hi Seungmin.” He looked around Seungmin at Jeongin and smiled. “Hey Innie”  
  
“ _Excuse me_. You’re supposed to greet me all smiley and happy, not my adorable baby brother.” Seungmin pouted.  
  
“S-ss-s-s-s-s-s-so-sor-sor-sorry.” Hyunjin quickly looked at the ground. His face could rival that of a firetruck. Seungmin knew his pouts were cute and usually let him get what he wanted but he was surprised to see Hyunjin this flustered. _This will come in handy._ Seungmin giggled at his reaction.  
  
“Well let’s go. I’m starving.” Hyunjin nodded and led the way to his car.  
  
“Oh! You drove? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drive before. Honestly, I was starting to think you were lying about having a driver’s licence.”  
  
“It’s faster on feet.” Seungmin looked at Hyunjin like he had two heads.  
  
“How could it be fa –“ Hyunjin opened the passenger side door for Seungmin. “Oh! Thank you. No one has ever opened a car door for me before.”  
  
“Well, I did ask you on a date.” Hyunjin’s ears were tinged pink. Hyunjin closed the door and got into the driver’s seat.  
  
“So, where are we going to eat?” Hyunjin started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He was clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
“Is there anywhere you want to go for food?” Hyunjin sounded very tense. Seungmin has never heard him sound like this before. Hyunjin’s go to emotions when with Seungmin were always happy, shy, neutral, and sarcastic. _It’s just a place to eat why is he so tense?_  
  
“I didn’t really think about it. I figured you decided on a place when you asked me on a date.”  
  
“Oh, no. I do have a place in mind, but I thought I would ask in case you had a place you really wanted to go eat. I didn’t want to just force you to go eat where I wanted, so if you have a preference for food it would be good to know. I mean you did say you’re really hungry and I don – “  
  
Hyunjin was starting to ramble. Seungmin didn’t know if it was because Hyunjin has been tense since he sat in the driver’s seat or if it’s because Hyunjin was nervous about their first date, but Seungmin needed to stop the rant before Hyunjin ran out of oxygen and passed out while driving. The last thing Seungmin needed on their first date was to get into an accident and end up in the hospital.  
  
“Hyunjin! Wherever you decided for dinner is fine with me. I’ll eat anything, especially now with how hungry I am.”  
  
They approached a stop sign and Hyunjin hit the break with so much force that they both lurched forward in their seats.  
  
“Sorry! I’m a little nervous. I haven’t driven in a while.” Even though they had come to a complete stop, Hyunjin’s eyes were still glued to the road.  
  
“How about we listen to some music? Maybe that will calm me.” Hyunjin turned the radio on and You were Beautiful by Day6 started to play. Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin. He loved all of Day6’s songs, but this was always one of his favourites. The chorus started and Seungmin couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had to sing along, so that’s what he did. Seungmin knew he was loud, but he was enjoying himself, and it seemed Hyunjin was becoming less and less tense. He was no longer clutching the stirring wheel tightly.  
  
That was how the rest of the drive to the restaurant went. Hyunjin drove, tension dissipating every minute, and Seungmin screamed along with the lyrics of every Day6 song that played. Day6 songs were the only music coming from the radio the whole drive which surprised Seungmin. He didn’t think Hyunjin had any Day6 songs on his phone that was connected to the radio. Hyunjin didn’t seem to be too into them when Seungmin showed him their music. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Hyunjin was smiling. He seemed completely at ease which flooded Seungmin with relief. _Good. He is comfortable with driving now, so I won’t die on the way home._  
  
Hyunjin parked the car and looked at Seungmin. “Well, we’re here!”  
  
Seungmin looked out the window at the restaurant. It was a retro styled restaurant where they only served breakfast all day.  
  
“A breakfast restaurant? Cool! Do you think they have milk shakes?” Seungmin turned and smiled at Hyunjin. He noticed that the tips of Hyunjin’s ears were turning pink.  
  
“Why are you getting embarrassed?” This question caused Hyunjin’s whole face to turn red. _How cute._ Seungmin smiled softly at the sight.  
  
“I – I – I wa-wa-was – ” Hyunjin cleared his throat. “I wasn’t embarrassed.”  
  
“If that was true, you wouldn’t have turned so red.” Hyunjin sunk down in the driver’s seat hiding his face.  
  
“Your smile made me flustered.” Hyunjin was barely audible. If the car wasn’t so quiet, Seungmin wouldn’t have been able to hear him at all.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. What did you say?” Seungmin smiled at him teasingly.  
  
“I’m not saying it again. I know you heard me.” Hyunjin opened his door and got out of the car.  
  
Seungmin turned to open his door and follow Hyunjin, but Hyunjin was already on Seungmin’s side of the car and opened the door for him.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to open my door for me.” But deep down Seungmin hoped he wouldn’t listen and do it anyway. Seungmin secretly liked Hyunjin doing sweet, small things like this for him.  
  
“Okay fine.” Hyunjin shut the door before Seungmin could get out of the car and stared at him through the window.  
  
“Hey!” Hyunjin started to laugh and opened the door again.  
  
“I’m just kidding. Come on let’s go eat. You said you’re starving.” _Thank god. Hyunjin is starting to act like his usual self. I was getting worried he would stay a quiet nervous mess all night._  
  
It wasn’t too busy in the restaurant; only 4 tables had people at them. A girl their age came up to them with menus.  
  
“Hyunjinnie! Hey! Are you here for dinner?” _Of course, we are. Did you think we came site seeing?_  
  
“Yeah, Seungmin and I came to eat, so a table for 2 please.”  
  
“Of course! Come this way. I’ll place you at the best table here!” Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she was twirling a piece of her hair around her finger as she spoke. _How nice of her to do this out of the kindness of her heart and definitely not for any other ulterior motives._ Seungmin rolled his eyes and followed behind Hyunjin as the girl lead them to a booth by the window.  
  
“So, are you busy after dinner? Because a few of us are getting together, and we would love for you to come.” The girl smiled and leaned towards Hyunjin who was now sitting at the table. Seungmin rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Actually I’m –“ Hyunjin began, but Seungmin interrupted. He placed a hand over Hyunjin’s hands which were playing nervously with the cutlery in front of him.  
  
“Actually, if you don’t _mind_ , we’re on a date, so he won’t be available after dinner, or at _all_ tonight.” Seungmin glared at the girl.  
  
The girl huffed and walked away. Seungmin smirked.  
  
“You’re not the type to get jealous.” Hyunjin looked surprised to see Seungmin act that way.  
  
“Usually I’m not, but she annoyed me. I don’t know why.” Hyunjin nodded like he knew something Seungmin didn’t, but Seungmin didn’t press it. He didn’t know the girl and how was she supposed to know they were on a date when they are always together anyway. When Seungmin thought about it, there wasn’t a reason for him to get jealous. He became a bit embarrassed he acted that way, so he didn’t want to talk about it any longer.  
  
“Why did you pick a breakfast place anyway?” A restaurant that only serves breakfast was the last place Seungmin thought Hyunjin would choose for a first date dinner. He assumed it would be some really fancy place or a fun hole-in-the-wall with really good food. Seungmin, being a food lover, knew many hole-in-the-wall places, and one of those would have been his choice if he planned the date.  
  
“Well, your favourite food is eggs, and I didn’t know where we could go that would serve eggs if you were craving them. However, almost all breakfast foods are served with eggs, so I figured it would be a good choice. But if you don’t want breakfast food we can always leave and go get something else. I mean, you probably know lots of places with good food and you would probably prefer to ea–“  
  
Hyunjin started to ramble again. Seungmin has noticed it’s a trend when he gets worried or nervous.  
  
“I like eggs _and_ breakfast so it’s fine. I like this choice. It’s different.” Seungmin gave Hyunjin a reassuring smile.  
  
“Okay.” Hyunjin smiled back.  
  
The rest of the meal went well. The girl never came back to the table and instead they got a new server. Seungmin was more then happy with that. They chatted during dinner like they usually did, and it only confirmed to Seungmin that he was right. There was nothing to be nervous or worried about. Being with Hyunjin is like breathing. It’s easy, natural, and necessary for life, and that scared Seungmin. He had never felt so strongly about another person. He never felt that he _needed_ someone in his life. He preferred to have certain people in his life and liked having them there, but he never felt like it was life or death if they weren’t in his life anymore. He couldn’t say that about Hyunjin, so starting a relationship with him scared him. If they broke up Hyunjin wouldn’t be in his life anymore, and Seungmin didn’t know if he could survive that.  
  
Seungmin didn’t want to ruin what they had, but he didn’t know how to tell Hyunjin that without, well, ruining what they had.  
  
“Are you done eating?” Seungmin had been sitting there pushing the last piece of bacon around on his plate. He didn’t feel like eating anymore after his new-found revelation.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll go pay.” Seungmin went to get up.  
  
“No. I asked you out. I pay.” Hyunjin got up from the booth.  
  
“That’s not fair you drove here. The least I can do is pay for our food.” Seungmin stood trying to block Hyunjin’s path to the cashier. Hyunjin placed his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders and spun them around so now Hyunjin was blocking Seungmin’s path to the cashier.  
  
“Well, if you ask me on a date then you can pay for the meal. How’s that?”  
  
Seungmin grudgingly agreed.  
  
After Hyunjin paid, they headed back to the car.  
  
“So, any other plans or are you bringing me home?” Seungmin wanted to go home and sort out his thoughts on a relationship with Hyunjin, but at the same time, he didn’t want to part from Hyunjin. Since they started hanging out at the beginning of the school year, anytime they were together, Seungmin found it difficult to part with Hyunjin and really didn’t want to. However, he would never voice that. He was afraid Hyunjin would think he was weird. Now he won’t tell him because it’s embarrassing and would give him hope. That wasn’t fair to Hyunjin when Seungmin didn’t even know how he felt completely or if he wanted to act on any feelings he may have.  
  
“Actually, if you don’t mind, there is one more place first.” Hyunjin started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
“Wow! You’re not going to start rambling about me going home instead if I really don’t want to, or for me to choose a better place if I don’t like your idea.” Seungmin laughed.  
  
Hyunjin turned red and hit Seungmin. Seungmin has realized tonight that he enjoys teasing and embarrassing Hyunjin. He understands why Jisung constantly teases now. It doesn’t help Hyunjin that Seungmin finds him cute when he turns red.  
  
They stop in front of a theatre and Hyunjin gets out of the car. Seungmin waits for him to open his door and then asks, “what are we doing here? Are we going to see a play?”  
  
“No, we aren’t. Follow me.”  
  
Hyunjin lead them into the theatre and towards the stage. There was no one else in the room. Hyunjin jumped up onto the stage and then helped Seungmin up.  
  
“Why are we on the stage? Are we even allowed in here? We should go before we get into trouble.”  
  
“Don’t worry. A family friend owns the theatre. I practice here late at night sometimes, so I have a set of keys, and I already told them I was coming.”  
  
“Why do you practice here?” Seungmin looked around. The place seemed so big with no one in it, but he could imagine it felt even bigger when it was full, and all eyes were on one person alone on stage.  
  
“It makes me feel like I’m performing professionally. Also, the size of the stage is nice. Much bigger than the practice room I usually use.” Seungmin nodded.  
  
“Why did we come here? Are you going to perform?”  
  
“No. Not today, but I thought maybe you would. I know you say that your singing is only good enough for the shower, but now you sing around me all the time. I mean, you were just singing before we got here. Also, you always said you want to be good enough to perform on stage one day. I think you are good enough to, but I know you don’t feel ready yet, so I thought I would give you the opportunity to practice performing on stage. But, if you don’t feel ready today, just know that the invitation is always available for us to come back and for you to perform. I was hoping it would help you feel comfortable enough to perform at the talent show or just in public.”  
  
Seungmin smiled softly at Hyunjin. If an outsider was watching, they would say the look Seungmin gave the boy was so full of love and adoration, one would think they were soulmates. Seungmin was oblivious to the look he was giving Hyunjin and Hyunjin was too busy staring at the floor out of embarrassment and anticipation for Seungmin’s answer to notice the look Seungmin was sending.  
  
_Why is he making things so difficult for me? Why does it have to be so hard to avoid change? I don’t want my feelings to develop anymore, but every word that comes from his mouth warms my heart more and more._  
  
“Thank you Hyunjin. This is very sweet of you. I will try, but I can’t promise you it will sound good or that I will sing the whole song. However, I’ll try.” Hyunjin looked up and gave Seungmin a bright smile  
  
“That’s great!” Hyunjin jumped off the stage and sat in the front row.  
  
Seungmin cleared his throat. “Um, I’m going to sing I Need Somebody by Day6.” Hyunjin started clapping.  
  
Seungmin closed his eyes and inhaled. _It’s okay. It’s just Hyunjin, and he really likes your voice. It’s okay._ Seungmin opened his eyes and began the first verse. He got through about half the song before he stopped singing.  
  
“Why did you stop? It was beautiful.”  
  
Seungmin giggled nervously, “I started to forget the lyrics. It’s easier to sing to the song then by yourself.”  
  
“Makes sense. I’m just happy you sang for me. How did it feel to perform on a real stage?”  
  
“Honestly, it felt invigorating to just sing outside of the shower. Maybe, if you don’t mind, I could come back, and practice here some more. I would like to feel more comfortable performing on stage. I would like to perform in front of others one day.” Seungmin could feel his ears burning. He was shy asking Hyunjin this. His singing was very personal to him, and he has only shared it with Hyunjin and Jeongin.  
  
“Of course! Whenever you want to come just ask and I’ll bring you.”  
  
“Thank you.” Seungmin smiled brightly causing Hyunjin to get flustered again.  
  
“W-we should probably head home. It’s starting to get late. I don’t want Jeongin to worry.” Seungmin followed Hyunjin out of the theatre.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be more worried about my parents then my little brother?”  
  
They got back into the car. “No. Your parents are living fluff balls that’s how soft and sweet they are. Jeongin on the other hand is like a porcupine. He’s always on the attack.” Seungmin started laughing.  
  
“I’ll tell him you think that. Ahh, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. Jeongin is the cutest boy in the world.” Seungmin wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t say he wasn’t cute. He just has a lot of sass and is always on the attack.”  
  
When they arrived at Seungmin’s house, Hyunjin walked him to the door.  
  
“I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you Hyunjin.” Seungmin smiled and pulled Hyunjin in for a hug. Seungmin was not the type to kiss on the first date, especially if his feelings for the boy were still so unsure.  
  
When they pulled away, Hyunjin was bright pink. “I had a lot of fun too. Thanks for agreeing to go on a date.” Hyunjin whispered.  
  
“I’ll see you at school?”  
  
“Yup!” Seungmin watched as Hyunjin got back into his car and then he went into the house.  
  
Seungmin rested his back against the now closed door.  
  
"Ugh." He groaned as he slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.  
  
"The date went that bad?" Seungmin looked up to see Jeongin sitting on the couch.  
  
"I wish it went bad. It would be so much easier to stop this before it went any further. Instead it was practically perfect"  
  
"If the date went well, why would you want to end things romantically?" Jeongin was staring at Seungmin like he grew two heads. It was Jeongin's signature look when someone said something he thought was stupid or something that made no sense.  
  
"Hyunjin is my first genuine friend. He is the first person I have shared so much with and the first I have trusted."  
  
"And what am I, chopped-liver?"  
  
"You don't count. You're my brother. Of course, I trust you with my life, and besides we’re sorta stuck with each other. We don't get a choice. But Hyunjin is different. He chose to be my friend. We have become so close. I don't want to ruin that by being in a relationship. What happens if we breakup? We won’t be friends anymore, and it may sound weird since I haven't even known him a whole year, but I can't not have Hyunjin in my life. If he left, it would feel like a piece of me has been severed off."  
  
"It sounds like you love him to me. If you're worried about the relationship ending, just do everything in your power to make sure it doesn't end. If you both truly love each other, you won't breakup."  
  
"That's the thing, Jeongin. I don't know how I feel for him. I don't know if I truly like him in a romantic way or if it's just platonic love. I never really had close friends before, so I don’t really know how strong friendship love is. But, I know I find him cute, and it’s adorable when he gets flustered and shy, but I also think you're adorable and my feelings for you aren't more than familial. I’m worried that I will say yes to being boyfriends, and then a month or two down the road, I'll realize it was just platonic love and we break up. We could never go back to what we are now after that."  
"And if you tell him this, do you think things will really stay the way they are now or before the date. You can't go back. You know too much now. You know how he feels for you. Being with him will just cause you to feel guilty the whole time because you aren't returning his feelings. Once you gain the knowledge, you can't become ignorant again."  
  
"I mean, we're both 16. We will get over any possible feelings we have for each other and remain friends. It's rare to find your forever person at 16."  
  
"You two spend too much time together to get over any feelings you may have for him and that he has for you. To get over a person, you need time apart, but you don't want to be apart from him, right? That's why you don't want to date him because you’re scared a breakup will cause him to leave."  
  
"I just don't want things to change between us. I don’t want to lose what we have."  
  
“Sadly Seungmin, I think it’s too late to prevent change. But the most important thing is for you to figure out how you feel and what you will do when you figure it out.”


	5. Confidence is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This chapter is on Woojin!  
> A little background, Woojin comes from a long line of witches, and each has a familiar. Familiars are witch protectors who take the form of common animals but can transform if need be for protection or what not. (If you have ever watched The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, think Salem and his true form. Sort of like that.)  
> The familiar is able to communicate with Woojin, but only he can understand the familiar. Any time it speaks, the font will be bold and italicized.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Woojin looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last 20 minutes. He was waiting outside the high school for Minho. _What was taking him so long?_ Woojin texted Minho when he first arrived, and Minho said he would be right out after he checked a book out from the library. After the first 10 minutes passed, Woojin texted him again but he didn’t get a response.  
  
Woojin was fed up with waiting and decided to go look for him. After following the signs that lead to the library, Woojin found Minho staring through a bookshelf smiling. When Woojin got closer, he could see what, or better _who_ , Minho was smiling at: Han Jisung. Jisung on the other hand, seemed to not notice Minho staring and was flipping through a book.  
  
“Are you serious? This is why you made me wait so long!” Minho whipped his head in Woojin’s direction in shock.  
  
“Shhhh! He might hear you!” He shouted in a whisper. Minho turned back to stare at Jisung who had started flipping through a new book. “Anyway, why are you here?”  
  
Woojin was dumbfounded. “ _Seriously?_ We have plans. I’ve been waiting outside for 20 minutes now. What do you mean why am I here?”  
  
“How did you find the library?” It didn’t seem like Minho was really listening or cared but Woojin would tell him anyway.  
  
“I followed the signs. I assume they put them up at the beginning of the year for you guys who transferred here.”  
  
“Yeah.” Minho muttered absent mindedly.  
  
“Hey! If you’re going to ask me questions, at least pay attention to the answers.”  
  
Minho looked over at Woojin, “isn’t he adorable?” Minho said dreamily.  
  
Woojin looked between the shelves at Jisung. He had his nose scrunched up in annoyance while staring at a new book he picked up. Woojin didn’t really think Jisung was very cute, but that might be because he knew Jisung quite well and his personality was all teasing and jokes which didn’t make him very adorable to Woojin. Also, unlike Minho, Woojin wasn’t Jisung’s mate.  
  
“Why don’t you go tell him that, and while you’re at it, tell him who you are.” Minho has been secretly watching Jisung since he saw him in the cafeteria the first day he transferred, and instead of going and talking to him, he would always go to Woojin and obsess over the little things Jisung would do. To say Minho was infatuated with the boy would be an understatement.  
  
“I can’t do that! What if he doesn’t like me while he is unpresented, or what if I’m wrong and he isn’t my mate. I’ll wait for him to present so I can be 100% sure we are mates.”  
  
Woojin always hated that trait of Minho’s. He didn’t do anything until he was completely sure on the outcome. Woojin supposed it was why Minho was confident when he did anything because he already knew the result. Minho and Jisung would make quite the couple since they were complete opposites in this regard. If Woojin didn’t know any better, he would believe Jisung’s middle name was spontaneous. Woojin had been witness countless times to Jisung doing ridiculous things as soon as they popped in his head. He never thought of the consequences or the outcome before acting. Chan always said it was what made him a good song writer. What ever he thought, he wrote down and then edited it from there.  
  
"You know, I could just cast a love spell on him."  
  
"No, you're not doing that."  
  
"I'm just saying we have options here."  
  
"Speaking of witchcraft. When are you going to tell Chan that you’re a witch?"  
  
"Probably not till he tells me that he's a wolf. It has been fun watching him try to hide unexplainable things. Don't ruin my fun and tell him."  
  
"I won't as long as you stay out of my pinning."  
  
"Fine. I won't help. I won't help even if you beg me now."  
  
"Good."  
  
Minho returned to staring at Jisung through the shelf only to see the boy was gone.  
  
“Well, I guess we should go now. Jisung’s gone.” Minho looked like a kicked puppy.  
  
Woojin put an arm around Minho and let out a sigh, “Come on, let’s go eat. We’re already 30 minutes late.”  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here." Jisung threw the book at Hyunjin. "It took ages, but I finally found the stupid book. Can I leave now? The library makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"How can a room full of books and quiet students make you uncomfortable?" Hyunjin laughed.  
  
“It’s too quiet. Every time I speak someone shushes me.” As if on cue someone from another table looked at Jisung, put their finger to their lips and said shh. “See!”  
  
“It’s because you’re too loud.” Hyunjin shook his head and started flipping through the book Jisung threw at him.  
  
“Doesn’t Seungmin usually do this for you? Where is he?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Since their date two days ago, Seungmin has been avoiding Hyunjin. Anytime Hyunjin approached him, Seungmin would make an excuse to leave. He thought the date went well, so he was confused why Seungmin was running away. It really hurt not to see or spend time with his mate, and to make it worse, Hyunjin has had a headache for the past two days from his wolf screaming in his head to go be with Seungmin.  
  
“Still avoiding you huh?” Jisung gave him a small smile.  
  
“Yeah. I just wish he would tell me why, but he doesn’t even give me enough time to ask before he runs off.”  
  
“Have you tried texting him?”  
  
“This is something to be talked about in person. I don’t want to do it over text.” Jisung nodded.  
  
“So now you’re here studying to get your mind off Seungmin.” Hyunjin nodded.  
  
“Well, best let you get your nerd on. I’m going to leave before this place corrupts me into studying.” Jisung started walking backwards away from Hyunjin’s table while waving.  
  
“Jisung! Watc –“ but it was too late as Jisung crashed into the person behind him.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Woojin and Minho just walked out of an aisle when a brunette boy collided with Minho, but Minho was fast to react and caught the boy before they both fell. When the brunette looked up at Minho, Woojin knew who it was. _Jisung. Perfect. Now Minho has to talk to him._  
  
“I’m sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.” Jisung smiled up at Minho and moved out of his grasp.  
  
Jisung looked over at Woojin, “Hey Woojin! What are you doing here?”  
  
“I was looking for my friend here who you just crashed into. He was supposed to meet me after grabbing a book, but he got distracted.”  
  
“Distracted?” Jisung looked around the library and then at Minho. “How can anyone get distracted here? This place was made for focusing.” Minho quickly looked at the floor. His face was beginning to turn pink. _This is new. Minho doesn’t usually get flustered. Then again, this isn’t part of his plan._  
  
“Well let’s say he was too focused on _something_ to notice I had arrived.” Woojin smirked.  
  
“Must have been something really interesting.” Jisung remarked.  
  
Minho kept his eyes glued to the ground and nodded. He was now bright red. Woojin swore he could feel the heat radiating off Minho’s face. _This would be a good heat source in the winter instead of conjuring heat._  
  
“So, are you going to go meet Chan?”  
  
“No, not today. He has an evening class. We are supposed to meet Changbin, but we are quite late.” As if on que, Woojin’s phone went off. It was a text from Changbin telling them to hurry up or he would order without them.  
  
“Can I come? I need to talk to Changbin.”  
  
The boy sitting at the table near them chirped in. “Jisung, I’m sure they don’t want a nuisance joining them.”  
  
Jisung turned to look at the boy. “Hyunjin! I’m not a nuisance. They would be lucky to spend time in my company.” _Ah, so that’s Hyunjin. Chan was right. He is pretty._  
  
“I would feel guilty if I sat here and let them get sacrificed to your company. Anyway, you can’t go you’re grounded, remember?” Hyunjin pointed at the pink cast Woojin noticed was on Jisung’s arm.  
  
“Jinnie!” Jisung whined. “Won’t you cover for me? I’ll come straight back when you plan to go home.”  
  
Jisung got down on his knees and clasped his hands together begging. Woojin held in a laugh and looked over at Minho, but Minho was staring at Jisung with adoration and a goofy smile on his lips. Woojin rolled his eyes. _Why did I expect him join in on laughing at the scene Jisung was making?_  
  
“Jisung! Get up! You’re making a scene, and you’re going to get both of us kicked out of the library. Why is it so important to see Changbin?” Hyunjin ran his hand threw his hair in exasperation. _It must be difficult being best friends with Jisung. Especially if he is anything like his apparent mate, Minho._  
  
“Because Felix told me tha –“ Jisung broke off and turned to look at Woojin and Minho. He then looked back at Hyunjin, “I’ll explain later. Just know it’s important.”  
  
_It must be about their wolves._  
  
Hyunjin sighed, “Fine, but when I want to leave, we leave. No negotiations about staying longer. I’m not in the mood today.”  
  
Jisung quickly got to his feet and hugged the sitting boy, which looked quite awkward from Woojin’s point of view but both boys seemed comforted by the hug and happy. Jisung rubbed the side of his face on the top of Hyunjin’s head. The motion reminded Woojin of what his cat, Hex, does when she lies on his stomach. However, one boy didn’t seem content with the hug. Woojin could hear the beginnings of a growl coming from Minho and when Woojin looked over, Minho was glaring at Hyunjin. Hyunjin opened his eyes and made eye contact with Minho. Woojin didn’t know if it was because Hyunjin heard Minho’s growl or if Minho was emitting a scent telling Hyunjin to “back the fuck up”, but Hyunjin quickly let go of Jisung and lightly pushed him off.  
  
“Oh! That’s right!” Jisung turned to face Woojin and Minho. “It’s okay if I go with you guys, right? I’m not crashing anything important, am I?” Well, it was the first time Woojin got to spend time with his two best friends without any interruptions or missing members, but this is a good chance for Minho to get to know his mate. _God only knows how long it would have taken Minho to talk to him._  
  
“It’s fine with us.” Minho rushed out barely above a whisper. Thank god the library is so quite otherwise no one would have heard him.  
  
“Oh good! By the way I’m Ji –“ Jisung was interrupted by the librarian.  
  
“Mr. Han, you are much too loud for the library. I and the students around you have already given you many chances to be quiet. I am going to have to kick you out of the library until you learn to be quiet.” The librarian pointed toward the exit.  
  
“Sorry.” Jisung lowered his head and walked out of the library. Woojin and Minho followed him out.  
  
Jisung turned and stuck his hand out to Minho. “Since it doesn’t seem like Woojin is going to introduce us anytime soon, I’m Jisung.” Minho tentatively took his hand. _You would think Jisung was a rabid animal._ Woojin laughed.  
  
“Hello, I’m Minho.” Minho gave Jisung a small smile but remained very quiet. He was being the polar opposite of his usual weird self. Minho was an alpha, and according to Changbin and Minho, he should be acting confident and forward in the face of his mate. _Jisung may look like a squirrel, but Minho is the one acting squirrely._  
  
Chan was overly confident when Woojin first met him. It made Woojin curious, and he became interested in what could shake that confidence. Woojin didn’t know what Chan was when they first met. It was only when Changbin discovered the two were spending time together that Woojin found out Chan was a wolf. After that, Chan’s confidence made sense.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_It would be faster if I just transported these to the teacher’s desk,_ Woojin thought as he walked down the hall to the staffroom. He was carrying the homework that he was forced to collect at the end of class. _Why do I always have to do this? Aren’t they supposed to divide these duties evenly between the students?_  
  
Woojin rounded a corner and came face to face with a curly haired brunette wearing a smirk on his face. Woojin rose an eyebrow and stepped to his right to go around the boy, but he wasn’t having that and stepped to the right as well to block Woojin from passing. Woojin sighed. _Great. On top of carrying these heavy books halfway across the school, now I’m going to be a target for bullying._  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
The boy looked Woojin up and down in consideration. “Probably. I’m Chan, and you are?”  
  
Woojin indicated to the books in his arms. “Busy. Could you move?”  
  
The boy looked stunned at Woojin’s response. _Must have never been rejected before._ Woojin took that as an opportunity to walk around him. The books were starting to cause cramping in his arms. He needed to put them down soon.  
  
It wasn’t long before the shock wore off and the boy, Chan, caught up to Woojin and began walking beside him. He let out a laugh as he spoke, “why are you being so difficult?”  
  
Woojin figured it would be best to just give Chan what he wanted. That way he would leave Woojin alone.  
  
“My name is Woojin.”  
  
Chan stepped in front of Woojin again causing him to stop. _This is starting to get annoying._  
  
“Woojin, let’s go on a date.”  
  
“A what?” Now it was Woojin’s turn to be stunned.  
  
“A date. How about tomorrow since tomorrow’s Saturday?”  
  
“We just met, like right now. You have a lot of confidence, huh?” This caused Chan to give Woojin a genuine smile.  
  
“Perfect reason to go on a date.”  
  
“And if I say no?” It was Woojin’s turn to smirk at Chan.  
  
“Then I find you on Monday and ask again and keep asking till you say yes.”  
  
Woojin let out a snort and smiled. “That sounds like harassment.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it to come off that way. I just wanted you to know I was committed.” Chan responded in a small voice while looking at the ground. _Great. So now he was going to act cute and shy._  
  
Woojin had to admit, Chan was quite good looking. Better when he was genuine and shy. _If I agree, it wouldn’t be so bad. Chan would get what he wanted, and if the date went bad, he would just leave me alone. On the other hand, it might go well, and why would I want to prevent myself from that._  
  
“Okay. I’ll go on a date with you.”  
  
The smile Chan gave Woojin as a response was so bright Woojin needed sunglasses to look at it.  
  
The date passed without a hitch. Chan had quite the confidence. Woojin figured it would have disappeared during the date when the nerves set in, but Chan remained calm, collected, and confident. Woojin didn’t know whether to account that as good acting or if he was just very experienced in dating. Three weeks went by of the two spending more time then Woojin would like to admit together. In that time, Woojin never saw any hints of Chan being nervous or scared. He saw Chan lightly blush a few times but nothing more. It was starting to annoy Woojin, especially when Chan could easily cause Woojin’s confidence to faulter. However, it all made sense when Changbin came storming into his room.  
  
“How did you meet Chan!?”  
  
Woojin looked up from his spell book. “I know I raised you better then that. Knock when you enter a room.”  
  
“ _Sorry mom._ ” Changbin knocked on the now open door. “Now, how do you know Chan?”  
  
“Chan? We go to the same high school. How do you know Chan?”  
  
“Chan goes to Crest High with the rest of his pack.” Changbin looked confused.  
  
“Pack? … Wait! Chan’s a wolf?”  
  
“Chan hasn’t told you yet? What is he waiting for?”  
  
Both boys looked at each other in shock.  
  
“But Chan goes to my high school not Crest High. How did you find out I know Chan? How do you know Chan?”  
  
“He’s part of my recording group. I walked into our studio and Chan was sitting writing love lyrics. 3racha doesn’t write love songs, so when I asked, he said it wasn’t for us, and it was for himself about his mate. So, when I asked about his mate, he said it was a boy named Woojin, and when he dreamily started to describe his mate, I knew it was you and rushed here to question you.” Changbin smiled, “So, you found your mate! Congrats!”  
  
“You know witches don’t have mates. The closest equivalent to a wolf’s mate is a witch’s familiar. They are the one thing more important then anything to a witch.” Woojin pet Hex who was lounging on the bed beside him.  
  
**_Damn right I am._**  
  
“Well, you’re his mate so technically you have a mate. That’s exciting you found your forever person.”  
  
“I suppose, but I’m surprised you didn’t smell him on me or vice versa.”  
  
“You’re not a wolf and not my mate so your scent alone isn’t very strong for other wolves. It’s more difficult to pick it up on others and even though you and Chan have been spending time together, I assume he hasn’t exhibited much skin ship.”  
  
“No, not really.” When Woojin thought back to all the times they hung out, he couldn’t remember Chan ever touching him.  
  
“That’s why I didn’t notice Chan’s scent on you, and I should have since I just presented last month so scents are stronger for me right now. He must be nervous that you would find it weird for him to scent you. I mean, he doesn’t know you know about this world so he would have to come up with an excuse if you questioned it.”  
  
“So, when he scents me other wolves will know to back off, but my scent won’t be noticed by other wolves? They won’t know he’s mine.” Woojin didn’t like that.  
  
“Wow. Already possessive I see.” Changbin laughed.  
  
“I know it probably seems strange since we have only known each other three weeks.”  
  
Changbin smiled, “No it’s not. That’s normal when a wolf meets his mate. That’s the bond working. It’s supposed to be easy and natural with your perfect person.”  
  
Woojin nodded. It was nice to be reassured he wasn’t moving too quickly and that his feelings were normal.  
  
“Anyway, Chan is moving just as fast. I have never seen him write a love song before. He is completely enamored with you.”  
  
“Don’t tell him that I know or what I am okay? I want him to tell me himself.” Changbin nodded.  
  
A year passed, and Woojin saw how right Changbin was. The two spent every free moment together and in those moments, Woojin saw how much of a softy Chan was. His over confidence present when they first met started to diminish, and Woojin got to know Chan’s true worries. Even when Chan was working in the studio, he dragged Woojin with him, so it was like he was an honorary 3racha member even if he didn’t contribute anything, and instead just lounged on the couch doing schoolwork. A lot of their firsts had past in the year, but neither ever told the other what they truly were.  
  
After a year of dating, they decided it was time to meet the parents. Woojin was nervous for Chan to meet his familiar.  
  
“What if your parents don’t like me?” Chan asked as they walked up to Woojin’s front door.  
  
“If I were you, I would be more concerned with whether my cat likes you.” For a witch, their familiar was more important then anything. It was a witch’s best friend and most loyal companion. It was always there to protect the witch and they were chosen by fate at birth. Hex was Woojin’s familiar, and she chose to take the form of a cat. If she didn’t get along with Chan, Woojin didn’t know what he was going to do.  
  
“Your cat? Woojin, cats don’t usually get along real well with me.”  
  
Woojin stifled a laugh, _of course not. No cat would get on with a wolf._  
  
“Well, my cat is special.”  
  
Woojin opened the door and Hex was sitting in front of it waiting.  
  
**_I see you brought the dog._** Woojin bent down and picked the cat up.  
  
“Hex, this is Chan. Be nice.” _Chan probably thinks I’m weird talking to a cat like it’s a human._  
  
“Hello.” Chan stretched his hand out for the cat to smell.  
  
**_He’s not going to touch me, is he? It’s bad enough having you smell of wolf, but if he starts petting me, I won’t be able to get the scent off for weeks._**  
  
Yet with all her complaining, Hex did let Chan pet her.  
  
“She’s a pretty cat.” **_Thanks, you’re not bad looking yourself._**  
  
“She’s just a generic black cat, but I’m surprised she’s letting you pet her for so long. Usually after a few pets she leaves new people alone.”  
  
**_He’s your boyfriend. What do you want me to do? Scratch his eyes out? Also, we will be coming back to this generic black cat statement when we’re alone._**  
  
Woojin put the cat down hoping she would leave since it was getting harder for him not to respond to her, and he knew he would look crazy having a full conversation with a cat.  
  
**_I still don’t like that his dog scent is all over you, but I’ll allow this, for now._** With that Hex scurried off.  
  
“Does that mean I passed then since your cat likes me?” Woojin just smiled in response.  
  
Meeting Woojin’s parents went smoothly like he expected, and Chan started spending more time at his house. Hex wasn’t too happy about the development at first but after a while she warmed up to Chan and could be found cuddled up with him from time to time much to her denial. Woojin figured it was because the three were fated to be together.  
  
Throughout high school things happened that couldn’t logically be explained, and if Woojin didn’t know what Chan was, he definitely would have asked more questions when Chan came up with lame excuses. The biggest oddity was how fast Chan could meet up with Woojin. Woojin knew Chan lived at least 30 minutes on foot from the town, but whenever Woojin would text last minute to ask if he wanted to meet, Chan would be there in five minutes.  
  
Woojin would bring it up hoping Chan would just confess, but instead he would always say he was already on his way to town to get something or was wandering in the woods for inspiration. Woojin knew neither was true but let him lie anyway. _He will tell me the truth when he’s ready._  
  
Chan’s other questionable action was the growls he would release when jealous. It would always make Woojin laugh when Chan would cough to try and cover it up after catching himself. Changbin was on the receiving end of those growls the most since he would always sit or cuddle with Woojin when Woojin visited the recording studio. Changbin told Woojin that Chan would always apologise after for growling which Woojin found sweet.  
  
The one wolf trait Woojin especially loved and found cute was Chan’s need to scent him. The first time he did it was six months into dating. Woojin’s parents were gone for the weekend and Chan was staying the night. Woojin had gotten out of the shower and put pjs on while Chan was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting. When he entered the room, Chan grabbed Woojin’s arm and pulled him onto his lap which caused Woojin to make a startled noise.  
  
“Why di –“ Woojin was interrupted by Chan rubbing his face in the crook of Woojin’s neck.  
  
“It tickles!” Woojin laughed and tried to move away but Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist to keep him in place.  
  
“Just a little longer.” Chan’s voice was muffled by Woojin’s neck, but his breath made the tickling sensation even worse and Woojin squirmed involuntarily.  
  
Chan start to rub the back of Woojin’s head with the side of his face.  
  
“Channie, what are you doing?”  
  
“You smell good and your skin is really soft.” Chan moved to the other side of his neck. That was when it dawned on Woojin what Chan was doing. _He’s scenting me. How cute._  
  
Chan held Woojin in his lap and rubbed the side of his face on him like a cat would. After ten minutes, it seemed Chan was content with Woojin being scented. When they broke apart and Woojin looked at Chan, he looked flustered. _Finally. I finally get to see him flustered and shy._  
  
Woojin just patted his head with a smile and said they should go to bed.  
  
Sometimes Woojin would walk into the studio and the boys would abruptly stop talking or they would talk in hushed whispers so Woojin couldn’t hear. He knew the topic was wolves and Changbin would always tell him later what they were discussing. In all other aspects though, Chan was like a normal person.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Five years flew for Woojin, and they still had not shared what they were. Woojin knew he should tell Chan the truth, that Chan had a right to know, but Chan also had a responsibility to tell Woojin. However, Woojin decided he would wait until Chan told him because, in all honesty, Woojin enjoyed Chan not knowing that he knew. He enjoyed watching Chan squirm for excuses and explanations for the unexplainable. Maybe he enjoyed it because Woojin was a bit petty over Chan’s initial confidence and calmness when they first met. However, Woojin would never admit that out loud.  
  
While Woojin was lost in thought, him, Minho and Jisung had arrived outside the restaurant to meet Changbin. _Shit! I zoned out too long. What if it was awkward and they didn’t talk the whole time._  
  
But Woojin worried for naught because when he looked over, he could hear and see Jisung adamantly rambling about his injury. _Why was I worried? Jisung constantly has something to say._  
  
“I mean Felix was there too so why was I the only one to get groun – Oh! We’re here!”  
  
Woojin saw a disappointed look flash on Minho’s face. Jisung ran into the restaurant to find Changbin.  
  
“Did he talk your ear off?” Woojin laughed. He knew all too well that Jisung could talk a mile a minute and would keep going even if no one was paying attention.  
  
“No,” a stupid smile was growing on Minho’s face as he stared in the direction Jisung went.  
  
Woojin sighed, “You’re hopeless. Come on. Let’s go find Changbin before he gets even more upset.”


	6. Wall of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So another chapter about Woojin since it seems to be a trend of two chapters on one character.  
> However after this, I will be breaking that trend..... probably.....
> 
> Just a little Woojin Reminder:  
> A little background, Woojin comes from a long line of witches, and each has a familiar. Familiars are witch protectors who take the form of common animals but can transform if need be for protection or what not. (If you have ever watched The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, think Salem and his true form. Sort of like that.)  
> The familiar is able to communicate with Woojin, but only he can understand the familiar. Any time it speaks, the font will be bold and italicized.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Woojin and Minho found Changbin sitting at a booth with Jisung beside him smiling.  
  
“Why did you bring him with you?” Changbin whined which caused Jisung to glare.  
  
“He said he had something important to tell you.” Woojin shrugged as he sat down across from Jisung.  
  
Changbin looked at Jisung expectantly. “I’ll tell you later.” Jisung smiled.  
  
“Then what’s the point of you being here?”  
  
Jisung gave Changbin a sweet smile. “I heard they were meeting you at a restaurant and I’m hungry, so I came to mooch off you. Anyway, I have been _so_ lonely since I got grounded.”  
  
“I’m not paying for you.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Jisung tried to pry them apart as he spoke, “Pwease Binnie.”  
  
Woojin heard Minho let out a barely audible coo at Jisung’s cuteness. Woojin knew that if Minho was in Changbin’s place right now, he would do anything the boy asked, even kill. Changbin on the other hand was holding his ground. Woojin had to give him credit, because the cuteness may have even broke Woojin.  
  
“Not happening.”  
  
“I’ll tell Felix.” Jisung threatened. It was always his go-to move when he wanted Changbin to do something, but it never worked so Woojin didn’t know why he always tried to play the Felix card. Once he said it while Felix was in the room, so the threat was pointless.  
  
“Do it. He will be proud I didn’t buy your grounded ass anything.”  
  
Jisung started to pout and slide down under the table.  
  
“Jisung get back up here. You’re acting like a five-year-old.” Woojin sighed. He knew he would end up getting involved in the two’s bickering.  
  
Jisung popped up on Woojin and Minho’s side of the booth and squeezed himself between them. The booth was too small for all three, so Jisung ended up sitting half on the bench and half on Minho. Minho seemed very happy about this development.  
  
“I’m not sitting near Changbin anymore. He’s being mean.” Changbin just rolled his eyes in response and got up.  
  
“Where are you going?” Woojin asked.  
  
“Bathroom.” Changbin stalked off in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Woojin just shook his head.  
  
“Woojinnie, will you buy me food? Pleeeease!” Jisung leaned into Woojin and looked up at him all doe eyed. Woojin looked at Minho expecting to share a look of exasperation like they do when Changbin tries to act cute, but instead received a look that made Woojin glad looks can’t kill.  
  
_Okay. So not allowed to touch Jisung or let him direct cuteness at me. Got it._ Woojin thought as he got up and moved to the other side of the booth where Changbin was previously sitting.  
  
“I’m not your wallet Jisung. If you can’t afford food, you don’t get any.”  
  
Jisung started to pout and looked at Minho, “Do you see how horrible everyone treats me Minho? What did I do to be treated this way? I’m nice and cute, but that doesn’t seem to matter to them. You won’t treat me this way, right? You’ll be a nice new friend, right?”  
  
Minho gulped ready to agree, but Woojin interrupted.  
  
“Jisung, don’t trick Min – “ but he too was interrupted by Changbin dropping a plate with a slice of cheesecake in front of Jisung.  
  
“ _Yes,_ you’re treated _so_ terribly.” Changbin rolled his eyes again. He does it so often to Jisung that Woojin thinks one day he’s going to either pull a muscle in his eye or dislocate one. Meanwhile, Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise and a giant grin broke out on his face at the sight of his favourite food.  
  
“Cheesecake!” Jisung took a bite, and moaned in pleasure, “so good!”  
  
“I’m glad you can enjoy something your _horrible_ friend got you.”  
  
Jisung talked around the cheesecake stuffed in his cheeks, “Not you Binnie. You’re the best in the whole world.”  
  
“Tomorrow he will be saying you’re the meanest again.” Woojin laughed.  
  
“Will not! I’ll even tell you something to show my appreciation. Felix said he wants…” Jisung broke off. His face showed realization as he glanced at Woojin for a split second. “I’ll tell you tomorrow at the studio.” _He forgot I was here._ Woojin laughed to himself.  
  
“Just tell me now.” But before Jisung could respond his phone went off.  
  
“Shit! Jinnie is leaving the library. I gotta go. I’ll tell you later.” Jisung ran out the door as Changbin yelled after him. “You’re grounded! I probably won’t see you again for three weeks!”  
  
Changbin pouted and pointed at Woojin. “This is your fault.”  
  
“How is it my fault?”  
  
“If we just told Jisung you know about us, he would have told me what Felix wants. But he thinks you don’t know and is waiting for Chan to tell you himself.”  
  
“We aren’t telling Jisung. He will tell Chan ten seconds after hearing the truth. Just call him later and ask.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Anyway, I didn’t bring Jisung for you. I brought him so Minho could get to know him, but that was a bust.”  
  
“No, it wasn’t!” Minho glared at Woojin.  
  
“Minho, you didn’t even talk to him!”  
  
“I did too. When we walked here, I gave responses to his stories, and anyway, I got to sit next to him, and he spoke to me. He knows who I am now. I would call that a win.”  
  
Woojin just sighed. He figured it was best to let it go and not bicker any longer. He knew Minho too well; he knew the boy wouldn’t concede. They ordered food and ate peacefully. Chit-chatting about what they each have been up to since they last all met up. It had been a while since the three gathered together.  
  
Changbin, who split his time between Felix, 3racha, and school hardly had time to hang out. Minho was in his senior year, which was very hectic, and to top it off, he had the bad habit of stalking his mate from afar since the beginning of the year, so he also has been too busy to hang out. Woojin just started his first year in business at the university. He dreams to open his own oddities and magic shop. Therefore, by the time he graduates, he will have to tell Chan what he is if Chan doesn’t first.  
  
After dinner, the three headed their separate ways. Minho had a late after-school class and Changbin wanted to go to the studio before going home. Woojin still had stuff to unpack at the apartment, and now was the perfect time since Chan wasn’t home. The two moved in during the summer before their first year in university, but Woojin hasn’t unpacked all his stuff yet. The remaining boxes have witch stuff inside, and he needed time alone to unpack them so he could glamour the items. At the moment, they were in the back of a storage closet labelled “Winter Clothes.”  
  
When Woojin walked through the door, Hex was sitting in front of it like usual waging her tail languidly.  
  
_**I don’t like this.**_  
  
Woojin sighed, he felt like he had been doing that a lot today. “Why? You get along with Chan now.”  
  
_**It’s not about living with the dog and you know it.**_  
  
“Of course, I know that. You say the same thing every day.” Woojin walked into the spare room and Hex followed closely behind.  
  
_**Then tell him. I don’t like pretending to be a house cat.**_  
  
Woojin looked at her in disbelief. “What’s the difference in how you act now and how you acted when we lived with my parents? You stayed in cat form 24/7 at home. You cuddled up to me and purred like a house cat. You would even beg to be pet.”  
  
_**But at home you would talk to me. When Chan is around you can’t respond to me. I feel like I’m talking to myself all the time. It’s lonely.**_  
  
_What a cute familiar. She’s not used to sharing me all the time._ Woojin bent down and picked her up.  
  
“I’m sorry for making you feel lonely. How about we go to one of those cat cafes one day this weekend. Just me and you.” Hex nodded.  
  
Halfway through unpacking and glamouring magic objects, Hex started complaining again.  
  
_**I hate hiding what we truly are. Chan will understand. He’s part of this world.**_  
  
“He will know eventually. Anyway, I thought we were done with this conversation for today.” _What was with everyone today? Did they all get together and decide today was the day to make me tell Chan the truth?_  
  
_**You’re basing your relationship on lies and secrets. That’s not healthy.**_  
  
Woojin laughed, “Have you become my therapist now?”  
  
_**I am always whatever you need me to be.**_  
  
Woojin smiled and gave Hex a pat on the head. Once he finished unpacking, he went to the kitchen and started to do the dishes that were left from breakfast and last night’s dinner.  
  
Halfway thorough, he heard the door open and shut.  
  
_**The dog’s home.**_  
  
“Yes, which means you have to get off the counter.” Woojin whispered at Hex who had been lounging on the counter watching Woojin do dishes.  
  
_**Yes, yes. Back to pretending to be a well-trained house cat.**_ She hopped off the counter and left the room.  
  
Chan padded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist. He nestled his head in the crook of Woojin’s neck. Chan’s back hugs always caused Woojin to smile to himself. Since the two moved in together, whenever Woojin was cooking, washing dishes, or just had his back to Chan for a period of time, he would do this.  
  
Usually, whenever Chan was free, he was clingy. Woojin knew it was because they don’t see each other much during the day, and some nights Woojin wouldn’t see Chan at all since he would either spend the night at the studio or arrive home after Woojin had already fallen asleep.  
  
Woojin knew it was hard for Chan to be away from him for long periods of time. It wasn’t that Woojin was self centered. Changbin and Minho had explained to Woojin, when he first met Chan, what mates were and how they made a wolf feel and act. He knew Chan was stronger when Woojin was around. He knew that if Chan wasn’t in the vicinity of him for more then two days, Chan would start to feel weak and sick.  
  
However, Woojin had felt the effects of the bond firsthand. He too didn’t like being away from Chan for long periods of time. It made him sad to wake up with Chan not beside him in bed or present in the house at all. He hated to fall asleep without Chan’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. _It’s Chan’s fault. He made me accustom to him always being around, so when he’s not, I become lonely and suffer from longing._  
  
Usually the back hugs only lasted as long as the activity Woojin was doing, so once it was complete Chan usually would let go so Woojin could turn to face Chan. However, he didn’t let go when Woojin finished the last dish. This only happened when something went wrong during the day.  
  
“Long day?” Woojin patted Chan’s hands that were resting on his stomach. Chan rested his chin on Woojin’s shoulder.  
  
“Why are people so mean?”  
  
“I don’t think there is always a reason. Was someone mean to you?” Chan didn’t respond so Woojin continued. “How dare they! Tell me their name and I will march up to their parents and tell on them for bullying my sweet boyfriend.” Woojin laughed which caused Chan to smile.  
  
“Not me silly. Some ass in class was teasing another student for his outfit and cheap school supplies. You can tell the kid doesn’t come from a family that has much, but he is working hard and minding his own business. Why does this jerk need to point out that he is poor and pick on him?”  
  
“I assume you said something.” Chan was always the type to stand up for others and confront bullies even if it caused a fight which kind of shocked Woojin when he found out. _He was so cocky when we first met that I figured he was a bully._ However, he always cared for the little guy and it was one of the reasons Woojin loved Chan. He cared strongly for others and fought against what he believed to be unjust.  
  
“I did, but it’s still been a long day, and I don’t want to talk about it anymore. It will just make me angry and I don’t want to be grumpy when I’m with you. What did you do today? You smell different.”  
  
Chan nestled his face in Woojin’s neck again. Anyone else would be concerned with Chan’s obsession with scent, but he said off handed comments on the topic so often that Woojin didn’t even think about it anymore. He forgets sometimes that he is supposed to act like he doesn’t know Chan’s secret. That the comment should have received a question about it by Woojin.  
  
“I went out for dinner with Minho and Changbin, but we sorta collided into Jisung leaving the library and so he came with us.”  
  
“That’s why I smell Changbin on you.” Chan’s words were muffled by Woojin’s neck.  
  
“Changbin? How are you able to smell him? I don’t think I touched him once today.” Woojin pretended to be confused and impressed by Chan’s strong sense of smell.  
  
The question caused Chan to tense up and quickly pull his head away from Woojin.  
  
“Uh….. Were you sitting near Changbin? Because he got a new cologne and it’s quite strong. You didn’t smell it today?” _I give you credit Chan. Very quick thinking._  
  
“No, I didn’t notice, but I was sitting near him so maybe that’s it.” Woojin shrugged.  
  
Chan relaxed believing to have fooled Woojin and rested his chin on Woojin’s shoulder. Since Woojin figured he would be standing in the same spot for a while longer, he began drying the now clean dishes.  
  
“So, Minho finally met Jisung after all his pinning?” Woojin could hear the amusement in Chan’s voice.  
  
“He did, but he hardly spoke.” Woojin shook his head. He was still upset that Minho didn’t use this opportunity better.  
  
“Because he was nervous, or because Jisung wouldn’t shut up?” Chan laughed. It caused Woojin to laugh too.  
  
“I suppose both. It was probably mostly because he still doesn’t know the end result of his relationship with Jisung. You know Minho doesn’t do anything without knowing the results.”  
  
“That’s true. Did Jisung act any different meeting Minho?” _You mean because they are mates?_  
  
“No. Honestly, he acted as if Minho was just another long-time friend of his. Why? Should he have?” _You know, since they’re mates and all._  
  
“No, I suppose not. I just meant Minho _is_ pretty so I thought maybe he would fluster Jisung.” Woojin turned around in Chan’s grasp and looked at him.  
  
“Oh? You think Minho is pretty? Do you want me to set you two up on a date? I’m quite close with him.” Woojin teased.  
  
“Would you? That’s wonderful. My boyfriend right now isn’t really pretty.” Chan smiled.  
  
“You _poor_ soul. I’ll help you out right now…. Ah! That’s right. You’re not really his type.” Woojin shook his head.  
  
“No?” Chan cocked an eyebrow at Woojin.  
  
“Nope.” Woojin shook his head. “But I can set you up with someone who’s type is you to a T.” Chan lifted Woojin into his arms and Woojin wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist.  
  
“Is he a cute, brunette who owns a cat?” He kissed Woojin’s right cheek.  
  
“Sounds similar but to be precise, I will need a better description.” Woojin smiled sweetly.  
  
“Is it someone who is a big teddy bear and loves to shop?” Chan kissed Woojin’s left cheek.  
  
“This boy sounds almost exactly like the one.” Woojin laughed.  
  
Chan put Woojin down. “Tell him I’m okay. I don’t want to be set up with him.”  
  
“Hey!” Woojin hit his arm lightly.  
  
“I’m happy with my chicken-holic boyfriend right here.” Chan gave Woojin a peck on the lips, causing Woojin to smile.  
  
Woojin laughed. “Good, because that boy was too good for you.”  
  
“I think you’re too good for me too, but I’m not giving you back. It’s too late now.”  
  
Woojin hit him in the arm again. “Don’t talk like that! You’re perfect for me.” It was Woojin’s turn to kiss Chan, but this kiss lingered longer then the quick peck earlier.  
  
_**Gross. Get a room. There is one like two feet from you. All I wanted to do was nag you for food, but forget it. Now I want to throw up.**_  
  
Woojin pulled away from Chan and looked at Hex. _She only shows up to ruin moments. Honestly, this familiar is something._  
  
“Hi Hex.” Chan went and picked her up.  
  
_**I still don’t like you.**_ However, her actions contradicted her as she nuzzled her head in his hand. _That’s what she says, yet I can’t even count the amount of times I have caught her snuggling up in Chan’s arms._  
  
“She’s probably hungry. I’ll feed her and then we can head to bed. I’m tired.” As if on cue, Chan yawned causing Woojin to laugh. “And obviously you are too.”  
  
Before the two moved in together, Woojin was worried about the sleeping arrangements. He had never shared a bed with another person for more than one night before, and he didn’t know if he would be able to sleep with another in the bed continuously. Since they started dating, Chan’s clinginess had increased at a steady pace. When they first started dating, Chan avoided touching Woojin at all costs, but after scenting him for the first time, the touching just increased and increased. When they were out, Chan would always be touching Woojin, whether it be holding his hand, putting his arm around Woojin’s shoulder, or placing his hand on Woojin’s leg. However, it was all done absent mindedly. Woojin could tell that Chan didn’t even notice he did it, and that it was just second nature to him. The same occurred at home. Chan loved to cuddle. They would cuddle while watching tv on the couch and even when they slept, Chan would cuddle up to Woojin. This was what worried Woojin about sharing a bed. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep with Chan pressed up against him, but the fear was for naught because after a week of sleeping like that, Woojin realized he felt more refreshed then he ever had waking up since meeting Chan.  
  
When Woojin talked about this with Changbin and Minho, they pegged it down to the fact that Woojin was seeing his mate day and night.  
  
“But, I’m not a wolf.” Woojin felt like he had to constantly remind Changbin and Minho of this fact.  
  
“We know, but you two are still bonded. You still feel the bond and being away from your mate, wolf or not, will strain that bond. It will still cause you to feel exhausted when not around him for long periods of time. The exhaustion will obviously be stronger for him than you, but you will notice it, like you have. You probably didn’t notice it before because the exhaustion was a constant. You guys hardly spent the night together. However, now that you have been with him every day and night and not away from each other for long durations, you feel more refreshed.” Minho explained. Changbin just nodded in agreement.  
  
Woojin gave it some thought and maybe it was the wolf bond. However, he also believed it was more than that. When lying in bed with Chan’s arms wrapped around him, like he was tonight, Woojin felt safe and comforted. It made him feel warm and complete, and he believed it was what helped him sleep so well. That was how he fell asleep tonight too: warm, loved, and protected.  
  
Woojin loved Tuesdays. It was a weird day for it to be his favourite day, but it was the one day a week both did not have class. Chan and he had made an agreement to stay home on Tuesdays together. This meant Chan wouldn’t be spending all day and night at the studio and instead would work on homework at home with Woojin.  
  
Every Tuesday Chan would get up early and make breakfast for them, so one would think the smell of bacon and eggs would peacefully wake Woojin from his slumber. Sadly, this was not the case. Hex wasn’t too happy that Chan was spend the whole day at home since it meant she had to act like a house cat all day and no one would talk to her. To display her upset, she would wake Woojin every Tuesday by slapping him in the face with her paw. To make it worse, she would extend her claws so they would stab his face.  
  
When Woojin yelled at her for clawing his face the first time, she just said, _**you’re a witch, heal it with magic**_ , and stalked away.  
  
Woojin could smell the breakfast Chan was cooking and followed the smell to the kitchen just in time to see Chan drop a bowl with pancake mix on the floor.  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
Woojin laughed. “Guess no pancakes this morning.”  
  
“I guess not. I can restart if you really wanted them.” Chan bent down to start cleaning the mess, and Woojin went to help.  
  
“No, it’s fine. What you made is more then enough.” Woojin noticed Chan had made bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and sausages.  
  
Once the cleaning was complete, the two sat at the table to eat. Woojin thought back to the day they met. He wanted nothing to do with Chan and was close to rejecting him. _Thank god I didn’t._  
  
Right now, with Chan sitting across from him, Woojin was happier than he ever had been before Chan. Moments like this, Woojin could forget the nagging wall the two had built over the years between them. The wall they used to hide their secrets behind. The one Woojin was afraid to tear down.  
  
He tells others he keeps this secret because it was fun to watch Chan scramble for answers, but Woojin was a bit scared by Chan’s reaction to finding out he had been lying too for the past five years. However, Woojin had made an agreement with himself: he would not think about this on Tuesdays. Instead, he would be here with Chan and enjoy their uninterrupted time together. If Woojin had the ability of a Seer, like some witches do, he would have known a long time ago that the wall would come crumbling down sooner than planned and the peaceful happiness Woojin lived in with Chan would shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that ending lol  
> However, I won't be writing Woojin and Chan again for a bit so we will have to wait to see what will happen (it's _definitely_ not because I have no idea how I'm going to write about the storm coming.)  
> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at fluff.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Some Secrets Aren't Meant to be Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!  
> Since I finished this chapter a little early, I thought "hell why not lets post it now."  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far on this work. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it.  
> Get ready for some more Felix, cuz he's back!!

Felix had got home from school twenty minutes ago and spent that time lying on his bed scrolling through his phone. He was beginning to lose interest, so he threw his phone beside him and took up whining in his head.  
  
Felix let out a sigh. _Stupid Jisung getting grounded. Stupid Hyunjin for ignoring his feelings by studying. Stupid Seungmin for avoiding Hyunjin. Stupid Changbin spending the night in the studio. I’m bored and everyone is busy._  
  
Just then Felix’s phone dinged indicating he received a text message. He opened his phone and saw it was from Hyunjin.  
  
**Hyunjin:** What did you tell Jisung?  
  
_That’s random. Isn’t he supposed to be studying?_  
  
**Felix:** Jisung? I tell Jisung a lot of things. You’re going to have to be more specific.  
  
**Hyunjin:** The other day in the library Jisung said you told him something about Changbin and that was the reason he _had_ to go with Woojin and Minho to see him.  
  
_He what!?_ Felix sat up in bed and started to panic.  
  
**Felix:** What?! Did he tell Changbin?!  
  
_No, no, no! This can’t be happening!_  
  
**Hyunjin:** I don’t know. I didn’t get the chance to ask.  
  
Felix jumped off the bed and rushed out of the house. _I’m going to kill him. What did he not understand about the words “don’t tell anyone?”_ Felix ran up to Jisung’s front door and started banging on it. Within a few seconds, he was face-to-face with Jisung’s mom.  
  
“Hello Felix! What’s with the loud banging? You’re going to break my door.” She greeted with a bright smile. Felix couldn’t remember an encounter where she wasn’t smiling, even when she was reprimanding him, Hyunjin, and Jisung. He assumed it was where Jisung got his bright personality.  
  
“Hi Mrs. Han. Is Jisung here? I know he’s grounded but I really need to speak to him.”  
  
She looked at him in confusion. “No. Didn’t he tell you dear? He’s studying in the library with Hyunjin all week. I’m so proud of him for buckling down and focusing on his studies more.”  
  
_Damn liar._  
  
Felix feigned realization. “That’s right! He did tell me. I’m sorry. I completely forgot.”  
  
Felix waved goodbye to Mrs. Han and raced off toward town. As he ran to the woods to transform, he called Hyunjin. After a few rings, he picked up.  
  
“Hey Fe –“ but Felix interrupted.  
  
“Where is he?” Felix knew he probably sounded rude, but he was angry and scared. He didn’t have time for pleasantries with Hyunjin. He can apologize later.  
  
“At the studio, but Fel –“  
  
“Thanks. Bye.” Felix hung up before Hyunjin could continue and dropped the phone on the ground. He transformed into his wolf, picked his phone up in his mouth and ran off towards town.  
  
_Please, please, please let Changbin not know. Please Jisung, just keep it to yourself. Maybe he forgot to tell Changbin. Jisung does sometimes have the memory of a goldfish._  
  
When Felix got to the edge of town, he transformed back into a human and ran to the studio. By the time he reached the building, Felix felt like he was dying. _I’m really out of shape._  
  
Once he caught his breath, he ran down the stairs to the basement and opened the door to room 3B.  
  
Felix walked in when Jisung was in the middle of speaking and only caught. “ –lix said it.”  
  
“Jisung!” Said boy spun around to face Felix with a smile that quickly disappeared as his face morphed into fear when he saw the look on Felix’s face.  
  
Felix marched up to Jisung and grabbed his arm. “Come with me. _Now._ ” And pulled him out of the studio.  
  
“Felix what’s wrong? Why are you angry?” Felix came to a halt in the hallway and turned to face Jisung while still gripping his arm. Felix saw a mix of fear and curiosity on Jisung’s face. _I don’t think Jisung has ever seen me angry. I get upset but never angry and if I did, it was never directed toward Jisung._  
  
“Did you tell him?” Felix unconsciously squeezed Jisung’s arm harder which caused Jisung to flinch in pain.  
  
“Felix. That hurts. You’re using wolf strength right now. Please let go.” Felix quickly released his grip on Jisung’s arm and muttered a quick sorry. Jisung rubbed his arm while muttering about it bruising.  
  
“Did you?” Felix asked again, but before Jisung could respond Felix heard his name.  
  
“Felix! Jisung!” Felix turned around to see Hyunjin running down the hall towards them.  
  
“Hyunjin? What are you doing here?” Jisung asked.  
  
“I tried calling but neither of you would answer, so I came here.” Hyunjin didn’t look too happy either. Felix felt guilty because it was probably his fault, but he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed to know if Jisung told Changbin.  
  
“Why?” Obviously, the urgency Felix felt was not reciprocated by Jisung as Hyunjin’s matters seemed more important to the boy.  
  
“Jisung! Now isn’t the time. Did you tell Changbin?” However, Jisung didn’t get to respond because Felix’s statement caused the final brick holding the wall up to break, and Hyunjin’s emotions he had been ignoring for the last four days – hell, Felix would bet it was the emotions he had been holding since meeting Seungmin – came to the surface.  
  
“Not the time! _Not the time!_ That is all I ever here! Not now or I’m busy. Why? What did I do wrong? What did I do to be treated this way? All I want to do is talk, but all he does is avoid me. Not that you two seem to care either. _You’re,_ ” he points at Jisung, “to busy being grounded or here at the studio. And _you,_ ” he now points at Felix, “are to busy with Changbin. Even when you contacted me today, you were snippy. What did I do for you to treat me like that?! Do you think that was fair to me?!” At this point, tears were rolling down Hyunjin’s face.  
  
“I was helping you to find Jisung. We are supposed to be best friends. I deserve to be talked to nicely especially with what I have been going through. Do you know how many days it has been since I had a real conversation with my mate? Do you two know how hard it has been for me? How much I need you two to be there for me right now? Instead, Jisung uses me as a cover to go do things he’s not allowed to do while grounded and you, Felix, use me to find Jisung. Neither of you use me as company lately. Am I even your guys’ best friend because sometimes I don’t feel like it?”  
  
Hyunjin dropped to his knees and put his hands in his face. “I didn’t do anything to be treated this way.” His voice was small and shaky now. All the anger he had at the beginning of the rant seemed to dissipate. All that remained was sadness and hurt.  
  
Felix knew the pain Hyunjin felt was more due to his mate then it was from them, but Felix didn’t help Hyunjin. It wasn’t right, but since Hyunjin didn’t vocalize his hurt and issues often, Felix could easily ignore them and pretend Hyunjin was fine. Hyunjin was the type where his body language told Felix and Jisung more. Being friends for so long, they could read his anxiety and stress through it and would give advice that way. Felix and Jisung usually had to badger Hyunjin for him to talk of his feelings, and he never went out of his way to discuss them unless asked. Hyunjin was always like that in the group. He was the one that bottled up his emotions and supported others. He was the one who made others’ feelings take precedence over his own. He was the friend Jisung and Felix could vent to. He was the one who supported them and made them feel better. Maybe sometimes “venting” became using Hyunjin as an emotional punching bag, like today, and that wasn’t right. Maybe that was why Felix didn’t think much about making sure Hyunjin was okay. Bottling up his emotions so long, only meant that one day he would blow. _I suppose today is the day, and I didn’t do anything to help prevent it, even though I knew it would happen._ That was what Felix felt the guiltiest about.  
  
Felix felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying too. He was frozen to his spot. He couldn’t move, not even when Jisung bent down and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin to hug him in comfort.  
  
“I’m sorry Hyunjin. Of course, you didn’t do anything to be treated that way. You are our best friend, and I should have been there for you more. I’m a bad friend.” Felix couldn’t see Jisung’s face, but he could hear the held back sob in his voice.  
  
Felix dropped to his knees too. It was like Hyunjin’s emotional break broke Felix’s emotional wall. All the fear and anger he felt earlier along with the strong feelings of guilt for how he made Hyunjin feel came rushing forward, and it resulted in him sobbing.  
  
“I – I – I’m so sorry Hyunjin.” Felix choked out through a sob that racked his whole body. Felix crawled towards the two and wrapped his arms around them. “I never should have talked to you like that. I was just so scared that Jisung would tell Changbin and was angry he would say anything after I told him not too. But that is no excuse, nor a reason to speak to people the way I did. I’m sorry.” He hiccupped his way through his words trying to keep the sobs at bay.  
  
“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.” Hyunjin released a small laugh.  
  
“You had every right too. We have been bad friends, but never think you aren’t our best friend because you always will be. Even if you don’t want to be, you’re stuck with us because we won’t leave you, because you’re a great person. If your mate doesn’t see it, then you’re better off without him.” Jisung laughed. Even though all three knew it was impossible for Hyunjin to be without Seungmin now that the bond was present, the sentiment was still nice.  
  
The three kneeled on the floor outside of 3B hugging for a while. None of them could bring themselves to be the first to pull away and get up. The tears had dried and now they were being comforted by the skin ship. Felix realized it had been a while since the three hung out. Not that he would consider yelling and crying on a hallway floor ‘hanging out,’ but it had been a while since it was just the three of them. It made him realize how much he missed when the three would spend the day and night at Felix’s cuddling on the couch while watching movies.  
  
“People are going to think we’re weird sitting in the hall hugging.” Hyunjin laughed but didn’t move from his position.  
  
“I’m surprised Changbin and Chan didn’t come out when Hyunjin started yelling.”  
  
“Our studio is soundproof, so they can’t hear us out here. They probably figured Felix dragged me off home or something.” Jisung was the first to move out of the other two’s grasps.  
  
He looked Felix in the eyes. “I didn’t tell Changbin what you told me. I never would. You told me to keep it a secret. I’m hurt you would think I would break your trust.” Jisung looked sad and disappointed.  
  
“But Hyunjin asked me what I told you about Changbin.” Felix felt bad for believing Jisung would tell Changbin, but he let his emotions control his logic.  
  
“Well, I _was_ going to tell Hyunjin, but I never would have told Changbin not without your permission.” Felix was starting to feel stupid. Jisung had never broken his trust before. Why would he now. Felix wished he could say that he usually thought logically and rarely let his emotions control his actions, but that was a lie. If it were true, he would only get in half the trouble he usually did.  
  
Most people would see Jisung’s plan to tell Hyunjin as him breaking his promise, but it wasn’t. Long ago, the three agreed that secrets were not to be kept from each other. If one member told another then it was fair game to tell the one who didn’t know. When promising not to tell anyone, “anyone” did not include the three of them because they were not _just_ anyone to each other.  
  
“But you said ‘Felix said it’ when I walked in. What were you talking about?” Felix was starting to feel like this whole situation was just one big misunderstanding.  
  
Jisung laughed. “I was telling Changbin that you thought his voice sounded really cool in that track I let you listen to last week.”  
  
“Oh.” Felix’s voice was small, and his face was turning pink. He was embarrassed by how he acted today. It caused both Hyunjin and Jisung to laugh at Felix, and Felix ended up joining in.  
  
“So, what is this secret you don’t want Changbin knowing anyway?” Hyunjin asked when they stopped laughing.  
  
“Yeah, what don’t you want me knowing?” Felix looked up with wide eyes. Jisung and Hyunjin’s faces mirrored Felix’s face of shock. _Shit! When did the door open? Why didn’t I notice? I am literally facing the door. How long has he been there?_  
  
“Ch–Ch–Changbin! How long have you been there?”  
  
Felix knew Changbin was in the studio, but he hadn’t noticed him when he first walked in. He was too hot-headed and focused on Jisung to notice anyone else. However, seeing Changbin now caused his heart to skip a beat. He loved that Changbin’s presence still caused his heart to do that after two years. It meant everything to Felix that he still felt warm and fuzzy around Changbin, that there was still an underlying sensation of nerves when getting ready for a date, and that Changbin can still cause Felix to blush and become a stuttering mess. Even if the latter was embarrassing, Felix hoped these things would never change.  
  
_He looks good today. Why couldn’t he look like a mess like usual? It would make telling him easier._ Felix observed Changbin’s outfit. Usually his hair would be sticking up in all directions, which Felix found cute and would always cause him to go and smooth his hair. He usually would be in all black and look half dead. It made Felix want to wrap him in a blanket and put him to bed, but it also made it easier for Felix to talk to him. It made Felix less nervous around Changbin, but not today.  
  
Today Changbin decided to be well-rested and dressed nicely. He was wearing the white-and-black striped sweater Felix bought him for Christmas. Felix bought it a size bigger than Changbin’s usual size so Changbin would have sweater paws. Felix was a sucker for sweater paws and over-sized clothes on Changbin because of how soft it made him look. His hair looked silky and was down on his forehead. He also decided to wear a pair of silver glasses with no lenses. _Not fair. He knows I like when he wears glasses. He didn’t look this good today at school. Why did he get so dressed up for the studio? How am I supposed to tell him this when looking at him makes my heart want to jump out of my chest?_  
  
“All three of you look quite shocked to see me. I’ve been here since Jisung said he didn’t tell me. What are you keeping a secret Felix?” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Felix swallowed audibly. “I was going to tell you. I just needed time to prepare myself.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Felix could see Hyunjin mouth at Jisung “Tell him what?” Jisung responded by rubbing the back of his neck while making biting motions at Hyunjin. Luckily, Changbin didn’t catch Jisung doing it since Jisung’s back was to him so he could face Hyunjin.  
  
It took Hyunjin a second to catch on to what Jisung was illustrating, but when he finally understood, he widened his eyes in shock and looked over at Felix. Felix didn’t look back at Hyunjin. Instead he continued to stare at Changbin waiting to see how he would respond.  
  
“Are you ready to tell me now then or do you need more time?”  
  
Felix sighed in relief. _Of course, he isn’t going to force me to tell him. Of course, he will wait until I’m ready. This is exactly why I want this._  
  
“No, I’ll tell you now. It’s okay. I’m ready now.” Changbin nodded.  
  
Felix stared at Jisung and Hyunjin expectantly, but neither of them moved. “Are you two going to go?”  
  
“Oh! You’re going to tell him here? In the hallway? We figured you would go back to your house.” Hyunjin quickly got up off the ground and pulled Jisung up.  
  
“Well, the house it too far and Chan is in the studio so –“ Felix began.  
  
“I’ll leave!” Chan shouted from inside the studio. When he walked out the open studio door, he continued, “I finished what I wanted to do today and Woojin is done class soon, so I’m going to go pick him up.” Chan smiled.  
  
“How _cute_! Are you going to take him on a wittle date?” Jisung teased in a baby voice, but the teasing didn’t phase Chan. Felix had to admit, it wasn’t Jisung’s best.  
  
“Yes actually. It’s been awhile. Come on, you two can walk out with me.” Chan started dragging the two boys towards the stairs.  
  
“Good luck Lix!” Jisung shouted over his shoulder and Hyunjin waved at Felix and Changbin.  
  
The two walked into the studio, and Felix sat down on the couch. He started to twiddle his fingers and stare at the ground. Felix was trying to figure out what to say first. How to start this conversation. He wanted to tell Changbin, but he didn’t think he would be doing this today. Felix wasn’t prepared but decided he would say this today no matter what now. Changbin sat down beside him and placed a sweater-pawed hand on his knee.  
  
“Felix, you don’t have to force yourself. I can wait.”  
  
Felix shook his head and turned toward Changbin. “I have – no, _want_ to tell you. I was just trying to think of how to start.”  
  
“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Tears began to brim in Changbin’s eyes.  
  
“ _What?!_ Of course not. Why would you think something like that?” Felix was startled. He didn’t think anything he had ever done would hint at him wanting to break up with Changbin.  
  
“Well, you _have_ been a bit distant the last couple days, and I have been really focused in the studio and haven’t had much time to spend with you. Also, it seemed like you were keeping something and then today I found out you were, in fact, keeping a secret. Now, you seem to be having trouble telling me.” Changbin blinked and the tears that were building up in his eyes finally fell.  
  
Felix wiped the tears that were running down Changbin’s cheeks and rested his hands there.  
  
“Changbin. I am not planning on breaking up with you. I know it would sound unrealistic to others, but I can promise you, I will never break up with you. You are my mate, but more than that, you’re the love of my life. I love you so much and I know that even if you weren’t my mate, I would still love you. You have nothing to worry about.” Felix could feel the blush forming but smiled at Changbin anyway.  
  
Changbin sniffed and gave a small nod.  
  
“Please stop crying. We’re supposed to be the couple with no relationship problems or secrets out of all our friends.” Felix laughed  
  
Changbin released a small laugh. “Guess we aren’t doing a good job.”  
  
“You’re going to be embarrassed for crying after I tell you the secret.”  
  
Changbin moved his face out of Felix’s grasp. “Oh no. What is it?” Changbin removed the glasses so he could better rub the tears out of his eyes.  
  
“I’m ready.” Felix mumbled, face starting to turn pink.  
  
“Ready? For what?”  
  
“For the b–b–bite. I want you to bite me. I–I–I want to exchange bites.”  
  
“Really? Are you sure Felix?” The smile on Changbin’s face was so bright, and he seemed so excited that even if Felix wasn’t sure, his reaction would make Felix go through with it. It caused Felix to smile too.  
  
The bite was a very important step in a mate relationship. When mates first meet, a bond forms and causes a pull between the two, but the bite seals mates to one another. It tells other wolves that this wolf has a mate; it was how mates claim each other. It was a scar that would never heal, unlike any other injuries a wolf may get. The bite would be, in Felix’s opinion, the equivalence of marriage in the human world. Except, the bite is permanent. There is no divorce in the wolf world. You’re telling your mate you will be with them the rest of your life. Usually when a wolf meets their mate, they stay with them their whole life, but there are rare cases where the mates decide to be friends and find others to be with. However, Felix hasn’t met anyone who did that, only heard of it, so he didn’t know how true it was.  
  
The bite will complete their bond. They will be able to sense each other’s feelings even when they are not together, they will be able to stay away from each other slightly longer without feeling weak and sick, and they will be able to speak through mind-link while in wolf form. The bite was a big deal in the wolf world and was not to be taken lightly. It usually took mates longer to bite each other than it did to say I love you or have sex.  
  
“I’m sure Binnie. I think it’s fitting to do it here. It was where we met and formed the bond.” Felix smiled in nostalgia which Changbin mirrored.  
  
“You’re right. It is fitting. Do you want to go first?”  
  
_I don’t think I can._ Felix’s hands started to shake. He was getting nervous.  
  
“N–no, you can.”  
  
Changbin grabbed Felix’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Felix looked down trying to stretch the back of his neck enough so Changbin wouldn’t have problems trying to bite it. Felix could feel the heat radiating off his face. _Great. I’m blushing again_. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to tense up. He knew it was going to hurt.  
  
“Lix, hun, you have to relax. It will hurt more if your tense.” Changbin said with a soft-hearted laugh.  
  
“Do you do this often?” Felix laughed tensely.  
  
“No, but I know that if you’re expecting it, it will hurt more.” Felix felt Changbin press a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He knew it was meant to make him relaxed, but instead, it caused him to get flustered.  
  
“W–wh–why did yo –“ but before Felix could finish, Changbin bite down hard on the back of his neck.  
  
Felix moaned out in pain, but it wasn’t as bad as he expected. Maybe it was because he became untense when Changbin made him flustered or maybe it was because he was used to pain from all the stupid ‘adventures’ Jisung brought him on where, by the end, Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin were sitting in the infirmary injured.  
  
Before Felix knew it, Changbin was pulling back and licking the fresh wound clean. Changbin got up and grabbed the first aid kit Chan kept in the studio. He wrapped the bite up so the blood wouldn’t get on Felix’s clothes. That was the only thing that sucked about the bite. It would heal like a human wound. Slow.  
  
“How do you feel? Does it still hurt?” Changbin asked once he finished dressing the wound.  
  
“It’s not too bad. It hurt a bit initially, but it’s fine now as long as I don’t twist and stretch my neck a whole lot.”  
  
Throughout the dressing, Changbin had a pink hue on his cheeks that Felix found irresistibly adorable. Felix knew his own face was probably pink too.  
  
“Are you ready to bite me?”  
  
Felix nodded and Changbin moved closer and looked down so Felix had better access to the back of his neck. He stared down at it and swallowed. _It’s okay Felix. Nothing to worry about. I bite lots of stuff. When aren’t I eating? It’s just like taking a bite out of food. You got this._ Felix leaned down and kissed Changbin’s neck as was done to him. He felt his face heat up. _How does Changbin do things like this without getting insanely embarrassed_? Felix opened his mouth and bit down.  
  
He could taste blood in his mouth, but it wasn’t bad. It reminded him of when he catches rabbits in his wolf form. He let go and licked the wound clean. Once Changbin’s wound was cleaned and dressed, the two cuddled up on the couch. Felix laid with his head resting on Changbin’s chest with Changbin’s arm wrapped around him.  
  
“Felix, I love you.” Felix looked up at Changbin with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“I love you too Changbin. Always will.”  
  
Changbin leaned down to give Felix a kiss on the forehead, but Felix didn’t want a kiss on the forehead and moved forward to catch his lips with his own. It was a short, soft kiss that ended with the two smiling at each other.  
  
They stayed cuddling on the couch deciding to head home when it started getting dark. Except, the pair fell asleep in their position and didn’t wake until Felix’s alarm went off for school in the morning. However, neither of the two boys were upset about it. Changbin’s mom on the other hand, was livid since she stayed up all night waiting for her son to come home. Felix found out later that when Changbin arrived home that morning, he was promptly grounded for spending the night out without telling her. However, Changbin’s punishment was only a week which was much less than Jisung’s.  
  
Felix sighed. _I guess after school all next week will be boring too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the bite:  
> Idk how many people read ABO stories often, but I have and most stories I have read, the bite is reserved for alphas to give to omegas.  
> However, I decided to change that up. In my story, the bite is given to both wolves in the relationship, whether they are omega, beta, or alpha. The wolf marks their partner. The only exception is humans/witches/non-wolves. They do not need to bite their mate if they do not want to. However, if they did, it would still work the same as when a wolf bites another, only just as the bond is weaker, so would the emotional feels that form when the bite is given. However, once bit, they too can mind-link with their mate in wolf form, but it is only one way and they cannot speak back through mind-link. (i mean, I'm sure Woojin can magic some type of telepathy).  
> Sorry, this got a bit long, but I just wanted to give more details on the bite.  
> Thank you again for reading, you all are the best.


	8. It's Not a Weakness to Need Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> This week is Hyunjin and Seungmin week! Yay! or nah, depending on which couple you like better.  
> I just thought I would make this note though:  
> So the ages don't really match up with the grade they are in.  
> Since Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung are fall babies, they shouldn't be 16 in grade 10. They should be in grade 11. However, I wanted the 3 to be 16, but I also wanted Minho to be in high school that's why it's set up like that. I wanted to keeptheir age gap the same as in real life, so the only way to do that was to make the ages and grades not corelate.  
> Sorry ~  
> So for clarification:  
> Jeongin is in grade 9  
> Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin, & Seungmin are in grade 10  
> Changbin is in grade 11  
> Minho is in grade 12  
> Chan & Woojin are in their 1st year of University

Jisung let out a loud sigh causing Hyunjin to look up from his book. This was the third time he had done that since he sat down across from Hyunjin in the library.

“Stop doing that already. What do you want?” 

“It’s just so boring here! Why don’t we go to an arcade or something?” Jisung has been pleading to leave since he first sat down.

“ _You’re_ the one who said you wanted to focus on studying.” 

“That’s only because when my test comes back with no improvements, my mom is going to figure out I was lying about studying after school and I might be grounded until this stupid cast comes off.” Jisung waved his pink-casted arm around as he spoke.

“ _Wow_. You thought of that all on your own.”

“Felix brought it up this morning.” Jisung mumbled.

“Should have known. You never think that fair ahead.” Hyunjin laughed.

“Do too!” Jisung crossed his arms and pouted. “It doesn’t mean I want to be here and do this though. How about we talk about you and your feelings?” Jisung smiled.

“No. I’m here to avoid them remember.” Hyunjin was trying to give Seungmin space right now, and he knew that if he talked about the boy with Jisung, it would cause the longing to amplify. Hyunjin’s longing was bad enough already. He felt sick and exhausted all the time. Seeing him for only one hour a day in math class was not enough for Hyunjin, especially when they used to be so much closer. Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to take it if it got worse by discussing it.

“If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who gave us shit for not talking to you about your feelings.” 

Hyunjin made Jisung and Felix feel like they weren't good friends yesterday, but Hyunjin was grateful they left him be. He needed time to think this situation through on his own first. He has a freak out because he was holding his emotions and feelings in too long. Felix's hostility was the final straw, and anything that even slightly irked him came tumbling out of his mouth. As silly as it sounded, he was glad Felix treated him that way. He was able to vent, and now he felt a bit freer, like one of the 100 weights Hyunjin lives with had been lifted. Hyunjin had a difficult time expressing his feelings, especially when they could hurt someone else. He found it easier to just keep quiet about his own emotions. Even if he knew it wasn't healthy.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to discuss them.” Hyunjin sighed. He wished it was easy. He wished his whole situation was easy. _Felix was lucky. Everything came easy to him. Sure, he was a nervous mess, but his mate wanted him at least._

“Fine. I’ll wait till you're ready.” That was the big difference between Jisung and Felix. Jisung would wait until Hyunjin was ready to talk whereas Felix would force Hyunjin to talk if he knew there was a problem. It was weird but Hyunjin loved them both for those traits, even though they were polar opposite traits.

Jisung leaned back in his chair with his head back. When he did that Hyunjin could see behind him and saw Minho sitting at a table. _Coincidence? Probably not._ Apparently Jisung was able to see him too from that angle.

“Minho!” Jisung shouted which caused the other people around to glare and shush him.

“I don’t know how you got permission to come back in here.” The exasperation was obvious in Hyunjin’s voice. Jisung ignored him and got up to go to Minho’s table but Hyunjin grabbed his wrist.  
“Leave the poor boy alone. I’m sure he’s busy studying. He doesn’t need a nuisance bothering him.” 

Jisung twisted out of Hyunjin’s grasp with a wince. “It’s fine. I won’t bother him for long.” 

Before Hyunjin could say anything else, Jisung was gone. _Whatever. Not my problem._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Minho heard Jisung shout his name. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Jisung. He would know that sweet voice anywhere, but he looked up anyway. _Why would I withhold myself from seeing my mates beautiful face?_

When Minho looked over Jisung was standing with his wrist in Hyunjin’s grasp. _The pretty boy is trying to stop my mate from meeting me. Why? I thought I already made it clear to him what Jisung is to me._

Minho watched with a glare as Jisung twisted out of Hyunjin’s grasp. He didn’t miss the small wince Jisung made while doing it and then started towards Minho.

_What am I supposed to do? I didn’t expect him to see me and head this way. I don’t know what to say to him. I didn’t plan for this, and now I don’t have time to!_

“Hey Minho!” Jisung sat down in front of him with a bright smile. Minho felt like he was going to melt in his seat from the smile. 

“H–hi Jisung.” Minho whispered quietly in response. _I never stutter. What is this? This is what happens when I don’t have time to plan._

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re quite quiet?” Jisung giggled. The sound was music to Minho’s ears. It was so pure and beautiful. _I sound so cheesy._

“We’re in a library.” 

Jisung made a face of realization. _Did he really forget where we were?_

“That’s right. I should be quieter. Don’t want to get kicked out again.” This time Jisung spoke in a lower tone. 

Jisung leaned over the table to see what Minho was studying. “What are you studying? Chemistry?”

“Yeah. Are you any good?” _Look at me having a conversation with my mate without any pre-planning. I can do this. Even my stuttering stopped._

Jisung smiled. “I have great chemistry with others.” 

Minho snorted. “What about the school subject?”

“C’s at best.”

Minho smiled. “Best to stick with personal chemistry then.” He could see a pink tinge on Jisung’s cheeks.

Jisung let out a small giggle. “I suppose you’re right.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hyunjin went back to studying after Jisung left. It seemed like Minho didn’t mind Jisung’s presence, so Hyunjin didn’t bother to interfere. However, before he could get through the first sentence in his textbook the table slightly shook, and he heard a chair be pulled out from across the table. He looked up to see Felix’s smiling face.

“I’m never going to get to study today, am I?” Hyunjin asked rhetorically which caused Felix to laugh.

“I take it Jisung has been more of a distraction then a study buddy.” Hyunjin nodded with a smile. He didn’t expect Jisung to really study anyway. Hyunjin would have had to go out and check for flying pigs if he ever caught Jisung _actually_ studying. 

“Where is he now?” 

Hyunjin pointed behind Felix at the table Jisung was at with Minho giggling. “Flirting.” Hyunjin smirked.

Felix turned around to look. “Flirting? Jisung? Does he even know what that is?”

Hyunjin snorted. “Probably not, but I know Minho hopes he is.”

Felix turned around with a confused look on his face. “Why would Minho hope for that?”

“I think Minho is Jisung’s mate.”

“Oh my god! His mate!” Felix shouted which caused the people around them to glare and Felix whispered a small sorry before he continued. “Why do you think that?”

“The other day I let Jisung go with him and Woojin, and when Jisung hugged me, Minho growled at me. He was also Throwing out an intense ‘back away from him’ scent.”

“Wow. Jisung finally found his mate. Have you told him yet?” 

“No. I figured his mate should.”

“You remember what Jisung said a while ago? He would be pissed if his mate didn’t tell him he was his mate.”

“Exactly. He would be pissed if his _mate_ didn’t tell him. He didn’t say anything about us.” 

“You know Jisung won’t see it that way.”

“Well, I’m not 100% sure and I don’t want to get Jisung’s hopes up. It’s the last thing he needs right now.” 

Jisung always acted happy and un-bothered, but both Hyunjin and Felix knew not presenting was eating away at Jisung. Lately, he had been doing riskier and riskier stunts, and even though he denied it, they both knew it was in the hopes it would cause his presentation. Hyunjin just wished he would be happy with whom he is now, but he knew he was a hypocrite. _How could I preach that when I wasn’t happy with myself and my cowardice?_

“That’s true. Speaking of mates. I take it things haven’t changed still.” 

Hyunjin let out a sigh. He knew this was coming since Felix sat down.

“Nothing has changed, but I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Tough” _I knew he wouldn’t let me off the hook._ “That may have worked for Jisung, but I’m not buying it. Whether you want to or not we’re talking about it especially after your freak out yesterday.”

Hyunjin spotted a baby blue gift bag on the floor beside Felix. _Maybe this will distract him._ “What’s in the bag?” 

“A white shirt. Eric owed me one after spilling a smoothie all over my old one two years ago, but you’re not changing the subject.”

“Two years ago!? Isn’t he kinda late?”

“Hyunjin! Stop trying to change the subject. We're talking about you right now.”

“Fine. What do you want to know about my non-existent relationship with Seungmin?”

It hurt Hyunjin by how true the statement was. This past week, he felt like he was nothing to Seungmin. They had spent so much time together since they met and now it was as if they didn’t even know each other. He knew this would happen if he expressed his feelings for Seungmin. _I never should have done it. I ended up being right. I should have listened to myself, but nope. I had to have hope. Look where that got me._

“What's happened since your date with him?” Felix looked concerned for Hyunjin. 

“Well after the date, I went to your place and told you all about it. The date seemed fine. Everything went well, and it didn’t seem like he was forcing himself. He was even making jokes. Then Sunday I texted him to see if he wanted to go get ice cream with me. It wasn’t anything weird. We always texted each other to see if the other wanted to go whenever one of us left the house. He texted back saying he was busy with Jeongin, and I didn’t really think anything of it. I mean, he has never lied to me before, and him and his brother are very close. Things started to get weird when he didn’t text me at all the rest of the day. I’m sure you've noticed we text a lot when not together.” Felix nodded. 

“But I chalked it up to him being busy with Jeongin. Then Monday came around.” 

“That’s when he started to avoid you?” Felix had a sad smile on his face. Felix was always a very sympathetic person. Sometimes it was like he was going through the same thing as the person when the story was told. 

“Yeah. He started to avoid me. Usually we always meet up in the cafeteria before first period, but he never showed up. I texted him, but he said he woke up late and would barely make it on time for class. Which was believable the first day, but today is Thursday. No one wakes up late four days in a row. It also stopped being believable when he didn’t speak one word to me in math class and then practically ran out of the room after class before I could talk to him. When I do get the opportunity to approach him, he says he’s going to be late for the next class or he is meeting someone or he’s busy with something. It’s all lies at this point, but he's going through so much effort to avoid me that I decided it’s best to just give him space.”

“That’s bullshit and you and I both know it.” Felix looked angry which seemed to be a trend for him the last two days. 

“No, it’s not. I really think –“ but Felix interrupted him.

“You’re scared. You always do this when you’re scared. You avoid the problem. You are avoiding him just as much as he is you.” 

“What are you talking about? I’m the one approaching him.”

“Are you though? Can you call that confronting him? You know he is trying to avoid you and would make any excuse to not talk and leave. You don’t press it or stop him from avoiding you. You let him think you believe him, and you let him leave without a fight. You say it’s to give him space, but, in reality, you’re scared.”

Hyunjin knew Felix was right. This had nothing to do with giving Seungmin space. Hyunjin was just scared, but he didn’t want to admit it – hell, he didn’t want to face it. That’s why he has been avoiding is feelings on everything that has been happening this week by studying. If he faces it then it becomes real, and until now, Hyunjin wasn’t ready to make it real. He doesn’t think he was ready now, but he knew things had to change. 

That’s why he asked Felix in a small voice, “scared of what?”

“Scared of rejection. You’re scared he is going to tell you he can’t be in a relationship with you. You’re scared it might be more than that. That he might tell you that he can’t be friends with you any longer. That it’s too hard and awkward to be friends now that he knows your feelings, and you can’t have him not in your life. However, knowing you, you will accept that and stay out of his life since you care more for others then your own well being. But, Hyunjin, you don’t look good. You look exhausted and sick.”

Felix was right. He was always right and it always annoyed Hyunjin and Jisung. Felix always told them what they didn’t want to hear but needed to be said. Hyunjin knew he needed to see Seungmin. He knew he needed to stop being scared and talk with him. Hyunjin hated feeling this way. He felt sick all the time, and he felt so exhausted. His wolf was constantly screaming for Seungmin in his head, so since their date, Hyunjin has had a headache and he hasn’t been able to get a good night's rest. 

“I know. I am. I need to talk with Seungmin. I can’t keep playing this mouse and cat game.” Hyunjin had a determined look on his face. It was the first time Felix had seen it since Hyunjin met Seungmin. It brought a smile to Felix’s face.

“Good. You need to have this talk. He has had almost a week to think. That is more than enough time.”

“You’re right. I should go to his house now before I have time to think and talk myself out of this.”

Felix laughed. “Good idea. Knowing you, that is exactly what you would do. I think you should talk to Chan if you have problems though. I mean, he’s also mated to a human.”  
  
“Woojin isn’t a human. Well not fully.” Hyunjin had seen Woojin for the first time two days ago when Jisung ran into him and Minho. It hadn’t been long, but Hyunjin could tell Woojin knew what they were and that he was not human but a witch. It _definitely_ wasn’t because he remembered seeing him in a witch’s family photo.

“What do you mean not human?” Hyunjin could tell Felix was playing stupid, so this just confirmed Hyunjin’s suspicions.

“He’s a witch, isn’t he?”

“How did you know? I only found out when Changbin told me.”

Hyunjin laughed. “I went to a witch a few months ago during a moment of weakness to get a love potion.” Felix stared at him in judgment. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s been hard, and I didn’t use it. The witch actually talked me out of it saying it wouldn’t be true love and it would be against his will. It made me feel bad for even thinking about purchasing it. Anyway, on my way out I saw a family photo: the witch, her husband, and her son. I didn’t really think anything of it at the time, but when I saw Woojin for the first time, I realized he was the boy in the witch’s family photo.”

“That makes sense. Well, talking to Chan may still be a good idea. He believes he’s dating a human.” Felix suggested.

“I don’t know. Woojin knows what we are, so he probably doesn’t ask Chan questions when strange things happen. If he does, he probably pretends to believe Chan’s stupid answers. Seungmin isn’t that stupid. He won’t believe my explanations if they make no sense.”

Felix laughed. “That’s probably true, but Chan has been mated the longest. He may still have some good advice.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“When isn’t he right. Isn’t that what makes him annoying?” Jisung appeared behind Felix. He rested his chin on the top of Felix’s head and ran his hands down Felix’s chest.  
  
“Careful, Changbin might get jealous. I don’t think he’s allowed to do that yet.” Hyunjin smiled teasingly.

Jisung snickered. “I’m sure the two have done much more than this if that bite on his neck is any indication.” 

Felix’s face was red. _He blushes so easily. It’s what makes teasing him so fun._

“S–shut up. We haven’t done anything yet.” Felix murmured.

“Awe! Our Lixie is still pure.” Jisung teased.

The blush on Felix’s face grew ten times darker. “Go away. Who invited you here anyway?” 

“Excuse me, last time I checked, you were sitting in my chair.”

“Well, last time I checked, you were over there flirting with Minho.” Jisung moved to sit next to Felix and gave him a confused look.

“Flirting with Minho? We were just chatting about chemistry.”

“ _Sure_ , you were. More like your chemistry with him.” Hyunjin teased. 

“There is nothing between us. We just met.” Jisung looked so confused that it was no fun for the two of them to tease him. _Guess we will have to wait till Minho tells him they are mates. Then we can tease him._

“Well I guess I’ll be going.” Hyunjin got up and collected his books.

“What? You’re leaving already? I just got back. Where are you going?” Jisung looked like a sad puppy. Hyunjin knew it was only because if Hyunjin left, it meant Jisung would have to go home.

“Felix will fill you in. I have to go before I change my mind.”

Before either could respond, Hyunjin ran out of the library. He ran out of the school and in the direction of Seungmin’s house. _It’s now or never. I need to do this today. All I have to do is listen to Seungmin. He knows how I feel, but I still have no idea what he is thinking or how he feels. If he doesn’t want a relationship, I just need to do everything in my power to keep him as a friend. If I live with the relationship we have now of avoidance occurring forever, it will drive me insane. We can’t keep avoiding each other by the end of this conversation. That is all I need to make sure of._

Before Hyunjin knew it, he was in front of Seungmin’s house. He approached the door and without hesitation, he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Jeongin answered the door with relief on his face.

“Thank god you’re here. I’m so tired of his moping. All he does is go back and forth on his feelings. I have heard him say the same things for five days, and I’m starting to get sick of it. You two need to talk, but whenever I suggest that he ignores it. He can’t ignore it now that you’re here.” Jeongin had a huge smile on his face by the end of his rant.  
_So Seungmin has been genuinely thinking this situation over and has been worried too._

“Come on. He’s in his room.” 

Jeongin lead him to Seungmin’s room and then knocked on his door before opening it. The first thing that hit Hyunjin was the intensity of Seungmin’s scent. _It has been so long since I have smelt his scent so strongly. I never thought I would miss the smell of oranges and strawberries._ He saw Seungmin lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was in a pair of blue pj pants and a red hoodie. Hyunjin always loved when Seungmin wore red. It suited him so well. _Of course, he wore red today because controlling myself from cuddling him or hugging him wasn’t hard enough already._

“Hey! Get up. Hyunjin's here.” Jeongin sounded annoyed. 

Seungmin sat up quickly and stared at the two with wide eyes. He looked frightened, and it made Hyunjin feel bad that he was the reason for it. Before his conversation with Felix, he would have left Seungmin alone after seeing him look that way, but now he couldn’t. He needed to do this.

“Hey, Seungmin. We need to talk.” Hyunjin walked into the room. 

The look of fright faded from Seungmin’s face. “Yeah, I think we do.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin shut his bedroom door. _He looks so beautiful today. Who am I kidding? He always looks beautiful._ Seungmin has missed Hyunjin these last few days, but it was his own fault, and he knew that. 

Seungmin has been blatantly avoiding Hyunjin, and he felt so guilty for it, but he needed time to think. He didn’t want to lead Hyunjin on when his own feelings were a mess. Hyunjin knew what he wanted; he knew how he felt, but Seungmin still didn’t know, not completely anyway. 

He felt that it was unfair to Hyunjin to act as if nothing was wrong and he reciprocated his feelings. He needed to first figure his own feelings out and knew the best way to do that was by putting distance between the two of them. He should have explained this to Hyunjin on Monday instead of just avoiding him with no explanation, but Seungmin couldn’t get the words out. He couldn’t tell Hyunjin that he didn’t know how he felt and needed time to decided it. He was scared to see any form of sadness and heartbreak on the boy’s face. Even when he gave lame excuses to avoid Hyunjin, Seungmin could never look Hyunjin in the eyes. He knew the sadness on Hyunjin’s face would break him, and he couldn’t afford that right now when he was trying to sort his feelings. 

Seungmin was so afraid to let himself have feelings for Hyunjin. _What if after the date he realised we are better as friends? What if we can’t go back to what we were before the date? What if we date and break up?_ These types of thoughts have been running wild in his head since the date on Saturday. 

He has also been vocalizing these thoughts to Jeongin on repeat. Jeongin was getting annoyed by Seungmin at this point; he could tell. However, he needed someone to vent to. The past few days have helped Seungmin to sort his feelings, but they are still not cleanly in order. 

Seungmin realized this past week that it would be impossible to ever be ready for this conversation. His feelings will never be sorted; they will always be a mess, but that was okay. Seungmin realized that he was unable to completely determine his feelings by avoiding Hyunjin. How was he supposed to fall in love and grow his feelings for Hyunjin if he wasn’t with the boy? How was he supposed to realize if they are meant to just be friends without him? The person causing his feelings to be a mess should be with him to help sort his feelings. 

He thought a lot about Hyunjin these past few days. Seungmin knew what a kind person Hyunjin was and knew Hyunjin would do anything to help Seungmin sort his feelings, even if the result was not favourable for Hyunjin. It was the type of person he was. Hyunjin always cared more for others’ feelings then his own. It was something Seungmin admired in Hyunjin, and something he loved him for. 

This week allowed him to determine his feelings weren’t just platonic. He felt something stronger for Hyunjin, and it wasn’t just because they were close friends. Seungmin couldn’t compare it to the feelings he felt with his ex-girlfriend, because the feelings for Hyunjin were much stronger. They were not the same platonic love he had for Jisung and Felix, or the strong familial love he had for Jeongin. 

The thing Seungmin missed the most about Hyunjin was the pink blush on his cheeks when he was flustered, embarrassed, or nervous. Seungmin smiled as he looked at Hyunjin standing nervously in his room with pink cheeks. _Why did I ever prevent myself from seeing his cute face?_

For the first time since their date, Seungmin felt relaxed and energized. He felt happy to be with Hyunjin, even if this conversation wasn’t one Seungmin wanted to have. _It must be done._

“Come. Sit down on the bed.” Seungmin patted the place in front of him, and Hyunjin walked over and sat down. Hyunjin started to play with a part of the blanket that was between the two. Seungmin noticed Hyunjin’s hands were shaking. _He’s nervous. I would find that cute if I wasn’t so worried. Is he nervous for what I have to say or is it because he has something bad to tell me?_

“C–ca –“ Seungmin watched as Hyunjin swallowed before he restarted while looking down at the blanket he was playing with. “Can you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” His voice was so low and small it made Seungmin want to wrap him up in his arms and never let go. 

Seungmin nodded. _He deserves an explanation._ “I needed time to figure out how I felt for you, and I know, I should have just told you. I was an ass. I knew you would help me and support me in figuring out my feelings. Maybe I didn’t tell you because I wanted to figure it out on my own but would have been too weak to reject your help. I don’t know, but I am truly sorry for not explaining why I was avoiding you. It wasn’t fair to you, but I also felt it wasn’t fair to face you when my feelings were such a mess.”

Seungmin felt a tear fall from his eye. He didn’t feel his eyes well up with tears while talking. Hyunjin looked up when Seungmin finished speaking and brought a shaky hand to his face and wiped the tear way.

“It’s okay Seungmin. I don’t blame you. I knew you were avoiding me after the first day. I should have given you more space.” Hyunjin spoke with a sad smile.  
“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Blame yourself. Get angry at me. I treated you horrible these past few days.” Seungmin was so ashamed of himself, so angry. _Why wasn’t Hyunjin? Hyunjin was the one person who deserved to be angry, but instead he blamed himself._ It made Seungmin even more angry at himself.

“I don’t need to get angry. Even if I don’t blame you for how you acted, it is obvious you do. Right now, you’re angry at yourself for how you acted. Me adding to that won’t help.”

“You’re right. I feel like I say that to you a lot.”

Hyunjin smirked. “You’ll get used to it.”

Seungmin scoffed, “I’m sure.”

“So….. did you? Sort out your feelings I mean.” Hyunjin began fiddling with the blanket again; a sign he was nervous.

“No.” Hyunjin looked up sharply. “Not really. Not fully.” Seungmin rushed. “I know my feelings for you are stronger than familial and friendship.” Hyunjin smiled brightly. Seungmin could see the hope shinning in his eyes. 

“But….” The hope started to fade along with the smile on Hyunjin’s face. “I’m scared.” Seungmin all but whispered.

Hyunjin placed his hand on Seungmin’s cheek and started to rub small circles with his thumb to comfort him. “So am I.”

“My heart flutters when you do things like this, so I know I probably like you in a boyfriend type of way. But I have never gotten so close to someone before. We are amazing friends, and I am so scared we won’t be able to be that again if we break up. It may scare you off, but I can’t lose you Hyunjin. You mean too much to me.” Seungmin placed his hand over the hand that was on his cheek.

“I am too, Seungmin. For so long I have been terrified of losing you, losing what we have. However, I realized over time that we are stronger than that. Our friendship can withstand anything. If we are so scared a breakup will ruin it, then let’s do everything in our power to prevent breaking up if you think you’re ready for a relationship that is.”  
  
Seungmin smiled, and it was a genuine smile. Seungmin couldn’t remember smiling once since their date. He was so stressed and guilty, but now it felt like a weigh had been lifted. He heard those same words spoken by Jeongin, but he didn’t believe in them. Funny, how when it came from Hyunjin, they made complete sense, and how he could have faith in them. 

“I may not have my feelings neatly sorted. I may never have them sorted, but I want to figure them out with you. I tried doing it alone, and it wasn’t working. It was lonely without you by my side. I realized I need you. I need your help. Always.” 

Hyunjin smiled and a tear slipped down his cheek. “It’s not a weakness to need help. You can’t do everything on your own. Realizing that shows true strength.”

Seungmin turned his head and kissed Hyunjin’s palm that was resting on Seungmin’s cheek. "I know that now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter will be much lighter!! Hopefully!  
> Honestly who knows.


	9. Studying, Sunsets, Flour, and Egg Shells Might not be a Recipe for Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the chapter you all have been waiting for:  
> Minsung!!!!!!
> 
> ....actually, I have no clue if it is,  
> But I know my friend reading this has been waiting, so shout out to her!!
> 
> I tried my hand at fluff again, it's probably a disaster, but I wanted something light hearted before things get more angsty again (if you even think any of the chapters were angsty. They probably weren't)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!!!

Felix sighed. “Jisung’s late again?”  
  
“It’s Jisung, when is he ever on time?” Hyunjin asked rhetorically.  
  
“This feels like déjà vu.”  
  
Hyunjin laughed. “Of course it does. Every time we meet up, Jisung’s late.”  
  
“That’s true, but it’s been ten minutes now. He’s never _this_ late. Maybe he forgot.”  
  
“How could he forget? We’ve been meeting up to go to the library together every day this week.”  
  
“Maybe he’s already there?”  
  
Hyunjin laughed. “Yeah right.”  
  
Felix laughed too. “How stupid of me. Of course, he’s not going to be there.”  
  
They were quite shocked however, when they walked into the library to see Jisung sitting at a table. However, the person keeping their friend company was more of a surprise  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minho thought nothing could top yesterday. Finally, his mate knew who he was and went out of his way to approach him. He actually got to talk with Jisung and make him laugh – well giggle, which was even better. Minho figured that was it. The Luna goddess wouldn’t grace him with anything else. It was his one miracle in life, but then Jisung asked to meet again.  
  
Minho was so shocked and ecstatic. He never thought Jisung would want to spend time with him of his own free will. Whenever he voiced this concern, Changbin would call him an idiot and always say: “Mates always want to spend time with each other. Why would Jisung be any different?” But Jisung was different in Minho’s opinion. The boy was like no one he had ever met before. No matter how hard things were for Jisung, he seemed to always smile. Minho admired his ability to be the mood-maker; he was always able to lift the mood of those around him. He cared so deeply for those he loved and was always there for them when they needed him. Minho hoped to one day be one of those people in Jisung’s life.  
  
Minho had been watching Jisung intently since he started at Crest High. Changbin and Woojin called it creepy, but Minho didn’t think so. He didn’t follow him around school and town or anything. If he _happened_ to overhear him say he was going to the library or to a café in town, Minho _may_ have also decided it was a nice day to go. However, most of the time, he just randomly ran into him. _Woojin calls it fate. Changbin says I’m subconsciously following his scent. Honestly, I have no idea which it is, but his scent is very enticing._  
  
Whenever Jisung was in the area, to Minho the whole room was engulfed in the scent of vanilla and rain, but the rain smell was similar to right after it rained and he was standing in the woods. The smell of the forest after the rain with a mix of vanilla would be a better description.  
  
Minho was always the type to plan before doing anything, and after watching Jisung for so long, Minho knew he was the complete opposite. _How are we going to make that work?_ It was a question Minho had been antagonizing over since finding this out about Jisung.  
  
Since he was the type to plan, he had been thinking about what to say and do when he met up with Jisung today all night, to the point that he hardly got any sleep. However, he didn’t get very far with the planning, because Jisung was the only person Minho was unable to predict. _He is just too unpredictable. I can’t even assume he would say something in response to something I say._ Whenever, Minho would play a fake conversation the two could have in his head, he wouldn’t be able to predict Jisung’s responses. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Jisung. Sure, he'd never had many conversations with him, and just met him four days ago, but he has been hearing stories about him from Changbin since 3racha was formed, and he had been watching him for almost five months now. He had to know things by now. _I wonder if Felix and Hyunjin have these problems with Jisung._  
  
So here he went, a bit tired, completely nervous, which was throwing him off his game because he never got nervous, and fully unprepared into the library to meet Jisung. _At least I’ll have time to get my stuff out and settle before Jisung arrives. Changbin always complains that Jisung is never on time._  
  
However, Minho got a surprise when he walked into the library because there was Jisung sitting at the same table they were the day before with his back to Minho. _Why is Jisung early? He’s never early._  
  
“Jisung? You’re early.”  
  
Jisung smiled up at him. “Don’t look so surprised. I can be early when I want to be.”  
  
Minho raised an eyebrow. _That’s not what Changbin says._  
  
“Okay. Fine. My class was sent to the library for a study period.”  
  
“Makes more sense. So, are you ready to stu– “  
  
“Jisung? There you are.” Hyunjin interrupted Minho. _Great, what are they doing here?_  
  
“Hyunjin? Felix? What are you two doing here?”  
  
“ _Us?_ You were supposed to meet me here.” Hyunjin looked astonished by Jisung’s forgetfulness.  
  
“Why? Aren’t you with Seungmin now? You don’t need to be here all the time. Anyway, I made plans with Minho.”  
  
“We have been meeting here every day this week Jisung. You would think you would tell me if you were busy.” Hyunjin shook his head in annoyance.  
  
“What are you two doing?” Felix leaned over Jisung’s shoulder to see what was on the table in front of him.  
  
Jisung’s voice was small as he said “studying.”  
  
The two boys broke out in laughter. Minho didn’t see what was so funny.  
  
“You don’t study. Dragons will come back to life before you start studying.” Felix said between laughter.  
  
_Moot point as Woojin says dragons aren't all dead yet._ But, Minho thought it was best not to say anything.  
  
“It’s true!” Jisung whined.  
  
“Oh yeah? What subject?”  
  
Jisung looked everywhere but at Hyunjin as he responded. “Chemistry.”  
  
“Now I know you’re lying. We had chemistry last semester Jisung. Why wou– “  
  
But Felix interrupted when he saw the textbook. “Hyunjin! He isn’t lying. They are studying chemistry.”  
  
“Talk about late Jisung.”  
  
“What’s next? You going to do the math assignment that you still keep in your locker from last semester?”  
  
They both started laughing again.  
  
It caused Jisung to pout. Minho didn’t like them teasing his mate like this, but he knew if Jisung really had a problem with it, he would speak up and fight back. He has watched his mate enough to know this was how they were with each other. It was the way their relationship worked, and whether Minho liked it or not, he would try to accept it.  
  
“Go away. You’re distracting me.”  
  
“ _Boy._ I wonder how that feels.” Hyunjin’s statement was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
“ _Funny._ ”  
  
Hyunjin smiled innocently. “Aren’t I?”  
  
“No.” Jisung deadpanned.  
  
Minho was getting tired of being ignored and of the two distracting his mate. He didn’t realize he was doing it, but apparently, he was glaring at the two boys standing behind Jisung. He only knew he was when he noticed the look Felix gave him – one of a frightened kitten. Jisung’s back was to Minho so he couldn’t see the glare.  
  
“Come on, Hyunjin. Let’s leave them be. It’s rare Jisung wants to study. Even if it’s a subject that isn’t important right now.”  
  
Hyunjin at that moment looked over at Minho and got the same frightened look.  
  
“Ye–yeah! Let’s go! Bye guys.”  
  
_I didn’t think my glare was that scary._ However, the two boys high-tailed it out of the library leaving the two to study. Minho had spent all night thinking of things to say and talk about, but never needed to use them, because all they did was study, which shocked Minho. From Felix and Hyunjin’s reactions now and from what he has seen, Jisung never studied.  
  
After studying for the day, they agreed to meet again on Monday to study another subject, and it progressed to more and more days. Before Minho knew it, they had spent every day after school for a week together in the library studying different subjects. Minho was in his bliss. He never dreamed the boy would know him let alone be in such close vicinity in such a short period of time. He was way ahead of schedule.  
  
However, they didn’t really talk much about anything but school subjects. Minho wanted to discuss other things, but Jisung seemed so serious about his studies right now and Minho didn’t want to distract him. Jisung solved this dilemma a week into studying by asking Minho about his wolf.  
  
“You’ve presented already, haven’t you?”  
  
Minho nodded. “When I was 13.”  
  
Jisung half smiled and nodded. He turned back to his work. Minho could tell it upset him that Minho had presented. _He probably wants to find at least one other person around his age that hasn’t presented yet. He’s looking for any type of hope that it will happen._  
  
“Jisung, you will present.”  
  
Jisung let out a fake laugh. “Yeah. Right. That’s all I’ve heard for the past 3 years. I’ve given up on believing I’ll present.”  
  
Minho gave him a sad smile. “If that were true, you wouldn’t look so down. It’s okay to believe. It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to be angry and scream your frustrations at the Luna goddess.”  
  
Jisung released a small genuine laugh. “I’ve done all that already.”  
  
“If you had, you would be able to move forward without being so down. Have you ever discussed your feelings about this?”  
  
Minho was sure he had. He has probably had deep discussions with Hyunjin and Felix. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be telling Minho all this. _I mean, we aren’t really close, and these are his deepest feelings and insecurities._  
  
“No, I haven’t. Hyunjin and Felix don’t push me to talk about it. If I talk about it, I’m reminded and become sad. I don’t like being sad. I’m also afraid that it might cause my wolf, if one is there, to retreat even farther into me and never present.” Jisung started playing with the pencil he was holding. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Minho.  
  
“You know that won’t happen right? The wolf won’t retreat because you voiced your feelings. It’s good to vent them. It helps you move forward and feel better. I’m always here to listen if you need someone to talk to.”  
  
Jisung made eye contact with Minho. His eyes were wide in surprise but slowly the surprise turned to a smile that lit up his features.  
  
“I know. It’s stupid. I’m stupid. –“  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“I am. I do stupid things. I can be quite a coward and I thought maybe that was why I haven’t presented yet. So, I started doing risky things thinking if I show enough courage, I will present. That’s why I have a broken arm. I’ve never told anyone that’s why I do the things I do, but I know Felix and Hyunjin know. They just don’t say anything. I know they will stop me if it gets _to_ dangerous, but until then they go along with it. I try so hard to be okay with being unpresented, but everyone around me has presented. People younger than me have, and it’s just hard sometimes.” Jisung quickly blinked the tears welling up out of his eyes.  
  
“I know I don’t need to be a wolf. I know it’s not important and it doesn’t change who I am, but it’s hard to believe it when everyone around me is one. I pretend I don’t care, but in reality, I want to present so badly.”  
  
Minho leaned over and gave Jisung’s hand a comforting pat.  
  
“I know you hear it all the time and are probably sick of it, but I do believe you will present Jisung.” He gave Jisung a smile which was returned.  
  
“I’ve never told anyone that before.” Jisung went back to studying, but Minho didn’t miss the pink hue present on Jisung’s cheeks.  
  
It made Minho happy that Jisung felt comfortable enough with him to tell him something he had never told anyone else before. It made Minho feel special. _Maybe it’s the pull from the mate bond. Maybe he is feeling its affects._  
  
Since then, Jisung and Minho started to talk more about things unrelated to studying. One topic being the colour of people’s wolves.  
  
“What colour is your wolf?” Jisung asked.  
  
“Black with a white spot on my chest.”  
  
Jisung’s eyes lit up. “Cool! I’ve never seen a black wolf”  
  
“What about Felix and Hyunjin?”  
  
“Felix is a brown-blonde colour and Hyunjin’s grey. Can I see your wolf?”  
  
Minho looked around. “Maybe not here. We’re in the library.”  
  
Jisung got up and started packing his books in his bag. “Obviously not here. In the woods. Come on, let’s go!”  
  
Minho gave what he figured was an adoring smile at his excitable mate and started to pack his stuff up too.  
  
When they waked far enough into the woods so humans wouldn’t be able to see them, Jisung turned to face Minho.  
  
“Are you wearing transformation clothes?” Jisung eyed the uniform Minho had on.  
  
“Yeah, it’s underneath. I run to school.” Jisung nodded and watched as Minho stripped off his uniform.  
  
“Like what you see?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Jisung’s cheeks turned pink and he looked up to the sky. “ _What?_ No.”  
  
Minho found his reaction cute. The transformation clothes weren’t anything sexy. Just shorts and a tank-top, but it still caused Jisung to be a bit flustered, so Minho called that a win.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to transform now.”  
  
Jisung nodded and watched as Minho transformed. He enjoyed being a wolf, but he wasn’t a big fan of the transformation process. He got used to it, but it was still a bit uncomfortable for him. He figured it was the whole limbs stretching and fur growing out of the skin that made it that way. But, Changbin said he didn’t mind it and said his mate loved it. So, he figured it was just different for everyone.  
  
When he was done, he was staring at Jisung’s belly, so he sat down and stared up at him. _He still looks beautiful as a wolf. Even more so._  
  
“Wow! You’re so pretty. Can I pet you?”  
  
_He’s going to touch me of his own volition! Of course, I would let you._ Minho nodded.  
  
Jisung reached out and smoothed Minho’s head with his hand. “You’re so soft. Softer than any other wolves I’ve pet.”  
  
Minho took pride in that. He always made sure his coat was clean and soft. He wasn’t a big fan of dirty things. As Jisung pet him, he could feel his tail moving a mile a minute. It was kind of embarrassing but Jisung either didn’t notice or pretended not to.  
  
“There’s a place near here. It’s one of my favourite places to go for lyric inspiration. Do you want to go?”  
  
Minho nodded aggressively.  
  
“Okay. Um…” Jisung looked down and lightly kicked at the ground. “It’s faster to run there. Have you ever given anyone a ride?”  
  
Minho shook his head no.  
  
“Well, if you’re uncomfortable with it and don’t want to, that’s fine. We can walk. It’s not too far, and I mean, .... I’m probably heavy and it’s difficult to get used to. And – “  
  
Minho never thought he would see Jisung ramble nervously. _Why has this made him so nervous?_  
  
Minho interrupted him by bumping his head into Jisung’s leg and gesturing to his back with his head. Of course, he wants his mate on his back.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jisung’s voice was small.  
  
Minho nodded. _Only a crazy person would say no to something like this._  
  
“Okay. Usually when I’m giving Felix or Hyunjin directions, I pull their fur lightly on the left or right to indicate the direction to turn. Is that okay with you or would you rather I shout?”  
  
Minho knew Jisung didn’t need to shout for him to hear what he says. Minho wouldn’t miss even the smallest whisper if it came out of his mate's mouth. However, Jisung clutching to his fur sounded good, so he decided to opt for that one. To indicate this, Minho grabbed Jisung’s pants with his teeth and pulled.  
  
“Pull?”  
  
Minho nodded.  
  
Jisung hopped on to Minho gently and told him to head straight. _Thank god I’m in wolf form. If Jisung was this close in human form, I would be shaking due to nerves._ After a few turns right and left, the two where in a clearing. It was a small circle of grass with small blue and purple flowers. The clearing was encircled by the trees from the woods and it looked beautiful.  
  
Jisung lightly slid off Minho and sat down in the clearing.  
  
“I’ve never brought anyone here before. I feel like I do that a lot with you. Tell you things and show you things that I don’t tell and show others.” Jisung said after Minho transformed back into his human form.  
  
Minho sat down next to him. “Does that concern you?”  
  
“No, but it should.”  
  
Minho laughed. “Probably, but no reason to think on it.”  
  
“We made it at the perfect time. From here the sunset between the trees is beautiful. It’s such a pretty view.”  
  
Minho looked at Jisung and he was right. It was a pretty view. The sunset was reflecting off Jisung’s skin and eyes causing his skin to be a beautiful bronze colour. His eyes looked like melting pools of caramel and his hair was glowing in the sunset light. He was more than pretty. He was stunning.  
  
Jisung looked over at Minho. “Why are you staring at me? Look at the view.”  
  
“I am.” Minho smiled.  
  
“No, you’re not! You're going to miss it! It’s so pretty.” Jisung whined trying to turn Minho’s face toward the sunset.  
  
“The view I’m looking at is prettier.” Minho smirked.  
  
In less than five seconds, Jisung’s skin went from bronze to bright red. He went from stunning to absolutely adorable. _It’s not fair he can change that fast._  
  
“Sh–shut up. The view is better, so look at it. Not me!”  
  
Minho gave in and looked out at the sunset with a smile. _I’m getting my mojo back and enjoying a sunset with my mate. Life can’t get better._  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“I have an announcement!” Jisung came running up to the table Felix, Hyunjin, and Changbin were sitting at in the cafeteria.  
  
“You don’t need to shout.” Changbin rubbed the ear that was closest to Jisung when he shouted. Jisung just rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
“Since all my friends have now become friends with each other – “  
  
“What are you talking about? The only friends you have are me Felix, and sometimes Seungmin.” Hyunjin interrupted.  
  
“That’s not true.” Jisung pouted. “Changbin and Chan are my friends.”  
  
“We’re more co-workers then friends.” Changbin laughed at the glare Jisung sent him. With Jisung’s squirrelly features and the pout already present on his face, the glare was anything but menacing.  
  
“Fine. Whatever. All the people I know and their close friends and partners are now getting along and have all met each other …. sorta, and since Changbin is no longer grounded. It’s time for a gathering.”  
  
“You mean a party.” Felix corrected him.  
  
Jisung gave the smile Felix and Hyunjin were all too familiar with. The one they always saw before they did something that would result in groundings and pack probation.  
  
“Now Felix my love, – “  
  
“Don’t call him that.” Changbin growled.  
  
“-you could always read my mind so well. Yes, a party, but if we call it that I won’t be able to go, hence it will be known as a ‘study group.’ ”  
  
“Jisung, your punishment will be lifted in a few days. Why not just wait? If your mom catches you, you’ll be – “ Hyunjin was cut off by Jisung’s whining.  
  
“I don’t want to wait.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “Of course you don’t, and where may I ask will this” He used finger quotes, “ ‘study group’ be?”  
  
Jisung smiled brightly. “Your place.”  
  
Felix let out a sigh. “Of course, it is.”  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Hopefully I’m not the first one here. That’s always awkward, especially since I’m not real close to Felix._  
  
Minho knocked on the door. It was the first time he was hanging out with so many people. Usually it was just him, Woojin, and Changbin. Sometimes they brought their mates, but today there will be 8 people and he doesn’t even know all of them. He was surprised when Jisung asked him to come. Lately, he had been getting closer to Jisung, but he didn’t know if Jisung also thought they were getting close. He didn’t know if they were close enough were Jisung would want to introduce him to all his close friends. Granted he already knew most of them, but still.  
  
After five minutes, Felix opened the door.  
  
“Sorry, I took so long. Jisung couldn’t find a bowl and apparently he _needed_ it now.”  
  
_Thank god. Jisung’s here._  
  
“It’s okay. I didn’t wait long.”  
  
Felix smiled in relief. “Well, you’re kinda early, but Jisung could always use help.”  
  
Felix let him in the house and started to walk to what Minho figured was the kitchen, so he followed close behind.  
  
“If I’m early then Jisung must be super early.” Minho laughed.  
  
“I wish. He should have been done in the kitchen an hour ago. Instead, he’s just starting.”  
  
They walked into the kitchen during the end portion of Felix’s sentence. Jisung had his back to them and was stretching to reach something on the top shelf while mumbling to himself.  
  
“What idiot puts things on the top shelf? Who’s this tall?” He jumped up to try and reach the sugar on the top shelf but missed. _He’s so cute._ Minho cooed to himself.  
  
Minho walked over and reached up to grab the sugar for Jisung. When he turned around to face Minho his eyes were wide. There was less than an inch between the two and Minho had to take a step back. His heart was beating so fast he was worried it would give out on him.  
  
Jisung looked down and gently took the sugar from Minho. “Thank you.” His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
He looked so shy and soft. Minho wanted to lessen the distance he just increased and hug him tightly. However, he thought that would probably make Jisung uncomfortable and decided not to. Jisung’s reaction, as grateful as Minho was to see it, confused him. Jisung was never the type to be shy or quiet.  
  
_Maybe it’s because I surprised him._  
  
Jisung still hadn’t said or done anything. He just stood there looking at the ground while playing with the bag of sugar now in his hands. _He looks really cute right now, but this isn’t my normal Jisung. I need to say something to bring him back._ But before Minho could say anything, Felix beat him to it. Honestly, he forgot Felix was still in the kitchen with them.  
  
“Ji! Start moving! You’re already late as it is! I would like this to be done before Christmas!”  
  
Jisung jumped and glared at Felix.  
  
“Yes, sir! Calm down, sir!” he saluted with a smile, and it was as if that shy moment never happened. Jisung was back to his normal rambunctious self.  
  
“Good. I want that in the oven before people come.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Minho is here. Therefore, it’s too late. People have already come.”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. “Fine, before everyone gets here.”  
  
“What do you say?” Jisung put his hands on his hips.  
  
“Please?” Felix had confusion on his face. _I take it they never talk politely to each other._  
  
“What? No.”  
  
Realization dawned on Felix. “You’re the best most handsome person.”  
  
Jisung smiled in content. “Damn right I am.”  
  
Felix turned to leave and then shouted over his shoulder. “Don’t break anything again.”  
  
Jisung smiled and looked at Minho. “He has no faith in me.”  
  
Minho watched Jisung set out bowls and other ingredients.  
  
“What are you making?” He finally asked.  
  
Jisung bent down to get flour out of a bottom cupboard. “Cheesecake.”  
  
_I’m pretty sure cheesecake doesn’t have flour in it. Should I tell him?_  
  
“I’m surprised. Changbin says you can’t cook.”  
  
Jisung looked at him in offense. “First of all, this is baking not cooking. Second, Changbin doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” As he said the latter, Minho watched at Jisung smashed an egg, shell and all, into a bowl.  
  
“Yes, obviously he has no idea what he’s talking about. Who doesn’t add the shell of an egg when baking?”  
  
Jisung looked up at him with a pout. Minho wanted to kiss it away.  
  
“Who asked you anyway?” He whined.  
  
Minho could only laugh in response.  
  
Jisung turned and started measuring a cup of flour.  
  
“Um… Jisung. Flour doesn’t go in cheesecake.”  
  
“If you’re so good, then you do it!” Jisung flicked flour at him.  
  
Without thinking, Minho grabbed an egg and smashed it over Jisung’s head. He moved so fast that he couldn’t stop himself. If it was Woojin or Changbin who flicked flour at him, this would have been his reaction. _It was what you did to best friends. Not someone you want to like you and date you. What’s wrong with you Minho? Doing this will bring you five steps back not forward._  
  
Jisung looked at him in surprise. _Don’t worry. I’m just as surprised I did that as you._  
  
Then Jisung’s face warped into one of a bright smile as he picked up the cup of milk. _Oh no._  
  
It was too late. Before Minho could move, Jisung threw the contents at him with a laugh.  
  
Minho raised his eyebrows with a smile, and Jisung’s face turned to one of horror. He knew this wasn’t going to bode well for him. He turned to run but wasn’t fast enough. Minho grabbed his waist and pulled him close.  
  
“No! No! No!” Jisung shouted with a laugh as he struggled to get out of Minho’s grasp.  
  
Minho, being a wolf, was much stronger and wouldn’t let Jisung out of his one arm grasp. He reached over for the cream cheese and smushed it all over Jisung’s face.  
  
“Ew! That’s mean!” Jisung whined. Before Minho could stop him, Jisung reached over, grabbed the bag of sugar and dumped it behind him onto Minho. In surprise, he let go of Jisung.  
  
“JISUNG!” They both looked over to see an angry Felix at the door with Hyunjin standing behind him trying to hold in his laughter and not succeeding very well. _The loud noises coming from the kitchen must have brought them here to see what was going on._  
  
Minho looked over at Jisung, but he was looking at Felix like a five-year-old who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Cute. I find everything he does cute. This is not good._  
  
“You made a huge mess. This is why you’re not allowed in the kitchen. Also, you can’t cook for shit.” Felix looked so angry in Minho’s opinion. Minho hadn’t seen him like that before, but Jisung seemed to come back to his senses and no longer looked guilty.  
  
“Calm down. I’ll clean it up.”  
  
“You better because I sure as hell am not.”  
  
“I don’t think we will have enough ingredients for cheesecake now.” Jisung said solemnly.  
  
Felix stared down at the sugar all over the floor. “No shit.”  
  
Minho bent down and picked some of the sugar up. “We could reuse it.”  
  
Jisung laughed. “Yeah, it looks clean and it was only on Minho and the floor.”  
  
“The fact you two are debating this is disgusting. No. You’re not reusing it.” Hyunjin scrunched his face in disgust.  
  
Felix let out a sigh. “Don’t worry. I knew something like this would happen and bought a cheesecake for you. It’s in the fridge.”  
  
Jisung’s face lit up and his eyes sparkled like 1000 tiny stars were alit in them. _Beautiful._ Minho thought dreamily.  
  
“Yay!” Jisung headed toward the refrigerator.  
  
Felix crossed his arms. “You only get it if the kitchen is spotless.”  
  
Jisung changed directions and rushed over for a broom. “Come on, Minho. Let’s hurry and clean.”  
  
All Minho could do was laugh in response.


	10. The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I have decided to update much earlier then usual. Maybe it's because I am ahead of schedule and actually finished more then planned this week.  
> We have a few POV changes this chapter. I thought I would spice it up lol  
> I hope you enjoy the continuation of Jisung's 'study group' at Felix's.

Seungmin had been sitting on Felix’s couch for twenty minutes now. Hyunjin was beside him talking to Chan and Woojin. Hyunjin was keeping distance between them since they arrived. He could tell.  
  
Hyunjin had left Felix’s and went to pick Seungmin up when it was time for everyone to arrive since Seungmin didn’t know where Felix lived. Seungmin was shocked by the number of houses that were just past the woods when he arrived. He didn’t know so many people lived in this area.  
  
When they arrived, everyone else was already at Felix’s. Hyunjin had introduced him to Chan and Woojin who happened to have arrived at the same time. Apparently, Minho, who Seungmin had never met, was in the kitchen with Jisung cleaning up a mess they made, so he would have to be introduced to him later.  
  
But, back to how he knew Hyunjin was distancing himself. It had been an ongoing thing since they got together, really. Seungmin noticed it after the first day they agreed to date. Every time Seungmin would put his hand on Hyunjin’s arm, head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, or show any type of skin ship one would to their significant other or that he used to do when they were friends, Hyunjin would tense up.  
  
At first, Seungmin found it cute. He assumed, Hyunjin was just embarrassed and didn’t know how to react, but after two straight weeks of tensing up, Seungmin was starting to get confused and hurt. Hyunjin would even try to get out of the skin ship without it being obvious, but it didn’t work. Seungmin noticed.  
  
He figured it would get better. The longer they were together and with skin ship, he would get used to it, but it didn’t happen. He should have waited after he determined skin ship was causing his tenseness. Two weeks, Hyunjin had been acting the same way. At this point, Seungmin was causing himself to get hurt. _Even an idiot would stop, but apparently I like to pick at my wounds. Make them hurt more._

He should have just waited for Hyunjin to make the first move, but skin ship had become second nature to him. He did it subconsciously at this point. Hyunjin was the one who got him used to it. He was the one who caused it to be natural for him. It was probably weird, but being in close proximity and touching Hyunjin brought Seungmin a great sense of calm and comfort, which only made Hyunjin’s rejection hurt that much more.

Hyunjin acted like nothing was wrong when he was with Seungmin. It would cause Seungmin to forget about the tenseness until he touched him. He wanted so bad for it to just be embarrassment or Hyunjin no longer used to skin ship from Seungmin now that they defined their relationship. He didn’t want it to be that he no longer wanted to date.

Hyunjin was very popular with both boys and girls, and he saw in movies how those types like what they can’t have, and then have no use for the person once they get them. Seungmin hated that he even thought it, but when he was in this type of head space, he tended to spiral down a dark rabbit hole. _What if that’s all I was to him? No! Hyunjin isn’t like that! How could I even think that?_

Seungmin just wanted the old Hyunjin back. Hyunjin was usually super clingy with everyone, but lately, Seungmin didn’t see him clingy with anyone. He thought maybe someone said something to him. _Maybe someone told him his skin ship was annoying._ Seungmin hoped Hyunjin would tell him what’s going on eventually. He accepted it mostly because Hyunjin wasn’t exhibiting any skin ship to others, like Jisung and Felix, either.  
  
However, that all changed today. When they first arrived, Hyunjin had hugged Chan since, according to Hyunjin during the hug, they hadn’t seen each other in so long. This had occurred at the door since they all had arrived at the same time. Hyunjin and Chan had walked into the living room together with Hyunjin’s arms wrapped around one of Chan’s arms. It looked so natural. _What the hell? Is he okay with skin ship now?_  
  
Woojin and Seungmin followed the two into the living room who were now seated at separate couches that were placed across from each other. Seungmin, who thought maybe Hyunjin had gotten over his fear of skin ship that had been present these past two weeks, sat beside him so close that their legs were pressed against each other. As soon as Seungmin sat down, Hyunjin moved slightly to the side and forward so he was no longer touching Seungmin. There was now a small gap between the two boys, but it felt like a mile to Seungmin.  
  
Seungmin decided he would let it go for now and talk about this after the party when they’re alone. He didn’t want to ruin the party and decided he should instead get to know the people here. So that’s what he did.  
  
“So, Chan?” Chan looked over at Seungmin for him to continue.  
  
“Hyunjin told me you have a studio in the apartment complex in town. Your parents own it?”  
  
Seungmin thought he remembered Hyunjin saying that, but he wasn’t completely sure. _Best to double check._  
  
“Yeah, they do. The studio is in one of the rooms in the basement.”  
  
Seungmin moved closer to Hyunjin who was sitting on the edge of the couch causing Seungmin to now be sitting behind him, so he leaned forward and placed his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder so he could see Chan and Woojin. It was something he used to do all the time before they started dating. Seungmin couldn’t see Hyunjin’s face, but he could feel him tense up. Seungmin ignored it and continued. _Maybe he needs a bit of time to get used to it._  
  
“I heard you and Woojin moved in together recently. Do you have an apartment there?” _This is probably such an obvious question, but I need something to talk about. Of course, they live there. Why wouldn’t they?_  
  
“No, we don’t. Woojin says if we lived next to or above the studio, he would never see me because I’ll always be in the studio.” Chan laughed and Woojin nodded.  
  
Hyunjin was still tense after Chan finished explaining, so Seungmin moved away. It hurt not to be accepted, but there was nothing he could do right now.  
  
“And what do you think?” Felix piped in. It caused Seungmin to jump as he didn’t notice Felix and Changbin’s arrival.

“I think he’s right.” Chan said while staring at Woojin. “He’s always right.”  
  
Woojin smiled softly in response and Chan leaned over and kissed him lightly. Seungmin watched with longing. He wanted that with Hyunjin. They were supposed to be in their honeymoon phase, but instead they were a mess. _When aren’t we? It seems to be a trend._  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Felix had witnessed Hyunjin acting all tense around Seungmin for the past two weeks, but he didn’t know if Seungmin had noticed. _He would be stupid not to._  
  
When he walked into the living room with Changbin, he watched as Seungmin moved away from Hyunjin. He could see the hurt look on his face. _He knows._ It made Felix angry for him.  
  
_He has been trying for two weeks now. On his own. Aren’t they supposed to be working together? Isn’t this what Hyunjin wanted?_  
  
“Hey, Hyunjin. Can you come to the kitchen and help me with something?” Felix turned and walked toward the kitchen without waiting for a response.  
  
After a few steps, he could hear Hyunjin behind him. He figured after what just happened when Seungmin tried to cuddle up to him, he wouldn’t follow Hyunjin to the kitchen. Felix was right. When he turned to face Hyunjin, once they arrived in the kitchen, it was just him. He gave Felix an expectant look.  
  
“What the hell is going on?!”  
  
Before Hyunjin could respond, Jisung interrupted. He was crouched down with a dust pan and broom.  
  
“Excuse me. You’re standing on the sugar.”  
  
“ _Seriously?!_ ”  
  
“What?” Jisung looked up at Felix innocently. “You said to clean the kitchen.”  
  
“Yeah. A half an hour ago. Why are you starting now?!”  
  
He looked around the kitchen and noticed it was in the same mess it was when he first told Jisung and Minho to clean. Minho was standing by the counter wiping it down.  
  
“Needed to wash off.” Jisung shrugged. Felix did notice the boy’s face was free of the cream cheese it was covered in earlier.  
  
Jisung started poking at Hyunjin and Felix’s legs with the dustpan for them to move. It was starting to hurt so the two boys stepped out of the sugar but remained in the kitchen.  
  
Felix raised an eyebrow. “So?”  
  
“It’s nothing Felix.” Hyunjin was looking anywhere except at Felix. It was a good sign he was lying.  
  
“Jinnie. I know you’re lying. Tell me what’s going on.” Felix crossed his arms.  
  
“Leave it alone. I don’t want to talk about it now. Let’s just enjoy the party.” Hyunjin went to turn around, but Felix grabbed his wrist to stop him while Jisung snorted.  
  
“You think he’s going to let you off with that?” _Of course he’s eavesdropping._  
  
“Usually, I wouldn’t, but there are too many people here. We should enjoy the party. I’m not going to force you today, if you really don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Hyunjin smiled happily.

“But, don’t think I won’t be finding out later.”  
  
His smile fell. “I figured.”  
  
Hyunjin turned to leave, but Felix stopped him again. He remembered the look of hurt on Seungmin’s face.  
  
“Hyunjin. If you’re going to avoid physical contact with your mate, don’t be clingy with others. It will only hurt him.”  
  
Hyunjin nodded and went back to the living room. Felix followed closely behind. They walked in as Woojin started to ask Changbin, who was sitting beside Seungmin, a question. Although, he couldn’t really say they were sitting beside each other with how much distance there was between the two. They were on completely opposite ends of the couch.  
  
“Changbin? Did you get new cologne?”  
  
Changbin looked confused. “Cologne? Why do I smell weird?”  
  
Felix looked over at Woojin and Chan. He saw that Chan was very tense and sitting on the edge of his seat. _He must have told Woojin that_.  
  
“I don’t think so, but Chan said you got new cologne.” _What are you playing at Woojin?_  
  
Changbin shook his head. “No. I don’t think I did.” _Of course Binnie won’t play along with Chan’s lie._  
  
Hyunjin went over to the couch and sat down next the Changbin. He snuggled up to him and inhaled.  
  
“Binnie doesn’t smell different to me.”  
  
_Did we_ not _just have a conversation about not being clingy with other people?!_  
  
Woojin turned to look at Chan expecting him to explain. He just scratched the back of his head. “Uh…”  
  
But he didn’t have to continue because Seungmin got up and stormed out of the house. _He must have gotten sick and tired of seeing his partner snuggled up and being clingy with everyone else except him._  
  
Hyunjin sat up in confusion. “Seungmin?!”  
  
He got up and went after him.  
  
_Idiot._ Felix could only shake his head in exasperation.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Where’s Chan?” Woojin had only been gone for 5 minutes to go to the bathroom, and when he came back, Chan was gone.  
  
Felix pointed to the backyard. “I have a tire swing I was meaning to put up, and when I said that, Chan volunteered and went rushing out.”  
  
_Of course he did._  
  
Woojin went outside with Felix following closely behind. Jisung, Changbin, and Minho were on the ground around the tree looking up at Chan. Chan was sitting on a thick branch, about 10 feet in the air, and leaning over to tie the rope around it.  
  
_Why wouldn’t he use a ladder? Why does he always need to do things in the most dangerous and difficult ways? Just because you’re a wolf, doesn’t mean you’re invincible!_  
  
“Chan! Get down! It’s dangerous!” Woojin shouted up to him.  
  
Chan flashed him a bright smile. “I’m fine. It will only take a second and I’ll be down.”  
  
“You’re going to fall. It would be safer to use a ladder.”  
  
Chan just waved off his worries and continued to tie the rope. When he was finished, he looked down at the boys and flashed them another bright smile.  
  
“See I’m fine.”  
  
“Just come down now!” Woojin was worried Chan would fall, and he was right.  
  
Before Chan could climb down, a gust of wind knocked him off balance and he was falling.  
  
_(What are we, in some kinda cliché romance?)_

Everything went into slow motion for Woojin. It was like watching a train crash. He couldn’t take his eyes off the disaster about to happen. Without thinking, he did what was second nature to him. He casted a spell. Right there, in front of everyone, in front of Chan. He casted a spell to stop Chan from falling. He knew he fucked up as soon as he saw Chan floating in spot not moving, but he couldn’t let Chan fall. He couldn’t let him get hurt or die just to keep his secret. To keep a secret, he should have shared years ago.  
  
_Well, I can’t let him just float in spot all day._ Woojin slowly lowered Chan to the ground.  
  
“Wow. Amazing!” Woojin heard Felix whisper breathlessly behind him.  
  
“Isn’t it?” Woojin could tell Changbin was smiling.  
  
Woojin on the other hand couldn’t say anything. He held his breath waiting to see how Chan would react. He hadn’t told or shown anyone his abilities since he was little. The only people he told were Changbin and Minho. He knew others, like Felix, knew, but he didn’t have to tell them himself. It was hard to tell someone something like this, especially when he has been hiding this secret from others all his life.  
  
Chan’s face was unreadable when he faced Woojin. _This is what I was scared of. What if he’s angry? What if he hates me for keeping this from him?_  
  
Then Chan did the unexpected. He hugged Woojin. _Does he know? Did he know this whole time what I was?_  
  
He pulled back and Woojin saw he was smiling.  
  
“Woojin! You’re a witch!”  
  
Woojin let out a relieved laugh and nodded.  
  
“That’s amazing!”  
  
“That is so cool!” Jisung shouted. “Are you like the witches in movies and stuff? Like could you transfigure a cup into an elephant? Could you make people disappear? Oh! Can you – “  
  
“Can you seal his mouth forever? That way we don’t have to listen to him talk anymore.” Felix interrupted causing all the boys but Jisung to laugh.  
  
“That’s mean.” Jisung pouted as Minho ruffled his hair.  
  
Woojin noticed that Chan had begun to wring his hands together. _Weird. He only does that when he’s nervous. He’s never nervous in front of so many people._  
  
“Um…. You’re probably confused why everyone is so accepting that you’re a witch without questioning the existence.” _He’s going to tell me what he is._  
  
“Well, the thing is, I – actually we” He gestured to everyone standing around. “are wolves.”  
  
Woojin was silent for a moment. This had been what he was waiting for, for the last five years. The moment he had replayed in his head a thousand times, and now he doesn’t know how to respond. _This was information I already knew; do I tell him that? Do I play stupid? No. We have had too many lies in this relationship. It’s time to be truthful._  
  
Woojin looked down to the ground. He was starting to feel guilty for not saying anything sooner. His voice was small and soft when he spoke. “I know.”  
  
The spell started the crumbling of the wall they built to hide their secrets, but those two small, innocent words caused the peaceful happiness they had to shatter. The backyard was silent. No one moved or said anything. It seemed even the birds and squirrels knew to avoid the area.  
  
Woojin was starting to get uneasy. The silence was suffocating him. He looked up at Chan and wished he hadn’t. He looked so angry, but Woojin knew it was a mask. He had been with the boy for 5 years. He knew what even the smallest nuances meant. He could read Chan like a book, knew him better then he knew the back of his hand. In reality, Chan was hurt. So devastatingly hurt by the secret Woojin kept from him. He could see it under the anger. He could see what Chan was trying to hide from him and the others standing around them.  
  
Woojin knew this would happen. This ending, this reaction to the secrets being exposed, was the scenario he played out the most. 90% of the time this was how it would play out because he knew Chan so well. It was what he was trying to avoid, but after tearing one wall down, Woojin didn’t want to use the remains to build a new wall by playing stupid and pretending again.  
  
“I can’t.” Chan walked past Woojin toward the house.  
  
Woojin grabbed Chan’s hand as he passed. “Chan – “  
  
“I can’t do this, Woojin. I can’t be with you right now.” Chan’s voice cracked. Woojin knew he was holding back his emotions right now, but Woojin wasn’t as strong. He felt the tears falling.  
  
Chan shook Woojin’s hand off his and kept walking for the house.  
  
Woojin couldn’t feel his legs. He wanted to chase after Chan. He wanted to explain himself and talk it out, but he couldn’t. He lost all strength in his legs and sunk to his knees.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Seungmin!” Hyunjin ran to catch up with him, but it didn’t seem like he was getting any closer. _I need him to stop._  
  
“Seungmin! Please stop running!” _Shouldn’t I be faster than a human. I should have no problem catching up to him. Why is Seungmin so fast?_  
  
Hyunjin tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell. He groaned in pain. The fall must have been loud enough because Seungmin stopped running and turned around. Hyunjin saw the worry in his eyes as he walked back to him.  
  
Seungmin knelt beside him. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?”  
  
Seungmin placed a hand on Hyunjin’s scuffed up knee. It was bleeding now but would be healed in five to ten minutes. The touch caused Hyunjin to tense up. Seungmin must have noticed because the worry in his eyes morphed into coldness.  
  
“What the hell Hyunjin?!” Seungmin seethed.  
  
“What?” Seungmin was usually fluff and softness. Hyunjin didn’t know how to handle an angry Seungmin. He thought playing innocent might work.  
  
“Don’t act dumb. You know what. Why are you acting like this whenever I touch you?”  
  
_So, he’s noticed. Of course he noticed. He’s not an idiot._  
  
“You get all tense. At first, I wasn’t going to bring it up. I thought maybe it was because our relationship is new and you get embarrassed easily, but then 2 weeks passed, and nothing progressed. We still hung out and you were still your normal, half-the-time embarrassed self. I thought it would get better and you would be your usual clingy self, except it didn’t. However, I never saw you clingy with anyone, so I thought maybe you just stopped being clingy. I thought maybe someone said something to you about it and you got self-conscious or something.”  
  
_But then he saw me being clingy today. I should have listened to Felix. But, being clingy is normal to me. It’s been hard enough stopping myself from skin ship with Seungmin. I didn’t even think twice about cuddling up to Changbin_  
  
“But then you were clingy today with the others. You were yourself in that regard. It didn’t look like you were forcing yourself and you were comfortable with the skin ship. So, I thought maybe you got over it, but when I touched you, it happened again. You got tense! I was confused because you were fine with clinging to Chan. But I decided I would hold it in and talk to you about it later. But when you came out of the kitchen and cuddled up to Changbin on the couch, it was like you were rubbing it in my face. It was the last straw! I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I had to get out of there. I didn’t want to make a scene.”  
  
“Sounds to me like you were jealous.”  
  
“If you tell me that’s what you were playing at, I swear to god.”  
  
_So, jokes are not a good idea right now._  
  
“I wasn’t. Of course, I wouldn’t. I don’t want to do things that anger or upset you, Seungmin.”  
  
“You’re doing a great job at that.”  
  
“The truth – and I should have explained this earlier – is that I’m scared.”  
  
Seungmin gave him a confused look. “Scared?”  
  
“This relationship, it’s new. You decided to try it out with me, and I’m scared of doing something to cause you to break up with me. I’ve liked you for a very long time, and you just wanting to date me seems like a dream. I’m worried if I do anymore, it will all be taken from me.”  
  
Seungmin wacked his arm. “I’m going to kill you! That’s what you were worried about. You acting this way would be the only reason I would break up with you.”  
  
Hyunjin looked away. “Sorry.” He mumbled.  
  
“It is cute though, but honestly you don’t need to be worried about that. I want to date you as you. Not the you you’re pretending to be so I won’t breakup with you. I don’t want you to be walking on eggshells our whole relationship. I know you’re clingy. If I had a problem with it, I would have told you.”  
  
“Yeah, but my clinginess was way downscaled when we were just friends. You might think it’s excessive and annoying now.” Hyunjin could feel his cheeks heating up.  
  
Hyunjin loved skin ship even before he presented. Once he presented, the fondness of it only increased. Wolves always want to be with their mate. They love to cuddle them and scent them and just always be with them. Since his want and need of skin ship was stronger than other wolves, Hyunjin was worried that it might be all too much for Seungmin.  
  
“If I think it’s too much, I will tell you. I don’t have problems speaking my mind to you anymore. We should be in a good place. After the mess we created to get together, we shouldn’t be making messes for every little problem. We need to stop fearing every little thing we do will cause the other to leave. _You_ told me we, and our bond, are stronger than that.”  
  
Seungmin was right. Hyunjin created a mess out of nothing. If he talked with Seungmin about his worries, everything would have been solved. He should have learned that by now. _I need to start speaking my mind._  
  
“I think we have to work on communication. We both seem to want to solve things on our own.”  
  
Seungmin laughed. “Yeah, and you were the one who told me I can’t solve things on my own. Why do you think you can?”  
  
“Well, who takes their own advice?” Hyunjin laughed.  
  
“I suppose that’s true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> We have one couple realizing that the truth will set you free, while the other couple learned the truth can destroy what you already have.
> 
> Poor Chan. I mean idk you might sympathize with Woojin and think Chan is over reacting. In that regard: poor Woojin. 
> 
> I'm feeling like the Hyunjin x Seungmin story line of communication problems might be a bit repetitive. However, people don't usually change right away, and if you're used to keeping your feeling bottled up from the one you love, like Hyunjin, it is even harder to change. 
> 
> However, good news for Hyunjin X Seungmin shippers, because I think (and don't hold this against me) this will be the last problem chapter between them....... I think.


	11. Are Lies Selfish or Selfless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!
> 
> We back at it again!! Two chapters in one week! Look at me being productive!
> 
> Don't expect this too often though. For some reason this chapter and chapter 10 came really easy to write for me. I don't usually plan things out, but I have been planning these two chapters since I decided to make Woojin a witch, so I was excited to write the chapters. However, since I suck at planning, I haven't decided what will happen with Chan and Woojin after this chapter. Hahaha. Whoops.
> 
> This chapter is a doozy! It's the longest chapter I have written so fair!
> 
> This chapter picks up right where Woojin's part ended in chapter 10.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Everything felt like a blur after Chan left. Woojin felt Changbin hug him in comfort, but it didn’t help. He could hear Changbin making noises, probably speaking words of comfort. However, nothing they said made it to his brain to process. They helped him into the house and laid him on Felix’s couch. He wanted to be alone. He must have told them that at some point, because he was alone in Felix’s living room now. _That’s a lie. I want to be with Chan right now, but I fucked that up._  
  
There was nothing Woojin could do now. _The most important thing in a relationship is trust. I knew that. I should have listened to everyone. They were right. It's wrong to build a relationship on lies and secrets. I knew that too. I don't think I will ever fully gain Chan's trust back._  
  
Woojin wasn't sure how long he laid there simmering in self-hatred for being so stupid to keep this secret all these years. It felt like eternity since he last saw Chan, but in reality it was probably an hour at most. It must have been awhile because around that time, Changbin and Minho approached him on the couch.  
  
“Come on Woojin.” Minho pulled him into a sitting position on the couch. “Let’s go back to your apartment. Chan’s probably waiting to talk it out.”  
  
“He won’t be there” Woojin responded solemnly.  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“I do. He’s at his house here. He won’t come back to the apartment for a while. Not till he’s ready to talk.”  
  
“Well, you should go to the apartment and wait. He'll come to his senses.” Changbin gave him a supportive smile.  
  
Woojin followed them out quietly. Since neither Changbin nor Minho drove to Felix’s and the vehicle Woojin arrived in was Chan’s, they would have to walk back to the apartment.  
  
“Here. Pick one of use to carry you there.”  
  
Woojin was never a fan of riding on Changbin’s back anywhere. He tried only a select few times and it was always on Changbin, but he just never liked it. Usually he would teleport himself wherever they planned to meet, but he didn’t have the strength today nor the want. It was the first day in his life he resented his powers. He didn’t want to use them. His magic made him feel sick right now. Usually, he felt alive when he used his magic. He didn’t know what to do with this new feeling.  
  
Since Minho was closer, he chose him. Woojin didn’t have it in him to exert any effort today. After crying for so long, and he only knew it was a long time because it was starting to get dark, he felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Preferably with Chan’s arms around him, but he didn’t think that would happen for a very long time.  
  
_It’s my own fault. Who am I to pity myself? I knew how difficult it was for him to keep this secret from me. I saw him struggling. All I had to tell him was that I knew. Those two simple words. I should have spoken them the moment Changbin told me. But no, I had to be stupid. Thought it would be fun to toy around with it._ Woojin felt a tear slip down his cheek.  
  
“Stop blaming yourself.” Changbin moved to wipe the tear away.  
  
“Just bring me back to the apartment. Please.”  
  
The two nodded and transformed. Everything became a blur again for Woojin. He was to wrapped up in his self-hatred to notice they arrived at the edge of the woods, or that he got off Minho and the two boys transformed back into humans, or that they arrived at his and Chan’s apartment.  
  
“I’m ho– “ Woojin stopped himself. _What’s the point? Chan’s not here anyway._  
  
_**Geez! What happened to you?**_  
  
“Hex!” Minho bent down and scooped her off the floor.  
  
_She always complains about Chan touching her and his dog smell, but since I met Minho, she has been in love with him._ Minho always loved cats growing up, but since he’s a wolf, they have never been the biggest fan of him. _I think Hex is the only cat that likes Minho._  
  
Hex rubbed her face on his neck and purred loudly.  
  
“I got you something.” Minho pulled a bandana out of his coat pocket. It was purple with white stars and crescent moons on it. _Why is he carrying that around? He wasn’t even going to be coming to my house today._  
  
“You’re supposed to be here to comfort me. Not play with my cat.” Woojin watched as Minho tied the bandana around her neck. He didn’t care that Minho would rather play with Hex. Woojin wanted to be alone anyway, but he thought he should point out Minho’s bad friend etiquette anyway.  
  
Minho waved his hand in the air as a way of dismissing what Woojin said when he finished. “You look fine.”  
  
Woojin looked in the mirror by the door. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His face was blotchy and his hair was sticking up in every direction. _If this is what he thinks fine looks like, I don’t want to know what he defines bad as._  
  
“You guys can go. Thanks for bring me home, but I want to be alone right now.” Woojin started walking in the direction of his and Chan’s room.  
  
“Woojin, I don’t think you should be alone right now. You should tal – “ Changbin began, but Woojin cut him off.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me home. You can go now.” With that Woojin walked into his bedroom and shut the door before either of the two could say anything else to him.  
  
Before he fully shut the door, he heard Hex say, _**what the hell happened?**_  
  
_At least they will explain what happened to Hex so I don’t have to._ Even if Minho and Changbin can’t understand her, they know Hex is not a house cat and speaks to Woojin.  
  
Woojin collapsed onto the bed. He crawled over to Chan’s side, wrapped himself in the comforter, and at some point he fell asleep while crying.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Felix!! I don’t want to go to the studio.” Jisung kept pulling at Felix’s hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
“Nonsense. You always want to go to the studio.” Felix dragged him along.  
  
It had been two days since everyone found out about Woojin’s secret. By everyone, he means Chan and Jisung. According to Changbin, Woojin hasn’t left his bedroom once during that time and Chan was working himself to death at the studio.  
  
“That was before Chan started living there.” Jisung dug his heal in the ground as a means to stop but Felix was stronger and kept trucking along.  
  
“How is it different then before?” Chan has been practically living in that make shift studio since him, Jisung, and Changbin built it.  
  
“It’s different. He wasn’t there 24 hours a day. He also wasn’t upset and angry.” Felix could hear fear starting to form in Jisung’s voice.  
  
“Felix. I don’t think this is a good idea. This is between Woojin and Chan.”  
  
Felix turned around to face Jisung. “Well I would stay out of it if I thought anything would be done. But Woojin is a heartbroken mess who won’t leave his room, and Chan is just hurt that Woojin kept this from him.”  
  
“He’s not hurt Lix. He’s angry.” Jisung warned still pulling at Felix’s hand even though neither have moved.  
  
“He’s hurt, but instead of feeling it, he’s hiding behind anger.”  
  
“Still Dr. Phil. I think we should leave it be and avoid the studio.”  
  
However, Felix wasn’t listening to Jisung anymore. Instead, he turned back around and kept dragging Jisung to the studio.  
  
When they arrived, it was worse than Jisung and Changbin said. There were balls of sheet music and lined paper everywhere, books on the shelves were knocked onto the ground, and the room smelt terrible. Felix plugged his nose.  
  
He looked at Jisung and mouthed _what is that?_  
  
Jisung pointed at the chair Chan usually sat at. Its back was to them and Felix assumed Chan was sitting in it.  
  
His suspicious were correct. When he approached the chair, he saw Chan staring down at a piece of lined paper. He was writing something, but he was pressing down so hard with the pencil that it was bound to snap. When it did, Chan got frustrated. He threw the pencil, and then crumpled the paper up and threw that too. That was when he noticed Felix standing beside him.  
  
“What?” His gaze was one of anger on the surface, but Felix could see the hurt deep in his eyes. It helped that Chan looked deadly sick.  
  
“Jisung and I” He turned to gesture at Jisung only to see said boy had left. _Ass. How could you just leave me?_  
  
“Well, I mean, I came to see how you were doing.”  
  
It was a statement sure, but it was one where he expected an answer in return. So really, it was more of a question. It wasn’t a question that needed to be asked. Felix could tell just by looking at him that he wasn’t doing well. His hair was stuck up in all directions. A good indication he had been pulling it in frustration. Changbin does that when he can’t get the right sound. But, Felix knew Chan wasn’t doing it because of music. His eyes were red and puffy. He has seen that regularly on Chan. Usually from rubbing his eyes a lot when he hadn’t slept in a day or two because he was working in the studio. However, Felix knew it was a mix of not sleeping and crying. The most telling sign that he wasn’t doing well was how sick he looked. He’s been away from Woojin for too long.  
  
“Peachy.” Chan rolled his eyes and turned back to his notepad.  
  
“Chan. You need to talk about this.”  
  
“Felix. Leave me alone.” It was a warning. Felix knew that, but he couldn’t leave his friend like this.  
  
“Chan – “  
  
Chan turned and glared at Felix. He let out a menacing growl as he stood up, but he lost his balance and stumbled a bit. The growl would have frightened Felix if Chan wasn’t so tired and sick.  
  
Felix caught Chan before he completely fell and helped guide him to the couch.  
  
“Chan.” Felix started in a soft, soothing voice. “You need to talk about this. Otherwise it’s going to eat you up inside. You’ll turn into someone you won’t recognize. Someone none of us will recognize.”  
  
“I’m just a bit angry.” Chan clenched his hands that were resting in his lap into fists.  
  
“No, you’re not. Not really. You’re hurt and upset. Why are you hiding that?” Felix put his hand on one of his fists.  
  
“I’m an alpha. I just need a few days and I’ll get over it.”  
  
“Just because you’re an alpha, you aren’t allowed to be hurt or sad. _What?_ You’re not allowed to show weakness?”  
  
“It’s easier that way. It’s what’s expected.”  
  
“From who?! I will tell you right now that no one, not me, not Jisung, not Changbin, not Minho, not Hyunjin, not Woojin, expect that from you. Before you are an alpha, you’re a person. Last time I checked, people are allowed to feel whatever emotion they want, they are allowed to express any emotion they want, and they are accepted in spite of it.”  
  
Chan leaned forward and hugged Felix tightly. “Thank you Lix.” He squeezed tighter and Felix was starting to have trouble breathing. He believed that soon Chan would break one of his ribs. He was about to push him off when he felt something damp on his shoulder. _He needs this right now. The rib, or ribs now, will heal._  
  
When Chan finally stopped crying and composed himself he let go of Felix and sat back. Felix estimated he had at least 2 broken ribs and 3 fractured ones. He was impressed with his pain tolerance since he didn’t cry out in pain once during the hug. _Guess that’s something to be grateful to Jisung for: increasing my pain tolerance._  
  
“I’m sorry.” Chan looked at the ground sheepishly.  
  
Felix smiled. “Other than you being a jerk when I first came in, there is nothing to apologize for.”  
  
“I miss Woojin so much.” Chan pulled his knees to his chest. Felix has never seen him so vulnerable before.  
  
“The only one keeping him from you is you.”  
  
“I know, but I couldn’t face him like this. I mean look at this place. It’s trashed. I didn’t know how to react. I didn’t know how to control my emotions. I couldn’t face him like that. What if I said or did something I would regret?”  
  
Felix nodded. He was right. The best thing Chan could have done was keep his distance. Felix had never seen an alpha’s rage firsthand, but he heard it was terrifying. They can do and say things that they will regret the rest of their life. The best is for them to get away from others and isolate themselves. That was exactly what Chan did here. Felix didn’t think he went to his house, even if Woojin said he did. From the smell and the disaster at the studio, Felix would bet he stayed here. Sure, Chan wasn’t so much angry as he was hurt, but he hid that hurt behind anger which caused it to amplify. He probably forced himself into an alpha rage just because he didn’t want to show anyone he was hurt.  
  
Then it dawned on Felix. _It wasn’t that he didn’t want to show anyone. He didn’t know how to. Woojin was always there for Chan. He’s been the one to help sort out his feelings. He’s been the one to listen to his problems. Woojin was the only one Chan showed his vulnerable side to._ Felix knew all too well how easy it was to show your emotions to your mate. _Chan has never had to explain how he’s feeling when it comes to being hurt or sad because Woojin always understood how he was feeling without Chan telling him._  
  
Chan continued. “I feel – “  
  
“I think you should tell Woojin how you feel.” Felix interrupted. “I know I came here to force you to talk about your feelings, but Woojin should be the one to hear them. Not me.”  
  
“I can’t. I shook his arm off. I told him I can’t see him right now. I didn’t even let him explain.” Chan looked down and started kicking at the red stain on the floor.  
  
“Changbin said he hasn’t left his room since the party.” Chan’s eyes turned sad. “Go see him. Talk to him. You’re calmer now.”  
  
Chan nodded and got up. “Thanks Felix.”  
  
“Before you go. Take a shower. You stink.”  
  
In response, Chan leapt at Felix and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
“Gross! Get off!” Felix laughed as he tried to push him off  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hyunjin was too distracted by his ice cream that he didn’t hear or smell Jisung coming until it was too late.  
  
“Ugh.” Hyunjin grunted in surprise when Jisung jumped on his back.  
  
“So what are you going to tell him?” Jisung asked as he struggled to stay on Hyunjin’s back.  
  
Instead of fighting him off, Hyunjin let him clingy there and kept walking down the street. Jisung was quite light and Hyunjin had wolf strength.  
  
“Once again, I have no idea what you’re talking about Jisung.” Hyunjin went to lick his ice cream cone only to have Jisung guide his hand toward Jisung’s mouth instead. _I should have known that’s why he came to bother me._  
  
“Seungmin.” Jisung said like it was the most obvious thing and he didn’t understand why Hyunjin wasn’t understanding.  
  
When Hyunjin didn’t answer, because he was genuinely confused, Jisung let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Well you saw – I mean heard what happened between Chan and Woojin when they found out the truth. What are you going to tell Seungmin?”  
  
He’s still not making sense. _What does Chan and Woojin’s situation have to do with me and Seungmin?_  
  
“Jisung if you don’t start making sense, I’m going to shake you off my back.”  
  
“Hyunjin! _Oh my god!_ How are you not understanding? Are you going to tell Seungmin the truth after what happened when Chan and Woojin found out the truth about each other?”  
  
_Ohhh! Why didn’t he just say that?_  
  
“Chan and Woojin’s fight had nothing to do with the fact that we are wolves or that Chan kept it from Woojin. It had nothing to do with the fact that Woojin was a witch. It was because Woojin knew what Chan was this whole time that caused the fight. Therefore, what happened with them does not affect me telling Seungmin what we are.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“How do you not?”  
  
“En garde”  
  
“You mean, touché”  
  
“Right. _Whatever_. Mr. Know-It-All.”  
  
“Okay. I’m done with you making fun of me.” Hyunjin shook Jisung off his back causing him to fall on his butt.  
  
“Rude.” Jisung glared up at Hyunjin from his sitting position.  
  
Hyunjin sighed and helped Jisung up.  
  
“So are you going to tell him though?”  
  
_I guess I never really did answer his initial question._  
  
“Yeah. I am. I trust him, and we promised not to keep things from each other anymore. Instead, we would deal with things together.”  
  
“ _How cute._ ” Jisung deadpanned.  
  
Hyunjin wacked his arm.  
  
“First Felix and now you.” Jisung muttered while rubbing the spot Hyunjin hit.  
  
“Speaking of Felix, where is he? I thought you two were going to check on Chan.”  
  
Jisung looked at him in betrayal. “You knew he was going to drag me there and said nothing!”  
  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “When don’t you want to go to the studio?”  
  
“Since Chan and Woojin fought. So after Felix dragged me there, – painfully might I add. My wrist still hurts. – I ditched him.”  
  
“Of course you did.”  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Woojin was lying next to Chan in bed. He was having a difficult time falling asleep. He kept thinking about the secret he was keeping from Chan. He rolled over to look at him. Woojin enjoyed watching him sleep. Chan was always one to fall asleep quickly. It was probably due to how exhausted he made himself working in the studio non-stop. It was a time he could stare at him all he wanted without getting teased. When he slept, he looked so peaceful. It would help put Woojin’s mind at ease when he couldn’t sleep. Usually he would fall asleep watching Chan, but tonight, it wasn’t helping. He needed more; he needed more assurance everything will be okay.  
  
Woojin shook Chan lightly. “Chan. Chan.”  
  
Chan whined sleepily but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Are you awake?”  
  
Chan slowly opened his eyes. “I am now. What’s wrong?” Chan’s voice was groggy.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Chan smiled. “I love you too, but you could have told me this in the morning.”  
  
Woojin knew that but he needed this now. He needed Chan to vocalize this no matter what. He felt that if he didn’t hear this now, he would never fall asleep.  
  
“No matter what you do or what happens, I’ll still love you.”  
  
Woojin could see the concern developing on Chan’s face in the dark. At first, Woojin knew Chan found this cute: his boyfriend waking him up and telling him he loves him. But now, Woojin could tell the serious tone at which he spoke was starting to worry Chan.  
  
“Woojin what’s wrong? What happened?” Chan propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Woojin.  
  
“Nothing. I just wanted you to know.” Woojin lied.  
  
He snuggled up to Chan in the hopes of making him believe that it was really nothing. So he won’t know that he had been laying there thinking about the aftermath of telling Chan the truth that would occur. So he wouldn’t know that Woojin worried sometimes that Chan will hate him when he finds out the truth. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted to live in a world where he could believe that Chan wouldn’t care and would be okay with it. By having him confirm his feelings, Woojin could have a little hope that all will be okay.  
  
“I’ll always love you too Woojin. No matter what. You should know that by now.”  
  
Chan laid back down and wrapped his arms around Woojin. _Let’s hope that’s true._  
  
Woojin woke with a start. The dream wasn’t scary, just painful. If Woojin knew he would dream of this memory every time he fell asleep the past two days, he wouldn’t have said anything to Chan that night. The memory was too painful, and Woojin would always awake with tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
Woojin heard his bedroom door open slowly. He didn’t sit up to see who it was. For the past two days, either Changbin, Minho, or Hex would come in and see how he was doing, if he wanted food, trying to get him to leave the bedroom, or they would try to get him to talk about what happened. _There was nothing to say. Not to them anyway._ Woojin figured it was Hex.  
  
“Hex. I’m not getting up to feed you. You remind me every day you’re not a house cat, so you can feed yourself.”  
  
“Hex isn’t a house cat?”  
  
Woojin sat up quickly. He was beyond shocked to see who was standing in the doorway. _Why is Chan here? I figured he wouldn’t want to see me again._  
  
“Ch–Chan!” Woojin squeaked. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to talk.” Chan turned the bedroom light on which caused Woojin to squint. He hadn’t seen much light in the past two days.  
  
Woojin just nodded and Chan took that as permission to come in. He sat on the bed facing Woojin. Chan looked clean and like his usual self on the outside, and maybe he could fool anyone else into thinking he was fine, but Woojin knew better. Woojin could see how tired and sick he felt. He could see that Chan was still hurt by what happened, and Woojin couldn’t miss the most obvious detail: how stiff and tense he was.  
  
“So you’re a witch.” It wasn’t a question. Chan was just stating the facts he knew. “You knew I was a wolf, and apparently Hex isn’t a house cat. Which do you want to start explaining first?”  
  
Honestly, Woojin didn’t want to explain any of it. He didn’t want to talk about it at all. He would rather just cuddle up with Chan in bed and sleep. He knew with Chan there, his dreams would be happy and he would wake refreshed. However, Woojin ruined that, and Chan deserved an explanation for each of the things he listed. _I lied to him for so long, yet he is still here trying to understand and accept. I don’t deserve him._  
  
“I’ll start from the beginning, I guess.” Chan nodded. _Best to get it all out in one shot._  
  
“I’ve been a witch since I was born. I come from a long line of witches, just as you come from a long line of wolves.” Chan tensed even more when Woojin mention what Chan was.  
  
“At birth, you are fated with a familiar. They are creatures that protect and care for a witch. One only the witch it is bonded to can understand. They are your best friend and most loyal companion. They are more important than anyone else in a witch’s life. My fated familiar is Hex. They decide on a form to take, and she decided to be a black cat. She says it was to not scare me as a baby and to be less conspicuous, but I think she just likes being cute and likes being pet.”  
  
Woojin looked up at Chan to see how he was taking the new information.  
  
Chan nodded in understanding. “So that’s why you said it was more important for me to get along with Hex then your parents.”  
  
“Yeah. She wasn’t a big fan of you at first, but in time she started to love you, even if she won’t admit it in her own words. We were fated to be together. The three of us. I know wolves have the Luna goddess as their belief, but witches believe in the fates. That everything is controlled by them and things are fated to be.”  
  
“Okay. So you’re a witch, Hex is your familiar and instead of the human’s god or the wolves’ Luna goddess, you believe in the fates.” Woojin nodded. He seemed to be taking this well.  
  
“Who else knows?”  
  
“Now? Everyone.”  
  
Chan stared at him with a look that said ‘really?’  
  
Woojin was nervous to give the true answer. He knew it would upset Chan, but he can’t lie anymore. That was the reason they were in this situation.  
  
“Everyone but Jisung….. and you.”  
  
Woojin stared at his hands in his lap. He was waiting for Chan to get angry or storm off again. However, Chan didn’t move. After a long moment of silence, Chan spoke.  
  
“How?” Chan’s voice was sharp but controlled. Woojin could tell he was holding his feelings at bay.  
  
“Minho and Changbin have been my best friends since preschool. I didn’t mean to tell them what I was. It kind of just happened. Young witches have a difficult time controlling their magic, so when it presents, they usually end up getting homeschooled until they can control it. I was no exception, but that didn’t stop me from playing with Minho and Changbin. One day, we were playing around and teasing each other when I thought it would be funny if Minho had bright orange hair. Next thing we knew he had orange hair. So I had to explain what I was to them, and they, in return, told me what they were. We were eight I think.”  
  
“And everyone else?”  
  
“Changbin told Felix at some point after their first date. Hyunjin went to my house for a love potion that he never ended up buying. While there, he saw a family photo with me in it and put two-and-two together.”  
  
“So you all played me like a fool.” The hurt and anger was seeping through the composed face Chan was trying to keep.  
  
“No. Of course not. They asked me time and time again to tell you. Don’t blame them.”  
  
It was bad enough Chan felt betrayed by his mate. Woojin didn’t want him to think everyone he cared for and was friends with betrayed him too. He needed him to have people to lean on if him and Chan can’t reconcile. Actually, he needed Chan to have more people to rely on and lean on other than him.  
  
Chan took a few deep breathes to try and calm himself. “And when did you find out what I was?”  
  
Before Woojin answered that, he had a question of his own. “Um… Can I ask you something first?” When Chan said nothing, he continued. “Why did you think I didn’t know? I mean, my two best friends are wolves and you knew that.”  
  
“I asked Changbin once if you knew. He didn’t say anything in response so I figured it was confirmation that you didn’t know. However, the last two days, I have been thinking a lot about you and our memories. I ended up noticing a lot of things that screamed you knew. I feel a bit like an idiot.”  
  
Woojin shook his head. “You’re not. I purposefully tried to hide that I knew from you. Sometimes I would slip, but for the most part, I didn’t want you to know I knew.”  
  
Woojin was staring at Chan when he spoke but once he finished, he couldn’t look at him anymore. The pain on his face was too much.  
  
“When did you know?” Chan’s voice was so rich in pain that it hurt Woojin more than when he saw that pain on his face.  
  
“Three weeks after our first date.” Woojin spoke quickly.  
  
“You’ve known for the past five years and didn’t said anything.” Chan whispered in disbelief.  
  
“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you.” Woojin rushed out. “At first, it was stupid pettiness which still isn’t an excuse. But I was petty. You were so calm and confident when we first started dating and hanging out, but I would always get flustered. But when something wolfie would happen, you had to come up with an excuse for it and would get all flustered. It felt like it was the only way I could break your composure. Of course, the longer we dated, the more I saw how much of a front the confidence and calmness was. So it stopped being about that, not that anyone else knew, but too much time has passed at that point. I started keeping the secret out of fear. I became terrified of what would happen if you knew I knew. I was so scared I would lose you because of this. I knew you would be angry, but more than anger, I knew how hurt you would be. I didn’t want to hurt you. However, I knew it was wrong. I knew that keeping the secret because of such selfish reasons was wrong. I would lay awake countless nights fighting with myself about this. The side for telling the truth would always win out, but when I would face you to tell you the truth, I would chicken out. In truth, I’m just a lying coward.”  
  
Woojin watched Chan process what he just said. _This might be the first time I don’t know how Chan will take all this information. Minho is right. The unknown is scary._  
  
“The reason you knew I would be hurt” Chan began slowly. “was it because you knew what I was going through? Was it because you already knew I had been trying to find the right way to tell you what I was? That I had been struggling for so long with keeping something from my mate, and that it was painful to do so? That I had tried countless times to tell you but could never get over the lump in my throat? Did you know why I could never tell you? Did you know I was afraid you would think I was a monster and tell me to stay away from you?” Chan’s voice cracked during the final question which caused him not to continue.  
  
“Yes.” Woojin whispered. He knew what Chan was going through. It was what made keeping this secret so much harder, but it was also the reason he kept the secret. Because he knew what Chan was going through, he knew how angry and hurt Chan would be at the truth. It might sound like he kept the secret to protect Chan from feeling hurt and angry, but Woojin was starting to realize it was for selfish reasons. He didn’t want to be the one to make Chan hurt and angry. He didn’t want Chan to leave him. Now, he learned, he will have to live with the guilt and regret of it the rest of his life.  
  
Woojin watched as Chan blinked and let the first tear he had been holding back fall.  
  
“I don’t know who you are anymore.”  
  
“I’m the same person I was before this all happened. The same one you met in the hall carrying all those heavy books.” Woojin let his own tears fall.  
  
“Maybe you are. Maybe you never changed. Maybe you just never showed your full self to me before.”  
  
Woojin grabbed for Chan’s hand. “This isn’t the end for us is it? It can’t be. You said you would love me no matter what.”  
  
Chan swallowed hard and removed Woojin’s hand. “Of course I still love you, but I need time. I need time to think things through and time to find forgiveness. However, you know I can’t be separated for long periods of time from you. So I’ll be staying in the house still. I’ll sleep on the couch till I get a bed for the spare room.”  
  
Chan got up to leave.  
  
“No. Stay in here. I’m the one who did something horrible. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Woojin got up too.  
  
“I can’t. The room smells too much of the ocean and caramel. Your scent will just make it worse for me. Even though I’m upset with you right now, all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and kiss you. But, I can’t right now and that just makes it worse.”  
  
Woojin sank back down on the bed. “I understand.”  
  
“Chan!” Woojin called before he left the room causing Chan to turn and look at Woojin.  
  
“I’m so genuinely sorry. I don’t know how much my word means to you right now, but I will never hide things from you again. I’ll try to make this better and make it up to you.”  
  
Chan just slowly nodded in response before he left the room.  
  
Woojin cried himself to sleep that night, like he did the previous two nights. However, his heart wasn’t in as much pain as it was the previous nights. He now had a bit of hope that their life could, one day, return to happy peaceful days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason, sad or upsetting chapters are easier for me to write. I don't know why. But I do try to add a little light heartedness into the depressing chapters.
> 
> But don't worry! Next chapter will be much more light. I'm thinking it will be a chapter involving Jisung. I don't know if you had noticed, but the chapters or moments involving him are usually much happier. It's because I _can't_ write sad moments for him. It hurts me and I just don't want to. He is my favourite person, so he can be happy!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! You're the best!!!


	12. Beautiful and Easy to Talk to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> I have decided to scrap my posting schedule. I was posting one chapter a week every Thursday. However, the creative juices have been flowing quite well ..... I think, and I've decided, I'm just going to post when I feel like it.  
> There will, for sure, 100% guaranteed, be at least one chapter posted every week until the story is complete.  
> The goal is for the story to be complete by the end of the summer.  
> That's the end of my update rambles!!
> 
> I decided to sprinkle this chapter with some Changlix and Minsung ...... and fluff?  
> I don't know if people will be sad about it, but I've decided that Changlix moments and stuff will be written more like this: a section in the chapter. Instead of giving them full chapters. This is only because I don't think I can write a whole chapter on them now that their relationship is stable, developed, and permanent.  
> If I can come up with a Changlix story that would fill a whole chapter, I will write it, but for now, I'm just going to shove them into chapters when I feel like it.
> 
> Love you's!!!

Felix had been sitting in the studio on Changbin's lap for the past hour. After the first ten minutes, Changbin's legs had fallen asleep, so Felix was shifted to sit between his legs on the couch. The two were sitting vertically with their legs stretched out on the couch, and Felix was leaning his back against Changbin's chest watching him write lyrics and scribble out ones that didn't make sense. He liked to watch Changbin write lyrics. He loved that Changbin let him watch and read his deepest thoughts and feelings. Felix loved that he got to see all the cringy lyrics and all the mistakes. In Felix's opinion, seeing that was better than seeing the final draft.  
  
He could feel his frustration whenever the words wouldn’t come to him or when he scribbled out words he previously wrote. It was weird to get used to at first for Felix: feeling Changbin's feelings that is. It was difficult at the beginning to differentiate between his feelings and the ones he could feel through the bond from Changbin. At first, whatever Changbin felt would influence his own feelings. If they felt the same way, his feelings would just amplify. However, with time, he could better determine if it was his feelings or Changbin's. Not that he really needed to. He had realized the two share the same feelings on a lot of things.  
  
The best part was feeling Changbin's love for him. Felix knew how strongly he felt for Changbin, and he knew Changbin loved him dearly, but words and actually feeling it are two different things. His love was so consuming and it engulfed Felix. He felt like he was drowning in it. It also was the first feeling he felt from Changbin. It was so strong that Felix didn't know how to handle it. It shouldn't have been the first emotion; it was like jumping in a pool without ever learning how to swim. Felix was thrown in without any practice or experience. It didn't help that Changbin's feelings only heightened Felix's own for Changbin. It was a mess at first, but Felix never felt so warm and cared for before like he did that day and honestly, every day after.  
  
Even though Felix was focused on Changbin's progress, he didn't miss how Chan looked. _He and Woojin must still be fighting. He looks so sick and tired_. The tiredness wasn't anything new from how he usually looked in the studio, but the sickness was amplifying the tired look. Felix wanted to bring it up but didn't really know how. He didn't want to interrupt Chan's concentration. However, after an hour of watching Changbin and Chan, Felix was ready to interrupt. He didn't need to, because at that moment, Jisung and Minho came walking into the studio interrupting everyone's concentration.  
  
Felix and Changbin turned around to look up at the pair since their backs were to the door, and even though Chan didn't turn around to face the two who entered, Felix could see he had stopped writing. Felix took this as his opportunity to say something to him, so instead of greeting the two, he spoke to Chan.  
  
“Chan you look sick.”  
  
Chan turned around in his chair so he was facing everyone.  
  
“I know. _Thanks_.” Chan pressed his lips into a thin smile.  
  
“But you’re with Woojin every day now.” Jisung sat down on the other end of the couch that Felix and Changbin occupied. Minho sat on the arm rest of the couch instead of the vacant chair so he could be next to Jisung.  
  
“No. I _see_ Woojin every day. Obviously that’s not enough for my wolf.”  
  
“Well, you guys were so close before. It makes sense just seeing him won’t be enough. I mean, it’s not just about being touchy. You also need to communicate with your mate to prevent the sickness, but even the communication between the two of you stopped right? It’s like you two are just roommates who hardly get along.” Changbin explained.  
  
“I wouldn’t say the communication completely stopped.” Chan’s voice was small voice.  
  
Felix stared at him with a look that screamed _‘really?’_ By the look on Chan’s face, he assumed everyone was staring at him like that.  
  
“Fine. We haven’t been communicating. Woojin’s been trying to give me space. He’s been tip toeing around me.” Chan had a sad look on his face as he spoke.  
  
“Well, it’s your fault.” Everyone looked at Minho in shock. _I can’t believe he just said that_.  
  
“ _Minho!_ ” Jisung lightly hit his arm. _If it was me, he would have hit hard enough to leave a red mark_.  
  
“No. He’s right. I’m the one who told him I need time. I shouldn’t be upset or complaining that I feel sick or about him giving me space.”  
  
“Well, it’s been about a week now. Speaking of a week and being sick. How did you two do it?” Jisung turned to look at Changbin and Felix.  
  
“Do what Jisung?” Changbin asked, but before Jisung could explain, Felix answered.  
  
“I think because the bond wasn’t developed strongly. It was the first time we ever met. We weren’t used to being around each other all the time and talking all the time. The bond formed that day but it wasn’t very developed, so we were able to be away from each other without feeling deadly sick like Chan and Hyunjin do. All we felt was a bit of exhaustion that wasn’t really noticeable until we reunited a week later. Now, however, we have a very strong bond. There is no way either of us could go a week without being sick.”  
  
In response, Changbin wrapped his arms tight around Felix and nuzzled him closer. Felix could feel the love Changbin had for him through the bond.  
  
“How did you know that’s what Jisung meant?”  
  
Felix turned and smiled at Changbin. “I major in Jisung translation.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not difficult to understand.” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
  
Felix caught the small smile on Minho’s face as he stared at Jisung pouting.  
  
“Do you think maybe that’s why you haven’t presented yet? You’re wolf can’t understand you either.” Changbin laughed.  
  
Felix watched as Minho’s soft smile warped into a hard frown and glare as his eyes moved from Jisung to Changbin. _Uh-oh. Binnie upset Minho._ Felix sung in his head. Before Minho could say anything, Jisung let out a sigh.  
  
“I don’t know anymore. Might be why. I’ve tried everything with no luck.”  
  
Changbin smirked. “You ever hear the story of the princess and the frog?”  
  
Jisung scrunched his face in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
Felix caught on to what Changbin was hinting at and slowly crawled across the couch toward Jisung as he spoke. “Well, when the princess kissed the frog, he presented as a human. Maybe that’s all you need.”  
  
Felix swooped in and kissed Jisung on the lips. In a matter of seconds, chaos broke out.  
  
Jisung pushed Felix off and started whipping at his mouth. “Gross! What the hell?”  
  
Meanwhile Chan started laughing which Felix found nice to hear after so long. Changbin pulled Felix back into his lap roughly while he assumed glaring at Jisung since the boy had his hands up in innocence. Felix looked over at Minho and saw he was clenching his hands into fists so hard, Felix worried he might break his fingers. However, he should have been more concerned that Minho might break him first. _I guess it wasn’t chaos, but everything happened so fast that it felt that way._  
  
“Too bad Sungie. Even though a handsome prince, such as myself, graced you with a kiss, you’re still a frog.” Felix laughed.  
  
The statement caused Jisung to pout again. “Shut up.”  
  
“What? It’s not the first time we’ve kissed.”  
  
“That was different. You didn’t have a mate and it was when you first presented.” Jisung mumbled.  
  
“ _What?!_ ” Changbin looked from Jisung to Felix in disbelief.  
  
“We wanted to see if we were mates. Hyunjin, Jisung and I have always had a close bond, so when I presented I couldn’t tell if it was a mate bond. I just knew the bond between us felt stronger. I knew from class what a first kiss with your mate should feel like. When I kissed Hyunjin and Jisung it just felt gross. Felt like when my mom used to make me kiss my sisters when I was little. On top of it, Jisung’s lips are dry today, so it made it extra gross.”  
  
“ _Excuse me._ ” Jisung rubbed a finger over his lips. “They are not dry. My lips are full and soft. Take it back!” Since Jisung and Felix’s legs were both on the couch, Jisung had the perfect opportunity to kick Felix. So that’s what he did.  
  
“ _Ow!_ ”  
  
“Take.” _Kick_. “It.” _Kick_. “Back.” _Kick_.  
  
“Fine! Fine! Your lips are soft and plush. It’s like kissing a pillow! Are you happy?”  
  
Jisung smiled in content. “Yes …. I think.” He paused for a minute then asked. “Is that better? Do you want to feel like you’re kissing a pillow when you kiss me?”  
  
Felix decided he wasn’t going to contribute any longer to that conversation. _The only person who should answer that is his mate_. Felix looked over at Minho with raised eyebrows.  
  
“What’s your preference Minho?”  
  
Both Minho and Jisung looked at Felix with wide eyes. Minho couldn’t see Jisung’s reaction to the question, but Felix found them both comical.  
  
“Uh….” Minho’s ears were starting to turn pink.  
  
“No one needs to answer that. I don’t need to know if it’s good I feel like a pillow when kissing me.” Jisung rushed out before Minho could continue.  
  
_Wow! Jisung is actually flustered. It finally happened_. Felix was in such disbelief, he started to laugh. He started laughing so hard tears were falling down his cheeks. That wasn’t the only thing to fall.  
  
Apparently Jisung wasn’t too keen on being laughed at and hence, kicked Felix off the couch. Since Felix was wiggling around so much while laughing, Changbin didn’t have a good hold on him any longer, and therefore, couldn’t help to prevent his ungraceful decent from the couch.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Let’s go to the studio.” Jisung pointed at the apartment complex two blocks down.  
  
“Studio? You said we were going to town for snack food.” Felix lifted the bag of snacks they just bought from the convenient store in the air.  
  
“Which we did.” Jisung grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the street. “Let’s go!”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to go to the studio anymore.” Felix stumbled a bit from the quick pace Jisung started moving at.  
  
“Chan’s been less angry and upset lately.” _Yeah, he’s masking it now. He’s pretending nothing’s wrong and ignoring his problems at the studio_.  
  
“Well, I don’t want to go to the studio.” Felix whined. “I want to go back to the house and eat snacks and watch movies like you promised.”  
  
“Too bad.”  
  
Jisung seemed to be rushing to the studio. Usually, unless inspiration struck him, he walks distractedly slow everywhere. He would see something interesting on his way and get completely distracted. Felix was always constantly pulling him away from things and reminding him what they were supposed to be doing. It was a big contributor to him always being late. If he has to get anywhere on his own, except the studio, Felix never expects him to be there on time. However, today, Felix noted Jisung was extra eager to get to the studio.  
  
“What’s your rush? I know inspiration didn’t hit because usually you mumble about it the whole way as to not forget.” Felix had a bit of a suspicion as to why.  
  
“No reason. I just like the studio.”  
  
“So it has _nothing_ to do with the certain someone Changbin said was coming to the studio today.” Felix teased.  
  
Jisung stopped suddenly causing Felix to run into his back.  
  
“This has nothing to do with Minho coming.”  
  
Felix smirked. “I never said Minho was coming to the studio.”  
  
Jisung just groaned in response before he continued walking again, but at a slower pace and no longer dragging Felix along. Felix jogged to catch up so he could walk beside him.  
  
“Jisung? For real though. I know you guys have been spending a lot of time together, but what do you think of Minho?”  
  
Felix could read Jisung when it came to a lot of things, but his feelings on Minho weren’t one of them. He had no idea how the boy felt for him. He figured it was because it was the first time a romantic interest has entered Jisung’s life. These were new feelings for Jisung, so Felix had never witnessed them on the boy. Therefore, he had difficulty identifying and determining Jisung’s feelings on Minho, but he knew it wasn’t just friendly.  
  
“I don’t know.” Jisung sighed.  
  
That’s what Felix loved about Jisung: his complete honesty to his friends. Hyunjin had a love-hate relationship with this trait, but Felix had always loved Jisung for it. He never put up a front, and Felix never had to fight with Jisung to tell him something unlike everyone else. He never held anything back when Felix asked.  
  
Felix remained silent, waiting for Jisung to continue.  
  
“Things are complicated. Well, my feelings are complicated, not us hanging out together.”  
  
At this point, they had reached the front of the apartment complex. They walked in and made their way to the basement studio. With the amount of times he’s been here, Felix could make the journey with his eyes closed.  
  
“But what do you think of him? How do you feel around him?”  
  
The tips of Jisung’s ears were beginning to turn pink which was quite a rare sight for Felix.  
  
“He’s really nice to me and he’s funny. I like that he listens when I talk even if it’s about something stupid or when everyone else started talking about other things.” Jisung opened the studio door and they both walked in. “He makes me feel like what I say is the most important thing. I like that he finds me funny, even my corny stupid jokes he laughs at. He’s just so easy to talk to.” Jisung smiled softly. Felix started to wonder if Jisung would start swooning.  
  
“His smile is beautiful. Honestly, he is beautiful. It’s not fair.” Jisung laughed. “But I don’t know.”  
  
“Don’t know what?” After he asked the question Felix noticed Changbin behind the recording glass mouthing something and pointing at the chair that had its back to them. _Is something wrong with Chan?_  
  
“I don’t know what I feel or why I feel it. I just know what I like and what I don’t, and I _know_ I like spending time with Minho.” Jisung shrugged and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Felix watched as Changbin shook his head. _What’s going on? Why is he so adamant about Chan right now?_  
  
That was when the chair turned to face them, except it wasn’t Chan sitting in the chair, but instead, Minho.  
  
Jisung jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide and started to walk backwards toward the door while talking. “Uh…. I need to ….. go….. I forgot….. my mom…. Uh…. Yeah!” Jisung quickly turned around, stumbled over a chair near the door and then ran out of the room. _Wow. I’m surprised that didn’t cause him to blush_.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Felix watched as Minho just blinked in confusion at the open doorway. Not even a smile. _He just found out how Jisung, his mate, feels for him. Why isn’t he bouncing off the walls in happiness?_ The whole situation was so ridiculous, Felix started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that it was starting to get difficult to breathe. At that point, Changbin had come out from behind the recording glass. Both Minho and Changbin were looking at him like he was insane, except unlike Minho, Changbin also had a smile on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Jisung likes spending time with me!_ Minho was in disbelief. He didn’t know what to do or how to react. All he could do was watch when Jisung got up and rushed out after he saw Minho. When he and Felix first walked in, Minho didn’t know who they were talking about. He was beginning to get upset and jealous that Jisung found someone easy to talk to and beautiful, but then Jisung said his name, and it was like the clouds disappeared and the sun came out, like it was going to be a beautiful day. _Oh my god! Jisung finds me beautiful!_ Minho was giddy at the thought.  
  
Once Felix caught his breath, he looked at Minho expectantly. _I don’t know what he’s expecting._ So Minho returned the stare but his was one of confusion.  
  
“Aren’t you going to go after him?”  
  
“Uh.. I need to think about what this all means right now. Anyway he said he’s got to do something for his mom.”  
  
Felix gave him a look of disbelief. “He’s lying to you. He needed a reason to leave because he’s embarrassed. Jisung only lies when it benefits him, and it was a horrible lie at that. You can’t wait. If you don’t go after him, he’s going to think you are grossed out and can’t be friends with him anymore. It will ensure his belief that you two aren’t mates.”  
  
Minho got up and raced after Jisung without responding. The last thing Minho wanted was for Jisung to think any of that. After everything that happened with Woojin and Chan, Minho had decided he was going to tell Jisung they were mates. He saw what happens when you keep secrets from the ones you care about, and he didn’t want to go through that with Jisung. He already waited too long to tell him. The whole reason he kept the secret was because he wasn’t positive if Jisung would want him or was his mate for sure. He wanted to wait for Jisung to present and show he felt the same bond as Minho. However, for the first time, Minho was going to throw caution to the wind. He was going to do what he wanted without thinking and worrying about the end result. _I guess Jisung is rubbing off on me more than I am on him_.  
  
Minho found Jisung quite easily. The boy hadn’t travelled far from the studio. He was crouching down in a patch of grass five feet from the apartment complex. Minho approached him slowly like he was a skittish animal.  
  
“Jisung? What are you doing?”  
  
Jisung turned to look at him with a finger on his lip. “Shhh! You’ll scary it.” Jisung pointed at the baby white bunny a few feet away. _I guess he isn’t running away from me anymore._  
  
Jisung smiled up brightly at Minho. “Isn’t it cute?”  
  
“You’re cuter.” Minho chuckled when Jisung fell from his crouched position onto his butt in the grass.  
  
Jisung’s cheeks were tinged pink. “Stop calling me cute and pretty unexpectedly like that.” He whined.  
  
“Why? It’s true.”  
  
“Stooop!” The pink was starting to turn red. Minho had never seen him blush so hard.  
  
“Why? You think I’m beautiful. I should be able to call you cute.”  
  
Minho watched as Jisung hid his face behind his hands. At this point, his whole face was red and it was creeping down his neck as well.  
  
“Who _are_ you? What happened to the quiet Minho I first met?” Jisung mumbled looking up at him.  
  
“I got used to you.” Minho smirked.  
  
“I wish you hadn’t.” Jisung grumbled.  
  
Minho chuckled.  
  
Jisung reached up for Minho to take his hands and help him up. When he did, the sleeves of his sweater slid up his arms and Minho saw a bruise encircling Jisung’s wrist.  
  
“Who did this to you?” Minho’s tone was deadly serious. He was ready to kill whoever laid a hand on his mate.  
  
The seriousness of the situation did not reached Jisung because he looked confused and innocently asked: “did what?”  
  
Minho stared down at the bruised wrist and Jisung followed his gaze.  
  
“Oh! The bruise! Felix was pulling me to the studio last week, and it was a bit tight. I guess it still hasn’t healed.”  
  
Minho turned on his heel and stormed toward the studio. He was getting angry. _I’m going to kill Felix. How dare he hurt my mate._  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going to kill Felix.”  
  
Jisung got up and ran in front of Minho to block his path. “You’re _what?!_ ”  
  
“Going to kill Felix, so please move.”  
  
Minho tried to go around him, but Jisung stood his ground and spread his arms out wide to make it more difficult for Minho to pass. To Minho, it looked like Jisung was asking for a hug, and even though he was angry and wanted to storm down to the studio and attack Felix, he more so wanted to just hug Jisung to death.  
  
“Felix didn’t mean to cause bruising. He and Hyunjin forget they are using wolf strength when they’re with me. They don’t mean to hurt me, and they let go and apologize if I say it hurts. Anyway, you can’t go and hurt or kill Felix.” Jisung put his arms down when he realized Minho wasn’t trying to storm the studio any longer.  
  
“Why not?” _Does he think Felix is stronger than me?_  
  
“Because, if you do that, I can’t spend time with you anymore, and I don’t want that.”  
  
_Jisung’s right. If I hurt Felix, it will just hurt Jisung, and he will always choose Felix and Hyunjin first. They’re more than just his friends; they’re his family. They are the people my mate cares for the most. Therefore, they are people I care for. I can’t willingly and knowingly hurt my mate._  
  
At the same time, Minho felt like he was bouncing off the walls. His mate told him to his face that he wants to spend time with him. _Okay, so maybe not in those exact words, but what he said does imply that._  
  
“Okay I won’t hurt Felix, but I’m still not happy he did this.” Minho crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help you be happy?”  
  
Minho smirked. “Well, since you enjoy spending time with me, let’s go on a date.”  
  
Funnily, Minho wasn’t nervous to request this. He wasn’t worried about Jisung saying no. It’s not that he didn’t think it was a possibility because he did, countless times before. However, now it wasn’t a concern. Maybe it was because Jisung was so flustered and embarrassed today. Maybe it was because he was on cloud-nine after finding out Jisung likes spending time with him, thinks he’s beautiful, and finds him easy to talk to. Minho wasn’t really sure, but he knew he liked this confidence he was gaining around Jisung. He felt more like an alpha with his mate. Not that he really cared about second-gender traits.  
  
Jisung jerked his head up, his cheeks pink at the request and his wide eyes met Minho’s. “A date?”  
  
Minho nodded slowly. “Yeah. Me, you, hanging out in a romantic context: a date.”  
  
“So you weren’t grossed out by what I said when I first walked in?”  
  
Minho smiled. “No, I liked it. I was insanely happy because I feel those things about you too” _and more._  
  
Jisung was silent for a moment. Minho could see the gears in his head turning as he thought this through. Minho was starting to wonder if he should have been nervous to request a date. Usually he thought things through, but he decided not to today. _What? The one day I decide to be spontaneous, it will end in rejection? There’s still time. Maybe I can take it back or play it off as a joke._ Before he had time to do either, Jisung put his worries to rest by smiling brightly back at Minho.  
  
“Okay. I’ll go on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter cheered everyone up after the 2 more angsty previous chapters!!!!


	13. Soft Fur, Nuzzles, and A Weeping Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you fluffballs!!! 🥰🥰
> 
> Another chapter out there!! YAY! Two in two days look at me!! Just out here writing away!
> 
> This chapter became WAY too long. Whoops!!  
> Because of the length I'm going to have to shift my chapter schedule and add an extra one since I couldn't add it to this chapter.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy some daily life of Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin. Along with some fun Seungmin and Hyunjin relationship stuff.
> 
> Love you's!!!

“I know it’s somewhere in here.”

Seungmin and Felix watched as Jisung dug around in his mess of a locker.

“So when is your date with Minho?”

Jisung un-crumpled a piece of paper, read it, and then crumpled it up again when he saw it wasn’t what he was looking for.

“I don’t know Felix.”

“How do you not know?” Seungmin watched as Jisung shook a textbook open in the air to remove any loose papers that were between the pages.

“We never set a date. He asked me out, I said yes, and then he walked me back home.” Jisung shrugged and put the textbook back when no more loose papers would fall.

“Are you nervous for the date?” Jisung stopped what he was doing and turned to look up at Seungmin from his kneeling position.

“No.” When Seungmin gave him a weird look, he added. “Why is that weird?”

“It’s not weird, but when _I_ said I wasn’t nervous, you both acted like it was the strangest thing in the world.”

Jisung turned back to his search. “Well, _I’m sorry_. You were right. It’s not weird.”

Before either Seungmin or Felix could say anything else, Jisung stood up with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. “I found it!”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to hand it in like that.” Seungmin hoped Jisung would at least have the sense to rewrite the English assignment on a new piece of paper.

“Why? She didn’t specify the condition the assignment needed to be in, just that it had to be complete.”

“Jisung. You can’t possibly think – “

Seungmin didn’t hear the rest of Felix’s sentence as a pair of arms wrapping around him caused his focus to shift to the person nuzzling their head in his neck. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Hyunjin. He could smell his watermelon scented cologne.

“Let’s go on a date.” Hyunjin whispered into his neck loud enough just for Seungmin to hear.

Seungmin turned abruptly in Hyunjin’s grasp so they could face each other.

“That’s not fair.” Seungmin pouted.

He got the reaction he wanted from Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s face turned red and he started to stutter.

“Wh–wh–what do you mean?”

Seungmin twisted back-and-forth in Hyunjin’s arms while talking with a pout. “You said if I asked you on a date I would get to pay. You can’t ask me out every time.”

“Yeah because he would let you pay even if you asked him out.” Felix scoffed.

Seungmin contorted his face into the saddest puppy-dog look he could muster. “Y-you” he let his bottom lip tremble. “You weren’t going to let me pay.”

Hyunjin’s face went from embarrassment to worry and guilt. _Exactly what I wanted. I could be nominated for an Oscar._

“Fine. You can pay. Just please don’t cry.”

Seungmin grinned. The sad face of moments ago gone. “Yay!”

Hyunjin playfully glared at him. “You tricked me!”

“What are you going to do about it?” Seungmin smirked.

Hyunjin kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t think you’re so sly. We aren’t going anywhere where you have to pay.”

It was Hyunjin’s turn to smirk at the dumbfounded face Seungmin had.

“Can you two please stop? I’m going to vomit all over my English assignment.” Jisung made a fake vomiting noise.

“What’s it matter? You would hand it in anyway.” Felix mumbled.

Jisung waved his hand in dismissal and started to walk away.

“At least rewrite it!” Felix shouted after him.

“There is no need – oof!”

Seungmin watched as Jisung ran into one of the football players and fell to the ground. Seungmin wouldn’t say he ran into him. It was more like the football player purposefully knocked Jisung to the ground. Seungmin’s suspicion was correct when the jock spoke.

“Watch where you’re going _runt!_ ” the douche bag and his friends started laughing.

Seungmin wanted to kill them for doing that to his friend, but knowing Jisung, he’d beat Seungmin to it. Jisung glared up at them but before he could call them names or yell any other obscenities, Minho slammed the jerk up against the locker with a loud bang.

_That’s going to hurt in the morning._

“ _What do you think you’re doing?!_ ” Minho gripped the front of his shirt. Seungmin couldn’t see Minho’s face from where he was standing, but his voice alone was menacing.

He watched as the jock swallowed hard. He noticed the other players had cowered away. _Why are these huge football players afraid of a small dancer like Minho?_

“I–I–I–I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” The player squeaked out. His voice was so high, Seungmin thought the windows in the hall might break.

“Now you do. Don’t let it happen again.”

Minho let go of the front of his shirt causing the jock to fall on his ass. _Is he so scared, his feet can’t hold him up?_ He scrambled away. The other players followed close behind.

Minho turned around and it was like he wasn’t all scary and threatening five seconds ago. _His duality is more frightening then what just happened_.

The only person who didn’t seem startled by these events was Jisung who just lifted his hands toward Minho. Minho took them and helped him up while Jisung spoke.

“Are you just going to threaten to kill everyone who harms me?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Minho laughed as Jisung shook his head, and then in Jisung fashion, he started freaking out. _Maybe that’s why he wasn’t startled. His emotions are all over the place too._

“My assignment!” Jisung started frantically looking all over the floor for it. “No! No! I actually did it this time.”

Felix started laughing. “Our teacher won’t believe that.”

“I know! What am I going to do?! It’s gone!”

“Sucks to be you.” Felix smiled and walked past him.

“Feeeeelix!” Jisung started to whine. He grabbed his shoulders as he passed and started shaking him back and forth as he spoke. “Please let me copy yours.”

Felix shook his hands off his shoulders. “No.”

“Feeeelix! Pwease! There is still 20 minutes of lunch left.”

“Exactly. I still have 20 minutes to eat.” Felix started to head to the cafeteria but Jisung ran in front of him.

Jisung pouted at him with puppy-dog eyes and said in the nicest and most serious tone Seungmin had ever heard from Jisung, “please.”

“Fine.” Felix started digging around in the backpack. “Here.”

“You’re the best.” Jisung ran off toward the cafeteria to copy the homework.

Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin, and now Minho followed him to the cafeteria at a much slower pace.

“I don’t know why you play hard to get. You always end up giving him whatever he wants.” Seungmin felt Hyunjin interlace their hands as he spoke.

“You know how he is. If I didn’t, his requests would get insane.”

“You know your assignment is going to be full of food stains and all crumpled when he returns it to you.” Seungmin laughed.

“It wouldn’t be Jisung if it wasn’t.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Jisung let out a relived sigh and leaned back in his chair. “Done!”

“Good.” Felix reached across the table and grabbed his copy before any harm could be done to it, but it was too late.

“How did you get mustard on my assignment?! No one at the table is even eating anything with mustard!”

Jisung just shrugged with a smile.

“Give me yours! You can hand this one in.”

Felix threw his copy at Jisung and reached over to snatch Jisung’s.

“No! I worked hard on this!” Jisung grabbed the other end of the paper before Felix could completely take it away.

“Worked hard my ass! You just copied my work!” Felix tugged on the part of the assignment in his hands to get it out of Jisung’s.

“Nooooo!” Jisung whined while pulling.

“You two are going to rip – “ the group watched as the assignment tore in two. “ – it.”

Minho just shook his head as both boys fell back in their seats each holding a half of the assignment, their eyes wide.

“Is it too early to say I told you so?” Minho laughed.  
“Wh–What did you do?! My precious assignment!” Jisung looked at it in horror.

“You know what? I’ll just hand in the mustard stained one.” Felix took the paper he threw at Jisung earlier back slowly.

“ _Hell no!_ You’re the one who ripped it. You hand it in!” Jisung went to grab the intact assignment, but Felix was faster and moved it out of his reach.

Felix looked at him incredulously. “ _Me?!_ You’re the one who made this mess!”

“You two don’t have time to be bickering.” Hyunjin pointed at the clock indicating there was only six minutes before lunch was over.

“Well, I don’t have time to rewrite this again either.”

“Just tape it. You didn’t care about handing in a crumpled one earlier. Why do you care about handing in a ripped in half one?” Seungmin shrugged.

“You’re a genius! I could kiss you!” Jisung grinned at Seungmin.

“Don’t even think about it!” Hyunjin glared.

_Jisung is not kissing my mate before I do!_

Jisung got up with his two halves of the assignment and took off.

“Where is he going now?” Hyunjin saw a bit of longing in Minho’s eyes as he watched Jisung leave.

“Probably to tape it.” Felix got up from the table too. “I’m going to head to class. I don’t want to miss Jisung trying to hand that in.”

“We’ll meet you there.” Seungmin waved.

Minho got up as well. “I’ll leave the lovebirds to flirt on their own. I would like to keep my food in my stomach today.”

Minho ran off before either boy could say anything back.

“I feel like everyone is running away from us today.” Seungmin fake pouted.

“Maybe they’re just jealous they can’t compete with our cuteness.” Hyunjin smiled at the now confused looking Seungmin.

“What happened to my Hyunjin? Who gets all shy and flustered at everything?”

Hyunjin laughed. “Oh? _Your_ Hyunjin? I don’t remember signing any ownership papers.”

Seungmin grinned. “Your parents didn’t tell you? They sold you to me. I think they over charged, but I can’t seem to find the receipt to return you.”

Hyunjin put his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. “I guess you’re stuck with me then.”

Seungmin patted his cheek. “What a shame.”

Hyunjin lifted his head and lightly wacked his arm. “Hey!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

Hyunjin got up and offered his hand to Seungmin. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

Seungmin took his hand and didn’t let go after getting up. Instead, he opted for interlacing their fingers.

“So, what’s the special occasion for you to asked me on a date?” Seungmin swung their interlocked hands back and forth as they walked.

“Do I need a reason to spend time with you?”

“No, but we spend time together all the time. Just the other day we went to the arcade, but we never call those dates.”

Hyunjin stopped and stared at him like he was a camera in The Office. “You can’t seriously believe going to the arcade with Felix, Jisung and Jeongin could be called a date.”

To celebrate Jisung’s release from the eternal damnation Jisung called ‘being grounded’, he wanted to go to the arcade without having to lie and sneak there. He asked Felix and Hyunjin to go with him, and Hyunjin asked Seungmin to come which Jeongin over heard and whined to go as well. It resulted in the five of them spending the whole afternoon wasting money on games so Jisung could collect enough tickets for the huge, stupid, lime green squirrel plushie he just _needed_ to have.

_To say it wasn’t a date would be an understatement._

Seungmin was a little shy as he spoke, which surprised Hyunjin because he was hardly ever shy. “I think of any time we spend together as a date.”

Instead of looking at him, Seungmin stared at the lockers passing by as they started walking again. _It’s not fair that he can be this adorable._

“That’s really cute,” Hyunjin spoke in a sincere voice. “but I want to go out just with you in the context of a date.”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me.” Seungmin whined.

“No. I’m not, but I won’t lie. It’s nice to see you being the embarrassed one.”

Seungmin glared playfully at him. “Where are we going on this date?”

“It’s a surprise.” Hyunjin grinned.

“It’s always a surprise.” Seungmin huffed as he walked into the classroom. He released Hyunjin’s hand and went to sit behind Felix who was arguing with Jisung. Again. _It’s probably still about that stupid assignment._

Hyunjin’s hand felt cold without Seungmin’s. He missed having their hands intertwined even though he just let go. It was stupid. Hyunjin knew that, but even when he was with Seungmin, he missed him. _Even if it’s dumb, I like the feeling that spending so much time with him will never be enough, that I will always want to be with him more. I wonder if Seungmin feels that way too_.

___________________________________________________________________________

Seungmin stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. _So, going to the arcade with Hyunjin and the rest is not considered a date, but playing in the forest is?! Noted._

“Hyunjin. What are we doing here?” It was very pretty here, but Seungmin figured they would go get dinner, or see a movie, or anything else really.

They were standing next to a big weeping willow tree. Seungmin guessed it was at least 25 years old. The grass was short, like someone often mowed it, which would be weird to do in the middle of the forest, but Seungmin didn’t question it. Other trees encircled the clearing, but the weeping willow was the only tree present in the middle of the clearing.

“I thought maybe we could have our date here. Maybe have a picnic here and talk.” Hyunjin looked down at his feet while shifting back and forth.

_Now he’s nervous. Good. We’re back to our normal dynamic._

“Did you bring food for a picnic?” Seungmin already knew the answer. There was no way he had food because they came here straight from school.

Hyunjin looked up with wide eyes. “Shit! No, I didn’t. I’m sorry! I can go get some. I’ll be really quick.” His cheeks were glowing pink.

Seungmin laughed and sat down in the grass. “No, it’s fine. We don’t need food.”

Hyunjins sat down in front of him with a small laugh. “Sorry.”

The two were quite for a bit. It wasn’t an awkward silence that needed to be filled with talking, but a comfortable one. Everything about Hyunjin was comfortable for Seungmin now that they had moved past their newest issue during the party.

Hyunjin was right Seungmin had realized. His skin ship and clinginess was a bit excessive, but Seungmin really didn’t mind it. If anything, it was the opposite. He loved it and always wanted to be in constant contact when they were together.

Seungmin was about to reach over and grab Hyunjin’s hand when he started to speak.

“Actually, there is something I need to tell you.” Hyunjin was twrilling a piece of grass in his hands while looking anywhere but at the boy he was speaking to.

“Can’t we have just a week of good times before everything comes crashing down again?” Seungmin joked.

Hyunjin just laughed dryly. _It must be serious for Hyunjin to react that way? What could it possibly be now? At least he’s communicating the problem._

“I’m a wolf. Well I guess you guys call them Werewolves, but same difference.” Hyunjin rushed.

Seungmin just blinked at him with an unreadable expression. Hyunjin didn’t try to ease Seungmin into the idea nor did he explain it further. He just sat there waiting. Then Seungmin bursted out laughing.

“Yeah and I’m a vampire.” He laughed out while wiping tears from his eyes.

“Seungmin. It’s not a joke.” Hyunjin’s face was so serious it made Seungmin hault his laughing.

_Great. My boyfriend brings me out into the middle of a forest where no one can hear me scream to tell me he’s crazy. This is safe._

Seungmin was starting to get a bit scared at how serious Hyunjin was about this.

“You can’t be serious. Werewolves aren’t real. We should just head back now.” Seungmin stood up.

“I can prove it to you!” Hyunjin quickly got to his feet to stop Seungmin from leaving.

Seungmin rose his eyebrows in interest.

“I’ll show you but don’t be scared. Okay? I won’t let anything hurt you. Okay?”

Even though Seungmin was a bit afraid his boyfriend was going crazy, he still had complete trust that his statement was true. Deep down, for some unknown reason, Seungmin knew Hyunjin would protect him from any and all dangers.

Seungmin just nodded and watched as Hyunjin walked to the edge of the clearing.

“I’m going to stay here and show you. I’ll remain here until you tell me you want me to come closer. The last thing I want to do is scare you or rush you into accepting anything.”

Seungmin nodded confusedly and watched as Hyunjin started stripping out of his uniform.

“Hyunjin! We haven’t even had our first kiss yet. I don’t think I’m ready to see you naked.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m wearing clothes underneath. I just don’t want to ruin my uniform.”

Hyunjin was wearing a gray tank top and gray shorts under his uniform. Seungmin watched as he started to stretch. _Is he going to start working out?_

That was when it happened. Hyunjin’s limbs started to elongate and thin out. His nose and mouth stretched into a snout. His hands and feet shrunk into paws and all his skin started to sprout gray fur. _This is so ….. gross._ The whole sight was quite grotesque to Seungmin, but the end result was beautiful.

Standing in the spot Hyunjin just was, about ten feet from him, was a beautiful, rather larger, gray wolf. If Seungmin hadn’t watched Hyunjin turn into the wolf, he would never believe it to be him.

“Wow! So werewolves are real.” Seungmin breathed out in awe.

Hyunjin sat down on his hind legs and didn’t move from his spot like he promised. It was weird to be this close to a wolf. Wolves usually kept their distance from humans and humans did the same because each was dangerous to the other. Right now, standing this close to a wolf, he should be terrified. He should be slowly walking in the other direction to get away from it.

Instead, he felt at peace. He wasn’t scared at all. He knew the wolf wouldn’t ever hurt him because it was Hyunjin. All he could see when staring at the big wolf was Hyunjin. Seungmin didn’t like being so far from Hyunjin and wanted him to come closer.

“Hyunjin. You can come closer.” Seungmin was surprised at how stable his voice sounded. _But why should it sound unstable. I’m not scared. Maybe I’m surprised because my head is screaming ‘you’re supposed to be terrified of this creature, you idiot.’ But my heart and body are cooler than a cucumber._

Hyunjin hesitantly approached Seungmin. He could tell the wolf was scared to move wrong and scare him. When he was about three feet away, he stopped again and sat on his hind legs. His tail was wagging a-mile-a-minute indicating he was happy. It made Seungmin’s heart warm.

 _He’s still too far away._ Seungmin whined in his head.

The two made eye contact and that was when he noticed Hyunjin’s usually chocolate-caramel brown eyes had a yellow glow to them.

“Cool! Your eyes are glowing.”

Hyunjin nodded. Seungmin could imagine him chuckling at his reaction.

Seungmin took a step forward. “Can I pet you?”

Seungmin didn’t think Hyunjin’s tail could wag any faster than it already was, but he was wrong. It started moving so fast, Seungmin worried he might start flying from the momentum. Hyunjin nodded fiercely.

Seungmin had a puppy plushie at home. It was the first gift he received from Jeongin using money he earned on his own. Seungmin was so proud of him for working to buy him a gift and it made him love the plushie all the more. Till this day, it was the softest thing he had ever felt. Now, Hyunjin held that title. His fur was so soft that Seungmin wanted to wrap himself in it and fall asleep. _Maybe we could nap like that sometime: him in this form._

Seungmin got even closer to Hyunjin and kneeled down in front of him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck. _This is the perfect distance._ Seungmin rubbed his face into Hyunjin’s fur.

“You’re so soft!” His voice was muffled but he knew Hyunjin heard him.

They sat like that for a while: Hyunjin’s tail wagging like crazy and Seungmin nuzzling his face into Hyunjin’s fur. It was calming and felt so right. Seungmin honestly forgot that one’s boyfriend turning into a wolf was not normal and a cause for concern. He was too impressed and amazed to be concerned about anything else.

Seungmin pulled back and stared at Hyunjin’s face. _Beautiful in human form and in wolf form. What is this? How is that fair?_

“Can you open your mouth?” It was probably a weird request, but Seungmin wanted to see his teeth.

Hyunjin slowly opened his mouth with a confused look in his eyes. Seungmin leaned in to take a look.

“Wow! Your teeth look so sharp.”

Unexpectedly, Hyunjin licked his face. “Gross!” Seungmin wiped at his face with the sleeve of his uniform sweater.

Hyunjin didn’t look apologetic and instead held mischief in his eyes.

Seungmin reached out and grabbed one of his paws. He decided not to ask first since Hyunjin was rude enough to lick him and find it funny.

He matched the paw up with his own hand. His hand was only slightly bigger than Hyunjin’s paw.

“Your paws are huge!” Seungmin said with a laugh.

His claws were sharp but well groomed. _Someone must maintain them for him._ He squished the pad of his paw. He always liked playing with kitties’ paw pads. They were so cute and soft. Turns out wolf paws are pretty similar in that aspect. _Or maybe just Hyunjin’s_.

“Sorry this probably seems weird.” Seungmin let out a little nervous laugh.

Hyunjin removed his paw from Seungmin’s grasp and backed up until there was a good distance between the two. Before Seungmin had a chance to wonder what he was doing, Hyunjin started to transform back into his human form. It was just as grotesque as when he became a wolf. The worse part was watching the fur turn back into skin. It looked so un-natural. _Because your boyfriend turning into a wolf is_ so _natural Seungmin._

When Hyunjin was back in human form he shook his head like boys do when they come up from going underwater.

“I don’t find you doing that weird. I find you not freaking out or being scared weird.” Hyunjin laughed.

Seungmin noticed something on the ground. “How can I be scared when you were so happy that you made a hole in the ground from your tail?” With a laugh, Seungmin pointed at the three inch deep hole at the base of where Hyunjin was sitting moments ago.

Hyunjin flushed bright pink and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

Seungmin patted the spot next to him. “Come and sit. We should talk about this.”

Hyunjin nodded and sat next to him.

“So you’re a wolf.” Seungmin nodded to himself. “I assume Jisung and Felix are too, and if they aren’t, then they at least know?”

“Felix is. Jisung hasn’t presented yet.”

“Presented?”

“We aren’t like the werewolves you see on t.v. We are born what we are. Our families come from long lines of wolves. Our bite won’t change a human into one of us. We believe in a Luna goddess who presented the first of our kind with the ability to be a wolf. Whenever the wolf inside determines we’re ready or wants to show itself, we present as a wolf and with a secondary gender.”

Seungmin nodded to show he was following along. The explaining seemed to just give him more questions than answers, but he decided to wait until Hyunjin was done to ask.

“There are three secondary genders: alpha, beta, and omega. Felix and I presented as betas when we were young, but Jisung still hasn’t presented. He will deny it to your face, but it’s eating him up inside that he hasn’t presented. He’s starting to believe that he was not born with a wolf inside him.”

_Poor Jisung. I can only imagine how hard that is on him._

“What do the secondary genders mean though?”

“Alpha’s, like Chan and Minho, are leaders. They protect the pack and care for them. They are the type to find the necessities for the packs survival. They will rise to a challenge and their final say shouldn’t be questioned. Although, it really depends on how serious they are and how close you are to the alpha. Omegas take care of the pack emotionally. They are the support system for the pack and the peacemaker. They are very sympathetic and caring. They always want to help solve the problems and they emit this sense of peace and calming over others. They are usually the healers in a pack.”

“Sounds a lot like Felix.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Doesn’t it? We were shocked when he turned out to be a beta instead. Betas are more the middle ground between the two. They are second in line for an alpha and always there to help both alphas and omegas with anything they need. Betas get to live their life with a bit less responsibility and less judgments and expectations. I prefer it that way.”

Seungmin nodded. _This is a lot to take in._ He felt like his head was spinning. It must have been noticeable to Hyunjin too because he started rubbing small, comforting circles on his thigh.

“You don’t have to remember all this now. There won’t be a test at the end. Anytime you want to know something, even if I have already explained it to you, I don’t mind going over it again.”

One thing still confused Seungmin. “Why are you telling me all this? We’ve only been dating for a little less than a month. Like don't get me wrong. I'm very happy you're sharing this with me but still. Isn't this an important secret?”

“Well, we’ve been friends for like six months and dating for almost a month, so that’s like seven months of knowing each other. I think that’s more than long enough. Anyway, you’re my mate.” The last part was said barely above a whisper.

“Mate?” _What in the world is that?_

“The Luna goddess decides which two people are destined to be together for life. We call them mates, but I guess it would be considered soulmates for humans. Wolves know who their mate is when they see them for the first time. Usually they smell their scent first, and it’s this scent that is so intoxicating that you can’t get enough of it. Then when the wolf sees their mate, something clicks, and everything feels aligned and perfect; a bond between the two forms. It causes a pull to be felt. You always want to be with them. Even though you only met them recently, your feelings are insanely strong. You feel sick and exhausted when you’re not around them but powerful and whole when they are by your side. Seeing them sad, makes your heartbreak, and you want to kill anyone who harms even one hair on your mates head. The feelings are honestly insane, and hard to describe. In this case, it’s easier done than said.”

“And you felt this with me?” Even though all this information was still swimming around Seungmin’s head, at least his feelings were starting to make sense.

Hyunjin blushed bright red and gave a small nod.

“How do I know my feelings are real though and not just controlled by the bond and pull?” That part seemed to be causing Seungmin the most confusion. If they were both humans would he still have fallen for Hyunjin? Were his feelings truly his own or was it the bond and pull controlling him?

“Humans don’t feel those things as strongly as wolves. Your pull is so slight in comparison. It’s more like the feelings you get when you like hanging out with someone. If we are apart for long periods of time, you may feel a bit irritable or tired, but it won’t cause you to be insanely sick like Chan is right now. The bond for you more contributes to your feelings of not wanting to separated and feeling like we are never close enough.”

Seungmin blushed, and he blushed hard. He didn’t know Hyunjin knew he felt that way. He had been trying to keep it a secret.

“Honestly though, it’s best not to think about whether it’s your feelings or the bond, because we will never know what it’s like not to have it and it will just cause you to constantly judge and question your actions. Instead we should just enjoy our feelings.”  
Seungmin smiled and nodded. _Hyunjin was right. I love him and I’m happy. Why fight that?_  
  
“So let me see if I have this all right. Felix and you are beta wolves. Minho and Chan are also wolves, but alphas. Me and you are mates and my scent drives you crazy.” Seungmin laughed at the last part while Hyunjin blushed.

“What do I smell like anyway?” Seungmin tried sniffing himself. He smelt like his shampoo and soap like usual. _That can’t be an intoxicating smell._

“Strawberries and oranges. Wolves have a stronger nose. You probably won’t smell either of those on yourself.”

“So I smell like fruit. Interesting. Well you smell of watermelon, so I guess we both smell of fruit.”

Hyunjin had a bizarre look on his face. “You can smell watermelon on me?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. I figured it was your cologne.”

“No. I don’t wear cologne. Felix said my scent was composed of watermelon and cocoa, but you can smell watermelon? You shouldn’t be able to smell either.”

Seungmin shrugged. “It isn’t real strong. Just a hint of watermelon.”

“Also, just to add to what you know.” Seungmin stared at Hyunjin expectantly.

“Changbin is also a wolf. Changbin and Felix are mates. So are Woojin and Chan. We all suspect Jisung and Minho are. We will know for sure when either: 1) Minho gets the courage to tell him or 2) Jisung presents and tells us himself.”

“Wow. So many mates in our friend group.” Seungmin giggled.

“Oh! And Woojin’s a witch.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened in shock. “A _what?!_ Witches exist too?!”

Hyunjin laid down on the grass and pulled Seungmin to his chest. “I’ll tell you all about the other mythical creatures that exist later. For now let’s let what I told you already sink in and watch the clouds.”

Seungmin was the ‘curiosity killed the cat’ type, so it killed him not to know everything. However, he didn’t think he would be able to handle _everything_ all at once anyway. So, he decided watching the clouds peacefully with his wolf boyfriend was better. For now. He thought as he nuzzled into Hyunjin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a 25 year old weeping willow tree doesn't sound old, and it's like "Why even add that about the tree." But it turns out weeping willow lifespan is 50 years to 75 if taken care of well. Therefore, she's already halfway done her life. That still seems young in tree life world, but I like weeping willows. 
> 
> But to discussing the story. Did you all enjoy a chapter with Seungmin and Hyunjin where they were happy and didn't have problems and there was no angstiness. How different from the usually Hyunjin and Seungmin chapters!
> 
> Oh! and a protective Minho! How fun!
> 
> I probably sound like an idiot lmao!  
> Oh well!!!
> 
> Also I thought I would put in a better explanation of the ABO dynamic in the story. It’s not the best but I semi-crash coursed on it with respect to my story.


	14. The Unknown Isn't Always Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ~
> 
> Who am I? What is this? Third chapter in one week!! What to do?
> 
> But that's it!! No more this week. This weekend is too hectic to write and post another chapter. So expect the next chapter sometime next week. It's the chapter I have been looking forward to so hopefully it will go well.
> 
> Until then enjoy another Minsung chapter because I am having fun sailing their ship right now!!!!
> 
> *kisses*

“Jisung why are we here?”

It was ten in the morning, and instead of sleeping like Hyunjin would be doing any other Saturday, he was standing beside the river in the park with Jisung and Felix. He was forced out of bed, literally, by Jisung and dragged down here.

Jisung sighed and shook his head. “So busy with your mate that you forgot that today is the first day of paddle boat rentals.”

 _Ah! That’s why we’re here._ Since the three met, they have been coming down to the river on the first day of paddle boat rentals every year. First it was with Mrs. Han since the three were too young to rent one on their own, but since they turned 14, the three have been coming without her. Every year, the three would be the first ones to rent paddle boats and would have a race down the river before it filled up with other people.

Hyunjin had won 4 times which placed him first with the most wins. He owed it to his dancer legs that were always in tip-top shape. Felix had 3 wins under his belt, and Jisung was last with 1 win. _Jisung is always bitter about it, but what did he expect. He sits in the studio all day, and hardly ever works out. How does he expect to beat two dancers?_ The only reason Jisung won at all was because the first time they raced, neither Hyunjin nor Felix had paddle boated before.

“You look blissfully happy, Jinnie.” Felix gave Hyunjin a soft smile which he returned.

“I am. You guys are happy. My mate is happy. There are no more secrets between us and he accepted me for what I am. Everything seems to be turning up Hyunjin.”

Jisung crossed his arms. “Don’t appreciate you telling our secret without asking us first.”

Hyunjin shoved him playfully. “You love Minnie! You would have told him if I didn’t.”

Jisung broke out into a grin. “So what now? You going to bite him?”

Hyunjin looked at him in horror. “No! I’m not ready for that. I haven’t even told him about the bite.”

Jisung and Felix laughed at his reaction. “So what? When you’re ready you’re just going to go up to him and be like: ‘Hey! Can I bite you?’ “ Felix acted out the interaction with Jisung causing them both to start cackling when Jisung brandished his neck for Felix to bite.

“Kinky. I didn’t know Jinnie liked biting.”

Hyunjin whipped around to see Seungmin standing behind him with a smirk. _I’m a wolf! I should be able to smell him coming from miles away. How does he always manage to surprise me?!_

“It’s a wolf thing! I’m not into biting, or maybe I am. I don’t know.” Hyunjin shook his head as a way to clear his thoughts and dissipate the blush that was starting to form. “That’s not the point. A mate bites the other on the back of the neck as a means to seal them to each other. It’s how we claim each other.”

“So are you going to bite me today?” Seungmin looked a bit startled by this and rubbed the back of his neck.

“God no!” Hyunjin watched as hurt washed across Seungmin’s face. “It’s not because I don’t care about you!” Hyunjin rushed on. “I’m just not ready. The bite is very important step for wolves. It’s the equivalence of marriage. Are _you_ ready to get married at this point in our relationship?”

Seungmin shook his head vehemently. “But apparently Felix was.”

“Well, Changbin and I have been dating for two years now so it makes sense.” Felix rubbed the back of his neck. The bite had healed leaving only a scar behind as a reminder of what happened.

“I’m not going to have to bite, you am I? I’m just not a big fan of blood in my mouth. Also I’m kind of scared I’ll bit too hard and rip a section of your skin off causing it to be like The Walking Dead up in here.”

Hyunjin laughed. “No you don’t need to. I also don’t _need_ to. It’s more of something you want to do when you’re together for a long time. Who knows, down the road you may want to.”

Seungmin nodded as Hyunjin walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger’s torso. He rested his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder. It was his favourite position to stand in.

“As much as I love you being here, why are you here?”

“Jisung invited me.”

Everyone looked at Jisung expectantly, but the boy just looked everywhere but at them with no intentions of explaining. Felix walked to the edge of the river and bent down to feel the water.

“Jisung. Are you going to tell us why?”

Jisung sighed. “Well, I sorta told Minho I was going paddle boating today and he asked to come. Of course, I said yes, but I didn’t want to be alone with him which would have happened if it was just us three and him. You two would have run off after the race. Don’t get me wrong. I like hanging out with him, but I don’t want this to be our first date, and I figured that if it was just the two of us that’s what it would be. Since he found out my feelings, I don’t want to be alone with him. He makes me flustered and that’s new for me. I _never_ get flustered.”

No one would have doubted Jisung was 3racha’s rapper after listening to the speed of that rant. Jisung tended to speak fast when he had to say things he didn’t want to. It usually took them longer to process what he said then it did for him to say it, but when they did, Hyunjin caught the shit eating grin Felix had.

Felix looked up at Jisung with that grin from his crouched position by the lake. “So Sungie is embarrassed and flustered.” Felix cooed. “The baby doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.”

“Shut up!” Jisung bent down and pushed Felix into the river.

Since it was so unexpected, Felix couldn’t catch himself and ended up soaked. _Uh-oh_.

“JISUNG!”

Jisung was smart enough to not say anything and instead he took off in the opposite direction.

____________________________________________________________________________

Minho kept giving Changbin suspicious looks the whole time they were walking. By the time they got to the park, Changbin had had enough.

“What? Why do you keep staring at me like that?”

“Why are you walking to the river with me?”

“Jisung invited me to go paddle boating. I assume he invited you too.”

“No. I had to ask to come. Why do you get invited and I don’t?” Minho pouted.

Changbin laughed at him. “Your mate must love me more.”

Minho stopped with an offended look on his face. “Does not!”

“Does too!”

“Does not!”

“Does – Is that Jisung?” Changbin pointed at the boy with a pink cast running for his life in their general direction.

When Jisung noticed them, he started running right at them and stopped when he was right in front of the pair. Jisung looked over his shoulder and then skittered behind Minho. Changbin watched as the boy climbed up Minho's back and peaked over his shoulder.

“You can kill Felix now Minho. I give you permission.” Jisung pointed in the direction he just came from.

Changbin saw his mate – his very wet mate – running toward them too, but instead of scared, he looked angry, but Changbin, who could feel his emotions, knew it was more annoyance than anger. Behind him Hyunjin and Seungmin were following but at a much slower pace with their hands interlocked.

“What did you do now?” Changbin spoke with a sigh.

“Why is it always my fault?”

“If it wasn’t, the roles would be reversed. Don’t you think?”

Jisung didn’t say anything in response. Instead he tried to shrink as much as possible on Minho’s back. _Do you think Felix won’t see you like that?_

When Felix stopped in front of them, his hair was dripping on his face. Changbin pulled his sleeve over his hand and used it to pat the water off his mate’s face.

“What happened?”

“Jisung pushed me in the river!” Felix was glaring at the lump on Minho’s back while Changbin kept patting Felix’s face and neck dry.

“Why?” Minho tried to turn his head to see Jisung on his back as he asked, but as soon as he asked the question, Jisung jumped off his back.

“Becau – “ Jisung got to Felix and covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

“It’s not important!”

Felix took the opportunity to grab Jisung and throw him over his shoulder. Any outsider would be impressed by Felix’s strength. To be able to carry a person the same size as you like a sack of potatoes is quite the feat, but the group knew it was only because of his non-humanly abilities.

“You’re going in the river.” Felix turned and headed back in the direction they came.

“Put me down!” Jisung started flailing on Felix’s shoulder. “I can’t get my cast wet!”

“Well, make sure to keep your arm raised when I toss you in.”

Jisung reached out for Minho and Changbin who were following behind them.

“Minho! Changbin! Help me please!”

Changbin laughed. “Sorry. It’s best for me to always side with my mate.”

“Minhoooo!” Jisung whined.

“Sucks to be you!” Minho laughed at the betrayed look Jisung gave him.

“You heartless monsters!”

Felix walked past Seungmin and Hyunjin and Jisung decided to change targets.

“Minnie! Jinnie! Help please! You won’t let your friend suffer, right?”

Hyunjin just smiled and waved as they walked by.

They all made it to the edge of the river, and Jisung decided to try pleading with his capture.

“Felix. Don’t do this. You know squirrels can’t swim.” Jisung clung to his wet shoulder.

“First of all you’re not a squirrel. Secondly, I’m pretty sure they can, so your point isn’t valid.”

Felix grabbed at Jisung’s waist to throw him and Changbin watched as Jisung squeezed his eyes shut.

Felix grabbed Jisung and moved him really quickly as if he was going to throw him but stopped when the boy was held up in front of him. It reminded Changbin of playing fetch with a dog and fake throwing the ball. Felix was holding him like he was Simba from The Lion King, but instead of Jisung facing the river, he was facing Felix and the group. Jisung still had his eyes closed, but when he didn’t feel the impact of the water, he slowly opened them to see what happened.

“You didn’t toss me in?” Jisung sounded so confused, it made everyone laugh.

“No. Your fear was revenge enough. We both don’t need to be wet.” Felix explained as he placed Jisung on the ground.

Jisung hugged Felix tightly. “I love you!”

“Anyway, you’re wet enough now that you’ve hugged me.”

At that Jisung sprung back with a face of disgust causing everyone to laugh again. Felix rung the edge of his shirt out, but Changbin noticed he was shivering slightly. He took his black hoodie off and handed it to Felix.

“Here. Put this on. It’s warmer than your wet clothes.”

Felix shot him his 1000-watt smile and took the sweater with a small ‘thanks’. To say Felix’s smiles still caused his heart to skip a beat would be an understatement. He thought things like that would go away as they dated longer and longer, but Changbin started to realize that even when they’re 80, Felix’s smiles with still cause palpitations.

Felix pealed his wet shirt off. His mate was quite fit from dancing for so many years. Changbin already knew that, but it still surprised him every time. _Probably because his face and personality are more squishy and his clothing doesn’t indicate it in anyway._ Felix was always one to wear flowy, non-fitting shirts as opposed to tight shirts that would accentuate his fitness. Changbin quickly looked away in the hopes no one saw him watching. _That’s all I need: Jisung noticing and teasing me for checking out my mate._

When he put the sweater on, Felix looked so fluffy and cute. The sweater was already one size too big for Changbin. He bought all his sweaters like that because he knew Felix loved when he had sweater paws. Looking at Felix right now, he understood why Felix loved them so much. Felix was practically swimming in the sweater. Since Changbin’s regular sized clothes were already about a size too big for Felix, this sweater was two – maybe three – sizes too big.

Changbin helped to roll the sleeves up for him so they wouldn’t be in the way. He was about to tell Felix he looked cute when Jisung interrupted.

“Okay, now that everyone is ready. It's time to go rent a paddle boat and race!” Jisung turned toward the rental shop, but Felix stopped him.

“Hold up! Are we racing with Changbin, Seungmin, and Minho in the boat too because that’s not fair. Seungmin is way lighter than Changbin.” Felix whined.

“Hey!” Changbin smacked his arm lightly.

“Oh, so that’s unfair but you two competing with wolf strength against me for the past 3 to 4 years isn’t?” Jisung crossed his arms.

“Fine. Let’s race.”

______________________________________________________________

To say the race was close would be an exaggeration. From the beginning, Felix and Changbin had the lead and the distance between them and everyone else just kept growing. They were insanely fast. No one else had a chance.

Jisung jutted his bottom lip out in a pout beside Minho. _How adorable._

“This isn’t fair! There are two of you in one boat!” Hyunjin shouted.

Felix shrugged. “Should have thought about that when picking a partner.”

“ _Yes_ , because that’s the first thing I looked for in a mate: their ability to win a paddle boat race.” Hyunjin deadpanned.

“I did. That’s why I beat you today!” Felix laughed.

Jisung leaned back in his seat with a laugh as the argument of unfair racing continued.

“Does this happen every year?” Minho leaned back too.

“Pretty much. Every year we fight about unfair conditions. It never changes the outcome.” Jisung let out a little laugh.

“You’re not going to join in. When do you miss an opportunity for something like this?”

“Ha-ha. _Funny_. No, I’m just happy Hyunjin knows what it feels like to be against an over-powered team since that’s me every year.” Jisung smiled to himself and looked out across the river.

He pointed at the mallard duck a bit away. “Look at the cute duck. Can we get closer?” Jisung directed a pleading look at Minho. _How can I say no to that?_

Minho nodded and they started paddling in the direction of the duck. As they got closer, the duck started to swim away. This was a trend for five minutes before the duck got annoyed and flew away.

“Aw! He flew away!”

When Jisung turned to look at him, Minho noticed an eyelash on his cheek. “Don’t move there’s an eyelash on your face.”

Jisung closed his eyes and waited for Minho to pluck it off. Minho leaned in and examined his face before removing the eyelash. He had never been able to stare this closely before. Jisung had a small scar at the edge of his hair line. _Probably from some dumb stunt the three of them pulled._ His eye lashes were long and fanned prettily on his skin. _Who notices that and thinks it’s pretty? I’m too far gone._ His nose was small and cute like a bunny's and his skin looked so soft and was completely unblemished. _How can a 16 year old boy’s skin be acne free?_

The part that gained Minho’s most attention was Jisung’s lips. They looked so plush and soft. Since the day Felix said it was like kissing a pillow, it was all Minho could think about. He wanted to kiss Jisung so badly. He wanted Jisung’s first kiss to be with him, but it was too late, so he will settle for every one after and his last. Minho wondered how Jisung would react if he closed the last few inches between them and kissed him. _He would probably freak. Just because he agreed to go on a date with me, doesn’t mean he consents to kissing me._ Minho reasoned with himself.

Before he could think about kissing him any longer, Jisung got impatient and opened his eyes. The shock of how close they were to each other was too much for Jisung it seemed. With a prominent red blush, he jumped back and stood up which didn’t work too well since they were sitting in a paddle boat. It caused the boat to tip and both boys fell off and into the water with a shout.

The two popped up from underwater, and Jisung lifted his cast above his head as they swam to shore. When they arrived, the two sat at the edge of the river panting. Hyunjin and Seungmin lazily paddled up to them laughing.

“You know you’re not supposed to get that wet.” Seungmin pointed at the cast.

“ _Thanks Captain Obvious._ What am I supposed to do?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Let it air dry? I mean it’s only two more weeks.”

“Doesn’t feel too nice being wet, does it?” Felix laughed as he and Changbin paddled toward them.

“Go away. No one invited you here.”

Felix just laughed harder. “We’ll go get the paddle boat and return it for you.” With that the four of them paddled away leaving Minho and Jisung alone.

They sat in silence while Minho tried to sort his thoughts. When he felt like they were sorted best he could, he spoke.

“There’s something I want to tell you.” Jisung looked over and nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I never really knew how to say it. I kept going back and forth on whether I should tell you or not, but last week, I decided to tell you for sure. I was going to wait and tell you during our first date, but I don’t know how you’re going to react. If you react badly, it would ruin our first date and I don’t want that. So, I decided that today would be best since were alone right now.”

“Okay? You’re starting to scare me. It can’t be that bad.” Jisung laughed awkwardly.

“I’m your mate.”

Minho waited for Jisung to react. He waited for him to laugh or make a joke. He waited for him to get excited or angry. However, none of that happened. Instead, the boy sat their dumbfounded by the revelation. Minho didn’t know if Jisung was waiting for Minho to laugh and say: ‘gotcha. Just kidding.’ But that never happened either.

The silence extended until it was awkward – until it had been too long for Minho to have waited before saying he was kidding if it truly was a joke. Minho didn’t know how to react to this Jisung. Jisung was never speechless and quite so shocked. All Minho could do was wait until Jisung completely processed what he said.

Finally Jisung whispered. “How long?”

Minho didn’t need to ask for what. He knew what Jisung was referring to. “Since I saw you the first day I transferred.”

“But you didn’t approach me until second semester. Actually scratch that. You never approached me. I ran into you and always approached you. Why?” There was no laughter to his tone, but no anger either. It was like he separated his emotions from the topic being discussed. He was completely emotionless. It was like the topic didn’t affect him.

“Because you were unpresented.”

“You were embarrassed to have an unpresented mate?” That was when the emotions started to flood. Minho saw the hurt flash across his face for a second. Minho could see he was trying to mask it. Minho knew Jisung couldn’t hold his emotions back when it came to the topic of being unpresented. No matter how hard he tried.

“Of course not. I have never and will never be embarrassed to be your mate. I was scared you wouldn’t like me and I wasn’t completely sure if we were mates.”

Jisung stood up. Anger replaced the hurt. “That’s so selfish! You were so worried about me rejecting you that you didn’t even have the decency to tell me the truth. It wasn’t like you had to explain this world to me! I already knew what mates were! What makes it worse is after we did meet, you knew I wanted to find and meet my mate and still said nothing!”

Jisung started to storm off but Minho got up and stopped him by running in front to block his path. “We aren’t doing that. You’re not storming off just for me to chase after you; that’s Seungmin and Hyunjin’s thing. I’m not letting you storm off and giving you space to think and for us to talk later because that’s Chan and Woojin’s thing. And I’m not letting you storm off to stew in your own thoughts and feelings until you’re ready like I usually do. We are going to sit back down and talk this through and fix things.”

Jisung nodded and sat down. Minho sat in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept that from you for so long. When I knew you were my mate and I knew you were part of this world, I should have told you who I was. I was scared – “ Jisung opened his mouth to say something but Minho put his hand up to stop him.

“ – I know that isn’t an excuse. I know you knew what mates were and that they are important, but I was still worried you wouldn’t feel what I felt. The unpresented, like humans, don’t feel the bond and pull as strongly. I was worried you wouldn’t believe I was your mate. It’s difficult to know for sure they are your mate when you’ve never felt the bond before then and when the other doesn’t feel it very strongly. I was terrified you would present and wouldn’t feel the bond, that what I feel for you isn’t the mate bond. I was scared to fall head-over-heals for you and then be rejected when you present, but it’s too late. I’ve been a goner for you since the day I saw you in the cafeteria. My feelings have only been growing.”

Jisung blushed. “I understand where you’re coming from. I do, but I’m still hurt. You knew that I wanted to find my mate, that I hoped he or she could help me present. But, also because I really wanted to meet my special person, especially after all my friends had found theirs. Do you think I don’t have those same worries? I may seem a bit slow on the uptake and carefree, but I’m not. When I started to get to know you and care for you, I didn’t know how to sort my feelings. I kept telling myself that I can’t fall for you because I have a mate out there and being with someone else would hurt them.”

Minho knew this conversation was serious and he had to have his head in the game, but he couldn’t help but melt at Jisung’s worry about hurting his mate by falling for someone else. It was so pure that he wanted to snuggle him, but he held himself back. _This conversation is more important right now._

“I get that. I just want you to know that this had nothing to do with me being embarrassed by you. I have no problem with you being unpresented. I accept you the way you are and would be completely fine if you never presented. I only want you to present because you want it. I will care for you whether you’re a wolf or not. The thing that frightens me is the unknown, and Jisung, you’re a box of unknown.”

Jisung laughed. “I know. You like to know the outcome first. You couldn’t predict how I would react to this. I, on the other hand, am not a big fan of knowing what’s going to happen.”

Minho laughed too. “Trust me, I know. Your middle name could be spontaneous.”

Jisung smiled proudly. “Why did you decide to tell me now?”

“After watching what happened last week when Chan found out what Woojin has been hiding, I realized I didn’t want that to happen to us. I figured it would be better if I told you two months in, instead of five years down the road or whenever you present and find out yourself.”

“ _Two months?!_ You’ve known since the first day of school. That’s like – “ Jisung started counting on his fingers. “ – seven months now!”

Minho giggled at his tomfoolery.

Jisung leaned back on his hands and looked up to the sky. “So does this count as our first date?”

Minho gave him an incredulous look that went unnoticed as Jisung kept his eyes glued to the sky. “No! This definitely does not count as a first date. Our first date will not include those idiots.”

Minho nodded his head in the direction of the four boys who were competing to see who could keep a soccer ball on their head the longest. Minho had no idea where they even got one.

Jisung giggled as they watched the soccer ball on Changbin’s head fall and hit Hyunjin, who was sitting under him, in the head.

Minho looked over at Jisung with a smile. “Do you want to join them?”

Jisung nodded and the two got up. Jisung ran over to them while Minho walked behind.

_I guess walking into the unknown isn’t always a bad thing. Better if a certain squirrelly brunette is by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Jisung knows the truth!! All secrets have been revealed!!!
> 
> Does this mean they are together now? O.o
> 
> Who knows? (Probably me since I'm writing this mess.) 
> 
> We will see what I do with this new development.


	15. The Scent of Magic is in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelys!!!!
> 
> Welcome back to another chapter!!
> 
> So there is probably a bit of miscellaneous stuff in here, and most of the chapter will probably feel like a filler, but I felt some of the things should be answered, and I need to set it up for the next chapter and I didn't want the chapter to be too short.
> 
> It's still quite short in comparison to other chapters!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

“I thought the three of us were supposed to be hanging out today. Alone. Why are we at the studio?” Hyunjin stared up at the apartment complex the three were standing in front of.

“Changbin said he finished the song for our dance competition!” Felix beamed proudly.

_There is nothing to be proud of. We asked him for this two months ago._

“ _Finally!_ ” Hyunjin decided to groan out instead.

Felix, Hyunjin, and as it turned out, Minho were all part of the dance class at the high school. Since Minho was two years older, they never shared dance class with him, but when they found out he, too, was taking dance, the two started going to him for help or pointers. Hyunjin was very impressed with Minho’s talent. He made dance look as easy and smooth as breathing.

Near the end of the year, the dance teachers hold a dance competition for all the students to partake in. They can either participate alone or in a group. The teachers always recommended groups and encouraged working with different classes and grades for better variety.

Felix and Hyunjin did a duo dance last year and this year they asked if Minho wanted to join them since it was Minho’s first time participating in an event like this for the school. Last year Jisung produced and created the song for them. However, since, at the time they asked, he was grounded for putting food colouring in the pool because one of the pups wanted to dye his hair purple only to result in everything but the boy’s hair being purple, they asked Changbin this year.

Hyunjin deemed it as a mistake. Don’t get him wrong. He loved Changbin, and he was good at his work. He was just insanely slow. He was too meticulous and nitpicky. Jisung could pound out a song for them in two days max, with lyrics too. Sure, there would be a few mistakes or things they wanted changed, but the problems would only take seconds to change. Changbin took much longer, as witnessed by the two month wait. They decided to just have a rhythm for this performance. They didn’t want lyrics, and thank the goddess they didn’t. _We probably wouldn’t have gotten the song by the end of the semester if we had._

The worse part was they couldn’t plan anything without a song, so they were two months behind everyone else in the dance classes. _Next year, we’re getting Jisung to do it. Whether I have to break him out of his house or not._

Jisung slammed the door to the studio open like usual. “I heard you finally finished the song!”

“Jisung!” Chan reprimanded.

“Sorry.” He whispered as he shut the door after everyone came in.

“Yes. I finished. Do you guys want to hear it?”

Honestly, Hyunjin could have waited. He didn’t need to hear it today and instead could have waited until Felix brought it to school. He thought the three of them were going to chill at Felix’s and watch movies. If he knew they would end up at the studio, he would have just denied hanging out with them and instead went to Seungmin’s.

“Yeah!” Felix beamed at his mate.

Hyunjin had to admit the beat was good. It started off slow and then picked up to an almost dance break speed, but never reached it before falling back down again. It was a mix of fast and slow, hiphop and lyrical. It would never fully reach the hype before slowing down and it would never become fully slow either. It was an interesting mix that Hyunjin had never heard before and it gave him ideas for dance routines. Like Hyunjin said: Changbin is good at his work. He’s just too damn slow.

“That was really good!” Felix kissed his cheek causing Changbin to flush slightly when the song was done.

“Thanks.”

Hyunjin figured that would be it. They would take the song and head out. He was wrong. Before he knew it, Jisung got pulled into helping Chan find the right sound and Felix was busy talking to Changbin about other matters.

This left Hyunjin to look around the studio. His eyes kept falling to the red stain by the couch. Hyunjin interrupted everyone’s conversations by asking:

“I’ve been wondering for a while now, but what is the red stain from?”

“Which one? The one by the door or the one by the couch?” Chan didn’t look up from his work.

Hyunjin turned to look for the stain by the door. This stain was a darker red then the one by the couch and much smaller in size. Hyunjin had never noticed it before.

“Both, I guess.”

“Jisung.” Changbin laughed out.

“Hey! It was not!” Jisung fold his arms and slumped in a chair.

Chan raised his eyebrows at him. “So, you’re going to tell me, you didn’t come running in here like you always do the first day we moved in and you didn’t trip over a box by the door causing you to hit your head on a table and the tteokbokki in your hands to go flying. This resulted in a blood stain by the door and a bright red tteokbokki stain by the couch.”

Instead of admitting to anything, Jisung just looked around the room.

“Jisung. You can’t deny this. You even have the scar on your forehead to prove it.” Felix, who moved to sit on the arm of Jisung’s chair, lifted his bangs off Jisung’s forehead to show the scar present at his hair line.

Jisung shook his head out of Felix’s reach. “That means nothing. I do lots of stupid shit.”

“You’re the only person who would run around with a hot bowl of tteokbokki.” Hyunjin deadpanned causing everyone, including Jisung, to laugh.

Jisung’s phone went off and when he read the message, his whole attitude changed. He beamed down at his phone, typed a quick response and then bounced out of his chair.

“I’ve got to go.” He headed toward the door.

“Does the little one have a date with Minho?” Hyunjin smirked.

Jisung turned as he opened the door. “It’s not a date. We’re just going to get cheesecake at the new café that just opened. Minho said it was to die for.” With that he walked out the door before anyone could comment that it sounded just like a date.

“Never thought I would see the day Jisung is that thrilled to meet up with someone.” Changbin chuckled.

“I doubt it was because of Minho. That boy is very simple. Offer him cheesecake, chocolate cake, or free food and he’s puddy in your hands.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement to Felix’s statement.

“I gotta go too.” Felix remarked as he stared at the analog clock on the wall.

“ _What?!_ ” Changbin and Hyunjin said at the same time.

“I don’t want you to go.” Changbin whined at the same time as Hyunjin said: “First Jisung leaves and now you. The three of us were supposed to hang out.”

“Sorry guys. I have plans with Woojin.” Felix waved as he left.

Chan whipped his head up to look in the direction Felix just left. Before then, the boy was too busy writing to pay attention.

“ _Woojin?!_ Why are they hanging out?”

Hyunjin shrugged in response.

“When have they ever hung out alone before? Are they even close?”

“Felix sees you like a brother since his family left. You are the only connection he has to his home. Of course, he would want to be close with your mate too. Whenever they both would hang out here they would talk and go get food together. If Felix knew we would be working late, he would go to the apartment to keep Woojin company after you two moved in.” Hyunjin saw the soft smile Changbin wore while he spoke of Felix’s nice gestures.

Chan looked quite surprised by this information. Honestly, so was Hyunjin. He didn’t know Felix was so close to Woojin either. _I mean, he never discussed Woojin with me._ He knew Felix was a considerate boy, but it still surprised him that he would go out of his way to make sure someone wasn’t lonely.

“Oh.” Chan’s voice was quiet and small. Hyunjin didn’t even know how to react to this information, so he could imagine neither did Chan.

Hyunjin sighed and stood up from his place on the couch. “I guess I’m going to head out too since the two people I was _supposed_ to hang out with ditched me.”

“Don’t act like you’re disappointed. You are probably going to Seungmin’s now.” Changbin smirked.

Hyunjin just smiled in response and left Changbin and Chan to work in peace.

_______________________________________________________________________

After Hyunjin left, Changbin and Chan sat in silence working on their own stuff. Changbin had always found comfort in the one bedroom apartment they called their studio: the calming blue walls and comfortable brown couch and the big orange chair that could comfortably fit two people. He loved the glass table in the middle and he loved that none of the furniture matched since they had to buy it all with their own money from second hand shops. He loved the make-shift recording area that used to be the bedroom with its mics and dark green walls. He even loved his and Jisung’s desks that were against the wall across from the couch, that were, in reality, just fold up plastic tables..

However, he always found the most comfort in this room when everyone was together. At first it was just when him, Jisung and Chan were together. Then Woojin started coming and it was only comfortable if he was there. When Felix started showing up too, Changbin couldn’t remember it ever being comfortable without his mate being there. Then before he knew it, he _needed_ Hyunjin, Minho, and even Seungmin to be there for it to be the most comforting.

Now that it was just him and Chan he should still be comfortable, but he’s not. He knew why. Two of his closest friends were upset right now. Felix tried to help the situation, but maybe they need even more help.

Changbin finally broke the silence. “Are you and Woojin still not talking?”

It was a question to break the ice. Changbin already knew they weren’t, otherwise Chan would have known Felix and Woojin had plans.

Chan didn’t respond so Changbin took that as a “yes” and continued.

“I figured as much. When I went to see him, I could smell the magic on him.”

This is what Changbin wanted him to know. It was important to Changbin for Chan to understand the importance of this statement.

At this, Chan looked up from his work. “Magic?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed his scent changed. That there is now an underlying scent of magic like the underlying scent of wolf that wolves have. You’ve had to of noticed the scent of electricity around him lately.”

When Changbin went to visit him the other day, it was all he could smell on the boy. He was shocked. He hadn’t smelt that scent since they were young and Woojin’s Grammie died. He knew there was something seriously wrong with Woojin.

“Is that what the scent was? His magic. So, another thing he’s been hiding from me.” Chan crumbled up the paper in his hand he had been working on and threw it at the garbage can.

“He wasn’t hiding it on purpose. When a witch is born, their parents glamour their scent so they don’t draw dangerous and unwanted attention. Once their magic presents itself, the first spell they learn is how to glamour their scent. It’s a spell done habitually. At this point, he does it without thinking. It wasn’t to hide what he was from you. It was to hide what he is from anyone who could pose a threat to him. Some supernatural creatures search for their own personal witch to enslave, and others want to hurt them. These dangers have mostly been gone for centuries, but witches are creatures of habit and would rather guarantee they are always safe then risk it.”

When Changbin had first noticed the underlying magic scent, Woojin explained this to him. He explained how important it was for a witch to always glamour their scent and when Changbin said that this isn’t a danger anymore, Woojin said it was better safe than sorry. However, creatures in the area looking for a witch were usually pointed in the direction of Woojin’s family, so it always confused him why they bothered glamouring. Woojin’s explanation when asked was:

“Because there is no proof we are one without a scent or without seeing us in action. Someone bad will see we don’t have a magic scent to us and leave. Also it’s just something we’ve always done so we don’t second guess it or even think about it. It’s just done.”

“So he wasn’t hiding it from me.” Chan stated more to himself than as a question to Changbin, but Changbin answered anyway.

“Not purposefully. No. Not his scent anyway. However, he isn’t glamouring it anymore. The last time that happened was when his Grammie died.”

Chan looked worried. “Why?”

Changbin shook his head. “I don’t know. He seems to not be using his magic. Maybe what happened has been too hard on him, just like when his Grammie died.”

Changbin began to feel fearful. There was nothing in the studio for him to fear right now, so he knew it must be what Felix is feeling. _What is he scared of? What’s going on?_ Changbin was starting to get worried. His stomach started to knot up and an uneasy feeling washed over him. He was ready to jump off the couch and go find Felix when the fear began to turn into utter sadness. It was so strong, Changbin could feel tears build up in his own eyes.  
  
Before Changbin could get up to find Felix and before Chan could say anything to continue their conversation, Changbin’s phone started to ring. Felix’s name was lite up on the caller I.D.

“ _What’s going on?_ ”

“Ch–Ch–Changbin! “ Felix sobbed out.

“Lixie, what’s wrong?!” Changbin stood up ready to leave and go find Felix.

“Woojin! H–h–he – “ Felix broke off into a sob again.

“Felix.” Changbin’s voice was stern. “I need you to calm down. What happened to Woojin?”

___________________________________________________________

After Chan and Woojin talked things were awkward to say the least. Woojin felt it was best to give Chan time to process everything that happened. He knew what he did really hurt Chan and people always said time would heal all. However, it has been about two weeks since their discussion and nothing has changed. Woojin figured the person who made up that saying had a very forgiving partner or they just didn’t fuck up as royally as Woojin had.

_Probably both._

They hadn’t discussed anything since then and the only words they exchanged were greetings when they passed each other in the morning or before bed. Woojin had begun to blame his magic for this. He knew it was his fault for not telling Chan, but instead of blaming himself, he was blaming his magic.

_If I didn’t have magic, I wouldn’t have this problem. I wouldn’t have had a secret to hold or one to share._

It was stupid. He knew that, but he wasn’t ready to blame himself, because that would mean being angry at himself, that would mean being depressed with himself, and that would mean forgiving himself eventually for all this. All of it was difficult to do, it was easier to be angry at a thing, something he couldn’t change and wasn’t his fault. His personality and the things he willing decided to do, those things he could have changed and consciously decided not to.

For now, he will, knowing full well he’s being stupid, blame his magic and hate his magic. He has had so much resentment for it, he hasn’t been using magic at all since the party 16 days ago. He didn’t really notice he stopped using it. Around Chan he had to be cautious anyway, so he avoided using it for minutiae things like turning the t.v. on or getting a snack from the kitchen. When he lived at home, magic was more second nature. Practically everything he did was done with some hint of magic at home.

He didn’t notice how much he had stop using his powers until the day Changbin told him he could smell Woojin’s underlying magic scent. It was something a witch should never show, and if someone could smell the electric scent, it is a cause for concern. However, Woojin couldn’t be bothered to care or worry. He was too upset at himself and angry with his powers to glamour it.

Today, however, Woojin was feeling slightly better. Not good enough to want to use his powers and not up to par to go to school yet, but after an hour of nagging from Hex, he felt good enough to go out for a walk with the familiar.

“Hex! Come one!” Woojin had been standing at the front door for five minutes now waiting for the familiar.

_She’s the one who wanted to go and now she isn’t ready!_

Hex came running up with the scarf Minho gave her in her mouth.

She dropped it in front of Woojin’s feet. _**It fell off! Can you tie it back on!**_

Woojin bent down with a sigh and tied it on for her. “You sure love this thing. You do know Minho has a mate right?”

_**Ew! I don’t like Minho like that. You know familiars don’t date. The only person they are with for life is their witch.** _

Woojin let out a small chuckle. It was the first time he had even slightly laughed since the party.

Before they could leave, a loud knock came from the door causing Woojin to jump.

_Who could that be? It’s 10 at night._

Woojin opened the door and was surprised to see Felix standing there. Felix also seemed to be surprised. _Probably by the speed at which I opened the door._

“What are you doing here?”

“We had plans today.” Felix beamed up at him.

Woojin was almost positive the two did not have plans today or in the foreseeable future. “I’m pretty sure we don’t.”

Felix laughed. “You’re right! We don’t! Seems like you’re going out. I’ll go with you.”

The one person Woojin didn’t want to see was Felix. Not only because he had the trait of forcing whoever it was to talk about their feelings and relieve all their stress, but also because he was so bubbly and happy. His smile alone could make you feel 100 times better, and his hugs were such a source of comfort. Woojin didn’t feel like he deserved to feel better right now. However, Felix never listened to others in that aspect. He believed that everyone deserves to be comforted and happy, so Woojin knew there was no point fighting with him and instead let him come with them on their late night walk.

The two walked in silence for a few blocks which fully confused Woojin. Felix was never quiet when there was a problem with someone. He needed to know why Felix was acting so un-Felix-like, especially when he knew the real reason the boy was keeping him company.

“I’m surprised.” Woojin suddenly commented.

“Of what?”

“I know Changbin and Minho sent you to make me talk. It’s what you’re good at.”

Felix laughed. “You’re right. It is what I’m good at, but they didn’t send me, and I’m not going to make you.”

 _Weird_. “Why? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re not but it’s kinda weird.”

“I don’t need to. You’ll talk when you’re ready to. Some people will speak their mind without prodding when they’re ready, others won’t. Hyunjin is one of those people. Unless you back him in a corner, he won’t speak his feelings.” Felix smiled at Woojin. “You just need time. Anyway, I already know what happened and why you did it, so the curiosity won’t kill me like it does the cat.”

Woojin didn’t think Chan told anyone what happened that night. _He wouldn’t without asking me first. Even if he is angry at me right now._ Felix was just a very perceptive person. Changbin always says that he knows things before anyone voiced anything. If he was born a witch instead of a wolf, Woojin had his suspicion Felix would have the abilities of a Seer.

“So then, why are you walking around town with me and Hex?”

“I thought you could use some company other than you’re talking cat. Perhaps, I wanted to see how you were really doing instead of just hearing it from Changbin. Maybe I wanted to see if you were ready to tell anyone else what happened and how you feel other than Hex.”

_**I’ll have you know, I am perfectly good company. Just because I look like a cat doesn’t mean I am one!** _

“He can’t hear you Hex.”

“What did she say?”

“That she’s not a cat and perfectly good company, which she is. No need to get upset!” Woojin bent down and ruffled her head.

Felix laughed and jogged a bit ahead of Woojin so he could walk backwards in front of him.

“Things will get better Woojin. Channie can’t hold a grudge very well or very long. He’ll get over this. It’s just a bump in the road, not a train wreck.”

Woojin gave him a small smile. _Easier said than believed._

“Felix. Face forward when you’re walking. You’re going to trip.”

Felix turned around in the middle of the street they were crossing to start walking properly when Woojin saw Felix light up from the bright headlights of a car. Before Woojin could think, he pushed Felix out of the car’s path. He heard the car horn, but it was too late. All he could remember was the bright lights of the car zooming toward him before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter in comparison to the others I have written. I thought it would be longer since this was the chapter I was really looking forward to writing, and it could have been longer. However, I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger. (Am I going to have to add major-character death to the tags. o.O ...... we will see lmao) Therefore, most likely the next chapter will be longer because it will be the continuation of the part I really wanted to write.
> 
> So electricity doesn't actually smell like anything. it is actually the ozone. I don't know if you guys knew that. I didn't till I looked it up, but when I think of magic, I think it has an electricity type smell, like something getting zapped by it or what not.
> 
> Also thought I would explain some of the little things I threw into the story, like the red stain, or Chan not smelling the underlying magic scent. If anyone even noticed that stuff earlier.
> 
> Hope you had fun!!


	16. Hazy Black Smoke and Barely Present Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!
> 
> So people weren't too keen on the cliff hanger last chapter.  
> I enjoyed your reactions fully.  
> However, my friend threatening to kill me if I kill Woojin was not appreciated...... _Thanks_
> 
> Unlike t.v. shows, you all don't have to wait a week to find out what happens next since I finished the new chapter so early!!!
> 
> I mean it was the chapter I have been waiting to write for a while now!!! Yas!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Felix heard it before he could see or comprehend what happened. He felt a shove that caused him to stumble and fall a distance away from where he was standing. He heard the horn of the car, but it was too late. He could hear the sound of bones shattering and glass breaking. It mixed with the sound of the horn telling Felix it was too late.

He heard something land on the cement with a splat. It sounded like an egg being smashed on the ground. He knew what happened before he saw it. His cursed super human hearing allowed him to live through it all. The imagery in his head was vivid due to its aid. He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to see what happened with his own eyes. _If I see it, it will be real, and I don’t want this to be real._

Felix turned around. He had to. If Woojin was in bad condition, prolonging helping him may cause him to die. Woojin was lying on his stomach on the cement. Glass from the car windshield littered the area around Woojin, but the car itself was nowhere to be found. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping. Felix could have convinced himself Woojin was if there wasn’t blood seeping from his head and mouth. He could have convinced himself if there wasn’t a pool of blood under the boy. Felix felt panic well up in him. _What am I going to do? I don’t know how to perform first aid on humans. Wolves just heal! I have to call someone! I need to get him to a hospital!_

Felix pulled out his phone to call 911, but then he watched as Hex ran up to Woojin. Something weird started to happen. The cat started to grow, and before he knew it, where the cat previously was stood a haze of black smoke.

If Felix hadn’t seen Hex turn into the haze of black smoke, he would have never believed it was the cat. Felix couldn’t determine what Hex was or where his face was. His mind couldn’t take in and make sense of what he was seeing. However, he knew something solid was within the smoke because it picked Woojin up. Felix expected him to get absorbed in the smoke, but he didn’t. It seemed to instead wisp around him. Never actually touching him, but always keeping Hex’s form hidden. _This must be his true form._

Then Hex took off. She was fast. Felix didn’t think even his wolf form could keep up with the creature. Felix ended up losing sight of the two after 30 seconds. Luckily, he could pick up Woojin’s scent no problem since he was bleeding out. The scent led him to Woojin’s family house. _His house?! He needs to go to a hospital!_

Felix ran in to see Woojin lying on the dining room table still bleeding out but from the gash on his stomach that could now be seen since he was no longer lying on his stomach. Hex was still in her black haze form and was standing near Woojin. The smoke was surrounding him but not touching him. It allowed Felix to see through it. He tried to approach Woojin, but Hex let out an aggressive hissing noise. Felix knew it was to keep him away.

“H–H–Hex. He needs to get medical help.” Felix’s voice was gravelly from the held back sobs. He needed to be strong right now.

Hex just hissed in response. He assumed it meant they can’t go to a hospital. Felix knew all too well that supernaturals can’t go to human hospitals, but he thought it would be different for a witch since they can only heal immediately through spells.

Felix looked over at Woojin again. He was still losing blood. He was so pale and Felix couldn’t tell if he was breathing. Felix was struggling to hold his sobs back. Woojin looked dead and it was engulfing Felix in sadness. Him, Jisung, and Hyunjin have done lots of stupid shit and have gotten hurt countless times, but never had it been this serious. He has never seen someone on the cusp of death. He needed to call someone. He needed someone who knew what to do.

The only person Felix could think of was Changbin. Since Woojin’s parents weren’t home right now and he didn’t know their phone numbers, he couldn’t call them. He had no idea what he was supposed to do right now. _I’m supposed to be the mature and understanding one; the one who listens and knows what to do. I should know what to do in these situations, but I’m completely lost and it could cost Woojin his life!_ Sadness was starting to wash over him. He needed to explain the situation before it completely immersed him.

Felix pulled out his phone and called Changbin. After a few rings, he picked up.

“ _What’s going on?_ ”

Changbin’s worried voice broke his resolve and the grief absorbed him.

“Ch–Ch–Changbin! “ Felix sobbed out.

“Lixie, what’s wrong?!”

“Woojin! H–h–he – “ Felix broke off into a sob again.

“Felix.” Changbin’s voice was stern. “I need you to calm down. What happened to Woojin?”

Felix took a deep breath. _Now is not the time to freak out! Woojin needs you!_

“Woojin got hit by a car and is dying! No one’s here and I don’t know what to do.” Felix rushed before he started sobbing again.

“ _What?!_ Where are you?!” Changbin’s voice was tight.

“Woojin’s family home. His parents aren’t home. What do I do?” Felix could feel the tears running down his face but he didn’t wipe them away.

“I’ll be right there!” Felix could hear Chan in the background asking what happened, but Changbin wasn’t responding. “I’ll call his parents.” And then he hung up.

Felix tried to approach Woojin again. He knew he had to stop the bleeding before he completely bled out. However, Hex gave the same response as the first time he tried to get close.

“Hex, we need to stop the bleeding. _Please!_ ” Felix pleaded, but she just hissed again in response.

“He’s going to die if we don’t!”

But, instead of letting Felix get closer, Hex just hissed louder.

Felix fell to his knees and let out a sob. _I’m going to sit here and watch my friend bleed to death! There’s nothing I can do!_

Just then, Jisung and Minho came rushing in. Felix got up and ran into Jisung’s arms.

“Jisung! Minho! Please help him! I don’t know what to do!”

Jisung hugged Felix tightly and gasped when he saw the state Woojin was in.

“Is he still alive?” Jisung whispered.

“Yeah. Barely. I can hear his shallow breathing.”

Felix must have been too overwhelmed because he couldn’t hear Woojin’s breathing at all. Minho tried to get closer to Woojin but got the same response as Felix.

Felix heard a click and looked over to see Woojin’s parents standing in the dining room.

“Of all places to put him Hex, you choose my dining room table? Do you know how long it will take to get the blood out of that table cloth?”

Mrs. Kim’s voice was shaky as she made the joke. Felix could tell she was trying to be strong right now. He knew they all needed to be if Woojin was going to be saved.

Mr. Kim walked closer to his son and Hex hissed again.

“Hex. You need to calm down and think rationally. I know you want to protect your witch right now, but the only way you can is by letting us help him.”

The smoke around Woojin retreated a little.

“You did very well kitty. You brought him here safely and kept him alive until we got here, but right now his best chance is for us to help him.” Mrs. Kim’s voice was calming and soothing. It even made Felix feel confident Woojin would live.

The hazy smoke surrounding Woojin dissipated but Hex stayed in her true form and didn’t leave Woojin’s side. Mr. Kim turned to Minho and asked what happened while Mrs. Kim got towels and different herbs.

“He got hit by a car Sir. He saved me. Stupid boy. I would have healed. He should have let me get hit.” Felix cried. Jisung was still holding him in his arms and gave Felix a comforting squeeze.

“It’s okay. He never would have stood back and let someone get hurt if he could prevent it. Why didn’t he teleport out of the way after saving you? Why didn’t he use magic to protect himself?”

Minho looked down at his hands. “Because he hasn’t been using magic for a while now. Not too keen on it. Him and Chan got into a fight, and he’s been mad at his magic since.”

“Isn’t teleportation magic difficult?” Jisung asked.

“Not when you’re using magic all the time. He should be able to cast the spell faster than you can say ‘teleportation’, but if he hasn’t been using his powers for a while, it becomes more difficult. It becomes less second nature.”

Mrs. Kim had started to wipe up the blood as Mr. Kim explained. She was examining the gash on his mid-section that was much bigger than Felix thought. _No one without super human healing could survive that._ However, Woojin was still alive.

“He casted a spell.” Mrs. Kim answered as if she could read Felix’s mind. “It was a protection spell. He wasn’t fast enough to cast the whole thing so it was only partially done, but it may have prevented worse injuries and may have been what kept him alive so long. Along with Hex sharing her magic.”

Chan came running into the house with Changbin close behind. Chan ran toward Woojin on the table, but Minho was faster and grabbed him to hold him in spot before he could get any closer.

“Let go! I need to get to Woojin!” His voice was full of pain. It hurt Felix to hear.

“I can’t. They need to work on him. You’ll be in the way.” Minho held the struggling Chan strongly. Felix was impressed by Minho’s strength.

Chan kept struggling until Changbin put a hand on his shoulder. “Chan. Stop. Woojin needs help and his parents need to focus. You causing a ruckus won’t help.”

Felix knew it was hard for Chan. He couldn’t imagine Changbin lying there instead of Woojin. It was already hard enough his close friend was in this situation. If it was his mate, Felix knew he would be an even bigger mess. It’s hard for wolves to see others taking care of their mate. It was an in-grounded instinct or belief, whichever, that they’re the only one who can protect and save their mate.

However, that was unrealistic. Felix knew that, Chan even knew that, but it was hard to fight that instinct. Felix knew it was harder for Chan, because he was an alpha. He’s supposed to be the protector, but he couldn’t protect his mate from this. There was also the big elephant in the room of their fight. If Woojin died tonight, Chan would have to live with Woojin dying with the belief that Chan was still angry at him.

They stood watching Mr. and Mrs. Kim work. Minho held Chan back for a while until he believed Chan wouldn’t go running to Woojin. Minho let go and just watched from behind Chan. Tears silently slide down Chan’s cheeks the whole time. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as Mr. and Mrs. Kim worked. _He is probably living in a world of self-hate and self-blame right now. Probably thinks what he was angry about it stupid now._

Felix and Jisung stayed with their arms around each other as they watched. The pair gaining comfort from each other. Every now and then Felix would let out a sob which he would muffle by putting his face in Jisung’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop replaying what happened tonight in his head. He should be gaining comfort from his mate. They both should. He knew that, but Changbin was busy helping to fetch anything Woojin’s parents needed.

After two hours, Mrs. Kim let out a sigh. “That’s all we can do for him. We put some herbal salve on his gashes to seal them and casted some spells to stop the internal bleeding and heal his bones, but it won’t guarantee anything. His body needs to accept the magic to heal. If he is too close to death, the magic won’t take. That’s why magic doesn’t work on dead bodies. It’s up to him now to heal himself.”

Felix remembered Changbin explaining to him when he first told him about Woojin that different types of magic worked differently, and magic on a person works with that person’s essence or spirit. If the body didn’t have one, any type of healing magic wouldn’t work. If Woojin was too close to death, it meant his spirit was no longer present and therefore, the body could not be healed.

“Do you think he’ll live?” Changbin whispered while staring down at the now clean boy. He was still deathly pale and his breathing was still shallow.

Mrs. Kim brushed Woojin’s hair from his forehead. The green herbal salve was lathered all over his hair line.

“My baby boy is strong. He’ll fight this. Although, he would have had a better chance if he wasn’t taking a magic break. He probably wouldn’t have even been in this predicament.”

Mrs. Kim leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Hex. Can you lay him down in his room?”

Hex picked the boy up. The black haze around him billowed around Woojin but still never touched him. Felix had gotten so used to Hex in this form after the past few hours that he forgot the creature was usually a cat.

Mrs. Kim turned to the boys still in the room. “You guys should go home. Get some rest and get cleaned up. We’ll call when he wakes up or if anything changes.”

Felix didn’t want to leave but he knew it was best for Woojin to recover in peace. Everyone, except Chan nodded.

“I’m not leaving.” Chan had a determined look in his puffy eyes. Felix had seen it before. It was the look Chan had when he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Mrs. Kim must have known no matter what she said he wouldn’t leave because instead of arguing, she just nodded and let Chan go to Woojin’s room.

“I’m so _so_ sorry!” Felix cried out.

Mrs. Kim smiled and ruffled his hair. “It’s not your fault Felix. Woojin would have saved anyone, even if it was a squirrel or mouse.”

Felix nodded and they walked out of the house together. The walk back was quiet. Changbin had taken Felix’s hand as they followed Minho and Jisung down the road. It was really late now, way past any of their curfews, but Woojin was more important than staying out of trouble. Felix was lost in his own thoughts. It must have been apparent from his facial reactions because Changbin ended up breaking the silence.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How it’s my fault. If I didn’t force my way into going with Woojin and Hex for a walk, I wouldn’t have almost gotten hit by the car. If I didn’t run ahead of him to walk backwards facing him, I wouldn’t have almost got hit. If I looked where I was going, –“

Changbin cut him off. “If you didn’t go, he may have still gotten hit by the car. Then it would have just been him and Hex. Who would have called anyone so his parents would know? If you play the what if game all your life, you won’t actually live it. It wasn’t your fault. If the roles were reversed, you would have pushed him out of the way too. Right?”

Felix nodded.

“Then don’t expect him not to do the same.”

When they reached the woods, it was time to go their separate ways. Jisung and Felix would head back to their pack grounds and Minho and Changbin would go to their own. Felix didn’t want to be separated from everyone. He could tell they felt the same because the farewells were being prolonged.

“Do you guys just all want to sleep at my house tonight? That way in the morning we can all head to Woojin’s together before school.”

They decided to walk back to Felix’s house instead of transforming. Felix didn’t think he could. After the trauma of tonight, he knew he wasn’t mentally or emotionally stable enough to call his wolf form.

____________________________________________________________________

Chan sat down across from Hex on the other side of the bed. Hex, herself, wasn’t sitting but floating in the area by Woojin’s bed. When Chan first came into the house and calmed down, he noticed the black hazy creature, but never thought it was Hex. He was shocked when Mrs. Kim referred to it as her.

“Why are you still in that form?”

Everything seemed so unfamiliar to Chan right now: Woojin lying still in his bed with shallow breathing and pale skin, Mr. and Mrs. Kim using magic, Woojin’s blood being everywhere but in his body. Nothing seemed right anymore. The one normal thing, the one thing that always remained the same was Hex by Woojin’s side, but even that was distorted and unfamiliar. He thought that maybe if Hex went back to her cat form, things would feel normal again. Maybe he could convince himself this was nothing but a bad dream or that Woojin was just napping and would wake up soon. Maybe he could believe his mate wasn’t on the cusp of death. It was a lot to put on the familiar right now, but Chan didn’t know what else to do. He also knew Hex wouldn’t respond. She couldn’t. Not to anyone but Woojin.

“Right now she is using her magic to help facilitate the healing magic we casted.”

Chan turned to see Mr. Kim standing in the doorway.

“It takes magic to stay in her animal form. She doesn’t want to waste any that could be used on Woojin. She knows his spirit is fleeting as she is tethered to it. She is trying to give the magic we casted something to hold onto and identify as a spirit. She’s trying to prevent Woojin’s from leaving. ”

Chan put his head in his hands. “This is all my fault.”

“First the freckled boy and now you. Everyone is blaming themselves for something my idiotic son did. Where did he get such good friends?” Mr. Kim chuckled.

“I don’t know. Talk to us again in a few weeks when we believe we’re good friends.”

“I’ll go get the cot for you.” Mr. Kim turned to leave.

“No. That’s okay Sir. I won’t be sleeping tonight.” _I can’t._

The night was long and Chan and Hex stayed on either side of Woojin. Chan held his hand the whole time, hoping that Woojin would take comfort in it subconsciously. He hoped it would help keep his spirit with the living.

_Who am I to think that? Why would he gain comfort from me? I’m the reason he’s been upset and not using his magic. I’ve been upset with him and angry over something so dumb. I too have been keeping a secret and he wasn’t angry at me._

Chan would do anything for Woojin to wake up and be alright. He prayed the hardest he ever had to the Luna goddess to protect and save his mate. He even prayed to the fates Woojin told him about. He wasn’t sure if witches prayed to them, but he wanted to find out when Woojin wakes up.

He realized that his anger about the secret caused Woojin to hate his powers and not use them. It made him resent the fact he was a witch. Chan didn’t want that. He wanted Woojin to love himself as much as Chan loved him. He may not have showed it too well these past two weeks, but Chan loved him dearly and with his whole being. He has loved him fiercely for the past five years. A little fight and avoidance for two weeks wouldn’t change that. He needed time to think and get over it, but it never made him love Woojin less or hate him for what he was. Chan just needed time to accept what he was, but he should have done a better job. He was so consumed in dealing with his own feelings, he ignored Woojin’s. Chan was usually quite perceptive to Woojin’s feelings. He attributed it to how long they had been together, but he didn’t notice the suffering Woojin was going through. He didn’t notice the self-hate and resentment that was festering in him. _I should have noticed._

Chan was going to make sure Woojin never went through that again when he woke up. Chan couldn’t bring himself to say ‘if he woke up.’ He couldn’t even think of a life without his mate, and he won’t. He knew his mate will live. He knew he was strong enough to survive this. _We’re supposed to live a long live together. Woojin isn’t allowed to jump ship early._

___________________________________________________________________

Woojin had been in this state for a week and a half. The only thing that changed was his breathing went from shallow to normal. It gave everyone hope he would get better. When his breathing returned to normal, Felix felt slightly relieved, everyone did. For the first time, everyone had hope Woojin would pull through.

At first everyone visited for long periods of time every day. However, as time passed and Woojin still didn’t wake up, everyone started to visit for less and less time. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to come, things just got busy. School is still in session, and everyone had tests and what not. They visit daily but it’s mostly just a pop in, see his condition, and pop out. Everyone thought it best to leave Chan and Woojin’s family alone with the boy, especially when Chan wasn’t too keen on small talk.

Chan never left his side. It was the longest he had ever been away from the studio. Felix remembered Woojin asking once if Chan cared more about the studio than him. He quickly took it back saying he sounded annoying and clingy, but Felix was sure Woojin would be happy to know that he was more important than anything else. Felix had told the boy this, but actions are better than words.

Chan really only left to go to the bathroom or to shower. Usually he would wait for Felix to visit before he would shower. Felix visited every day and would spend an hour or more there. While Chan was in the shower Felix would sit on the bed and tell him about his day and what everyone was up to. He read somewhere that sometimes people in comas can hear you, and Felix believed it could be true, especially when there’s magic on your side.

“Yesterday, Jisung got his cast removed, but it wasn’t his last visit to the infirmary that day. Three hours after the cast was removed, he was back with a concussion. He decided to try and swing over the bar on the swing set only to fall off and hit his head. The boy should just live at the infirmary.” Felix laughed.

“Oh! And we got our tests back. I guess all that ‘studying’ with Minho worked because Jisung did it! He passed his test with good grades and successfully fooled his mom into thinking that’s what he did the whole time he was grounded.” Felix shook his head in astonishment.

“Dude! You need to wake up. Minho and Jisung’s first date is coming up. Eventually. Minho has been freaking out about it to Changbin. He really needs you to calm the boy down.”

Felix was quiet for a moment and then got serious. “Mostly Channie needs you. He’s eating himself up inside. I don’t know what he will do if you don’t pull through. I don’t know how much longer he can last.” Felix shakily whispered.

At that moment, Chan walked in fresh out of the shower and gave Felix a strained smile. Felix thought he looked tired and sick before the accident, but that was nothing in comparison to now. Felix was worried that one wrong move would cause Chan to collapse.

Chan sat in the same chair he had inhabited for the past week and a half. Felix squeezed Woojin’s hand and was about to get up from the bed when he felt Woojin lightly squeeze back.

Felix widened his eyes in shock. “Woojin!”

Woojin’s eyes began to move under his eyelids. Chan shifted in his seat so he was leaning over Woojin and grasped his free hand that wasn’t holding Felix’s.

Woojin’s eyes opened and he slowly blinked.

“Woojin! You’re awake!” Chan all but shouted.

Woojin’s eyes slowly moved to Chan’s face. He was smiling down at him, but Woojin examined him in confusion.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam!! Another cliff hanger!!
> 
> Bet you didn't see that coming!! hahahahha!!!
> 
> What will happen next!!
> 
> On the plus, Woojin isn't dead! So now I won't die!!


	17. Can I Help You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Pretties ~
> 
> I had no idea how to respond to each of your comments on the previous chapter without spoiling anything or sounding repetitive. A lot of you were praying for it to be a joke. I probably would be too in your position. Hahaha
> 
> Your comments were great and I enjoyed them greatly so thank you! Sorry I couldn’t respond to them!  
> Thank you for being so invested!!!
> 
> I have decided to answer your comments collectively by posting the next chapter!!  
> Yay!!!

Woojin felt someone squeeze his hand. He wasn’t awake yet. He was between the state of being asleep and awake. He wanted to squeeze the hand back. Woojin wanted to give the person the same reassurance its hand squeeze gave him. He tried to squeeze the hand. It was light and he didn’t know if the person felt it, but then he heard: “Woojin!”

It was distant. The voice didn’t sound like it was near Woojin at all, but he wanted to find it. He could tell whose voice it was. He had heard the boy call out to him enough times to recognize it. _Felix._

Woojin tried to open his eyes. He felt someone, _maybe Felix,_ take his other hand. After struggling for what felt like forever, Woojin finally opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first. He tried to blink his eyes into focus, but it was slow.

He heard another boy, not Felix, almost shout: “Woojin! You’re awake!”

Woojin moved his eyes to look at the boy who spoke. It was slow. Everything Woojin did seemed to be excruciatingly slow right now. The boy was leaning above him smiling. He was breathtaking. _I must be dead. No one on earth looks that good, but I heard Felix. I saved him! He can’t be dead! Then who is this boy?_

Woojin may not know who this boy was, but for some strange reason he was feeling like the boy shouldn’t be smiling at him like that. Woojin felt like he didn’t deserve it and he didn’t know why. He needed to know who this boy was. _Obviously he knows who I am. Why don’t I know him?_

Woojin studied his face in confusion. He hoped staring at him longer would help Woojin figure it out, but there was no such luck so he decided to just ask the curly haired boy.

“Who are you?” His voice was gravelly from its non-use. Woojin didn’t know how long he was out, but it must have been a while.

Woojin wished he didn’t ask. The boy’s beautiful smile faltered for a second and Woojin saw pain flash on his face before he forced himself to smile again. Woojin couldn’t look at the boy’s forced smile and turned his head to look in the opposite direction. He saw Hex floating there in her true form.

“It must have been serious for you to be in that form.” Woojin chuckled as he sat up in his bed.

Hex floated toward him and transformed into her cat form in mid-air. She landed on his lap. Hex crawled up his chest and hit his cheek with her paw lightly.

 _ **How can you joke right now?! You almost died! I almost lost you!**_ Her voice sounded like she was crying, but her eyes weren’t even watering.

Woojin gave her a pat. “I’m sorry, you over-dramatic cat.”

Woojin looked up and saw Felix sitting on the other end of the bed. Tears were running down his face like a waterfall.

Felix crawled across the bed and pulled Woojin into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault.” Woojin chuckled.

“I should have looked where I was going!” Felix sobbed. Woojin could feel the shoulder of his shirt getting wet.

“You should have, but I’m the one who pushed you out of the way.”

 _ **Sorry to break up the heartwarming moment, but I’m being squished here!**_ Woojin felt Hex squirm between them.

He pushed Felix back with a smile.

“Stop crying please.” He put his hands on the sides of Felix’s face and wiped at Felix’s tears with his thumbs.

Woojin turned to look at the pretty boy on his right again. He looked a bit pouty, but the fake smile was gone and he didn’t seem to be hurt anymore. Woojin really wanted to know more about this boy and he didn’t know why.

“Felix. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Woojin thought his question was innocent, but the hurt look returned to the boy’s face and Felix’s face morphed into one of pure shock.

“You weren’t kidding earlier? You really don’t know who Chan is?”

 _Chan? Why does that name sound familiar?_ Woojin just shook his head.

“But then how do you know me? Chan was the one who introduced us.” Woojin could see the gears churning in Felix’s head trying to process all this. The boy, Chan, sat quietly listening to Felix and Woojin’s conversation.

“You’re Changbin’s mate. Changbin’s my best friend. However, now that I think about it, I don’t really remember how I met you. I just know you’ve been in my life for a while now. Longer then you have been with Changbin.” Woojin shrugged.

Woojin felt guilty he didn’t remember Chan. He didn’t know if it was because of the two’s reaction to this or if it was because of some other reason. He didn’t know if it was for the same reason he didn’t feel deserving of Chan’s smile when he first woke up. _Maybe it was both._

“I don’t get it! Why just Chan?”

“We don’t know for sure it’s just me. We won’t know until he meets everyone else.”

Chan’s voice was another thing for Woojin to add to the list of ‘Things I Find Breathtaking.’ He would have gotten lost in its sound if he didn’t see the hope on Chan’s face. _Just how much does he want me to forget?!_ It irked him. Woojin understood what Chan was thinking. Chan hoped that if it wasn’t just him Woojin forgot, it wouldn’t hurt as much. He didn’t know why he could understand this boy, he couldn’t remember, so well. The little nuances he made or the slight change in his emotions: Woojin could read them all. It was like reading a book for him and he didn’t know why.

Mrs. Kim walked into Woojin’s room at that moment. She smiled brightly when she saw her son sitting up in his bed.

“I knew you’d pull through.” She walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

“I knew you’d save me.” He laughed.

Mrs. Kim then hit him on the back of the head. “You stupid boy! What were you thinking taking a break from magic!”

Woojin looked at her like she had two heads. “Break from magic? Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know! You tell me.” Mrs. Kim shook her head.

Woojin honestly didn’t know why he would stop using magic, but he knew it had to be a good reason. He looked at Felix hoping he would know why.

Felix let out a sigh. “You and Chan got into a fight about you being a witch and knowing he was a wolf.”

 _That sounds dumb._ “Why would we fight about that?”

“Because you told him all this after being together for five years.”

Woojin widened his eyes in shock. He was a bit surprised at himself for keeping something like that from another for that long, but the real shock was that Woojin was dating Chan. _How did I land such an attractive person? Wait! Felix said wolf. Am I his mate? No way! He’s mate must be way prettier._

“So,” Woojin turned to look at Chan. “I hurt you by not telling you I knew what you were and that I was a witch all along.” Woojin said it as a statement. He knew that’s what he did, and he knew it hurt Chan. It was a gut feeling.

Hope shone in Chan‘s eyes. “Do you remember?”

Woojin shook his head solemnly. “No. I just figured that’s what happened. I would be hurt too.”

The hope fell from Chan’s eyes and sadness replaced it.

“You don’t remember Chan?” Mrs. Kim looked between the two in pity when Woojin shook his head no.

“I know that sometimes when a person goes through something traumatic, like getting hit by a car, it can cause them to forget the thing that was causing them emotional strain before. From what I heard, the situation with Chan was doing that to you.” Mr. Kim explained as he walked into the room.

Mrs. Kim turned to face her husband. “Maybe when he casted the protection spell. We aren’t sure which one you started to cast, but some seriously strong ones need something powerful to feed on in return. Witches usually sacrifice something strong and means a lot, like a memory, to use them.” She turned to look at her son. “Do you think you did that?”

Woojin looked at her in disbelief. “I don’t remember what spell I casted, but I would never do that! I love my memories too much to sacrifice one.” _Even if I was suffering because of Chan, why would I ever want to remove the beautiful boy from my memory? I’m not stupid._

“Well we can see if you did or not. If the memories are still there and suppressed or gone for good.” Mr. Kim started walking toward Woojin.

“No! You know I don’t like memory magic. You’re not playing around with my memories. You might affect the ones already there!” Woojin put his hands up to stop his father from getting closer.

“But it could help you regain your memories.” Chan looked at him like a kicked puppy. Woojin wanted to do whatever Chan wanted so he would stop looking so adorably sad. _Why do I feel this way? He’s like a stranger to me right now._ However, he was not going to submit to this.

“I’ll remember on my own. My memories will come back, and if they don’t we’ll just live the plot of The Vow and you’ll make me fall in love with you all over again.” Woojin shrugged.

Before Chan could try to convince him further, Changbin came running into his room with four other boys following close behind. _Felix must have texted them._

Changbin ran right at Woojin and pulled him into a tight hug which was awkward since he was still sitting and Changbin was standing at the side of the bed. “You’re alive!”

Woojin laughed. “Yes you idiot. Now let go!”

Minho stood at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and face set. “Who did this to you? I’m going to rip their throat out.”

“Felix said the car was gone when he turned around, and Hex can’t tell us since no one can understand her but you.” Changbin added.

Woojin could only remember pushing Felix out of the way and the bright headlights shinning in his eyes. He had no idea what happened after that, so he looked down at the cat lying in his lap expectantly.

The cat got up and stretched. _**I killed him.**_ When Woojin did nothing but stare at her expressionless, she told the truth.

_**After you got hit, I transformed right away. You needed my support. Well, the guy who hit you stopped his car and got out of it as soon as it happened. He saw my true form, so quickly I erased his memory and confused him. He got back in the car and drove away. I don’t think he meant to do it. It was an accident, otherwise I would have killed him.** _

Woojin recounted what Hex just told him to everyone else.

“Hex can do magic too?!” Jisung practically shouted. All the boys, except Minho and Changbin, looked shocked.

“Only small magic. He can confuse you, erase short-term memories that happened within like ten minutes, and transform himself.”

“Did Hex maybe erase your memories of Chan?” Felix asked innocently.

_**I wouldn’t dare! Not that I’m powerful enough, but even so.** _

Woojin shook his head. “She isn’t powerful enough to erase 5 or more years’ worth of memories.”

“You don’t remember who Chan is?!” Changbin gasped.

“I couldn’t imagine my mate forgetting who I am.” Hyunjin breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin in a back hug.

“ _Thanks._ ” Chan said through clenched teeth.

Woojin felt so guilty. He didn’t understand why. He didn’t choose to forget his memories of Chan. Woojin cherished every memory he had and would never want to lose any even if some were unpleasant. Woojin wanted them back. He wanted to remember Chan. Certain things the boy would do or the looks he gave would cause Woojin to know things, he should not about a stranger. He would get gut feelings about what Chan was thinking or feeling. Even his feelings for the boy were strange. He hardly knew him yet he wanted to hold Chan’s hand. He wanted him to come closer, to climb in bed with him and cuddle. Woojin had never felt that way about someone he didn’t know before. It gave him hope the memories weren’t completely gone. He had a bit of hope they would come back on their own, eventually.

However, he won’t tell Chan and the others that. He didn’t want to give them a guarantee and then crush it if they never come back. He decided to keep this to himself and if they come back, great. If they don't, at least no one’s hope but his own got crushed.

“I think you, Chan and Hex should go back to your apartment if you feel ready for it. Maybe it will help jog your memory.”Mrs. Kim spoke up.

“Your son _just_ wakes up and already trying to get rid of him. I see how it is.” Woojin smiled.

“Come on now. I know you would much rather get your memories back then hang out with your parents.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Woojin, Chan, and Hex walked into the apartment together. Woojin knew he lived here, but he couldn’t remember spending much time here or Chan living here with them. Everyone had decided to leave and not go to the apartment with them. They said it was better if Woojin spent time with just Chan and Hex. He was thankful. It was less for him to focus on. Also why would he be upset when he would be alone with an attractive guy who is also apparently his mate.

Chan was busy taking his shoes and sweater off to notice Woojin staring. _He looks tired. Exhaustingly so._ However, for some reason, this seemed normal to Woojin. He had seen Jisung and Changbin tired from the studio plenty of times, but never had he seen them this tired. This should be cause for concern, but all he felt was a bit sad for the boy and slightly annoyed. It was as if this was a common occurrence.

He was still breathtaking though. His recently died curls, Woojin didn’t know how he knew it was a recent job, were a messy bundle on his head. His pale skin glowed from the sunlight that shone through the window in the living room and it accentuated his pink lips. When he made eye contact with Chan, Woojin saw his eyes were chocolate pools that glowed slightly yellow, which was only noticeable if you knew to look for it. Woojin involuntarily shivered. _This is not good. He’s too damn attractive._

“Do you remember the apartment?”

“Yeah. A bit. I know I live here and I have small memories, but not many. Sorry.” He apologized after he saw the sad look on Chan’s face.

“You shouldn’t forgive me so easily.” Woojin blurted out randomly. It wasn't because he was nervous being alone with Chan. He wanted to say that since he heard about their fight.

Chan gave him curious look. “About what?”

“About me keeping that secret. Just because I got injured and now forgot what happened or who you are, doesn’t mean your feelings are irrelevant and not important. You still have the right to be angry and upset.”

Woojin had seen it happen in movies all the time. The couple fights, one member gets hurt and everyone forgives and forgets. However, nothing truly gets resolved that way and the feelings get shoved deep down and never dealt with properly after. It's not healthy.

“I was thinking it over before the accident and while waiting for you to wake up. I realized that I had forgiven you when you first apologized. I didn’t realize it then since I was upset and needed to process things, but when I did, I determined I was hurt and hid that hurt behind anger. Felix helped me realize that. The forgiveness was given right away, but it took me time to understand that. I still felt pain from what you did but I did forgive you. I didn’t understand at the time you could forgive someone but still hurt from what they did. I know that now. I don’t feel hurt anymore. Not like I did before, and it's not because of what happened to you.”

Woojin nodded and walked into the living room. _I can feel that this means a lot to hear, and I know it will mean even more when I remember him and what happened._

Woojin examined the living room. The walls were white and there was a brown couch against a wall in front of the television. There was a hall that Woojin knew would lead to the bedroom, spare room, and bathroom. He spotted some photographs on the bookshelf and picked one up.

It was of Woojin and Chan sitting at a restaurant table with chicken. Chan had brown hair at the time and they looked to still have been in high school by the uniforms they were wearing. Woojin had a finger poking Chan’s puffed out cheek while they both stared up at the camera. _We look so happy._

Chan looked over Woojin’s shoulder at the photo.

“We went on a date in high school to every chicken restaurant in the area. You wanted to know which had the best chicken so we drove to every one within a 30km range in one day.” Chan smiled at the memory.

Woojin picked up another photo. In this one, Chan was back hugging Woojin but they were both sitting in a puddle of mud laughing. Head to toe, they were full of mud.

Chan laughed. “We went with Jisung, Felix, and Changbin to the river. But the part of it in the forest and not in the park. We were supposed to float down the river in foaties, but Felix and Jisung found a big patch of mud and pushed me in. You died of laughter which I didn’t appreciate so I pulled you in with me. It turned into a huge mud fight.”

Woojin wished he could remember. It sounded like nice times. It killed him that he couldn’t remember spending any time with Chan. _Hopefully one day._

That was how the rest of the night proceeded. Chan would tell him different stories of their times together. Woojin would laugh at the funny stories and get choked up at the sad. He remembered once reading about people who lost memories. He remembered reading that when they heard about themselves before the memory loss, it didn’t sound right to them. They couldn’t believe it was them and instead it sounded like a completely different person. Woojin never felt that way. Chan’s stories made him feel at peace. He could picture himself doing everything Chan told him he did. The only thing he didn’t like was the hopeful look Chan would get after finishing a story. It was like he was on the edge of his seat waiting for Woojin to remember. It was like he thought the right memory would just spontaneously make him remember. Woojin didn’t really like that, but what could he do?

A week passed and Woojin was starting to get annoyed. He felt like he had a babysitter. Everywhere he went in the apartment, Chan followed close behind. Every little thing Woojin would do that Chan thought correlated to their relationship he would ask “do you remember?” Only to get disappointed when Woojin said no.

After stepping on Chan's feet for the umpteenth time that day, Woojin finally had enough.

“I can’t do this anymore! You following me around like a lost puppy 24/7 is annoying me. Every time I do anything that you believe is remotely similar to what I would do when I remembered, you ask if I remember. I’ll tell you when I do, but honestly, I don’t know if I ever will! I’m sick of this. It’s too tiring. I end up hating myself when I have to tell you ‘no I don’t remember’. I hate crushing your hope and spirit by denying it. I hate that you make me feel that way. What makes it worse is it’s not on purpose. You don’t know you’re doing it. I just can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.”

Woojin ran out of the house before he could see the pain he caused Chan by saying such mean words. He knew it wasn’t fair to act like that. Chan was just trying to help, but Woojin felt like Chan was treating him like a baby. He felt so pressured around Chan to remember something. He just couldn’t keep it in anymore and exploded.

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was running and bumped into something, well more like someone. It caused him to fall on the sidewalk. When he looked up at the person, who happened to not fall over, it was Hyunjin with his hand interlaced with Seungmin’s. He wasn’t very close to the pair. Not like he was with Changbin, Minho, or even Felix and Jisung, but he would consider the two his friends.

“Woojin! What happened?” Hyunjin stuck out a hand to help Woojin up.

“I said some mean things to Chan and ran off.” Woojin felt a tear run down his cheek.

_Why am I so upset about this? Since I woke up, my emotions haven’t been correlating to my mind and thoughts._

“Let’s sit down and you can tell us what happened.” Seungmin guided the pair to a bench nearby.

Woojin slowly explained the past week and what he said to Chan today. When he was done, the three sat in silence processing.

“You know, he was just trying to help. He had no ill intent.”

Woojin sighed. “I know Hyunjin, but he doesn’t know how hard it is for me. How suffocating it is to disappoint him.”

“True, but you don’t know how it feels either.”

Woojin was completely taken aback by Hyunjin’s statement. It must have shown on Woojin’s face because Hyunjin explained further.

“You don’t know how it feels for your mate to forget about you completely. You don’t know how it feels for someone you love so deeply to not know who you are or feel that way about you any longer only because in their eyes you're a complete stranger. You're his mate. You're the person who is supposed to love him and be with him for life. For wolves, it’s hard enough to confess to your mate when they are not also a wolf. The bond isn’t as strong and it’s really a guessing game as to if they feel the same way. There is always this unconscious part of you that believes they may get sick of you and leave. It’s scary, but Chan had you. You were so deeply in love with him too. Then he lost you. Now he has to redo everything he worked so hard for, and you not remembering makes it more challenging. He has all these amazing memories with you that developed your relationship, but he has to pretend they aren’t real. Honestly, I think he needs your help more than you need his, but Chan isn’t good at asking for help. He never had been. He never had to. You always knew without him saying anything.”

Woojin never thought of that. He was so absorbed with his own feelings about everything going on, he didn’t truly think about how it was affecting Chan other than him being hurt when Woojin didn’t remember things. He needs to apologize and try to work this out on both their terms and with each other’s help. Woojin couldn’t be the only one accepting help and then getting angry when it doesn’t work the way he wants.

Woojin got up from the bench. “I’ll go back to the apartment and talk to him.”

Hyunjin held up his phone. “ Jisung says he’s at the studio."

“How does he always get there so fast.” Woojin sighs in exasperation and races toward the studio.

“Did he just say ‘always’?” Seungmin smiled.

Woojin made it to the studio in record time. When he pushed the studio door open only Chan was present. He was sitting in his regular chair with its back to the door.

“Can I help you?” Woojin asked tentatively.

Chan turned around in his chair. “Probably. I’m Chan, and you are?”

Just like that, Woojin felt something click inside him. His legs felt weak and the room started to spin. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it wasn't a joke.....  
> When I first ended the previous chapter, it was supposed to be a ‘gotcha’-type moment, but then after everyone commented hoping for that, it made me think. Honestly the type of character Woojin is, I don’t think he would have pulled that joke. Before he got hit by the car, he and Chan weren’t talking much, let alone in a place where they would be joking around. Maybe if Chan wasn’t upset with Woojin and the fight didn’t happen, I would have made it a sike moment, but realistically, the joke wouldn’t have been done in their situation.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


	18. Forgiving Yourself is Hard. Cuddles are Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~
> 
> A new chapter!! Yay!! 
> 
> I don't really have much to say before this chapter so .......
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Woojin opened his eyes to see Chan hovering above him with a worried look. He could feel the couch under him. Unlike the last time he woke up with Chan looking down at him, he could remember when the previously brown curls were dyed blonde. He could remember the day they went to every chicken restaurant in the area. He remembered the mud fight. He could remember how Chan loved to give him back hugs and cuddle up to him when it was time to sleep. He knew Chan enjoyed using Woojin's lap as a pillow and found Woojin running his fingers through his hair relaxing. Woojin knew Chan looking tired all the time was the norm and he knew it annoyed him because he always worried for Chan's health. Woojin also remembered their fight before the accident. He remembered all the little details, but most importantly, he remembered what Chan said in the apartment after he woke up. Euphoria hit when Woojin realized Chan had forgiven him abet still a little hurt and even if Woojin never would forgive himself completely.

He remembered what Chan said before he passed out: "Probably. I'm Chan and you are?"

Woojin looked up at him with a grin. "Busy."

Chan looked stunned, just like he did the first time Woojin said that to Chan on the day they first met. Anytime Woojin would ask Chan if he could help him, Chan would respond the same way he did the first time Woojin ever asked him the question and Woojin would always say 'busy'. It was their thing. They called it cute, others called it cringy, but either way it was something they always did.

After Chan got over his initial shock, he pulled Woojin up and into his arms. "You remember!"

Woojin smiled and nodded vigorously. The hug felt so ridiculously good. It had been so long since he had touched Chan let alone been held in his arms. It was so warm and comforting. It alleviated all his stress and worries. It helped him to believe Chan forgave him and helped him on the path of forgiving himself. It made Woojin feel like it was the old days, before the secrets got out. On the days when he forgot they had secrets and would just spend all day cuddling and watching television.

"I remember everything about you." Woojin whispered.

Chan pulled back and studied Woojin's face. _Does he think I'm lying?_

Suddenly, Chan pulled Woojin in and connected their lips. It wasn't a quick cute peck like they usually did in public. It was long and passionate. It held all the emotions Chan had since the party. Woojin could feel his tension and the hurt lift away during the kiss. All that was left was Chan’s longing and utter love for him. Woojin felt those same things and knew that it was probably expressed through the kiss as well. The kiss sent a wave of shivers down his spine. It had been so long since they kissed. It warmed his whole being, and he was sad when they parted.

Chan looked at him with the same amount of adoration and longing on his face that was present in the kiss. It made Woojin smile lovingly at his boyfriend. _It took time, but I think we might finally be back to our old dynamic._

Chan pulled him back into a hug and buried his head in Woojin’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

This made Woojin chuckle. “We’ve seen each other every day.”

“It wasn’t the same. That was you when we weren’t talking or when you had no memories of us. I miss this you: smiley and cuddly. The you that is happy. The us we were before the party. The one I want us to be again.”

Chan moved back away and looked deeply in Woojin’s eyes. Searching. Woojin could tell he was looking for confirmation. Searching Woojin’s face for a sign he wanted that too. He did. He desperately wanted to go back, to restart. He even debated erasing Chan’s memories of the whole issue, but what would that have really solved. It would just prolong the problem, and he would have been a hypocrite. Woojin didn’t want others messing with his memories but he would do it to Chan. _No._ He couldn’t.

Woojin wanted to return to peaceful days, but it was difficult to forgive himself for what he did. Even if Chan had. They say it hurts most when someone close to you breaks your trust or does something bad to you. It takes the longest to forgive those closest because the bond you had was so strong and you trusted them the most. Trusted they wouldn’t hurt you. However, they eventually do forgive, because it is still easier to forgive others then it is to forgive yourself. _Maybe it’s because the one truly closest to me is myself._

Woojin never thought he would feel this way. Usually if he did something bad, he would apologize and feel bad until he was forgiven. Woojin has never continued to feel guilty after he was forgiven. _Maybe I care too much for Chan._

“I want that too, Chan. I want our happy days back.” Chan smiled brightly.

“But,” Chan’s smile faltered. “I don’t know if I can forgive myself for what I made you feel and go through. Hurting you has caused me an immense amount of pain, and I feel like you’ve gone too easy on me. But I want to forgive myself too. I think it will just take me more time.”

“I’m surprised.” Woojin gave him a confused look.

“It’s just, those are wolf feelings. I mean in a way. The severity of them, I mean. Wolves feel like shit when they hurt their mate. They feel worse than the one they hurt. Even when the thing they did was ridiculous or minuscule. Remember the time we were messing around in Jisung’s pool and I threw you in but you hit your head on the side of the pool.”

Woojin nodded at the memory.

“Even though you were fine and just had a small bruise, I beat myself up about doing that to you until the bruise healed two weeks later.”

Woojin remembered when it happened. He thought he had a concussion, but he quietly magicked any pain or possible concussion away. He wished he could have done something to stop from hitting the side. He had seen it coming, but in front of Chan he couldn’t. Instead, he just let it happen and lived with the small bruise near his temple. He remembered Chan upset with himself for doing it and babied Woojin for the whole two weeks. Woojin couldn’t even carry his own books to class because Chan claimed it would cause too much strain on his injury.

Woojin just nodded again in response.

“It was something so minor, but I couldn’t forgive myself for hurting you. It’s the one thing mates should never do. It’s hard for wolves to forgive themselves when they do. I didn’t think you would feel that too. It will take time, but one day you will wake up and it won’t be as prevalent as it is now. Then one day it will be completely gone.”

“Okay.” Woojin’s voice was small. At the moment, he felt like that day would never come.

Chan shifted the two of them so they were both sitting back on the couch. Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin and Woojin rested his head on Chan’s chest. It felt like the old days.

“I’ll work hard to help you forgive yourself.” Chan whispered in his hair.

________________________________________________________________

Minho walked into the studio to see Chan and Woojin cuddling. Woojin had his head resting on Chan’s chest and Chan was running one of his hands through Woojin’s hair. They looked vomit-inducingly cute to Minho. However, deep down, he was envious. He wanted to spend hours doing that with Jisung. Minho wanted to skip all the unknowns and the ‘getting to know you’ era. He wanted to jump into domestic life with Jisung. Minho wanted to be able to read how he felt through little nuances, wanted to cuddle all day, wanted to know what couple things Jisung liked to do and what he didn’t, wanted to know what would cause him to turn redder than a tomato, but mostly he just wanted this terrified feeling to go way. The one he felt every time he thought about their first date that was supposed to be happening soon. The one _he_ so confidently asked Jisung for.

Minho sat down in a chair without greeting either boy and stared at them.

“So, Woojin remembers you now?” It was more an observation than a question, but Minho paused for a response anyway.

“He has, but why are you here? Jisung left already.” Chan stared at him in confusion.

“Yeah, I know. I went to your guys’ apartment but no one was home. I texted Jisung and he said you were here and that Hyunjin told him Woojin was on his way here.”

“Why are you looking for me?” Woojin moved away from Chan and sat up.

“Who says I wasn’t looking for Chan?”

Woojin raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that said ‘really.’

“Fine. Since your problems are all solved now, let’s focus on me and my problems.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry things weren’t about you for more than five minutes. How can we help you, your majesty?”

“Well, my first date with Jisung is soon.”

“You finally set a date?’ Chan asked at the same time Woojin asked, “You finally asked him out?”

“How did you know?” Minho was surprised anyone knew about the date. He kept quite out of respect for Woojin and Chan’s problems.

Chan smirked. “Jisung’s going to kill me, but he’s been talking about it nonstop. More or less complaining that you guys haven’t set a date for it yet.”

“Really?” Minho was happy that Jisung seemed to be anticipating it.

_But that means it has to be great. I don’t want him to be disappointed if it isn’t a show-stopping, amazing date._

Minho leaned back in his seat with a groan.

“You’ve been over thinking again, haven’t you?” Woojin smirked this time. “That’s why you haven’t set a date. You don’t know what to do.”

“I try to come up with things to do, but after I think about it, I decide it’s a bad idea. I just keep doing that, over and over again. I don’t know what Jisung would want to do on a date. We never talked about it and unlike with others, I’m not good at predicting Jisung. He’s too damn unpredictable. So when I come up with an idea for the date, I have no idea if he’ll like it.” Minho kicked his legs like a two year old having a tantrum. “It’s too difficult.”

Chan laughed. “So dinner and a movie is out of the question then.”

“That’s not funny.” Minho said through clenched teeth.

“Jisung will love whatever you decide.” Woojin tried supportively.

“That’s not helpful either. You both know how long I’ve been pining. I’ve wanted this for so long and I want it to be perfect. However, I’m starting to feel like when it comes to Jisung, I’ll never be able to plan anything.” Minho started cracking his knuckles. He had a tendency to do it whenever he was stressed.

Chan laughed. “Well, you’ll never be able to plan things perfectly and you’ll never be able to follow what plan you do manage to make. Jisung’s too big of a mess for that.”

Minho glared at the pair that were now laughing at his misery. _This isn’t nice. I helped Woojin when he was stressing for his first date, and I’m sure someone helped Chan. Why can’t they just help without making fun?_

“Fine. Fine. We’ll help you think of something.” Woojin promised between laughs.

_______________________________________________________

“Jisung! Are you ready yet?” Felix shouted from his spot on the couch.

“Just a few more minutes!”

“Why does everyone come to my house to get ready?” Felix asked Hyunjin in exasperation.

Hyunjin chuckled and shrugged. Felix and Hyunjin had been sitting in the living room watching their recorded dance rehearsal when Jisung came rushing in telling them that Minho had finally set a date and it was for tonight.

Felix was a bit shocked. Minho was usually the type to plan way in advance so he figured Minho would decide on a date and tell Jisung at least two weeks ahead of time. _Guess there’s a first for everything._

The two offered to help him find an outfit, but Jisung said there was no need. He already knew what he wanted to wear and it would only take a minute. However, that was at least 10 minutes ago. Felix couldn’t say he was surprised. He figured Minho would be here to pick him up before Jisung would acutally be ready. _When wasn’t the boy late?_

Three minutes after Felix shouted for Jisung, the boy walked into the living room. He was wearing the same blue jeans he walked in with, but had replaced the green t-shirt with a red hoodie Felix owned. He hadn’t done anything to his hair which was a bit static-y from putting the hoodie on. In his arms, he had a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream.

When the two boys saw him, Felix shouted: “That is not getting ready! That’s eating my food!” At the same time as Hyunjin shouted: “You are _not_ going on a date wearing that!”

Jisung looked between them with wide eyes. “One at a time please.”

“Is that why you came here? To eat my ice cream?” Felix decided to start since his comment would take the least amount of time to deal with.

“I also got this snazzy sweater.” Jisung spun in a circle to show off Felix’s plain red sweater. Felix had to admit red looked good on Jisung. However, it wasn’t first date material.

“No matter how snazzy Felix’s sweater is, you are not wearing it on your first date!” Hyunjin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why?” Jisung whined. “Felix wore this last week when he went to the movies with Changbin.”

“Changbin and Felix have been dating for two years now. It wasn’t their first date.”

“But, we’re mates. He doesn’t care what I’m wearing.” Jisung sat down on the couch with them and started to eat his ice cream.

Felix leaned towards him with his mouth open, and Jisung fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

“Even if he doesn’t, don’t you want to look good for him anyway?” Hyunjin stood up getting ready to drag Jisung back into Felix’s room to find something better to wear.

“I always look good. If I accentuate my good looks with clothes, it will be too much for Minho. I could kill him.”

Felix and Hyunjin waited for him to laugh or make a joke about it, but Jisung seemed to be dead serious and just kept eating his ice cream.

“Let’s not go that far, killer. It’s a bit of a stretch. I’m sure Minho would survive if you dressed nicer than this. You look like you’re staying in with us to watch a movie.” Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s hand that was holding the spoon and pulled him back to his feet.

“Whether you want to or not, I’m picking out a better outfit for you. Come along.” Hyunjin dragged Jisung back to Felix’s room. Felix decided to follow along.

“Hyunjin, let’s try not to – “ Hyunjin started throwing clothes on to the floor from the dresser drawer. “ – make a mess.” Felix finished with a sigh knowing it was too late now. _At least this time Hyunjin will remain to help clean up after._

Maybe it was because it wasn’t for himself, but Hyunjin found Jisung an outfit in less than 10 minutes. However, Felix’s room once again looked as if a hurricane ran through it. _How did he manage to make such a mess in such little time?_ Felix shook his head in exasperation.

Jisung quickly put the outfit on and looked in the mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were more loose fitting then tight and a white Calvin Klein t-shirt that was a size too big for Jisung. The CK logo stood out prominently. Felix looked the outfit over. Jisung looked good. It was much more stylist then what Jisung was wearing before. However, it looked a bit too plain.

Felix decided to voice this opinion. “Hyunjin. Don’t you thinking it’s kind of plain?”

“Yeah! At this point, I could have just worn the hoodie. It was just as plain.”

“No!” Hyunjin and Felix shouted simultaneously.

“This looks much better than that stupid sweater.” Felix glared at him. “No offense, Felix. Anyway, have you two learned nothing? Like I’ve said before, it is all in how you accessorize.”

Hyunjin started picking out different earrings and necklaces.

“Uh-oh. Stylist Hyunjin is back. Everyone watch out.” Jisung laughed.

After deciding on simple, small, silver hooped earrings with one earring having a short silver chain with little diamonds throughout the chain, he moved on to Jisung’s hair. Jisung had decided to celebrate his cast being removed by adding a red tinge to his hair. When Jisung first said he would do it, Felix was a bit worried he wouldn’t look good, but it honestly looked fantastic.

Felix watched as Hyunjin started to straighten Jisung’s hair. The whole time Jisung was making a fuss about the possibility Hyunjin would accidently burn him. It was starting to annoy Hyunjin and he told Jisung if he didn’t stop, he would purposefully burn him. Jisung promptly shut up at that.

Felix stared at the t-shirt Jisung was in. It was one he really liked and it was quite expensive, but he wasn’t going to tell Jisung that. If he told the boy to be careful with it on, it would guarantee the chance the older would ruin it. _I don’t think it will matter though. I will probably never see that shirt again._ Felix sighed in acceptance.

Felix got up and walked into his closet. He noticed Jisung rub his arms nonchalantly a few times now. _He’s probably a bit chilly with just a t-shirt._ Felix had noticed it wasn’t the warmest spring day today. Felix and Hyunjin don’t really think much about the temperature. Being wolves, their body temperature is much higher than a human’s, so a day like today is quite warm for them.

Felix found a black bomber jacket that he thought would go well with Hyunjin’s vision. When he came out of the closet, Hyunjin had finished with the straightener and was now running his figures through Jisung’s hair to mess it up.

“Here.” Felix handed him the jacket. “You looked a bit chilly.”

Jisung put it on gratefully and faced the two.

“There’s still something missing.” Hyunjin walked back to the dresser that had all Felix’s accessories thrown on it.

He picked up a pair of black, plastic rimmed glasses and put them on Jisung’s face. “Perfect.”

“The whole reason I wear contacts is so I don’t have to wear glasses.”

Felix laughed. “Well it does make the outfit look better.”

“I can’t wait to present so I won’t need to wear contacts anymore.” Jisung was staring at his outfit in the mirror.

“Your luck, you’ll be the only wolf with vision problems.” Hyunjin and Felix laughed.

They turned to look at each other confusedly when they realized the comment didn’t come from either of their mouths. All three of them looked over to the bedroom door and saw Changbin and Minho standing there.

Changbin was smiling at Felix and gave him a little wave, while Minho couldn’t take his eyes off Jisung. Felix was sure the boy didn’t even know Hyunjin and Felix were also in the room. _See this is why you want to look good for your mate._ Felix turned to look at Jisung with an ‘I told you so’ look, but became surprised by the boy’s reaction instead. Jisung was looking anywhere but at Minho. His cheeks were a very light pink. Hardly noticeable if you weren’t around Jisung all the time like Felix was. He was squirming in his spot. Felix assumed it was due to Minho’s intense gaze.

Felix found it adorable. He had been friends with Jisung for so long, yet he was still seeing all sorts of firsts from him. He wished he could say it was all good teasing material, but the last time someone tried teasing him about Minho, nothing happened. Jisung didn’t get worked up or flustered. At first, Felix didn’t understand it. _Why didn’t he get embarrassed when others teased him for being flustered or blushing?_ He asked himself this a lot. However, right now he figured it out. _Jisung doesn’t get flustered or embarrassed by anyone but Minho. He only shows Minho that side of him_. Felix found it so cute he went and hugged Jisung with a coo.

Felix should have thought that action out more. Jisung confusedly just hugged him back, and Hyunjin laughed at Felix’s coo, whereas Minho growled lowly. It wasn’t loud enough for Jisung to hear but all the wolves in the room could hear it. They could also smell the protective scent coming from Minho. The mix of the two caused all three betas to tense up and Felix let go and backed away from the alpha’s mate. Even Hyunjin, who wasn’t even touching Jisung, moved farther away.

Jisung looked around at everyone in confusion. It was obvious everyone was now tense, except Minho who seemed to be happy again now that everyone was away from Jisung. At this, Felix watched realization cross Jisung’s face.

“Minho, you can’t get jealous of every little thing Hyunjin and Felix do. Changbin doesn’t get upset by us hugging or cuddling. Neither does Seungmin.”

“In Minho’s defense, we were friends with Seungmin first so Seungmin saw how we are together. He’s even like that with you two. I mean, the other day, I walked in on Felix and Seungmin sleeping in each other’s arms on the couch.”

“In our defense, you were extremely late and we got tired waiting.” Felix shrugged at Hyunjin.

“And I’ve been with Felix for two years now. So you get used to it and if anything, _I’m_ more clingy with Hyunjin than either of you are.” To make his point more evident, Changbin walked over to Hyunjin’s side, wrapped his arms around him, and laid his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Felix just rolled his eyes.

“Minho will get over it.” Felix smiled at the now blushing boy. _At least Minho gets embarrassed easily. He’ll be fun to tease._

However, Jisung seemed to be back to his old self and beat Felix to it. “Awe. Minho’s embarrassed because everyone noticed his jealousy.” He singsonged causing Minho’s blush to deepen.

Hyunjin snickered. “Minho realized his jealously is silly.” He pried Changbin off and started walking toward the door where Minho was.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Felix asked. _He better not be leaving._

“I have plans with Seungmin and Jeongin. I gotta go.” Hyunjin slipped past Minho.

“What do you mean ‘gotta go’? You have to help me clean up this mess you made!” Felix shouted after him.

“Tomorrow!” Felix could hear Hyunjin running now.

“Tomorrow?! Hyunjin! Hey! This needs to be done today!” Felix heard the front door open before he could even head in the direction Hyunjin left.

“Hyunjin! Don’t eve – “ He heard the door slam shut. Hyunjin was gone.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Well that’s out cue to leave.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s wrist and pulled him out of the room.

“Oh no you don’t.” Felix grabbed Minho’s other wrist. “You two are helping clean this mess.”

“But Lixie!!!! It’s my first ever date. Don’t do that to me.” Jisung whined.

Felix let out a sigh and let go of Minho’s wrist. “Fine. Go before I change my mind.”

Jisung smiled brightly. “Thank you Lix. You’re the best. Love you.” He kissed the air in Felix’s direction and ran off with Minho.

Changbin started to slowly move toward the door. “Well I have things to do at the studio, so I’m just going to – “

“Nice try. Unlike the others, you’re actually helping me.” Felix crossed his arms and gave Changbin a look that he knew said ‘Don’t try me right now.’

Changbin twisted back and forth in spot with a pout while making a whining noise. “Lixie. Pwease don’t make me.”

“No. You’re helping.” Felix pretended to be immune to Changbin’s cuteness. It was hard, but the older boy did it quite often, so Felix had a lot of practice.

Changbin let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist. He stared at Felix with a smirk. “What’s the point in cleaning all the clothes off the floor when what your wearing will just end up there later anyway?”

Felix snorted. “That’s not going to work either.” Felix shimmed out of Changbin’s hold and started picking up clothes.

“They look better there though.” Changbin mumbled.

Felix blushed and threw the shirt he picked up at him. “Quit it!”

Changbin moved to the blushing boy and gave him a quick peck. “I enjoy making you blush. You’re so cute.”

This caused the pink on his cheeks to turn red. He quickly looked down and started picking up more clothes while Changbin watched.

“Would you please help?!”

Changbin smiled. “Don’t change okay? I like that you still blush so profusely when I kiss you and call you cute.”

Felix groaned and could feel his face heat up even more if that was possible. “Just help please.” Felix mumbled.

Changbin chuckled, kissed the top of the blushing boy’s head, and ruffled his hair. However, he did finally start to help clean. Felix did have to agree though. His clothes did look better on the floor especially when Changbin’s was mixed with them. However, he would never admit it out loud in fear of actually dying due to embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Woojin remembers!!! Truthfully I'm not one to drag things on for a long time, especially when there are more then just one main character. So I thought I would end the drama between the two with that. 
> 
> I'm actually coming close to the end with this story. Really, the only problem left is the Minsung date and Jisung presenting. After that, I don't really know what to do. Maybe one or two cute chapters and then call it a day. I would like to have this finished by the end of the summer since school is a thing and I won't have time to post chapters often. Sadly. and I'm not really one to leave things uncompleted. 
> 
> I'm not really too sure what to do for Minsung's first date. I initially wasn't going to write it cuz first dates seem to be so difficult for me. Like Changlix and Hyunmin's first dates were hell for me to come up with something.
> 
> So I don't know....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Happy, lighter times are back!!! Yay!!!


	19. Doraemon, Cuddle Buddies, and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~~~
> 
> It is time for my favourite babies ....... Minho and Jisung!!!!
> 
> Sadly, this will be the last chapter this week. Usually I write these chapters at work, because work is insanely boring and I'm literally being paid to sit at a computer doing nothing all day. So might as well write chapters.
> 
> However, in a new twist to my life, I'm actually busy the remainder of the week doing real work!!! YAY!!!!
> 
> So enjoy the last chapter for the week!!!

Minho was still astonished by his mate. He couldn’t get over how beautiful he looked. The outfit was simple but stylist and the glasses made him look adorable. However, if Minho was being honest, he thought Jisung was beautiful in anything he wore. He could have come in a hoodie and messed up hair and Minho would still be a puddle of goo looking at him. He won’t tell Jisung that though. It was nice seeing him dressed nicely every now and then.

However, it made Minho, in his orange jumper and navy jeans, feel a little underdressed which was new for Minho since Jisung lived in blue jeans, sweatpants, sweaters and t-shirts. He could make someone in pajamas feel overdressed, but Minho loved that about him. Jisung always looked so cuddly, which always made things difficult for Minho since he didn’t think the two were at that point in their relationship yet. Today, however, Minho didn’t need to worry about that. Jisung was too stylish to be cuddly.

Minho, after much deliberation, decided on a place for their date. Well, it was Woojin’s suggestion, but never the less. The setting for their date was in the next town over which Minho found unrealistic when neither boy can drive and walking would take most of the day. Woojin called him an idiot and Chan suggested transforming.

“Don’t you like giving him rides places? He cozies up to you and is in your personal bubble. We know you love that.” Chan had said with a teasing smirk.

Minho couldn’t deny Chan’s point and decided the date idea was a good idea. It helped that Chan told him Jisung would love the place. However, staring at said boy now, he thinks Chan lied to him. _I’m going to kill Chan next time I see him._ Minho already wasn’t a fan of amusement parks, but if Jisung loved it, Minho would barrel through. However, Jisung looked exactly how Minho imagined he did as they stared on at the huge, very tall rollercoaster. Just looking at it made his legs weak and his stomach turn, but if Jisung wanted to ride it, Minho, being a good mate, would do it.

“Do you want to go on it?” Minho tried to sound brave and confident, but his voice instead came out a bit shaky and high. He could feel the tips of his ears burn.

Jisung looked up at him with wide eyes. Minho could see the slight fear in them. “Uhh…” Jisung looked around at the other rides.

“Usually I would say yes and pretend I’m not terrified, but honestly, I hate heights and would prefer to stay close to the ground.”

_Thank god!_

“I’m scared of heights too so that would be my preference as well. Why do you usually pretend?” Minho tilted his head in curiosity.

Jisung’s ears were tinged red. “The same reason you were going to pretend and go on that death trap with me if I said yes: to look cool and not be teased. However, I don’t like lying and I know you won’t tease me for something like that. Why did you decide to come here if you don’t like these types of rides?” Jisung mocked Minho’s head tilt with a smile.

“I really struggled to come up with an idea for the date, that’s why it took so long to set a date. Well, today I talked with Woojin and Chan and they said you loved amusement parks. However, now I think I’ve been tricked. Chan’s a dead man when we get back.” Minho glowered.

Jisung giggled. “You’re cute. I’m sure we can find something fun to do here.”

Minho nodded and interlaced their hands as they started to walk. It was the first time Minho had done that and he didn’t know how Jisung would react. He had readied himself for the younger to pull his hand away but he didn’t. The action alone caused Minho’s heartbeat to speed up and he noticed the pink hue on Jisung’s cheeks. _And he says I’m cute._ Minho chuckled to himself.

Jisung tugged on his arm and pointed at the merry-go-round. “Can we go on that?” Jisung glowed with excitement.

Minho smiled fondly and nodded.

The pair went around and around quite a few times until they got kicked off the ride.

“Nowhere on that sign did it say I couldn’t stand on the horse’s back like I was surfing.” Jisung pouted as they walked away.

Minho laughed. “I’m sure it’s a known rule not to do that.”

“Well, it should be written somewhere. How was I supposed to know?” Jisung shrugged, pout still evident.

“The sign did say ‘act responsibly and safely.’ “ Minho pointed out.

“I was responsible! Maybe not so much safe.”

Minho chuckled. “It was probably the first time they saw someone our age do that.”

“Exactly! The little ones get to, why can’t I? This is discrimination!”

“Jisung. Their parents are holding them if they stand. It’s safe.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side here.” Jisung put his free hand on his hip.

Minho raised the pair’s interlaced hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Jisung’s. “I’m always on your side as long as it isn’t something stupid.”

Jisung’s cheeks and ears turned pink and he looked off in the other direction. “Let’s go on that.” He pointed off somewhere.

Minho knew he just randomly chose anything that didn’t look scary as a way to change the focus. _Why is he so cute?_

When they arrived at the ride Jisung pointed to, Minho saw it was the spinning teacups. Minho wasn’t the biggest fan of getting dizzy, but Jisung looked so excited. _Who am I to say no?_

Minho should have just said no. He knew it was a bad idea when they sat down and he saw the evil smirk on Jisung’s face. When the ride started, Jisung grabbed the middle disk and started spinning it at a ridiculous speed. Minho had never spun that quickly before. He could have placed his hands on the disk and stopped Jisung from spinning it. Minho was strong enough to, but he was too busy griping the sides of the cup for dear life and trying not to vomit.

When the ride finally came to an end, Jisung started to laugh at what Minho could only assume was his horrendous state. Jisung jumped out of the teacup and extended his hand out to Minho. _What is he? How can he not be dizzy?_ It took Minho two tries before he clasped Jisung’s hand. Unlike the younger boy, Minho was ridiculously dizzy.

Minho stumbled out of the teacup and Jisung caught him before he could fall completely on his face. Instead of moving away, Minho rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Is this what you’re going to be like when you’re drunk?” Jisung laughed.

Minho chuckled. “Much flirtier.”

Minho nuzzled into Jisung’s neck. He was about to move to the other side when he froze. He quickly pulled away from Jisung with a shocked look.

“Sorry!” Minho started to walk away from the teacups.

Minho didn’t hear Jisung’s footsteps behind him so he imagined the boy was just standing by the teacups stunned. A few steps later, he heard someone running up to him and then felt a hand grab his arm and turned him around. Jisung was standing there with a small blush.

“Why are you apologizing? I didn’t push you away.” The blush grew.

“I started to scent you.” Minho felt his face heat up.

The blush on Jisung’s face turned red and started to spread down his neck. “I know.”

“You know?” _This just makes it ten times more embarrassing._

“Of course I do. I may not be presented, but I’m around wolves all the time and I grew up learning our ways. I should be able to identify something like that.”

“Why didn’t you push me away? I mean, this is our first date. We haven’t really known each other long, and it took our friends at least 4 to 6 months to scent each other. It’s way too soon and I shouldn’t have done something like that. I’m sorry.”

Jisung smiled, but the blush was only growing. “It’s okay Minho. I didn’t push you away because I kind of wanted it too.” Jisung looked everywhere but at Minho. “I gain so much comfort when you hug me or hold my hand. I guess I couldn’t bring myself to push you away.”

Minho smiled widely. He couldn’t even try to contain it and pulled Jisung into a hug. “You’re so adorable!”

“Let’s go ride other things so I can forget this happened and stop feeling embarrassed.”

Minho let go and looked around. “Jisung, all that’s left are rides like the rollercoasters and pirate ship.”

“On this side of the amusement park, yes. However – ” Jisung broke off as he pointed to the side full of kiddy rides.

“We can’t ride those.”

“Why not? We are definitely tall enough. Now if we had Changbin here, I would definitely see the problem.” Jisung laughed and the comment caused Minho to snort.

If he was with anyone else, Minho wouldn’t be caught dead riding the kiddy rides. He would rather go on the rollercoaster or pirate ship. However, Jisung looked so excited and his big doe eyes shone with anticipation. Minho always had a difficult time saying no to Jisung. Today, it seemed even harder.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand and raced toward the kiddy side of the park. That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening. They rode any ride that the machine operator would let them on. Shockingly fewer rides than one would think would actually allow two teenage boys to get on. Even if it was slightly embarrassing, Minho wouldn’t change it for the world. Jisung looked so happy and excited every time they would be allowed on a different ride. It was so cute to watch that Minho could ignore any of the snickers or whispers they received from the parents there with their little ones.

_I guess I’m going to have to thank Chan and Woojin. I never would have been able to see such an excited and adorable Jisung._

The only real thing he had planned during this date was to win Jisung a stuffed animal from one of those game stands. He knew it was a cliché thing done on any date to an amusement park, but Minho was feeling cliché today. He also sort of wanted Jisung to have something to commemorate their date that he would actually keep because Minho was a sap like that.

He observed the game stands all day, but he couldn’t find one with a good enough prize. That was until it was time to go home. It was one of those ‘throw the ball at the stacked up pins’ games. There were a few around the park, but this one had one prize in particular Minho knew Jisung would like: medium sized Doraemon plushies. Minho knew it was one of Jisung’s favourite characters. The boy was always doing impersonations of the creature.

Minho pointed out the stand. “Let’s play a round of that.”

Jisung looked at the stand and nodded.

Minho wasn’t worried about losing even if these types of games were rigged. Minho had his wolf powers on his side. His above human strength would make it no problem to knock the pins down, even if they were superglued together. His strong eye sight always helped to make his aim near perfect. _This would be a piece of cake._

Except before Minho could pick up a ball to toss it, Jisung threw a ball lightly at the pins and they all fell over. Minho could only watch dumbfoundedly as Jisung jumped up in the air in celebration and picked out one of the multiple medium sized Doraemon plushies. _Why does nothing I plan ever work with him?_

Jisung turned to him while hugging the plushie to his chest. “Aren’t you going to play too?”

Minho felt a bit disappointed. He must have looked it because realization crossed Jisung’s face. A smirk slowly formed on his face. “Were you going to win this for me?” Jisung waved the toy in front of Minho.

Minho could feel his face heat up. “ _What?_ No. I wanted it for me.” Minho’s voice was too high for it to be believable.

Jisung chuckled. “You can have it then.” Jisung held it out to him.

“No. You keep it. You won it.” Even if Minho didn’t win it for Jisung, he still wanted the boy to have something from the date.

Jisung hugged the plushie again. “Okay.”

Minho chuckled. _What did I expect? Of course he isn’t going to fight about who gets to keep the toy._

“Ouh! Cotton candy!” Jisung ran off toward the stand, and Minho followed close behind.

While waiting, Minho had convinced the boy to buy a bag of it instead of the stick he would have to eat right away. When Jisung finally got his bag, he went to open it but Minho snatched it out of his hands.

“You can eat this when we get back to your pack grounds.”

Jisung pouted and tried to grab the bag but Minho held it above his own head and out of Jisung’s reach. “Why? I want some now.” Jisung whined.

“Because your hands will be all stick and then you’ll get my fur all gross when I give you a ride home.”

“Fine.” Jisung pouted.

Their journey home was easy. They didn’t run into any humans or dangerous animals, and Jisung didn’t fall off at all. When they made it to the edge of the forest surrounding Jisung’s pack lands, Minho transformed back into his human form so he could walk him to his door.

They stayed silent while they walked. It wasn’t awkward. Minho didn’t feel like he needed to fill the silence with random chatter. Instead, he took comfort in it, but when he looked over at Jisung. He couldn’t say the same for the boy. The younger looked anything but comforted. He looked nervous about something, but Minho couldn’t pinpoint what. He was about to ask, but Jisung broke the silence first.

“What if I don’t present?” His voice was barely above a whisper. If the street wasn’t so quiet and devoid of people, Minho wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“What do you mean?” Minho wasn’t sure what part of not presenting Jisung was worried about right now.

Jisung turned crimson. “It’s dumb to even say this. It makes me look so insecure, but will that matter to you. Will you still be with me if I never present?”

“I fell for you when you were unpresented. What makes you think I won’t love you till the end of my days if you stay the way I fell for you?”

Jisung smiled softly. “I don’t know. I feel that everyone looks at me and thinks: ‘it will happen one day. He’ll present.’ However, I don’t think anyone thinks that it might never happen. I don’t even think that way. Perhaps because I’m scared that if I truly believe it, I will never present. So it’s never talked about, and even when it is brought up, everyone avoids believing it could be a possibility.”

Minho stopped and stood in front of Jisung. He put a hand on each of the boy’s cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. “I will be with you no matter what you are. Wolf or mortal. It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve told you that before, and I will keep telling you that. Every day if need be. I’ll keep telling you, you’re perfect the way you are until you believe it yourself.”

Jisung smiled and his cheeks had an adorable pink hue to them. _He looks beautiful._ Minho kissed him on the forehead, once again interlaced their hands, and continued to walk to Jisung’s house. Since Minho was a step or two ahead of Jisung, he missed the disappointed look Jisung had as he lightly rubbed the place Minho had just kissed.

It did upset Minho that Jisung thought that way, but the only thing he could do to help was be there everyday and drown him in love and care. It was the only way to prove Minho wasn’t going anywhere and that he truly didn’t care that Jisung was unpresented.

They arrived at Jisung’s front door too soon for Minho’s liking.

“Well, I guess this is good night. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jisung asked.

“Yup!”

“That’s a ‘yup!’ as in ‘for sure, I’ll definitely see you!’ right? Not a Seungmin ‘yup!’ where you’ll now avoid me for a week.”

Minho laughed. “It’s the first type. Honestly, if I could I wouldn’t part with you at all.”

“Okay good. Goodbye Minho.” Jisung smiled.

“Bye, Jisung.”

Then in spontaneous Jisung fashion, Jisung leaned in and gave Minho a quick peck on the lips. Minho didn’t even have time to process what happened before Jisung raced inside and slammed the front door. When he did process what happened, his whole face flushed crimson.

“Jisung!”

“B–b–b–b–bye M–M–Minho.” He could hear Jisung’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Minho smiled and shook his head. “Remember. You started this.” With that, Minho headed home.

________________________________________________________________________

Felix noticed it first. Jisung was changing. It wasn’t dramatic or sudden changes, but instead, it was small things. Felix noticed Jisung had stopped doing reckless things that resulted in bodily harm such as jumping out windows or using the roof as a toboggan ramp during the winter and skateboard ramp in the summer. However, he was still caught doing dumb stuff like fishing with a bow and arrow or going on a whole day search for a hibernating bear to see if it’s really like in the Yogi Bear cartoon. _It’s not. We almost died. Bear’s attack when startled. Especially in spring when hibernation is over._

It was confusing Felix to see Jisung this way. Don’t get him wrong. He was happy to see Jisung being safer. It warmed his heart to see that small insecurity and sadness that was always present if one looked for it gone. However, he hadn’t seen Jisung like this since before Felix and Hyunjin presented. He was finally seeing Jisung comfortable in his own skin again, and Felix didn’t know why.

He had his assumptions of course. Jisung slowly started changing after his date with Minho. Every day Jisung spent with Minho, it seemed to Felix, Jisung would become more and more happy and accepting of himself.

Felix had to admit, he felt a little jealous, and he hated himself for it. He loved both Minho and Jisung, and he loved that Jisung was finally accepting himself, but that little tinge of jealousy wouldn’t go away. Felix supposed it was because Jisung was his best friend. Felix and Hyunjin were always the ones Jisung would go to when there was a problem. They were the ones who listened to Jisung’s problems, supported him through anything, and would try so hard to convince him that presenting is not a big deal. They were the only people that always had Jisung’s undivided attention. They were the only people Jisung shared everything with, until Minho. _Maybe I’m just not used to sharing with anyone but Hyunjin when it comes to Jisung._

Felix was happy Jisung found his mate. Of course he was. It’s a joyous time, and he knew first-hand what that was like. However, he didn’t expect to feel a bit upset. For years, he had been trying to convince Jisung presenting isn’t a big deal and to accept himself the way he was, but it never worked. Felix could never get rid of that, what seemed permanent, underlying sadness and insecurity.

In like three months, Minho was able to do something Felix couldn’t achieve in all the years he tried. He knew it was different for mates. The bond between friends and mates are so different that they aren’t even in the same realm. Felix knew that he and Hyunjin accepting him and his mate accepting him are two different things and would feel different to Jisung. He knew it wasn’t logical to feel jealous, but like he had said before, his brain and emotions don’t like to sync because than Felix’s life would be easier and the world doesn’t seem to want that for him.

Felix figured the only way he could feel better was to hear it from Jisung instead of just assuming. That was why he had invited Jisung to his house. That was why they were sitting in the living room watching Doraemon while Jisung clung to the main character’s plushie that Mrs. Han claimed he slept with every night.

“You seem happier lately.” Felix started.

Jisung smiled. “When aren’t I?”

“Well you always had this underlying sadness. We always figured it was because you hadn’t presented.”

The smile fell from Jisung’s face. “I guess.”

“Have you finally accepted yourself?”

Jisung got up and walked over to Felix. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his torso to cuddle. He always did that when Felix brought up topics Jisung didn’t want to talk about. The biggest one of the last few years would be him not presenting. Felix figured he did it because he gained comfort from the skin ship. Jisung would never deny talking about what ever Felix or Hyunjin brought up. He would never lie to them either, but the topics did take a toll on him. Felix and Hyunjin knew this, and would therefore not push the topic for long periods and wouldn’t bring hard topics up again for a decent amount of time.

“I think I have. It feels strange to feel this way after so many years.” Jisung chuckled softly.

“You know everyone around you has always accepted you.” Felix ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

“I know. It’s always harder to accept yourself than it is for others to accept you. I think Minho is really helping. I mean, I’ve always been accepted by you guys. I’ve never had to worry about that. I guess my true fear was that if my mate was a wolf, they wouldn’t want an unpresented mate. I never felt like I fit into our world because of it, but even if I don’t, it seems Minho is making a place in our world for me, and only me, to fit. A Jisung shaped spot.”

Felix could hear the adoration Jisung had for Minho. It warmed his heart and he could feel the jealousy dissipate. _What a stupid thing to feel. I should be just happy for him._

Felix smiled. “How do you know I won’t leave your sorry ass?”

Jisung laughed. “I knew you weren’t going anywhere the day you spent three hours with me searching the river for gold, when we were 8, only to be bit by a squirrel whose tree you got too close to and instead of helping you, I laughed so hard I fell in the river. You fought with the rodent to let go for a good five minutes while I got swept down the river and Hyunjin had to chase after me and then had to save you from the squirrel.”

They both started laughing.

“Poor Hyunjin! He ended up getting bit too!” Felix laughed out.

Jisung laughed harder. “But you’re both still here!”

Jisung had a fair point. He gave them so many reasons to run away, _far away_ , but Felix never would and he knew Hyunjin wouldn’t either. The three had a special bond. No matter what stupid idea Jisung came up with, or mean thing one said to the others, they would never leave each other.

Once the pair caught their breath, they continued to watch Doraemon. Jisung didn’t move from his spot cuddled against Felix, and Felix had no plans of moving him. It had been a long time since they watched television together like this. Felix wished Hyunjin was with them too. He didn’t realize how much he missed this until now.

Felix broke the silence.

“I love you, you know.” He felt it was important for Jisung to know that.

Jisung sat up and looked at him in disgust. “Gross. Why are you being sappy?”

“Shut up and just say it back.”

Jisung laughed and cuddled back up against him. “I love you too, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while now I wanted to write a jealous Felix segment. However, it didn't really feel right for him to be jealous of Changbin. I felt the two's relationship was too strong and had too much trust for Felix to really feel jealousy.
> 
> However, I felt having jealousy when it came to Jisung was fitting. I don't know if it's relatable to all people but, some do feel little pangs of jealousy when a close friend brings new people into the group. When you feel replaced in some ways. I felt Felix would feel this when it came to Jisung. Since they were 7-8, Felix and Hyunjin were all Jisung had. He spent all his time between them and the studio. Jisung loves the studio but Felix and Hyunjin were prioritized. Such a change was hard for Felix, especially when something so hard for Jisung to accept couldn't be solved by Felix.
> 
> On lighter notes, since Felix seemed to get over that:
> 
> Minsung date!! Yay!!! Fluffinesss!!! I hope!!!


	20. All the Important Stuff Happens at Skate Parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~~~~
> 
> I know, I know. I said on Tuesday that I wouldn't post anymore this week cuz of work. However, things got moved around and I ended up not having anything to do today at work, so I got to write a new chapter!!! 
> 
> YAY!!!  
> But I promise this is it for the week. I am really busy this weekend and won't be able to write, but I'll see you all Monday...... probably!
> 
> I kind of changed how I usually write. This chapter doesn't have as much dialogue as the other chapters. Usually I like reading stories more dialogue heavy so I think I wrote my story so far more like that, but maybe I didn't.
> 
> I got a comment the other day that made me laugh about the plot. Honestly I have no idea if there is even a plot here so I'm so grateful that you all read this story every time I post. It means so much.
> 
>  Just a little note about the chapter. Some time has passed now since the last chapter. Maybe a month or so since Minsung's first date. Enough time for this chapter to make sense. You can pick whatever amount of time as you would like.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

It was sudden and all at once. It was a lot to take in, but it was also kind of disappointing. He had been waiting his whole life for this day. He hyped it up so much that when it did occur, he was left feeling slightly un-amazed.

The first time he could remember his parents transforming in front of him, it was already such a normal thing. It wasn’t awestriking or impressive. He believed all people could do it. He had seen people young and old do it, so he didn’t think transforming was strange or unique. Not until he was about to start school that he found out his pack and other packs are special. Then he found out not everyone transforms and that this was a secret. He never understood why he needed to keep it a secret. He worried he would have to lie to other people, but soon enough, he realized people don’t ask questions about people turning into wolves. He learned that to those who do not transform, his kind are make believe and only in novels and movies. He didn’t have to lie because they never asked in the first place.

He figured that would change when he presented. He figured strange things would occur due to him and he would have to lie about how the strange thing occurred. He worried about that a lot when Felix and Hyunjin first presented. He figured he’d be next. It was only logical. He was the same age as them and they did everything else together. Why wouldn’t they also present together? The worry would keep him up late at night, and when he couldn’t sleep he would go to the studio. Sometimes Chan would be there and they would work together on something until Chan would realize the time and send him home while reprimanding him on staying up so late on a school night.

However, that worry slowly dissipated as the time he didn’t present extended. First it was one week, and he found that reasonable since Felix and Hyunjin presented a week after each other, but that week turned into two, and two turned into a month and a month turned into a year, and before he knew it, 3 years had passed and he still had not presented.

After 3 years, it felt stupid to him to believe he would present. He believed he was stupid for even having hope he would, in their world, be _normal_ and present like everyone else. Even though he knew all that, it was so difficult for him to give up hope, to give up the belief that one day he would be a wolf like everyone else.

He worried it was because he hoped too much. _Maybe the wolf can feel how much I want this and is repulsed by it. I mean, that’s how you scare off a partner._ He would start to think. So he stopped thinking about presenting. Well, he tried, but it was never really off his mind, just not at the forefront all the time. However, that didn’t seem to work.

He was always a bit of a scaredy-cat. No one would agree with his description of himself, but he felt that way. He was afraid of heights, afraid of haunted houses, even scary movies scared him and don’t even get him started on ghost or loud noises. He thought that maybe if he faced those fears and did things ridiculously risky, his wolf would see that and want to present. However, that didn’t seem to work either.

He changed himself. Not in a way others could see, but internally. Only for him and his possible wolf to know and see. He tried to face his fears, maybe more than he should, and he avoided conversation of presenting so he wouldn’t have to think about it knowingly even if every move he made was in the hopes it would cause presentation. He even tried to avoid things he loved like cuddles thinking it would make him look weak to gain so much comfort from skin-ship. Tried being the operative word.

He didn’t know when the acceptance started. He didn’t know when he stopped hating himself for not being good enough for his wolf to want to present. He didn’t know when he stopped being reckless, but he did know it felt odd, like something was missing. He had been that way for so long now that feeling this way was weird. However, instead of constantly thinking about presentation and pretending he wasn’t, this time he actually wasn’t. He wasn’t worried anymore about what his wolf thought or doing and acting certain ways so his wolf would like him more. The thoughts of presenting didn’t seem so suffocating anymore. Not presenting didn’t feel like the end of the world to him anymore.

The change in him was slow and gradual. It also wasn’t something obvious to him, but instead took time for him to realize. However, when he did, it felt sudden. He wasn’t sure what the cause of this change was. Not until Felix asked if he had accepted himself. That was when everything clicked. It was when he realized his internal struggles weren’t so private. Not that he was too surprised. Felix knew everything about him whether he vocally told him or not. It was the same for him. He knew everything about Felix, but unlike Felix, he didn’t bring up touchy topics unless Felix did first. Felix was more blunt when it came to that.

The other thing that clicked was why he changed. He realized why he was starting to accept himself. _Minho._ Don’t get him wrong, his friends helped too. They always did and they always made him feel accepted, but there was something different about being accepted by his mate. There was something about the gorgeous boy with the contagious giggle and captivating stare. Just Minho saying he accepted Jisung for what he was whether presented or not made him content. It warmed his heart and lifted a heavy burden he didn’t know was weighing him down. _Maybe that’s why I couldn’t make it to the pool, I didn’t take the weight of the burden into consideration._

He did feel bad however. He knew Felix and Hyunjin had been trying to help him get over this for years now, but one pretty boy smiles at Jisung and says he’s accepted and all of a sudden he believes it and changes. He wished he could control these things. He would have made himself feel better by Felix and Hyunjin’s words, but for whatever reason he couldn’t. He believed what they said. Of course he did, but it didn’t help him accept himself. For some reason, Minho being in his life did. He knew the change started gradually before he even found out they were mates. The change and acceptance probably started that day in the library when he ran into Minho.

When he first laid eyes on him, he was shocked words even came out of his mouth. Never in his life had he seen a boy as beautiful as Lee Minho was, and that’s saying something since his best friend was Hyunjin, Crest High’s resident beauty. He felt electricity shoot through him when Minho caught him and he knew something was different about this boy. If Jisung was quicker on the uptake, he probably would have realized then that this boy was his mate, but he’s not, and hence a long road was wound ahead of them. Jisung made the first move. He was interested in this pretty boy who always seemed to be around and caused Jisung’s heart to pick up speed just by looking at him. He _needed_ to know more, so he did, and he was glad he did.

Thinking of Minho brought him back to the present. He was lying in bed. He was wearing one of Minho’s sweaters from last night when he got chilly on their walk home. His head was killing him and he just wanted to sleep all day. However, he couldn’t. Felix’s television was too loud, the children playing out in the street needed to shut up, and he wished Hyunjin’s parents would stop cooking breakfast so early. He didn’t need to be woken up to it right now. Everything felt so close; he could believe the t.v., children, and breakfast were in his room. That was when other scents started to infiltrate his nose. He could smell this strong scent of clean linen and freshly mowed grass. The scent was amazing but too strong for Jisung right now. He needed it diluted, so he put a sweater covered hand to his nose, but the scent got stronger. He quickly removed his hand with a cough. He could smell this underlying foresty-dog smell. _This must be the underlying wolf smell Felix and Hyunjin talk about. This must be Minho’s scent._ The scent may have been overpowering, but it was also insanely addictive. Jisung was still too tired to put two-and-two together.

He could smell snow and mint which he knew was Felix from asking what everyone’s scents were before, but he didn’t get the same feeling he did when he smelled Minho. Minho’s scent was causing longing deep in his soul. He wanted to see Minho right now. He _needed_ to be with him, but his head hurt too much to rush there right now. He opened his eyes but closed them immediately after. The sunlight was too bright. Nothing felt right. Everything felt so wrong. He was in such pain, not just his head but his body hurt too. However, laying here alone without Minho was worse. He needed to be with him. It was too lonely here.

That’s when he heard it. It was light at first. Hardly there, but he swore he heard it. It was a whine. He was used to himself whining in his head, but this one was new. Something else was in his head. Then it howled, and Jisung knew what it meant. He knew it was howling at Jisung to go to his mate. Jisung sat up too fast for his sore body and pounding head. He opened his eyes wide in realization letting the blinding light in. Everything clicked into place in his head.

____________________________________________________________________

“Why do you know how to skateboard as a mode of transportation when you can just transform to get from A to B?”

Woojin was watching Chan skate around him. He was shockingly quite good and Woojin was surprised to learn the boy even had this skill.

“Five years we’ve been together and you never told me this?” Woojin had asked incredulous.

“I don’t think you have room to talk here.” Chan had laughed. It caused Woojin to smile. He was happy the two had gotten to the point they can laugh and joke about what happened.

Since Woojin’s memories returned, Chan had become more like the boy Woojin first fell in love with. He stopped focusing all his time and effort on the studio, and spent more time with Woojin. They went on little dates again and spent time learning new things about each other, which was surprising after being together so long. Chan started asking lots of questions about the witch world and Woojin helped teach him. Chan’s latest fascination was finding a way for Hex to talk to him too. Both Woojin and the cat doubted he would find a way. It was just how things worked with familiars. They spoke to no one but their witch, but Chan’s argument was that maybe it was because the witch’s romantic partner wasn’t their mate. Maybe he’ll be different. Woojin let him try; he thought it would be cool if he succeeds. _This way I won’t have to be a translator all my life._

Speaking of Hex, she was no longer black which freaked everyone out equally. At the moment, she was white. Hex didn’t know why she changed colour and neither did Woojin, but his parent’s explained that sometimes familiars will change with the witch.

“But she has been black my whole life!” Woojin had argued.

“Not as black. She was more of a really dark gray when you were born and she was also a kitten who grew as you did. When you met Chan that’s when she really became pitch black. You probably didn’t notice because she had been that way for five years. Now that you’re happy, she’s white. That’s the only thing I can guess.” Mrs. Kim had shrugged.

“So I have a mood ring cat. Will she turn red if I get angry?” Woojin had laughed.

Turned out, that was false. Woojin and Hex had decided it probably had to be a long standing emotion. So if he was angry for weeks on end, Hex would turn red. Apparently she wasn’t keen on the colour because she threatened to claw him to death if he did that to her.

Chan skated up to him and put his hands on Woojin’s shoulders to break. “You question this but not the fact that I have a license.”

Woojin felt the tips of his ears heat up. “I didn’t think about that.”

Chan smiled fondly. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re not bad on the eyes either.” Woojin smirked.

Chan started to lean in for a kiss when Minho came walking up with the shopping cart he was walking around with and hit the two of them lightly with it. They both quickly sprung apart while looking at him.

When there was enough room between the pair, he walked through while talking. “Stop doing gross things while I’m here.”

“Why even are you here?” Woojin glared at the boy who spun around smugly to stare at the two.

“Bored. Jisung isn’t answering my text, so he must still be sleeping. I thought the skate park with you two would be fun, but now I feel like a third wheel. So maybe I was wrong.” Minho shrugged.

“How did you know we would be here?” Woojin didn’t remember texting or telling Minho they were going to the skate park.

“Chan told me.”

“Why are you texting Chan and not me?”

“You didn’t respond. Chan did.” Minho shrugged again.

Woojin turned to give Chan a look of disbelief. “Why did you invite him?” He asked in a whisper.

“You know I can hear you.” Minho rolled his eyes.

“I invited everyone. I figured we could all hang out at the skate park. Minho was just the first to arrive.” Chan smiled brightly.

Woojin couldn’t bring himself to be angry at that. He’s been monopolizing a lot of Chan’s time lately, and Chan looked so excited to hang out with the whole group of them.

Chan gave him a strange look and sniffed the air. He started looking around for whatever he just smelt.

“Do you smell that?” He looked between Woojin and Minho.

Minho’s smile was so large, Woojin worried his face would split. “It’s Jisung.”

Chan gave him a confused look. “It can’t be. I’ve never smelt him when we are that far from each other. Even when he’s close to me, it’s difficult.”

“It’s Jisung.” Minho repeated.

Just like Beetlejuice, Jisung’s name must have been said too much because there he appeared. He was running at the group of them and he was coming in fast. Woojin worried he wouldn’t stop and just collide with all of them. His target changed from the group to just Minho, and Woojin watched as Jisung ran at Minho and jumped into his arms. The momentum of it was so strong, it caused Minho to spin in a circle like he had seen only done in cartoons. Jisung kissed him hard. Well, it looked hard from where Woojin was watching, but it probably felt fine to someone like Minho who could get up perfectly fine after a truck hit him.

Woojin didn’t know they were at that stage of their relationship. He was quite shocked to see them like that. The Minho and Jisung he knew both seemed disinterested in relationships and when they got together they never showed such displays of intimacy in front of others. _So he gets to kiss his boyfriend but I don’t?!_

Woojin wasn’t letting that slide. He took the now forgotten shopping cart and pushed it at Minho’s legs. “Stop doing gross things while I’m here.” He mocked Minho’s earlier statement.

The pair parted and Jisung unwrapped his legs from Minho’s torso so he could stand on his own. Jisung grabbed Minho’s sweater covered arm and put it up to his nose. Woojin gave him a weird look and then turned to see if Chan was just as confused. Instead, he had a look of pure shock and that just confused Woojin more.

“Sorry. The scents are a bit overwhelming right now. It gives me a bit of a headache, but Minho’s helps relieve it.”

“Scents? ….. Oh my god!” Woojin gasped when he finally realized it.

Chan walked toward Jisung. “You finally presented!” Chan wrapped him up in a hug.

Jisung snuggled into the hug, but still kept Minho’s arm up to his nose which made the hug look so odd to Woojin.

“Congrats Jisungie!”

“Thanks Woojin.”

“What was with the PDA though?” Woojin asked after Chan let go of Jisung.

Jisung’s ears turned pink but he explained anyway. “I woke up feeling horrible and with this strong longing for Minho. I wanted to see him no matter what. Then I got Chan’s text about the skate park and figured Minho would be here. I raced here and as soon as I saw him, it was like I lost control of my body. I needed him like I need air. I wanted to hold him close and never let go. The emotions were so strong. I never experienced that before. My need to be with Minho before seems like nothing now. I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him now that I’m presented. After hearing all the stories from Felix and secondary gender class,” Jisung smiled. “I didn’t want to wait.” He finished sheepishly.

Woojin should have been grossed out. He would have been if it was Minho going on about his love for Jisung, like he usually is whenever Minho does. However, he couldn’t bring himself to be when Jisung did it. It was just too cute and Jisung was just too happy for Woojin to be disgusted. Woojin just smiled in return.

_______________________________________________________

Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin decided to go to the skate park together. They only had to walk another five minutes before they would meet everyone else there when Felix first smelt it. He could smell the vanilla and rain was Han Jisung. He had never been able to smell his scent so strongly before, usually just a hint of it always clung to him. However, right now, it was as if he was smelling his mate. The strength of the scent could only mean one thing. _Finally._

Felix turned to Hyunjin and Changbin to see if they noticed it too. The two boys who had been friends for so long stared at each other in shock and then took off running at the same time leaving Changbin behind.

“Hey!”

In less than a minute, Felix could see the skate park. He could see Jisung standing with Minho’s arm up to his nose and laughing along with Chan and Woojin.

“Jisung!” Hyunjin shouted as they kept running toward him.

Jisung turned to see the two boys running at him. Felix watched as he let go of Minho’s arm and ran at the pair. They collided in the middle, fell to the ground, and hugged messily. Felix didn’t notice the tears that were running down his face while running until now.

“You did it Sungie!” Felix wrapped his arms around the pair tighter.

Jisung let out a wet laugh. He too had begun to cry. “I guess I did.”

“I knew you would present, but you always tried to convince us otherwise.” Hyunjin cried.

“I should have known something was odd when you left before us to get here.” Felix laughed through his tears. “You’re never on time.”

“I’m turning over a new leaf.”

“We’ll believe that when we see it.” Hyunjin scoffed causing the trio to laugh.

Felix could hear panting from behind him. “Why did you two start – Jisung? You presented!”

Felix heard Jisung chuckle. He was the only one who could see Changbin from their positions.

“Congrats dude!” Felix heard him ruffle Jisung’s hair.

Felix pulled back suddenly to look at Jisung. “Sorry! The scents of us are probably too much for you right now. We shouldn’t have done that.”

Jisung smiled and pulled Felix back into their three-way hug. “No. Your guys’ scent doesn’t bother me like everything else. It’s a little less comforting than Minho’s, but still nice. It’s home.”

Felix smiled. That was and still is exactly how he feels about Hyunjin and Jisung’s scent. It was how Hyunjin felt about Jisung and his scent. It was how they were with each other.

When they all stopped crying and let go of each other Hyunjin asked, “why did you present now? Do you know?”

Jisung shook his head as he got up off the ground. “I think it’s because I finally stopped caring and accepted myself as me. I stopped trying to be someone I thought my wolf would like and started being me again. I was genuinely happy, like completely happy. I accepted that it didn’t matter if I presented or not because it didn’t make me, me. I didn’t have all these great people in my life because I could present, but instead because I’m me.”

Felix smiled as they started walking toward the rest of the group. “Funny how you finally decided you’re okay not being a wolf and then you become one.”

Jisung and Hyunjin laughed.

When they made it back to everyone, Seungmin had also arrived and promptly congratulated him. He then went to Hyunjin’s side to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. _They’re so soft._

Felix watched as Jisung walked to Minho and started to lift his hoodie up. Felix could see part of a red shirt.  
  
“Oh good. You’re wearing a shirt under this. Let me have the hoodie.”  
  
Minho, with no questions asked or any arguments, removed the pale blue hoodie he had on and handed it to Jisung. Jisung took the sweater, climbed into the shopping cart in front of Minho and put the sweater up to his nose. _He’s going to use that as a gas mask._ Felix snorted to himself.  
  
“Maybe you should go home Ji. Give it a few days before you meet up with so many people.” Chan suggested.  
  
“No. I need to get used to it.”  
  
“You stuffing your boyfriend’s sweater in your face is not how you get used to other’s scents.” Hyunjin laughed.  
  
“Shut up. Let me get used to it however I want. Anyway, Minho’s not my boyfriend.”  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock, except Minho who looked hurt. Not that Jisung would be able to see him since his back was to him.  
  
“Did you get amnesia now too?! Because we can’t go through that again. Sure Chan was a bit much, but Minho is just the embodiment of annoyance and _too much._ ” Changbin complained.  
  
Jisung laughed. “No. I didn’t get amnesia. Just neither of us ever asked the other to be boyfriends.” He shrugged.  
  
“But you’re mates.” Felix said confusedly.  
  
“ _So?_ ” Jisung, Seungmin, and Woojin said at the same time and in the same tone. It creeped Felix out a little.  
  
“Jisung?” Jisung leaned his head back so he could see Minho who was above him. “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Jisung blushed a nice shade of pink. It was still light, but the darkest Felix had ever seen his face. Jisung smiled and nodded. Minho leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips. Other than the vomit feeling he had from watching that, it also had a Spiderman-upside –down-kiss vibe it is. _Which also made me gag when watching, so I guess it’s the same feeling._  
  
Everyone made gagging noises to indicate their disgust while Minho gave them a shit eating grin.  
  
“Now that, that’s settled, I was wondering, what did you present as?” Seungmin gave Jisung a curious look and Felix noticed Woojin’s matched. _That’s right. They can’t tell._  
  
Jisung chewed on his lip. Felix could tell he was anxious to say it out loud. “I’m – “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cliffy? I'm honestly not sure. I would love to hear what you think Jisung is. I always enjoy assumptions, but I wont tell you until the next chapter! hahaha!!
> 
> I finally wrote a Jisung POV! I swore to myself that I wouldn't because I was scared to write him. I didn't want to ruin what he already was by giving away his inner thoughts too. If you know what I mean. Honestly it probably doesn't make sense. Truthfully I was going to end Jsung's long ass internal monologue with "Felix thought." Lmao!!! Just so I wouldn't have a Jisung POV. However, I didn't, so I hope you enjoyed his POV. 
> 
> I got the skateboarding and shopping cart ideas from Stray Kids behind the scenes videos from their mv's. I thought it would be cute to put in.
> 
> For a while now I wanted to change Hex's colour up, so thought it would be fun to write it like she's a personal mood ring of sorts. She started a dark gray colour and got pitch black when Woojin met Chan since Woojin had to start hiding his secret and that caused him misery that was present even when he was happy with Chan, hence why Hex was black. However, now he's happy and relaxed, so I thought white would be more fitting than yellow, because white is a pure colour and I felt Woojin's emotions now were pure. No hiding. No secrets.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed another chapter!!!


	21. The Long Road That Was Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~~~~
> 
> I have decided, this will be the final chapter. I am quite happy I finished the story by the end of the summer and before school started up again. I never finish things on schedule, so I'm quite shocked. 
> 
> The first section doesn't have a POV. It's pretty much just everyone. I hope everyone likes the second-gender I decided for Jisung!!
> 
> But this is it. We are finally done. Thank you so much for joining this long ass ride with me. 
> 
> Thank you sooooooooooo much for reading this mess and sticking through it till the end. I am amazed so many people read it and enjoyed it for my first ever fanfic!!!!
> 
> Thank you for your support!! It meant so much to me!!!!

“I’m – “ Jisung shook his head. “You know what? It doesn’t matter what I am.”

“ _What?!_ ” Woojin gasped.

“That’s not fair! Everyone else knows what you are!” Seungmin whined.

Both Woojin and Seungmin looked at him with big, doe, pleading eyes. Their mouths were set in a pout. They were mirror images of each other.

“Jisung, you should tell them because if either of them asks their mate with that look, Chan and Hyunjin will fold in ten seconds whether you want them to know or not.” Felix smiled. He knew Jisung was defeated either way.

Seungmin smirked and winked at Felix before he turned to Hyunjin with the same pout and pleading eyes.

“Jinnie! You’ll tell me what Sungie is right? Pwease!” Seungmin stuck his bottom lip out and made it quiver slightly.

Hyunjin looked to be fighting an internal battle. Everyone could tell he was struggling to deny Seungmin. However, they all knew it wouldn’t be long before he caved. The boy was already blushing profusely at Seungmin’s pout.

Hyunjin finally looked away and over at Jisung with his own version of pleadful eyes. “Jisung, please tell them. I won’t be able to hold out if he asks me like this.”

Jisung sighed. “You’re all no fun. Fine, I’ll tell you.”

Both Woojin and Seungmin turned to Jisung in anticipation.

“I’m an omega.” Jisung was a bit nervous to voice his second-gender out loud. He felt like if he said it, it would go away.

Voicing it, made it real, and now that it was real, there was a chance for it to be taken. It was that kind of thought, even though no one had ever heard of someone who presented un-presenting, so it was a stupid worry.

The emotion present in his voice must have sounded more like disappointment than worry because Seungmin asked: “Ah. So you’re disappointed to be an omega, huh?”

Jisung looked at him in surprise. “What? No! Omegas are loved by everyone. Why would I be disappointed by that? I’m going to be loved by everyone.” Jisung smiled gleefully from his cart.

“I don’t know about that. You’ll probably be an anomaly.” Hyunjin’s comment made everyone laugh except Jisung who pouted in his cart.

“That’s mean! You all seek me out. You all love me.”

Changbin snorted. “Yeah and why would we do that?”

“Jisung you don’t have to defend your second-gender.” Minho tried but Jisung talked over him.

“I’m glad you asked! I ease everyone’s worries and bring peace with my jokes and good looks”

Everyone started laughing.

“More like you bring annoyance.” Felix managed between laughs.

“That comment was not necessary.” Jisung glared at Felix. “But, see? Everyone’s laughing. Are you worried about things at the moment? No.”

Seungmin shook his head in exasperation. “That all you do?”

“No. I also elevate your worries because you’re all too busy worrying about me and my next stupid stunts. It causes you all to forget your own problems.”

“Oh? So that was for _our_ benefit and not because you wanted to look cool for your wolf. If you told me that, I would have thanked you properly.” Hyunjin smirked.

“Again, that comment was not necessary. _Anyway_ , let’s admit, I do give good advice every now and then. Just unlike _someone_ , I don’t go out of my way to prod into your problems but instead wait for you to talk on your own. I care if you’re ready to talk or not.”

“I feel like I’m being attacked right now.” Felix held his chest like he had just been shot and fell back. Changbin caught him in his arms before he completely fell.

“I’m loyal to a fault and never lie to any of you or those close to me, even if I don’t want to talk about whatever is brought up.”

“Okay, now you’re just bragging about yourself.” Chan laughed.

“Well, I’m not lying.” Jisung shrugged with a smile.

“You’re not real calming though. If anything, you cause us more stress by worrying about you, and your teasing just drives people up the walls.” Hyunjin pointed out.

“I help alleviate your anger. That way you feel free and happy. You get upset with me and release any of your negative feelings and then you feel better and don’t carry that around the rest of the day.” Jisung smiled innocently. He sounded as if he was doing the nicest thing possible for them.

“You’re alleviating it by creating it! Some days I’m doing great until I meet you!” Felix shouted, but there was laughter in his voice, so everyone knew he wasn’t actually angry.

Jisung just laughed and shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll come into it more. Realistically, other than Woojin and Seungmin, are you guys really that shocked?”

Hyunjin thought about how Jisung’s first instinct when someone cries is to hug them and comfort them. Felix remembered how anytime Jisung felt uncomfortable about a topic he would cuddle up to him or Hyunjin when they talked. The two thought about how the boy was when a topic was serious, how he would become serious and give shockingly good advice. Hyunjin remembered how he loved Jisung for the fact that he never pushed a topic he wasn’t comfortable with discussing. Felix recalled all the times he was blind to what was more important but Jisung wasn’t. How he would think Jisung was being foolish by prioritizing something that seemed insignificant at the moment over what Felix wanted, but it would really be more important, like when Hyunjin showed up at the studio upset about them ignoring him. He always put their issues ahead of his own. He never tried to burden them with his insecurities and issues.

Chan knew how emotional of a lyric writer Jisung was. His lyrics were always beautiful and full of compassion and love. Even his small actions at the studio were. Whenever Chan fell asleep at his desk while working, Jisung wouldn’t wake him and instead place a blanket around his shoulders and let him sleep. Countless nights he had been awaken by Woojin who told him Jisung called before he left so Woojin could pick him up. During the day, Jisung would go and get them food. Even if Chan said he wasn’t hungry, Jisung would still bring him food, and it was always whatever Chan’s favourite meal was from the place Jisung decided to order from.

Changbin remembered the day it was just the two of them in the studio and Jisung voiced how he was upset that Changbin wasn’t clingy with him. It wasn’t his usual joking and teasing voice. Instead, he sounded genuinely upset that Changbin would hug and koala to Felix and Hyunjin but not him. Changbin had found it so adorable he hugged the younger boy, and when he did, he felt an immense amount of comfort and he couldn’t explain why.

Minho, on the other hand, didn’t need to think back on a memory that could reasonably explain Jisung’s second gender. He didn’t need to. To him, it made sense. He didn’t even question Jisung being an omega. _Jisung is what he is. Who cares why._

To everyone, it started to make sense. His omega nature was always there, but it was present in the little things. The things everyone didn’t think twice about. The things Jisung did so regularly that it had become common. So common that none could even remember the last time they said thank you to Jisung for all he had done. Maybe he wasn’t the stereotypical, over-emotional, clingy omega, but who was. Chan and Minho weren’t asshole, over aggressive, beefstick alphas. Hyunjin, Felix, and Changbin weren’t meek, quite, always in the shadow of others betas either. So why would they expect Jisung to be a stereotype, especially when the boy always went out of his way to break every single stereotype.

Felix smiled at Jisung. “I guess we aren’t.” The other boys nodded in agreement.

“Anyway, it’s not like I’m going to be a generic omega.” Jisung grinned.

“You’re hardly ever generic Jisung. How can we expect you to be a generic omega?” Minho sighed.

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know but it made sense in my head.” Everyone started laughing.

Everyone stayed at the skate park for a while. Hyunjin and Seungmin took to sliding down the half-pipes like they were park slides. Chan tried teaching Woojin how to skate but every time Woojin would push off and move away from Chan, Chan would get worried he would fall and chase after him so Chan always had at least one hand on Woojin’s torso. Changbin and Minho had decided to have a competition to see who could roll down one of the half pipes the fastest without tipping while sitting in the shopping cart. Jisung and Felix watched from the bench they were sitting at.

“So, are you happy now?” Felix asked now that they were alone.

Jisung chuckled. He was now using Minho’s red shirt as a gas mask and gave the older boy back his hoodie. “You know, for so long I believed that presenting would make me happy, but now that I have, I realized that I’ve always been happy. I was too consumed with wanting to present, that I never noticed the wonderful life I had.”

Felix smirked. “How sappy of you.”

Jisung bumped his shoulder into Felix’s. “Shut up.”

“But, for real. Are you happy that you presented? Some wolves hate it after they present and wish to go back. The supernatural aspect is too much for them.”

Jisung nodded. “I am. Just a bit disappointed. I was hoping to present in a cool way. Like jumping off the roof into the pool and when I come up for air, BAM! Presented! Not just waking up one day feeling like death.” Jisung sighed.

Felix rolled his eyes. _This is what I get for being concerned._

“That’s so stupid. No one would ever present like that.”

“Well that was my dream. Okay?”

Felix chuckled and shook his head. “Okay.”

____________________________________________________________ 

“Jisung! What are we doing in the forest? I thought the scents, noise and strong eyesight were becoming too much for you.” Minho dodged a tree branch as he tried to keep up with Jisung who was running ahead of him.

He was running with such grace; Minho could believe the boy spent all his time out here instead of in the studio.

“First I want to do this!”

The two had left the skate park before everyone else. Jisung was complaining that his head hurt too much and he wanted to lie down at home, so Minho offered to walk him back. Little did he know, they would be running around in the forest as if Jisung was completely fine.

Jisung finally stopped when they arrived in a clearing. It was the same clearing where they watched the sunset together. Minho smiled fondly at the memory.

“I want to try and transform before I go home.” Jisung turned to look at Minho.

Minho nodded and stared at him in expectation.

Jisung fiddled with his hands and then he rubbed the back of his neck. “How do I?” His voice was small.

Minho giggled. “I’m not really sure myself. It’s different for everyone. Not everyone thinks about the same things when they transform, just like how they feel when they transform is different. It takes a lot of trial and error to figure out what works for you.”

“What do you think about?” Jisung’s eyes were giant, round saucers as he looked up at him. They were oozing hope. Minho just wanted to squeeze his cheeks and coo.

“I don’t remember what I thought about when I first transformed, but now I don’t really think of anything. I just think of being a wolf and I become one. I know some think about the fur growing out of their skin and their limbs elongating and what not. Really it all depends on the person.” Minho shrugged. He wished he could be of more help to Jisung.

Jisung breathed in and out. He closed his eyes. Minho could see the concentration starting to set in. _I don’t think I have ever seen him this focused._ He could see the perspiration starting to form on Jisung’s forehead.

“Sung, you’re focusing too hard.”

Jisung opened his eyes and he looked sheepishly at Minho. “Well, I don’t know how.”

“I’ll try to help. Just follow what I say. Breathe in and out slowly. You need to calm down.” Usually wolves didn’t transform the same day they present, but Minho knew he couldn’t convince Jisung to wait. _He already waited too long._

Jisung nodded and breathed slowly in and out.

“Now close your eyes and focus on the sound of the bunny rustling the leaves.” Minho could hear the creature without focusing, but he knew Jisung would need time to find it. Right now, everything was competing for importance of being heard by Jisung. Everything was too loud for him and he needed to learn to sort the noises and turn off the ones that weren’t important at the moment. Soon he would learn to hear just what humans hear again, but until then he needed to find one thing to focus on.

“Do you hear it?”

Jisung nodded.

“How far is it from us?”

“I don’t know. How could I know that?”

“You know. How far is it?”

Jisung chewed his lip but kept his eyes closed. “Maybe 25 feet from us.”

“Close enough.” It was exactly 25 feet but Minho knew Jisung would get too excited if he knew he was right, and then this whole calming exercise would have been pointless.

“Focus on your wolf inside. Focus on the small noises it makes.”

Jisung nodded. Minho noticed the perspiration and the concentration were gone.

“Now think about the wind blowing. Feel it on your skin. Smell the forest and river. Think about what it would be like to run as fast as possible through this forest. What it would feel like to have fur. How your paws would feel padding along on the forest floor. How – “ Minho broke off as he watched his mate transform.

He didn’t look in pain. There was no discomfort on his face. When the transformation was complete, a white wolf with a black spot on his chest was sitting in the spot Jisung just was. _What a beautiful wolf._

Minho took his phone out and captured a photo, so Jisung could see himself when he transformed back.

“You did it Jisung!” Minho smiled proudly at the wolf.

Minho took his hoodie and pants off. He always had transformation clothes on under his daily clothes and transformed into his wolf as well. In some aspects the inner wolf had more control in this form. When it came to not being squeamish by having a dead animal in your mouth or seeing, hearing, and moving faster, all those were due to the wolf’s control.

Minho’s wolf was a bit larger than Jisung’s, but he noticed the black patch on Jisung’s chest was the same shade of black as Minho’s coat. _We match! How cute!_ Minho gleefully thought.

Minho slowly approached Jisung and when he got close enough, he nuzzled his snout against Jisung’s face. Jisung mirrored the action. Then Jisung got playful and nipped at Minho. He could see the mischief in Jisung’s eyes before the younger took off for Minho to chase.

The pair played in the forest for a while in that form. They chased each other and playfully nipped at each other when they would get close enough, but since they had yet to exchange the bite, neither could understand the other, but Minho realized they didn’t need words to communicate.

When they made it back to the clearing, Minho transformed back into his human form.

“It’s starting to get late. We should head home.”

Minho looked over at Jisung and saw fear in his eyes.

“You don’t know how to transform back. You’re scared you’ll be stuck like that.” Minho assumed and it was confirmed when Jisung nodded quickly.

“Don’t worry. Transforming back is the easy one. You just think about everything that makes you human.”

It took him a few minutes, but Jisung transformed back. Minho was a bit shocked to see he was still clothed, but then he noticed Jisung was wearing transformation clothing.

Minho took his hand and they walked toward Jisung’s home.

“That was so cool!” Jisung smiled brightly at Minho.

Minho chuckled. “It is.”

He pulled his phone out to show Jisung the photo he took.

“Wow.” Jisung breathed out. “I can’t believe that’s me.”

“Why not? You're just as beautiful as a wolf as you are a human.”

Jisung’s cheeks tinted pink, but otherwise, Minho wouldn’t have known Jisung heard what he said.

“We have matching spots! Do all mates?”

Minho shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve never seen one on Felix and Changbin. Maybe we’re just special.”

Jisung smiled fondly as they walked up to his door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jisung fiddled with Minho’s hand that he was still holding. “Will you stay tonight?”

“Really?”

Jisung nodded. “I felt so sick when I got up this morning. All I wanted was to be with you. I don’t know how you guys do that every day. Please stay?” Jisung’s face was red as he pleaded quietly.

“Of course I will.”

Jisung looked up with a smile, opened the front door and pulled Minho in.

“What did you think about to transform back?” Minho asked when they were alone in Jisung’s room.

Jisung flushed and looked away. “It’s not important.”

Minho smiled. “With the reaction you just had, now I know it’s important.”

Jisung’s voice was small when he spoke. “I thought about you. I thought about how I want to walk hand-in-hand with you and kiss you and be with you as a human.”

Minho wasn’t expecting that and blushed a bright pink.

“Awe. You’re embarrassed too.” Jisung smirked.

Minho glared at him from his place on Jisung's bed. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“It’s my house!”

“And?”

“Fine. You can sleep all alone here and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Jisung went to leave but Minho grabbed his arm.

“I’m just kidding. Come back.”

Jisung smirked and climbed into bed with Minho. He wrapped his arms around the older boy’s torso and nuzzled his face into Minho’s neck.

“Good night, Min.”

“Good night, Sung.”

____________________________________________________________ 

“I just don’t understand how you can be such a master at skateboarding in just two weeks of learning.” Chan pouted as he battered the fish they were planning to eat for dinner.

In response, Woojin started singing ‘Everything is Not as It Seems’ by Selena Gomez.

Chan turned to him in disbelief. “You used magic?!”

Woojin giggled. “Maybe a little.”

Before Chan could say any more, Hex came running in.

_**Are you making fish?! Can I have some?!**_

Woojin chuckled. “What’s with you? You’re not even a cat yet you like cat food and fish.” 

_**What does liking fish have to do with being a cat? You like fish. Are you also a cat?**_

Chan laughed. “She’s got you there.” 

Both Hex and Woojin turned to him with wide eyes. Chan’s own look mirrored him. 

“D–did you just – “ 

_**Did you just understand me?**_

“Yeah. I did.” 

Everyone was stunned. No one could move. They just stood there staring between each other for a long time. Finally, Woojin broke the silence. 

“How?” 

Chan shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

_**Maybe because we're closer now. All three of us are living that cringy married couple with a pet life**_

“We aren’t married Hex.” 

_**Technicalities. Fine that cringy practically married couple with a pet life.**_

“Is she always like this?” Chan laughed. 

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Now you can suffer too.” 

**_Rude._**

Hex jumped on the counter, grabbed a fish in her mouth and ran off. 

“Hey!” 

Before Woojin could chase her, Chan picked Woojin up and spun him around. "I can’t believe it! I can understand her!” 

Woojin giggled. “I know you wanted this for a long time.” 

Woojin placed his hands on Chan’s cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Chan put him down. “Can you finish the fish?” 

“Why? Where are you going?” 

Chan took his apron off. “I want to talk to her more.” With that he took off in the direction Hex had run. 

_It won’t be long before he wished he couldn’t understand her again._ Woojin thought with a chuckle. 

____________________________________________________________ 

“Hyunjin! You’re here!” Seungmin opened his arms to hug his boyfriend, but said boy ducked under his arms and went around him toward Jeongin. 

“My baby! You’re here!” Hyunjin wrapped Jeongin in a hug. 

Seungmin turned to face the pair with an annoyed look on his face. He could only see Jeongin’s face and the younger looked disgusted by Hyunjin’s hug. 

“Get off! Go hug your boyfriend! Not me!” Jeongin pushed him off. 

“Yeah! You’re supposed to be clingy with me not my brother.” Seungmin crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin wrapped Seungmin into a hug and pecked his lips. “Are you ready to go?” 

Seungmin moved back with a look of shock on his face. He put his hand to his mouth. “How could you just kiss me like that?! How can that be out first kiss?!” 

Hyunjin looked at him in surprise. A light blush was present. “Sorry. I forgot.” 

“How could you forget?! Do you think a first kiss with me would be so unmemorable that you would forget it ever happened?!” Seungmin was outraged at this point. 

“Of course not.” Hyunjin started to giggle. “I can’t fight with you. You’re too cute.” Hyunjin hugged Seungmin again, but this time Seungmin struggled to get out of his grasp. 

“No. Let go. I’m upset.” 

Hyunjin squeezed tighter. “I’m swrry.” He said in a baby voice. 

“Can you two stop this gross fight? Do it when I’m not in the vicinity. I had a good breakfast today. I don’t want to lose it.” 

The pair sprung apart. “Sorry Jeongin. Are you ready for school, Seungmin?” 

Every day, Hyunjin came to Seungmin’s to pick him up for school, and every day they would have the same argument about Hyunjin hugging Jeongin over Seungmin, and every time, Jeongin would get disgusted by their cute ‘argument’. 

“I need to get my backpack. I’ll be right back.” Seungmin ran out of the room leaving just Jeongin and Hyunjin. 

“I’m glad you finally told Seungmin what you guys are.” Jeongin commented as he walked into the kitchen. Hyunjin followed in shock. 

“You know? Did Seungmin tell you?” Hyunjin wouldn’t be upset if he did. He knew Jeongin was everything to Seungmin. He knew his baby brother was his best friend. 

“No. I’ve known for a long time now.” Jeongin smirked mysteriously at him as he cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. 

“Does Seungmin know you know?” 

“No. I think it’s best to keep it that way, don’t you?” Hyunjin wasn’t sure about that. He didn’t want to keep secrets from his mate, but this was also not his secret to share. 

“Are you a creature from my world or just a human that knows too much for their own good?” Hyunjin couldn’t smell any underlying scents on the boy, but it wouldn’t be the first time he was fooled. 

Jeongin grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

At that moment, Seungmin walked in. “Don’t act coy. His friend Hwall is a wolf, that’s why he knows.” 

“Way to ruin all my fun. How did you know?” Jeongin pouted as they walked to the front door. 

“I overheard you two talking about it a last week.” 

Jeongin groaned as he sat down in the back seat of Hyunjin’s car. “And I was going to have fun playing with Hyunjin too.” 

“Find someone else to bully. “ Seungmin, who was sitting in the passenger seat, leaned in and pecked Hyunjin’s lips. 

Jeongin made vomiting noises. “But _you’re_ allowed to make me suffer with this PDA.” 

“Good. You’re learning.” Seungmin laughed as they took off toward the school. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Changbin and Felix were cuddled up on his couch watching a movie. Well, not really, after the first five minutes, the pair stopped paying attention to the movie and were now talking. The movie was long forgotten and only used as background noise to their conversation. 

“We never talked about what’s going to happen when we graduate.” Felix brought up nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, what pack are we going to go to? Mine? Yours? We never talked about it.” 

“I don’t think it will matter. I have a feeling Chan will start a pack when we all graduate. That’s what happens when wolves get older, they find their own pack and sometimes that means leaving their parent’s pack.” 

Felix looked up at him with hope. “Do you really think Chan will form a pack?” 

Changbin chuckled. “Yeah. I do. A pack of misfits. A witch, a familiar, a human, a late presenter, a snarky alpha, a beta who doesn’t know how to mind his own business, a beta who struggles to speak his mind, and a beta who hardly leaves the studio. Who else would want all that? I don’t see people lining up.” 

Felix giggled. “I suppose that’s true.” 

“Anyway, Chan was a born leader. It would be a sin if he didn’t form his own pack.” 

Felix nodded and snuggled into Changbin’s side more. 

“It’s been a long road, huh?” Felix remarked. 

“I suppose. I don’t think it’s over yet though.” 

Felix chuckled. “Probably not. However, there are no problems for now. Not that we have had any.” 

"Really? Because that’s not what Seungmin told me.” 

Felix looked up at Changbin in confusion, and Changbin shrugged. Then it donned on Felix and he laughed. 

“I told him we had problems in the past when I wanted to know his sexuality last semester. I can’t believe he still remembers that.” 

Changbin joined in on the laughing. “I was quite confused when he brought it up.” 

The two got quiet and started to pay attention to the movie. Well, Felix assumed Changbin was paying attention, but Felix was busy thinking about the past two years he spent with Changbin. 

“We’ve been on this road for two years now.” 

Changbin looked down at him. “Two? I would say this journey started five years ago.” 

“But we only met two years ago.” 

“Yeah, but five years ago was when Chan and Woojin met. It was when it all started. It was when we had to sit in the studio and listen to him go on and on about Woojin and then you had to hear about it back here. It was close to the time the studio was built, and it was when the people closest to Jisung’s age started to present.” 

_It was when I first started contemplating staying friends with the boy._ It was when his recklessness was at its highest, and the forever trio would be in the infirmary on the daily. For the past five years, Felix asked himself why he was friends with Jisung, and he must have always came up with a good reason because the boy was still in his life. _Maybe I’ll finally no longer have to ask myself that question. Now that Jisung has presented, things will go back to some semblance of normal._

Felix was really starting to think Jisung was Beetlejuice because at that moment the boy came running through the front door. It was obvious Jisung didn’t expect the shoes to be there and tripped over them causing the bowl in his hands to go flying and land all over the carpet, couch, and the two boys sitting on said couch. Everything was covered in black bean noodles. 

“JISUNG!" 

“Sorry.” Jisung looked up at them with a bloody nose and a sheepish smile. Talk about déjà vu. 

_Nope. I’ll be questioning my decision until the day we die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would end the story how it began: with Felix and him questioning why he is friends with Jisung. I felt it was fitting. 
> 
> Also I'm thinking of maybe doing an epilogue with Jeongin having a mate. I find Hwall and Jeongin very adorable in their respective groups and would think they would be just so soft together. Do I have any deobi - stays reading this? Would that interest people?
> 
> But I'm not sure, we will see how much time I have between now and September 3rd.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story. I surprisingly enjoyed writing it. I worried it would become a chore, but it didn't.
> 
> Thank you so much!!!!!


	22. Epilogue: The Question He Wanted To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!!
> 
> Guess who's back?? Oh! That would be me!!!
> 
> So.... I've decided to do the epilogue of Jeongin and Hwall. I felt bad that I didn't give Jeongin a chapter or much time in the other chapters, so I thought I should make a chapter for him.
> 
> I've never seen any fics with Jeongin shipped with Hwall, but I thought they would make a cute couple and decided to write them!!!!
> 
> This occurs a year after everything happened in the story, so everyone is a year older school wise. So now Jeongin is in grade 10 and Seungmin and Hyunjin are in grade 11. 
> 
> I decided to post this here for people who enjoyed the story and would like to read the epilogue, but I think this story can work on it's own too so I've decided to post it as a separate story as well with the same name as the chapter name. I feel that maybe others would enjoy the oneshot story without wanting to read this long ass story!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this odd paring epilogue.

“Will you go out with me?”

He couldn’t say it was a question he wanted to hear from the chic boy since they met, but it was one Jeongin wanted to hear for the past few months now.

Even if it was a question he had been anticipating every time Hwall started a sentence with the words _will you_ , it didn’t mean Jeongin knew how to answer the question. He knew what he wanted. Jeongin knew he wanted this boy in his life forever. That was something he knew since the day they met. However, _how_ he wanted him in his life had developed over this past year.

The pair have been inseparable since they started high school last year. When Hwall walked into Jeongin’s homeroom, Jeongin’s whole attention was captured by him. It felt as if they were magnets. Completely drawn to one another. However, Jeongin didn’t feel it was in a romantic context that he was so enamoured with the boy. Not at first.

They became close friends fast. By the second day, Jeongin felt he could tell Hwall anything. He felt happy when he was around him and sad when they departed, but he never thought anything of it. Other than Seungmin, Jeongin didn’t really have any friends. _How pathetic that my only ‘friends’ before Hwall was my brother and his friends._ He figured all friends felt this strongly about each other.

It was hard for him to describe why he felt the need to always be with Hwall and why he trusted him so deeply right after meeting. He didn’t fully understand it, but decided it was best to just accept it rather than fight it. He preferred to take the simple routes in life whereas his brother, Seungmin, liked to try and understand things logically and take the difficult route.

Jeongin watched that unfold, and all the thinking and worrying Seungmin did was for naught. He still ended up with Hyunjin and the friendship the Hyunjin and Seungmin had developed didn’t get destroyed because of it. _Why over think and worry about things that cannot be changed?_

However, this question was causing him to overthink. _Why? This was the question I’ve had dreams of Hwall asking me since I realized my felt feelings for him were more than those for a friend._ His answer should have been ready. He should have been able to say yes without an ounce of hesitation, but that was before Hwall told him what he was.

When Jeongin first realized his feelings were more than just platonic or familial, Hwall had told him he was a wolf. Of course, being a human, Jeongin didn’t believe him, but the boy transformed into a gorgeous, pitch-black wolf in front of his two eyes. _Can’t really deny it when you see that._

It wasn’t the fact that Hwall was a wolf that caused him to hesitate. Not really. He didn’t care about that. Jeongin loved Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung and that trio were all wolves too. Hell, his brother was Hyunjin’s mate. He had nothing against the race, nor was he scared of Hwall being one.

Something else worried him, and that caused him to respond as he did.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Jeongin turned away from Hwall before he could see the pain he caused on Hwall’s face and ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew Hwall could catch up easily if he wanted. Not only were his legs much longer than Jeongin’s but the boy also had wolf powers on his side. However, he didn’t and Jeongin was thankful he didn’t. He didn’t want Hwall to see the tears that had started to pool in his eyes.

By the time he reached his house, opened the front door, slammed it shut, and slide down the door onto the floor, the tears that were pooling in his eyes had started to fall. He brought his knees up to his chest and let out a sob. He put his face in his now folded arms that were resting on his knees.

“Jeongin! What happened?!” He heard Seungmin shout.

He felt arms wrap around him. He was never the biggest fan of hugs, but he didn’t have the strength to push Seungmin away. Right now, it felt comforting to the crying boy.

“Innie, are you okay?” He heard Hyunjin ask in a soft voice. He felt a hand rub his back.

“No.” Jeongin shook his head aggressively. “Hwall asked me out.” He sobbed out.

Seungmin pulled away from Jeongin and exchanged confused looks with Hyunjin.

“Shouldn’t that be something to be happy about?”

Seungmin hit Hyunjin in the arm. “Obviously he didn’t want Hwall to ask him out.”

Jeongin shared everything with Seungmin. Well, almost everything. His feelings for Hwall wasn’t something he ever shared. He wasn’t completely sure why he never told his brother about his crush on his best friend. Jeongin wasn’t sure if it was because it was embarrassing to talk about. He didn’t know if it was to avoid being teased by Seungmin. Maybe it was because he feared voicing his feelings. Maybe he was scared that if he said how he felt out loud, it would become real and maybe, it was possible, Jeongin wasn’t ready for that. Maybe, just as his brother feared with Hyunjin, he too feared having a crush on Hwall would ruin the friendship they already had. Whatever the reason, Jeongin never voiced his feelings, but it seemed, unlike Seungmin, Hyunjin already knew how he felt.

It made sense. Of the couple, Hyunjin was always the more observant one. _My feelings must have been obvious._

“No. I did.” Jeongin spoke softly when the sobbing passed. “I wanted him to. I think.” His voice was scratchy and raw from the crying.

“Then why are you so upset?” Hyunjin was staring at him like he had two heads which Jeongin didn’t appreciate. _The guy is stealing my signature look._

“I rejected him.”

“ _What!?_ ” They both shouted in surprise.

“I rejected him.” Jeongin repeated with a sniffle.

“We heard you the first time. Why would you do that?” Seungmin still had a look of disbelief on his face.

“B–b–because he’s a wolf and I’m a human. It can’t work.” Jeongin shook his head.

“You hear that Seungmin.” Hyunjin smirked.

Seungmin smiled back. “Guess we better breakup. Obviously, humans and wolves can’t date.”

Jeongin sighed. “I don’t mean you two. You guys are mates. I’m not Hwall’s mate. His mate is out there somewhere waiting for him. I can’t get in the way of that.” Jeongin could feel the tears running down his cheeks again.

When Hwall confessed what he was, Jeongin thought it was cool at first. He didn’t learn a lot about the wolf world from Hwall. He learned more from Hyunjin once he found out that Jeongin knew. He learned all about the secondary-genders: alpha, beta, and omega. He learned what mates are and how one feels a bond form and a pull toward their mate.

He wished he never learned about mates. It was amazing to believe he may have a mate out there. When Hwall confessed he was a wolf and Jeongin found out about mates, he really thought maybe Hwall was his mate. He felt a lot of the things Hyunjin described a mate would. He felt an unexplainable pull toward Hwall. He was never able to understand or explain why he was so drawn to the boy. Jeongin didn’t know why he felt so elated to see Hwall and felt depressed when it was time to separate. He never understood why it was so easy to become friends with Hwall and trust him so easily. However, Hyunjin explained that those feelings occur when a mate bond forms.

When a wolf makes eye contact with their mate for the first time, a bond forms and it causes the mates to feel these strong, different emotions. He said that humans don’t feel it as strongly as wolves, but the feelings were all the same. Even the way Seungmin would explain feeling around Hyunjin matched the way Jeongin felt around Hwall. He had so much hope that just maybe they were mates. However, he was wrong. Hyunjin said that a wolf wants to tell their mate right away what they are to them, and Hwall never did that. He didn’t confess Jeongin was his mate when he told Jeongin he was a wolf. He didn’t tell him when he saw that Jeongin wasn’t scared of the creature Hwall was, and he didn’t tell him when he asked him out today. _It’s obvious that I’m not his mate._

More than anything, Jeongin didn’t want to get hurt. Hwall was his best friend, and now, with the rejection, he didn’t know if he could even still call the boy that. However, what would happen if Jeongin said yes and then two months or maybe a year down the road, Hwall found his mate. He would have to break up with Jeongin. He would leave him heartbroken and a mess. Jeongin didn’t know if he could take that. It would be too difficult, and Jeongin always avoided the difficult things in life.

“What makes you think you aren’t his mate?” Hyunjin tilted his head in curiosity.

“Isn’t it obvious? He would have told me by now. He’s had many chances to. It’s pretty obvious I’m not.” Jeongin snapped. He wasn’t angry at Hyunjin, but at himself and this situation.

Before Seungmin or Hyunjin could respond, someone started pounding at the front door. Since Jeongin’s back was still pressed against the door, he felt the pounding before he heard it.

“Jeongin! Please answer the door!” He could hear Hwall’s muffled voice through the door. He sounded pained, and it hurt Jeongin to hear him like that.

However, Jeongin didn’t get up to open the door. He couldn’t face Hwall right now. Not when his face was all blotchy and his eyes were puffy from crying. Jeongin needed time to recover, so he could act as if nothing happened.

“Innie! Please! I know you’re there! We need to talk about this.” Jeongin heard a light thud like Hwall rested his head on the door as he spoke.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Please just go Joonie.” Jeongin’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Hwall would hear it none the less. He hoped the boy heard what he called him. Jeongin only called him that when he was serious and Hwall knew that. However, today Hwall seemed to not care because he didn’t leave.

“I’m not going anywhere. I should have stopped you right away. Why did you run away?” His voice sounded so sad and hurt. It broke Jeongin’s heart to hear, but he still willed himself not to stand up and open the door.

“Why are you here? I rejected you. You should never want to see me again.” Jeongin was struggling to keep the tears at bay and the sob out of his voice, but Hwall must have still heard it.

“No matter what you say or do, I will still always want to see you. Obviously, you didn’t want to reject me, or you wouldn’t be crying right now.” Jeongin knew he was smirking on the other side of the door. He could hear it in Hwall’s voice if that was even possible.

“I’m not crying, and I meant it!” Jeongin lied. He stood up and faced the door.

“I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. I just don’t know why you’re lying about it.”

Jeongin blushed pink and pulled the door open. “I don’t know why you’re being so confident all of a sudden but let me tell you – “ Jeongin was cut off by Hwall pulling him into a hug.

“Go out with me.” Hwall was no longer asking but telling Jeongin.

Jeongin, not being a fan of hugs, tried to pull away, but Hwall was much stronger and held him in place. Even though Jeongin wasn’t a fan of hugs, Hwall’s were always an exception. They always made Jeongin feel comforted and warm. He would never tell anyone this, but he loved Hwall’s hugs. For his image’s sake however, he would pretend to dislike them and struggle out of them. _Maybe if we ever became an item, I’ll accept his hugs properly._ Is what Jeongin always thought, but he never believed that day would ever come.

When he knew he couldn’t get out of Hwall’s grasp, Jeongin stopped struggling and let Hwall hug him.

“Why? Why do you want to go out with me?” Jeongin could feel tears pool in his eyes again. “So, we can date and be happy for a little bit until you find your mate and leave me. Am I just a filler until your mate walks into your life and you leave me for them? When they show up, I’ll be left sad and heart broken. That’s not fair to me.” That was when the first tear finally fell from Jeongin’s eye. Unlike before, he wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably. Instead, the tears fell silently from his eyes as he waited for Hwall to respond.

Hwall let go of Jeongin and took a step back so he could look Jeongin in the eyes. “My mate has been in my life since I met you. I choose you.” Hwall gave him a small smile.

Jeongin widened his eyes in disbelief. “B–but you can’t. Wolves always want their mate. You can’t choose someone else.” He turned to look at Hyunjin who was standing behind him with Seungmin watching the whole thing. “Right?”

Hyunjin gave him a pitying smile in return. He was looking at Jeongin like he was the stupidest person in the world and all he could do was pity Jeongin.

Jeongin turned back to Hwall in confusion, but Hwall was smiling brightly at him. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Hwall pulled him in and kissed him. It took Jeongin by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. The kiss was soft and quick. It was full of hesitation and uncertainty. It was like Hwall was waiting for Jeongin to push him away and freak out, but he didn’t. If Jeongin was being honest, he would have said the kiss wasn’t long enough. He wanted more and was sad when they parted. The kiss made him feel warmed to the core. Warmer than Hwall’s hugs made him feel, and he felt tingly all over. It was like his body was on fire, but in a good way. It made no sense to Jeongin. _How could your body being on fire happen in a good way._ However, it was the best way he could explain the sensation he felt when kissing Hwall. Everything about the boy was confusing. Nothing was easy, but unlike everything else difficult in his life, Jeongin was willing to walk down this difficult path if it would lead him to Hwall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeongin asked when Hwall pulled away.

“The fact that you still don’t know after that, explains it all.” Seungmin laughed.

Jeongin turned to glare at his brother. “Oh, and you know everything, do you?” Jeongin’s voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm.

“You’re his mate idiot.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jeongin’s shocked look.

“They say people are oblivious when it comes to their own matters.” Hyunjin laughed as he put his arm around Seungmin and guided him away from the door so Hwall and Jeongin could have some privacy after this revelation.

“I – Is that true?” Jeongin blushed.

Hwall shrugged. “I’m not sure it applies to everyone. Some people are quite observant to the happenings in their life.”

Jeongin wacked Hwall’s arm with a smile. “That wasn’t what I was talking about and you know it.”

Hwall chuckled as he rubbed the spot Jeongin hit. “I know. He’s right though. You are my mate. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t know how to, and we became such good friends. I knew you didn’t see me in a romantic light at first, so I thought it was best to just keep it quiet. Even when I asked you out today, I wasn’t sure if you felt romantic feelings for me, but I couldn’t keep my feelings in anymore. I should have told you we were mates and we should have worked though it together.” Hwall smiled solemnly.

“You’re right. You should have told me, but it’s too late now. If it’s not obvious now, I’ll confess anyway. I like you too.” Jeongin smiled brightly up at Hwall.

He could see a light pink dusting the taller’s cheeks. “So? You’ll date me?”

Before Jeongin could respond, Seungmin interrupted. “Stop playing hard to get and just say yes! Then get in here and watch this movie with us!” He shouted from the living room couch.

Jeongin blushed crimson as Hwall laughed. Jeongin nodded quickly and ducked back into his house to avoid anymore embarrassment for today. Hwall quickly followed behind.

____

“How long did you know Jeongin liked Hwall?” Seungmin lifted his head from Hyunjin’s chest to look at him.

“Since I first met Hwall.” Hyunjin chuckled at the look of disbelief Seungmin gave him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “I figured you already knew.”

“Fair. How long have you known they were mates?”

“It hasn’t been that long. Since that one morning a few months back when I came to pick you up and Hwall slept over. When I came and greeted Jeongin in a big hug like I usually do, which Jeongin always tries to wiggle out of, Hwall growled lowly and emitted a protective scent.”

Seungmin stared at him in thought. “Ah! That’s why you jumped back from Jeongin. But why were you scared of Hwall. He’s a beta too, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but Jeongin is his mate. No matter the secondary-gender, when a wolf gets protective of their mate, you back away.”

Seungmin nodded and snuggled back into Hyunjin’s chest. “They’re so cute.” He cooed.

Hyunjin looked down at the ground in front of them. Hwall and Jeongin had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Jeongin was using Hwall’s arm as a pillow and was facing said boy with his arms wrapped around him. Jeongin’s face was snuggled into Hwall’s neck. Hwall’s other arm was wrapped around Jeongin’s torso and the boy’s face was snuggled into the top of Jeongin’s head.

Hyunjin felt himself smile. “They are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support and love!!!!


End file.
